Cartas para Anna
by LindsayWest
Summary: "Perra", así es como el mundo de los negocios la conocía, así la llamó Aurora. ¿Cómo podía Anna hilar su relación con la fría rubia que tenía poder para dominar al mundo, y la temerosa chica que huyó de ella dejándole tatuado su corazón? ¿Cómo podía un copo de nieve ser el vínculo entre la caricia cálida de una pelirroja con amnesia, y el toque de hielo de una rubia cristalizada?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva escribiendo sobre Frozen, pero me atreví a redactar ésta historia Elsanna, mi obsesión actual. Espero que les guste y me den una oportunidad en éste nuevo universo u.u

Antes de empezar, aclaro que en éste fic **NO hay incesto**, pues **Anna y Elsa NO son hermanas**, así que NO se preocupen.

El título está inspirado en la canción que creímos sería la oficial del cortometraje, "_toque de hielo_".

Hago la oficial declaración de que **ninguno de los personajes de Frozen, ni Frozen, ni todo lo relacionado con la historia original me pertenecen**, así como tampoco el título de la canción "_toque de hielo_", y del mismo modo, ninguno del resto de los personajes que hemos visto en el cine y que aparecerán como personajes recurrentes a lo largo de la historia, **todo pertenece a los creadores originales de los mismos**, es decir, _**Disney**__._

Me encantará leer tus comentarios si te decides a dejar uno… **¡Gracias!**

**Tu toque de hielo**

**Capítulo I**

_**¡Haz la magia!**_

─Tu novio es gay.

Fueron las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, antes de que una escultural rubia emitiera un débil "oh", entornara los ojos y frunciera las cejas para salir del baño de chicas cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Anna se volvió de cara frente al espejo, apoyando las manos abiertas sobre el lavamanos y respirando agitadamente, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de decir; no se arrepentía, pero ni estaba segura de lo que dijo, ni tampoco contenta, había hecho enojar a la rubia y eso era algo muy peligroso.

─¿Por qué de ti, Elsa de Arendelle? ¿Por qué de todas las amigas de mi hermana, he tenido qué enamorarme de ti?

El espejo se empañó a medida que la temperatura volvía a ascender unos grados en el termómetro y en un instante, Anna recordó cómo había empezado todo hace ya varios años, como si hubiese sido apenas ayer.

**xxx**

─¡Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido!

Una emocionada pelirroja de cinco años corría a toda prisa por las escaleras de su enorme casa, llevando asida fuertemente de una mano a otra pequeña apenas un par de años mayor.

─Espera, espera, Anna.

La pequeña ignoró la preocupación de la otra por guardar silencio, invadida por una emoción que crecía siempre que tenía la oportunidad de estar con su amiga de cabellos rubios platinados; entraron a un enorme salón que se utilizaba para exposiciones familiares y la pequeña pecosa la empujó dentro cerrando la puerta y comenzando a dar saltitos de ansiedad.

─¡Haz la magia, haz la magia!

Su amiga la miró con dulzura, emitiendo apenas una discreta risita infantil al ver la emoción de la más pequeña. Se aclaró la garganta y llamó a la pelirroja con un dedo para que se acercara. La chica mayor hizo un movimiento con las manos y a continuación formó una pequeña bola de nieve que elevó hacia el techo e hizo desplegar en miles de pequeños copos que comenzaron a caer con suavidad.

─¡Esto es fantástico! –Gritó la pecosa pelirroja.

El resto de la noche, poco antes de la madrugada, la pasaron jugando entre montañas de nieve, su último juego había sido la creación de un muñeco al que Elsa llamó Olaf, y al que Anna terminó adorando.

**xxx**

Cuando Rapunzel despertó esa mañana, esperaba impaciente a que el resto de las chicas terminaran por levantarse, la última, como hacía ya varias veces desde que empezó a venir a su casa, era Elsa de Arendelle, la rubia que recién se había cambiado a su escuela.

─Elsa, Elsa, ya despiértate, siempre eres la última en abrir los ojos.

─No sé si envidiarla –dijo Jazmín, desperezándose –seguramente tiene lindos sueños toda la noche que la llaman para seguir durmiendo.

Y casi tenía razón, el rostro de Elsa mientras dormía, dibujaba una paz encantadora y envidiable. Nadie más sabía de ese secreto que guardaba, además de su familia; la pequeña Anna la descubrió por accidente una vez que la encontró congelando un pequeño charco en el patio de los Von Bjornson, desde entonces la persuadió para que le hiciera magia y Elsa, por temor a que le contara a alguien más su secreto, aceptó cada vez, a razón de que también le encantaba divertir a la joven pecosa, y era uno de los pocos momentos en los que podía practicar su poder y sentirse realmente libre.

Ese pequeño secreto había unido a la rubia y a la pelirroja en una curiosa amistad por algunos años, a la que todos miraban con fascinación, hasta que Elsa tuvo doce y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Anna vio llegar el automóvil negro al principio del largo pasillo de piedras que conducía a su casa, y esperó hasta que una chica de largo cabello rubio platinado que sujetaba un par de libros entre sus brazos saliera del vehículo. No esperó un segundo más, saltó del borde de la ventana y corrió escaleras abajo, tirando varios objetos en su feroz carrera, llegó al balcón del amplio recibidor con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante dibujada en el pecoso rostro y su emoción no podía contenerla más cuando Elsa entró a la casa, recibida por una de las empleadas domésticas. La pequeña pelirroja de grandes ojos verde azules siguió su recorrido cuesta abajo y se detuvo para llamar a la rubia luego que ésta ignoró deliberadamente su presencia.

─¡Elsa! –Gritó con un júbilo que a cualquier hubiera hecho estremecer.

La rubia de ojos azul gélido la miró un breve segundo antes de saludar con un gesto desganado y seguir el camino que le había indicado la empleada.

─¿Elsa?

Anna sintió una pequeña punzada dentro de su pequeño cuerpecito y arrugó las cejas, confundida, era la segunda vez que la rubia la ignoraba de esa forma. Se adelantó para salir al patio, tomando una de las salidas laterales de la casa y alcanzando a la muchacha por el corredor.

─¡Elsa, Elsa!

La joven se detuvo un segundo solo para terminar reanudando su camino –Es un gusto verte, Anna, espero que te encuentres bien.

Pero no la miró, Elsa caminó más aprisa para alejarse lo más rápido posible, dejando a la joven pelirroja más confundida de lo que estuvo momentos antes.

─¿Qué le pasa?

La pecosa estuvo merodeando todo el día alrededor del grupo de chicas que conversaban con su hermana mayor, habían ido a hacer una tarea escolar en equipo, lo que ya les era una costumbre, solo que Anna se había dado cuenta que la más rubia del grupo ya no asistía con la misma frecuencia que las otras; era una de las mejores amigas de Rapunzel, pero no la más cercana, y parecía que Elsa se estaba apartando del equipo por decisión propia. También era la que hablaba menos, a no ser que estuviera explicando algo respecto las tareas, donde sonaba tan elocuente, y cómo no, si Elsa de Arendelle lo tenía todo de bueno.

Sus padres la amaban, porque además de ser una joven educada, seria, brillante y con una clase que admiraba a cualquiera fuera cual fuera su edad, era la hija del hombre más poderoso de Arendelle, un hombre al que todos le debían algo en esa ciudad; por eso Elsa siempre era bienvenida, toda vez que quisiera, y no era que a Rapunzel le agradara tanto, su amistad con la chica de ojos gélidos se debía más a los sabios consejos de sus padres, porque parecía que Rapunzel más que otra cosa, le tenía cierto celo a la rubia, pues Anna notaba ese ligero ánimo de su hermana mayor por competir con la chica, lo que a la rubia parecía tenerla sin cuidado.

Elsa entraba en el equipo por ser la más inteligente de la clase, o de toda la escuela, y porque ser amiga de ella implicaba puertas abiertas en muchos lugares, no es que los Von Bjornson fueran cualquier familia, pero sin duda, el apellido de los de Arendelle pesaba mucho más, y no solo por dinero. El padre de Elsa, Agdar, era descendiente directo del hombre que en su tiempo, muchos años atrás, había defendido de bárbaros la costa Norte del país, justo las tierras que en la actualidad conformaban la pequeña ciudad de Arendelle, misma que recibió dicho nombre por causa del apellido del joven y valiente guerrero, así que el reconocimiento social tan sobresaliente de la familia, venía además del citado contexto histórico.

Aquella tarde Elsa llevaba puesto un vestido azul por debajo de las rodillas, por donde sobresalían unas piernas cubiertas por mallas de un azul más discreto y zapatos negros, el cabello platinado lo llevaba suelto y tenía qué apartarlo de su cara cada vez que el viento se lo revolvía, todo eso lo observaba Anna desde su escondite.

─¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó la pelirroja por enésima vez acercándose al grupo, y por enésima vez su inútil ayuda fue rechazada.

─Vete de aquí, Anna, estamos intentando trabajar.

─Pero puedo ayudar.

─Es trabajo para grandes, ve a jugar a las muñecas.

─Pero…

─No insistas –. Rapunzel se levantó y tomó a Anna de una de las mangas de su vestido verde, llevándola a rastras –He dicho que no.

─De acuerdo, peeerooo… ¿podemos jugar al volibol después?

─No, y ya vete.

─Prometo jugar contigo –, se escuchó una dulce voz de repente –cuando terminemos el trabajo, jugaré al volibol.

El resto del equipo miró a la rubia con un gesto de "tenía que salir al rescate la señorita perfecta".

─¿En serio lo harás?

─Es una promesa.

Los ojos verde azules de la pecosa se iluminaron, no podía esperar algo mejor, ni mejor compañía que la de la chica de Arendelle, no entendía por qué esa dulce y misteriosa rubia no terminaba por agradarles del todo a las estiradas amigas de su hermana.

Todas eran unas princesitas, provenientes cada una de importantes familias de Noruega y otros países, Jazmine, por ejemplo, venía de Arabia y Ariel, quien bien podría ser una versión más grande de Anna, era de Dinamarca, pero todas vivían en Noruega, y sin duda nadie le caía mejor que Elsa. Así que Anna volvió a su cuarto, puso la alarma a que sonara cada cinco minutos y se recostó a esperar en su cama, y solo tuvo que hacerlo por veinte minutos cuando escuchó un leve llamado a su puerta.

Se levantó corriendo ─¡Elsa! ¡Viniste!

─Hola, Anna –. La rubia entró en el cuarto con un aspecto muy serio, no parecía la misma Elsa juguetona de cuando era más niña, Anna sentía que la adolescencia de la chica la estaba afectando. La abrazó, pero la joven no respondió al abrazo.

─¿Estás bien?

─No, Anna; quiero decir, no estoy mal, pero tampoco tengo mucho ánimo para hacer otras cosas.

─Bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Muñecas? ¿Tomar el té? ¿Correr por el patio? ¿Magia? –A cada propuesta, la más alta de las chicas negaba con la cabeza.

─¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Elsa levantó la vista y la miró con ese par de ojos tan azules como fríos, pero ésta vez, Anna notó un rasgo que antes había pasado por alto: tristeza –Me temo que no podemos volver a usar la magia, Anna.

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

─Porque es peligroso… ─calló unos instantes, pero entonces continuó ─Tengo que irme, solo quería decírtelo, por favor, no vayas a contar nada de esto a nadie.

Los grandes ojos de la pelirroja se quedaron estáticos, abiertos con sorpresa hacia su amiga.

─¿Te pasó algo?

─No, no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero no podemos utilizar más magia, a menos que estemos muy a solas.

─Podemos estarlo –, se alegró ─¿quieres estarlo?

Antes de conocer a Anna, Elsa siempre pensó que no tendría una vida normal, contando con ese extraño poder que había en ella, se asustaba cada vez que sin quererlo, congelaba las cosas, por eso cuando Anna encontró lo fantástico de esa cualidad, sintió una especie de alivio; sus padres le habían dicho que por su seguridad debía guardárselo, nadie tendría qué saberlo, así que Elsa, por temor, se mantenía apartada lo más posible de las personas, de la única que no podía hacerlo era de la inquieta pelirroja, porque era una niña pequeña cuando la descubrió congelando el charco de agua, y era muy posible que la niña lo contara a alguien más sin tener la intención de hacerlo, así que Elsa, para mantenerla callada se volvió su amiga, haciendo magia para ella.

Por su parte, Anna no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a sentir tanta admiración por Elsa, la primera vez que la vio, iba ataviada con un lindo vestido azul debajo de las rodillas, como el que tenía puesto ahora, zapato bajo, y su cabello platinado envuelto en una trenza, muy rubio, con los ojos más azules que Anna haya visto jamás. Le llamó mucho la atención, luego descubrió que Elsa era una excelente amiga, a pesar de llevarle un par de años arriba de lo convencional.

La amistad de las chicas se eclipsó otro par de años, Elsa estaba por cumplir quince y mientras más hacía intentos por alejarse de Anna, más la pelirroja deseaba estar cerca de ella, pero se había acostumbrado a mirarla solo desde el balcón del recibidor, o de la ventana de su cuarto. La única excusa que le había dado Elsa por su extraño comportamiento, fue que estaba en pleno desarrollo de la pubertad, la adolescencia le había llegado y Anna seguía siendo una niña; que sus intereses eran distintos y ya no podía ser capaz de jugar con ella, aunque su semblante cuando lo dijo, fue más triste de lo que representaba. ¿Qué cambios podría estar teniendo Elsa que Anna no pudiera conocer o comprender?

Y a medida que crecían, y a pesar del doloroso distanciamiento entre las dos, Elsa seguía siendo la más agradable, misteriosa y guapa amiga de Rapunzel, ya que las otras chicas parecían ser, por cada día de su vida, más estiradas.

Y ahí estaba la paciente pelirroja llena de pecas, intentando pinchar un chícharo con su tenedor de plata, pensativa y triste, tratando de ignorar la presencia de la joven rubia sentada frente a ella, sintiendo que todo el mundo se desmoronaba a su lado, sin saber a ciencia cierta y a la vez sí, el porqué.

─¿Entonces cuándo te vas, Elsa?

─Tres días después de la graduación, mis padres quieren pasar por lo menos el sábado en Arendelle y el domingo descansar, antes de marcharnos.

─Pero dices que solo se irán tu madre y tú.

─Mi padre nos acompañará, pero volverá enseguida apenas nos instalemos en Nueva York, y mi madre solo se quedará conmigo seis meses y luego volverá a Noruega.

─¿Así que estás preparada para enfrentarte a la vida tú sola?

─Lo estuve desde hace mucho, siempre fue el deseo de mi padre que me internacionalizara, así que lo he tenido en mente desde que aprendí a hablar.

─Eso es tan inspirador, nos encantaría que Rapunzel tuviera esa misma visión y comenzara a ver por su vida futura.

Dijo el padre de Anna, mirando a la mayor de sus hijas que lanzó un gruñido, fastidiada de ser siempre comparada con la joven de Arendelle; en casa no tenía qué competir con Anna, había quedado claro que la pelirroja era deportista, artista y buena para las matemáticas, pero no para el resto de las cosas. Rapunzel no tenía competencia, excepto cuando Elsa estaba presente.

A pesar de tener algunos rasgos en común, las dos eran totalmente distintas, Elsa era más rubia y más alta, Rapunzel tenía los ojos verdes y los de Elsa eran azules; la hermana mayor de las Von Bjornson tenía un cabello muy largo y dorado que presumía cada vez que le era posible y lo más importante, tenía un carácter del asco, pero Elsa le caía bien a todos los padres de familia, a los maestros de la escuela y al noventa y nueve por ciento de los chicos alrededor, principalmente al apuesto Érick; era bonita, extraordinariamente bonita.

─¿Y tú volverás?

─Todo habrá de depender de a dónde me lleve mi preparación en América, pero sí, a mí me gustaría mucho volver a Arendelle en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

Los ánimos de Anna se despertaron y por primera vez durante la comida, sintió interés en la charla y alzó los ojos, una fría mirada azul la estaba penetrando, fría, pero risueña, una mirada de apenas pocos segundos antes de apartarse de la pelirroja para atender de nuevo al curioso anfitrión.

─¿Para quedarte?

─No lo creo, señor Von Bjornson, si regreso tal vez será solo para tomar vacaciones, apenas me titule mi padre quiere que me ocupe de la empresa emprendida en Nueva York, que ya de paso, es una de las más grandes que se ha adquirido.

Los ánimos de la pelirroja volvieron a descender y su vista se escondió entre los chícharos de su comida.

─¿Estás bien, Anna? –Preguntó su padre.

─Sí.

─¿Y cómo es que no has terminado tu comida?

─No tengo hambre.

─¿Cómo? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿la niña que se come el supermercado entero no tiene hambre ahora?

Anna suspiró, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, los sentimientos la estaban envolviendo y solo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, faltaban escasos cuatro meses para la graduación de las chicas, pero en cuatro meses, ella no volvería a ver más a Elsa.

─Tendremos una visita al campo éste sábado, es familiar, acostumbramos a ir siempre al inicio de la primavera, si quisieras, Elsa, estaríamos encantados de que nos acompañaras.

─Agradezco su amable invitación, señor Von Bjornson, pero ha dicho usted que es familiar, y yo no pretendería…

─Eres como de la familia, Rapunzel y tú son como hermanas, claro que eres bienvenida.

─En realidad no soy muy dada a las caminatas a campo abierto durante la primavera, el calor me afecta mucho.

─No te preocupes por eso, sabemos tomar todas las precauciones necesarias, nunca llevo a riesgo a mi familia a ninguna parte, y eso de no ser experta se puede arreglar fácilmente, Anna es _scout_ y estando con ella, ni siquiera un oso se atrevería a hacernos daño.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se volvieron a fijar en la más joven de las hermanas y las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieron como tomates, haciendo resaltar la ya de por sí evidente capa de pecas que la caracterizaba; Elsa pareció sonreír ante el gesto avergonzado de la pelirroja.

─Siendo de esa manera, señor Von Bjornson, entonces me complazco en aceptar su invitación. ¿El próximo sábado, dijo?

─Así es.

─Perfecto, me pongo de acuerdo con Rapunzel para verificar los pormenores.

─Excelente.

Anna no pudo sentirse más cohibida, si ya estaba roja, ahora lo estaba mucho más, un paseo en el campo con su rubia favorita la emocionada sobremanera, pero también la ponía por demás nerviosa. ¿Acaso podría Anna aprovechar ese momento para de una vez por todas, sentar las cosas con Elsa y saber qué rayos le estaba pasando? ¿Podría ese paseo ser el pretexto necesario para recuperar su amistad, o terminar por hundirla?

**XXX**

**Por tu amable lectura: ¡Gracias! Por tu review: ¡Muchas gracias! Por tu envío a mi dirección: ¡Re-contra gracias! Ja, ja, ¡es un chiste! Ésta historia está avanzada por lo menos doce capítulos y ya casi estoy llegando al final, así que puedo actualizar cada viernes, no tendrás qué esperar mucho… como en mis otros fanfic's u.u**

**Para quienes me leen en el fandom Jori, estoy trabajando con esas historias también, un poquito más y actualizaré los tres fics que tengo pendientes. ¡Besos a todos/as!**

**LindsayWest…**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola, querido público lector! Sin alargarme, les dejo la actualización de ésta historia y debo confesar que estoy muy ansiosa porque lleguen las partes que a mi gusto, han quedado mejor, éstas chicas necesitan crecer, ¿no les parece?

Sin más, hago la siguiente declaración: _**Frozen**_** no me pertenece**, tampoco ningún personaje que ustedes puedan reconocer dentro de la historia, **todos son de la factoría **_**Disney**__,_ así como algunos títulos de los capítulos.

Y, por cierto, éste _fanfic_ tenía originalmente otro título, que olvidé el día que lo subí, yo acabo de recordarlo, así que probablemente a la próxima lo encontremos con un nuevo título, éste sería _**"Cartas para Anna",**_ si ustedes creen que sería complicado ubicarlo después, por favor, coméntenlo en la caja de opiniones, es muy importante para decidir si finalmente le cambio el título o no.

Bien, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme y ponerme un _review_, las historias crecen a base de ellos, les externaré mis agradecimientos uno por uno al final de éste capítulo.

**Por toda tu atención: ¡Muchas gracias! : -D**

**Capítulo II**

_**Amor de verdad**_

El sábado se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. Anna Von Bjornson no era la misma Anna Von Bjornson de cada verano, estaba irreconocible, Olsen tuvo que llamarle varias veces la atención por lo distraída que la pelirroja se encontraba. Y cómo no, si delante de ella había una atractiva rubia distrayéndola, aunque la atractiva rubia parecía no ser consciente de eso.

Anna dejó caer una pesada caja de botellas de agua al lado de la camioneta, cerca de donde Elsa estaba recargada, y antes de hacer la próxima actividad decidió darse un breve tiempo para observar a la joven. La chica parecía descomponerse, llevaba unos pantalones cortos con bolsas a los costados, botas de montaña, camisa de tirantes y encima una blanca blusa de manga corta desabrochada y una gorra que Olsen, el padre de Anna, le había facilitado.

─Tienes la piel demasiado clara, te vendrá bien que te protejas del sol ─le había dicho.

La pregunta era si a Elsa le hacía daño el sol, y si eso era posible, qué tanto. Había una curiosidad en ella que pocas veces se notaba: su cuerpo parecía brillar expuesto a la luz natural del astro, por los diminutos cristales de hielo que componían todo su cuerpo como si de células se tratase, y esa era una característica que Anna conocía muy bien. La pelirroja siguió meditando en la figura de la otra, claro, no podía faltar su larga trenza recogida hacia un lado; tenía las mejillas completamente rojas y parecía que su tonalidad de piel pronto obtendría el mismo color.

─¿Te encuentras bien, Elsa?

─Sí, señor Von Bjornson, muchas gracias, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto y el calor en verdad que me afecta.

─Puedo notarlo ─dijo Olsen tocando su mejilla, el hombre enarcó las cejas ─a pesar de que… estés tan fría… Pero siempre podemos llevarte a casa antes de comenzar el viaje ─resolvió frotándose las manos y olvidando el hecho de que la piel de Elsa no coordinaba la misma temperatura que la del ambiente medio en esa calurosa mañana.

─No, no… claro que no, yo quiero acompañarlos, es una muy buena oportunidad para disfrutar la que podría ser mi última primavera en Arendelle.

─Siendo así, entonces, ya está todo listo. Andando.

**xxx**

Elsa no tenía una sola idea de cómo armar una tienda de campaña, nunca antes en su vida había acampado, siempre que iba de viaje con su familia se hospedaban en lujosos hoteles que lo tenían todo. No había vacaciones en la playa y salvo esporádicos días de picnic, tampoco por el campo, y parte de eso se debía a las posibles consecuencias que pudieran desatarse a causa de los particulares poderes de Elsa, por lo que se limitaban a salir fuera y así mismo, a recibir a otras personas en casa.

Por esa razón ahí estaba la única hija de los de Arendelle, deduciendo por dónde debía empezar.

─¿Necesitas una mano?

La tierna vocecilla de la pecosa interrumpió abruptamente el análisis concienzudo de la chica alta.

─Creo que… creo que sí… por favor.

─No tiene mucha ciencia –Anna dijo, adelantándose para tomar las estacas y con hábiles movimientos, clavarlas en la tierra.

─Lo dices porque eres _scout_, pero yo… nunca en mi vida lo he hecho antes –Elsa notó que las mejillas pecosas subieron dos tonos, y a pesar de que hizo el gran esfuerzo, tuvo qué voltear hacia otro lado para que la chica no la mirara sonreír. La pelirroja soltó una risilla y enrojeció todavía más, sobresaltada de la repentina amabilidad de la rubia.

─Ayúdame con esto –le extendió una estaca y Elsa la tomó como si fuera un objeto extraterrestre.

Rapunzel estaba terminando de meter sus cosas en su propia casa de campaña cuando una acalorada Anna se le acercó mirando su obra dubitativamente.

─No dejaste espacio para mí.

─¿Perdona? Claro que no dormirás conmigo –. Y entonces Rapunzel captó la preocupación de Anna –Por favor, dime que trajiste tu tienda.

─No, pensé que dormiría contigo ─respondió la pecosa ahora alarmada.

─Obvio no.

─Obvio sí, pues no me dormiré fuera, sin casa.

Olsen observó a las chicas y se acercó, limpiándose las manos de la tierra que acababa de revolver para formar la fogata ─¿Sucede algo, mis amables y bellas criaturas?

─Padre –se quejó una fastidiada Rapunzel –Anna no trajo su tienda y yo no quiero que duerma conmigo.

─¿Por qué no?

─Ya lo sabes, mi hermana es demasiado inquieta, terminará botándome de la casa como la última vez.

─Rapunzel, por el amor de Dios, no puedes…

─Definitivamente no, padre, lo siento –y cruzó los brazos en total negación.

Y de repente, como si un trueno cayera en medio del campamento, se escuchó una dulce voz hablar, como si de una reina se tratara ─Yo tengo espacio en mi tienda, –todos se volvieron a mirar a la amable rubia que se miraba tímidamente los dedos de sus pálidas manos –es para cuatro personas, así que hay suficiente espacio para ambas.

─Elsa, te lo advierto, Anna es muy loca para dormir, muy loca.

Como si no lo supiera Elsa, ¿cuántas veces no estuvo la pelirroja encima de ella insistiendo para que fueran a jugar por toda la casa? Elsa la conocía más que bien.

─Tomaré el riesgo –sonrió con toda esa dulzura que siempre mostraba y a pesar de que Anna no podía estar más contenta, también se preocupó, ¿cómo es que la joven de Arendelle había pasado de ignorarla completamente, a prestarle más atención de la que hubiera imaginado?

El señor Von Bjornson les anunció que encenderían la fogata en cuanto el reloj marcara las seis, mientras tanto tenían tres horas libres para lavar los platos de la comida, bañarse y quizá dar un breve paseo.

La chica rubia se dirigió a la orilla del río para lavar sus trastes sucios y enseguida Anna se le unió.

─¿Lo estás pasando bien? –preguntó la pecosa con la vista fija en el plato que lavaba, la otra muchacha esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo.

─Mejor de lo que creí.

─Me alegro –Anna dijo, solo que su semblante demostraba una cosa muy diferente.

─Anna… ─murmuró Elsa, tanteando las palabras que diría –sé que últimamente he estado muy pedante contigo… ─Anna guardó silencio y se empeñó en dejar el plato más que limpio –Usualmente tú y yo nos llevamos bien, solo que ahora… pasa esto y… es complicado.

─¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─se animó a preguntar la chica de los ojos verde azules, más animada ahora que Elsa estaba decidida a hablar.

─Ya te dije antes… no me he sentido muy bien con la adolescencia… ha-hay cambios…

─¿Y crees que no lo entendería?

─Tal vez no ─la pelirroja suspiró y continuó lavando sus platos –Quería disculparme contigo… por todo eso.

─No eres la mejor oradora, ¿cierto, Elsa?

Elsa sonrió, divertida –Me conoces bien.

─Más de lo que quisiera.

La pecosa finalmente se irguió y solo entonces la rubia se dio cuenta cuánto había crecido su pequeña amiga, también los cambios estaban haciendo de ella una señorita muy interesante; lo que más le gustaba a Elsa de Anna, eran sus pecas, tan visibles cuando se ponía tímida o nerviosa, justo como en ese momento.

─¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?

─¿Siempre eres tan propia? ─la rubia se encogió de hombros, eso era inherente en ella –Sí, me gustaría.

─Entonces vamos.

Anna prefirió guardar silencio mientras caminaban, estaba cediendo el terreno para que Elsa concluyera su conversación, sabiendo lo complicado que era para la rubia entablar charlas con la gente; a menos que tuviera algo inteligente qué decir la joven de ojos azules se limitaba en sus palabras, y parecía que en esos momentos se sentía la persona menos inteligente del planeta. Anna observó las manos entrelazadas de la rubia y cómo la chica las frotaba como si estuviera tratando de quitarles suciedad, aunque todo lo que caía sobre el camino no era más que escarcha. Algo le estaba sucediendo, y por primera vez, la pelirroja entendió que lo que sea que pasara con su amiga, era realmente serio. Decidió no ser ella quien comenzara la charla, si Elsa estaba dispuesta a hablar Anna no iba a entrometerse en lo que tratara de decirle.

Se dieron cuenta que sus pasos las habían alejado del campamento y la rubia detuvo la caminata.

─Tomemos un descanso –. La pelirroja sintió las frías manos de Elsa halándola hasta una roca a la orilla del río, donde sutilmente la invitó a sentarse –Hace bastante calor.

─Y qué lo digas –la pecosa bebió de su botella de agua y entonces una idea vaga se formó en su mente ─¿Un baño?

─¿Qué?

─¿Qué si quieres darte un baño?

Las emociones de Elsa saltaron de su butaca ─¿A-aquí?

─Claro, en el río, hace calor y el agua nos llama.

─Pero…

Antes de que se le ocurriera decir algo más, la más joven de las amigas se sacó la chaqueta de mezclilla y las botas. Al igual que la rubia, tenía puesta una blusa de tirantes por debajo y unos pantalones cortos. Tanteó el agua con el pie y sonrió –Es perfecta.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo echó fuera, hizo lo mismo con la blusa de tirantes y por primera vez, un rubor que no era por el calor del clima invadió las pálidas mejillas de la platinada. Avergonzada, volvió el rostro hacia otro lado.

─No seas santurrona, anda, ven.

Elsa escuchó el ruido de un clavado y se animó a mirar por fin.

─A-Anna…

─Sólo un chapuzón. Anda. Se ve que te mueres de calor.

Elsa nunca se había desnudado ante nadie, nunca había compartido un baño con nadie, nunca se atrevió a sobrepasar sus propias reglas por nadie, y ahora estaba ahí, dando un salto al agua corriente. La pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa mejor que sonreír, sintiéndose victoriosa.

─¿Alguna vez haz cazado conchas de río?

─No, jamás; yo solo he usado la alberca de casa toda mi vida, y ahí no hay un asqueroso lodo bajo mis pies, ni rocas alrededor.

─¡Entonces juguemos! ─gritó emocionada la niña pequeña, intentando no reír por el miedo tan atroz que se había formado en los ojos de Elsa ─Tienes que zambullirte hasta el fondo y recolectar la mayor cantidad de conchas de río que puedas; en diez minutos quien cace más, obtendrá un premio de la otra.

De repente Elsa se sintió con el mejor de los ánimos para jugar, esa era una de las grandes novedades de la rubia, pues si por algo se destacaba la heredera de los de Arendelle era por no mostrar muchos sentimientos en su persona. Raramente se emocionaba con algo, Anna no recordaba haberla visto tan entusiasmada desde aquellas ocasiones en que jugaban juntas en el salón de exposiciones de la familia Von Bjornson, cuando hacían un muñeco de nieve y se entretenían con la magia helada de la rubia. Fueron las pocas veces que la pecosa la había visto sonreír y se había deleitado con el dulce sonido de su risa. Después de ese periodo de separación que vino entre ellas, la de Arendelle se volvió callada y misteriosa, en la escuela eran realmente muy pocas las personas con las que se relacionaba y cuando lo hacía, no era más que por motivos académicos. Cuando escuchaba a alguien referirse a ella como la chica de piedra o la reina de hielo, aunque se enojara mucho, Anna no podía desmentir los sobrenombres, porque Elsa era eso, una roca, una estatua de hielo sin emociones ni sentimientos.

─Bien, ¿y qué me vas a dar cuando pierdas?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, porque hasta entonces fue consciente que esa misma Elsa de Arendelle estaba frente a ella, con apenas una camisa de tirantes encima y sin sus pantalones cortos, empapada, los mechones rubios de su cabellera platinada le caían húmedos sobre el finísimo rostro, no podía verse más hermosa, aunque la pelirroja estaba segura que más adelante la rubia volvería a sorprenderla con su antinatural belleza.

─No estés tan segura de ganar, reina de hielo, recuerda que nunca has hecho esto antes.

─Cierto, así que alguna ventaja debes darme, ¿no? Es justo, ¿cierto?

Anna rio por toda la razón de la otra chica ─Cinco conchas, tendrás cinco conchas de ventaja, es decir, si quedamos veinte a veinticinco, ganando yo, entonces por esas cinco de ventaja, sería un empate, ¿me expliqué?

─Perfectamente ─celebró la otra con un gesto de descaro autocontrol ─¿A las tres?

La pelirroja volvió a carcajearse, animada ahora por la emoción que destilaba la otra muchacha ─Una… dos… ─hizo una pausa larga y luego gritó ─¡tres!

La cabeza rubia de Elsa desapareció bajo el agua y como una sirena la pelirroja alcanzó rápido el fondo del río, no tardó más de un minuto para salir de nuevo a la superficie llevando dos conchas en su mano, las colocó a la orilla, donde había garabateado "Anna" en el lodo, y volvió a zambullirse.

Las chicas se encontraron cuando ambas salieron a tomar aire, Anna iba por su octava concha y Elsa apenas llevaba dos. La pecosa le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

─Tengo cinco de ventaja, ¿recuerdas? Con esas solo me ganas por una.

Era el día más feliz en la vida de Anna, la alegría no la dejó responder, simplemente se sumergió de nuevo y enseguida Elsa la alcanzó, se regalaron más sonrisas, sin poder evitar la ensoñación que se causaban mirando sus cabelleras revolverse con el agua.

Como era de esperarse, aun con la ventaja encima, la pelirroja salió victoriosa; logró reunir una cantidad de cincuenta conchas mientras que Elsa solo obtuvo treinta y cinco.

La rubia se miró las manos enrojecidas y se dio cuenta que definitivamente no estaba hecha para los deportes.

─Te pondré crema para raspaduras y estarán perfectas, no dolerá.

─Está bien, me divertí bastante.

─También yo ─Anna hizo a un lado el plato de comida a medio terminar y luego guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Elsa, su mirada fija y seria le indicó a su amiga que estaba esperando que concluyera la charla de más temprano, así que no le quedó de otra a la joven Arendelle más que continuar.

─Anna, realmente siento que…

─No quiero que te vayas.

La afirmación tan repentina de la pequeña sorprendió a la rubia, que vaciló después de armar todo su argumento ─¿Qué?

─No quiero que te vayas, Elsa.

La platinada suspiró profundamente–Tengo qué hacerlo, no puedo quedarme en Arendelle, he ganado una plaza en una importante universidad de América.

─Tenemos una buena universidad en Arendelle.

─Sí pero… esto va más allá de eso… ─y luego se volvió para tomarle las manos –Escucha, Anna, todos estos años, desde que te conocí, has sido la persona más linda que ha estado en mi vida; eres un sol, eres calor, eres todos los colores juntos, me has… me has cautivado con tu forma tan sencilla de ser.

─¿Y por qué te alejaste de mí, entonces? ─Elsa se dio cuenta que esa era la pregunta que Anna deseaba hacerle desde hace mucho, desde que Elsa comenzara a rechazarla.

─Porque tenía qué hacerlo, yo… no soy normal, Anna, lo sabes.

─No entiendo por qué piensas eso, tu poder es grandioso.

─No… es peligroso, es aterrador, es… no sabes todos los problemas que me ha traído ─los ojos azules de Elsa se desviaron hacia el húmedo suelo y aflojó el agarre de sus manos, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Anna; a pesar de todo lo que las amigas de Rapunzel decían de ella, la pelirroja no veía más que ternura en cada uno de los gestos de su amiga.

─¿Qué problemas? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Quizá lo entenderé. Te aseguro que lo entenderé.

─Anna, yo…

─Elsa… todos estos años no he hecho más que estar detrás de tu puerta, esperando que salgas a jugar conmigo.

De repente la chica pálida sintió curiosidad por aquello, porque era verdad, Anna siempre estuvo ahí, ella lo sabía, así se empeñara en ignorarla, nunca pasó por alto a los ojos verde azules que la observaban desde una ventana dentro de la casa de los Von Bjornson, o en algún escondite donde la pecosa lograra colarse sin ser aparentemente vista ─¿Por qué esperabas detrás de mi puerta?

Anna volvió a tomar con fuerza las frías manos de la rubia y la confrontó directamente a los ojos, sin inmutarse, sin trastabillar, sin pensar una sola vez lo que diría.

─Por ti… solo esperaba por ti.

─¿Qué tengo yo de especial, Anna? ─Elsa se levantó del tronco donde estaban sentadas y miró hacia donde escuchaba el ruido del río correr.

─Todo… lo tienes todo ─. Dijo la pecosa, levantándose para seguirla, se colocó de nuevo delante de ella y alzó la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada gélida de la platinada ─Solo tú eres… wow… ─expresó libremente, mirándola, y por segunda vez en su vida Elsa de Arendelle supo lo que era un rubor. No le fue posible evitar sonreír, pero solo fue un breve segundo antes de volver a su gesto entristecido.

–Anna… te juro que no lo entenderías.

─Puedes ayudarme a entender, Elsa… ─en su desesperación por comprenderlo todo, la niña puso sus brazos sobre el pecho de la más grande, lo que a simple vista cualquiera podía deducir que se trataba de una pareja de enamorados resolviendo un absurdo problema de amor ─Todo lo que he visto de ti al momento, por oscuro y misterioso que sea… me ha fascinado. ¿Cuándo he tenido miedo de ti o de lo que te envuelve? Dime, ¿cuándo he huido? Aquella vez que te descubrí congelando ese charco de agua me asusté un poco, lo acepto, pero entonces tú te pusiste de pie, más asustada que yo y entonces supe que nada de lo que saliera de ti ─tomó una de las palmas de su mano ─podría ser malo… nada, porque todo lo que procede de ti, Elsa, es hermoso, es… absolutamente hermoso…

La pelirroja llevó la palma abierta de Elsa hacia su mejilla, el frío le recorrió toda la piel apenas al leve roce de su contacto y la rubia vio los vellos del rostro de la pecosa erizarse, pero la pequeña no se inmutó, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía disfrutar de esa sensación helada que desprendía la mano de su particular amiga; por su parte, la rubia descubrió algo totalmente nuevo para ella: el calor.

La chica Von Bjornson sintió que la temperatura había comenzado a cambiar, de repente fue todo frío y ahora, estaba esa sensación cálida acariciando su rostro. No se esperaba lo que seguiría, tal vez tenía recuerdos vagos de haberlo soñado en algunas ocasiones, tal vez eran vagos porque ella se había empeñado en borrarlos de su memoria, pero estaba segura de haber dormido apaciblemente una noche que soñó, o imaginó los labios rojos de Elsa acercándose a los suyos. Probablemente era otro sueño de esos, probablemente se había quedado dormida y ahora estaba envuelta en esos pensamientos nocturnos que tanto intentaba censurar al otro día, sea lo que sea, ésta vez lo había sentido en carne propia.

No fue su imaginación, Anna de verdad pudo palpar la candidez de esos labios escarlata cerrándose sobre los suyos, no era un sueño, Elsa la estaba besando, la besaba de verdad. Envuelta en un remolino de todas las sensaciones mezcladas, esa pequeña niña traviesa se dejó llevar por el cúmulo de ideales que solo eran posibles en los cuentos de hadas que ella misma escribiera para recitárselos a sí misma por las noches, y cuando la otra chica se separó un instante y la miró asustada, la pelirroja solo pudo hacer una cosa: halarla de nuevo hacia ella, para volverla a besar, perdiéndose entre los encantos de esos labios invadiendo dulcemente los suyos. Y Anna olvidó que existía el tiempo.

─Elsa… ─articuló en un susurro.

─No sé por qué siento éstas cosas, Anna, sé que no debería pero…

─¡Elsa…! ─alzó la voz, como si con eso intentara acallar cualquier justificación de la otra parte ─Todo éste tiempo esperé detrás de tu puerta no solo para que salieras a jugar conmigo… yo no quería ver solo tu magia ─. Su voz sonaba algunos decibeles más arriba de lo acostumbrado, la rubia miró hacia el campamento, pero parecía que allá todo estaba en calma, sin ninguna sospecha por lo que estuviera ocurriendo entre las dos chicas; miró de nuevo a Anna ─Más allá de lo que pudieras hacer, yo solo quería estar contigo, jugar era solo un pretexto, yo lo que quería era tu compañía porque… ─la miró, y finalmente Elsa se dio cuenta lo que esos ojos querían transmitirle todas esas veces que la miraban de la forma en que la rubia se había convencido era solo admiración ─porque te quiero… porque eres mi más grande sueño de amor…

─No, Anna, esto no está bien ─interrumpió la platinada ─somos chicas, menores… tú eres una niña y yo…

─Tengo casi quince.

─Y yo diecisiete, por cumplir dieciocho; soy la hija del mejor amigo de tu padre, amiga de tu hermana, una referencia de buen ejemplo para tu familia.

Elsa se volvió de nuevo hacia el río, dando la espalda a Anna e ignoró cuando pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer alrededor de ellas. La pelirroja se acercó solo un paso y le habló con un hilillo de voz en sus palabras.

─Pero te amo, Elsa.

─No puedes decir eso tan a la ligera ─la platinada se exasperó.

─¿Por qué no? Si es amor de verdad.

─Discúlpame, pero no creo que ahora sepas lo que es el amor de verdad.

Entonces Anna se acercó a ella y la miró de frente, otra vez, y la diferencia de estatura no fue un impedimento para mostrarse autoritaria frente a la dominante y fría chica de hielo.

─Nueve años, nueve años sintiendo que eres el centro de mi universo ─Elsa volvió el rostro, sin ceder ─¡Mírame, Elsa de Arendelle! ─la obligó a encararla de nuevo ─Cinco años llamando a tu puerta, y otros cuatro observándote desde mi ventana, ¿cómo le llamas a eso?

─Necedad ─respondió la rubia, y cruzó los brazos.

─Y si yo peco de necia, tú pecas de mentirosa y testaruda ─ahora Elsa enarcó las cejas, confundida, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a Anna. La pecosa insistió y la tomó de las mejillas, inmediatamente una delgada capa de escarcha se formó bajo sus manos, pero no las apartó.

─Dame una oportunidad de amarte. Solo una.

─No, ─ ella simplemente no podía dar un paso adelante ─No se puede, Anna, lo nuestro no tendría futuro.

─¿También eres adivina?

─Soy realista y tengo más años que tú.

─Qué me importa ─de repente la nieve cesó, Anna alzó los ojos, aun con las cejas fruncidas por el enojo que estaba pasando y vio la cara de Elsa, como si ésta estuviera luchando por soltar una carcajada.

─Anna…

─¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Y no se contuvo más, Elsa comenzó a reír, y aunque se maldecía a sí misma por hacerlo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, la actitud de Anna había derretido el hielo alrededor, al menos por ese instante.

La voz de Eridan se escuchó a lo lejos ─¡Chicas! ¡Es hora de venir acá, la fogata está justo en su punto!

Las muchachas se miraron, sabiendo que seguirían dejando esa conversación pendiente ─¡En un momento vamos, señora Von Bjornson! –gritó Elsa y luego miró a Anna.

─En unos meses me voy y todo quedará sostenido en algo efímero…

La pelirroja se puso de puntitas y la besó fugazmente en los labios una vez más, sin detenerse a meditarlo –Eso no me importa ahora, quiero aprovecharte el tiempo que queda, con un poco de suerte y no te marchas.

Elsa intentó recobrar la compostura luego del repentino beso, y aunque quisiera decir otra cosa, no tenía nada mejor que decirle a la pequeña –Me iré de todos modos, Anna, eso no es una opción.

Los ojos de la pelirroja la miraron entristecidos y Elsa supo entonces que hacer sufrir a Anna era el dolor más intenso que ella pudiera experimentar en su vida, porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta que esa chica era su única debilidad; Anna Von Bjornson se había convertido en la única persona que tenía el poder de destruir a la poderosa Reina de hielo, a la poderosa Elsa de Arendelle, y por mucho que ahora le doliera a ella tocar ese fragmento más vulnerable de su alma, por el momento, era mejor para la chica, así que no estaba dispuesta a darle falsas esperanzas a su pelirroja.

Al cabo de pocos minutos la rubia finalmente se quedó dormida junto a la fogata, de alguna forma, el calor le resultaba atractivo, muy pocas veces se exponía a un fuego como ese, tan vivo, tan rojo, tan peligroso incluso para ella misma, pero se lo permitió, solo porque ese fuego le recordaba una sola cosa: a Anna, y eso le gustaba sobremanera.

**xxx**

La más joven de los Von Bjornson estuvo distraída durante el desayuno; apenas terminó de lavarse los dientes Elsa se acercó a ella mientras la pecosa lavaba los trastes sucios en el río.

─¿Vienes un momento? –la llamó tocándole el hombro.

Invadida por la curiosidad y la esperanza de una buena noticia, Anna la siguió. Cuando llegaron a la orilla río abajo, la rubia se quitó las botas de montaña y sumergió los pies al agua corriente; sentada desde la misma roca sobre la que habían charlado una noche antes, miró a su pequeña amiga, que seguía de pie, luego le sonrió, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. La chica obedeció a la seña, se sacó las botas y los calcetines y luego miró embobada el agua cristalina y los rayos de sol que la profundizaban, cuando sintió las manos de Elsa rodeando su cuello, pasando por encima de sus hombros. La rubia había creado un muñeco de nieve minúsculo que se movía vivo delante de ellas y Anna no pudo evitar sonreír.

─¡Olaf! –exclamó.

─Perdí ayer en el juego, así que tienes mi regalo delante de tus ojos, se supone que no debería hacer magia en momentos como éste.

El par de orbes verde azules vagaron hacia el perfil iluminado de la platinada, el sol había creado un efecto luminoso alrededor de todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

─Brillas –le dijo Anna –como el hielo expuesto al sol…. Es decir ─tocó sus brazos ─realmente brillas, no como esos "vampiros" que no tienen razón para brillar… tú de verdad… brillas…

─Es porque soy de hielo ─resolvió la rubia sin inmutarse, estaba acostumbrada a ver ese efecto en ella, una de las razones por las que evitaba exponerse mucho a la luz, aunque raras veces ocurría, porque en realidad Elsa no estaba hecha de hielo, solo algunas veces pasaba que pequeños cristales de escarcha se asomaban entre los poros de su pálida piel, y entonces los reflejos del sol los hacían brillar como pequeños diamantes, pero nada más asombroso que eso.

─Igual sigues siendo muy hermosa.

La rubia sonrió de vuelta y clavó sus ojos en Anna, entonces, cuidando el espacio que se cerraba entre ellas y de que nadie estuviera próximo para notarlo, delicadamente la besó.

─Si prometes que no vas a llorar el día que tenga qué marcharme, podemos aprovechar estos meses que nos quedan para ser solo… tú y yo.

No supo cómo había llegado a decidir sobre eso. Anna era una chica inocente, ella solo adoraba su magia, aunque se empeñara en decir lo contrario. Su magia fue lo que las unió desde que se conocieron, porque Elsa no creía que alguien fuera capaz de amarla por lo que ella era, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de resistir el frío que se cernía siempre a su alrededor. Elsa nunca podría ofrecer a nadie el calor que el cuerpo humano añora de repente, como en las frías noches de invierno. Se sentía mal por comenzar algo con Anna. Entre otras razones de más peso se sentía sucia, la chica no tenía ni los quince años y Elsa ya estaba por cumplir dieciocho. Tampoco creía que eso agradaría mucho a sus padres, menos a Rapunzel. Pero no podía negar que la quería, la quería demasiado y era absurdo intentar encontrar el porqué, porque había demasiado en Anna que a Elsa simplemente la volvía loca, tal vez era su inocencia innata, quien sabe, lo único que Elsa se daba cuenta es que por mucho que lo deseara, no podía irse de Arendelle sin antes haber experimentado lo que ella escuchaba que llamaban amor. Y lo peor de todas las cosas, es que Elsa sabía que a pesar de todo lo que la joven Von Bjornson le hiciera sentir, ella tendría que abandonarla muy pronto.

─Prometo intentarlo.

─No, promételo de corazón –dijo la rubia divertida.

─¿Y qué pasa si ese día simplemente no puedo cumplir y las lágrimas son más fuertes que yo?

─Me iré sin despedirme con algo mejor que solo darte la mano.

─¿Ni un abrazo?

─Ni eso.

La pelirroja arrugó las cejas, pensativa ─Trato ─dijo al fin y con esto la rubia dibujó otra bella sonrisa en su iluminado rostro ─¡Te quiero! –Gritó Anna y enseguida se abalanzó sobre ella para envolverla en un furtivo abrazo.

**XXX**

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado éste capítulo, mi estimado público lector, intenté corregir algunas cosas antes de subir el capítulo pero ya no me fue posible a causa del trabajo, por lo que posiblemente hayan encontrado varios errores de escritura. Y bueno, ya saben, vendrá una nueva actualización la próxima semana, viernes para ser precisa, espero que ésta historia les esté gustando, si no es así… ¡Elsa se casará con Jack Frost…! ¡Nooooo! :v Cuídense, besos… LindsayWest…**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

_**Yara sosa.-**_ Gracias por la observación, tuve qué leerme de nuevo el documento para darme cuenta que los asteriscos que puse para dividir los cambios de escena o espacios de tiempo, no aparecieron, así que los sustituí por tres equis (xxx). Muchas gracias por la bienvenida al fandom Elsanna : - )

_**Madh – M**_.- Hola, me gustaría saber cuáles son esas dudas, quizá pueda responderlas sin necesidad de adentrarme a la historia que se avecina. Muchas gracias por tu comentario ; -)

_**Un chico**_.- ¿Un chico guapo? ¿Soltero? ¿Alto? ¿Joven? ¿Bonito? Ja, ja. Muchas gracias por animarte a dejarme un review, esto en verdad que nos motiva a continuar.

_**Bants**_.- Muchas gracias. Claro, el Jori sigue siendo una de mis más grandes pasiones, así que mis historias las concluyo porque las concluyo *-* Saludos y qué bueno leerte por acá, me pasé por tu perfil y apenas me he dado cuenta que también escribes Jori, ¿dónde estabas, eh?

_**Passenger**_.- ¡Wow! ¿En serio? Yo espero no decepcionarte con las próximas actualizaciones; te agradezco mucho que me leas y que te animaras a comentar, eso de verdad que me encanta :'D

**Cualquier duda o aclaración al respecto, en mi perfil encuentras las cuentas que manejo…**

**Entonces… hasta el próximo viernes : -D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, querido público lector, les saludo a la vez que les dejo éste nuevo capítulo de la historia, y tengo una nota muy importante al final de la lectura, así que si gustan pasarse por ahí y leerla, será genial.

**Declaración**: _**Frozen**_** ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece**, tampoco ninguno otro que ustedes hayan visto en el cine antes, **todos son de **_**Disney**_**.**

Mis saludos a todos/as los/las lectores/as de éste fanfic, especialmente a quienes se han tomado la libertad de dejarme un comentario por ahí, al final saludo a cada uno/a individualmente.

Les dejo para que lean no sin antes agradecer tu _follow_ y tu **"me gusta"** en ésta historia… ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Es cierto que Frozen Fever es de lo más gay? ¡Viva! \o/

**Capítulo III**

_**Un copo de nieve**_

Elsa jamás había experimentado el dulce calor que desprendía el cuerpo de otra persona pegado al suyo, era una sensación nueva y exquisitamente embriagadora. Anna olía a menta, como su loción refrescante para soportar las altas temperaturas del campo. La de los ojos azules se inclinó un poco y aspiró el aroma del cabello de la chica, que dormía plácidamente recostada sobre su pecho, con un rostro que parecía sonreír entre sueños. Agradecía a todo lo alto que Anna no hubiese llevado su tienda de campaña, de ese modo estaba ahí con ella, compartiendo su espacio más íntimo, y de ese modo por primera vez, Elsa pudo soportar el calor que normalmente siempre la afectaba al comienzo de las estaciones del año más difíciles para ella, experimentarlo de una forma que la hacía mantenerse en calma y no irritada como tantas veces. Ojalá sus padres se enteraran de eso. ¿Qué diría Oaken si lo supiera?

Los meses posteriores fueron los mejores en la vida de Anna, Elsa fue para ella lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera en sueños. La rubia se mostraba tan protectora hacia la joven, tan cariñosa, y eso hacía sentir a la pelirroja como una verdadera princesa o mejor que eso. Atrás quedaron esos años de indiferencia, el romance fortuito que habían comenzado superaba incluso a la amistad tan pura que habían llevado mucho antes. Cada vez que Elsa se sentaba al comedor de los Von Bjornson, Anna sonreía sabiendo que mantenía un secreto con ella, ese secreto tan particular, otro aparte de su magia, uno que la hacía mucho más feliz que hacer un muñeco de nieve. No quería pensar que pronto todo eso se terminaría.

—Mira, pero no me convence el color —le dijo a Elsa con un mohín en el rostro que a la rubia le hizo expresar una media sonrisa de lado.

—Es linda, y se te verá preciosa.

—¿Pero qué me dices del color? ¿Está bien? ¿Se ve bien?

—Anna, el color es muy bonito, me encanta cómo se te mira el verde; pero eso no importa, no importa de qué color sea, sabes que a mis ojos, aun te vistas en andrajos, estarás preciosa.

—Ese es el problema —dijo la chica sentándose a su lado a la orilla de la cama y acariciando al pequeño _schnauzer _que Elsa le había regalado en su segunda cita —, tienes que ser objetiva, para ti todo se me ve bien, pero yo sé que no siempre es así.

—Pues… deberías confiar en mí —le dijo la rubia, tomando sus pecosas mejillas entre sus fríos y pálidos dedos —Soy tu novia y por tanto no importa si no agradas a nadie más, importa cómo te miras tú, y cómo te miro yo, y yo te miro como la joya más hermosa que el joyero más prestigiado de toda Europa pueda crear. Hasta Sven piensa que eres la pelirroja más hermosa del mundo, ¿cierto, Sven? —alzó al cachorro hasta la línea de sus ojos y Anna sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos.

—¿Elsa? ¿Estás aquí? —las dos chicas miraron hacia la puerta donde Rapunzel estaba llamando.

—Debo irme —la muchacha pálida se levantó y depósito un beso tierno en la mejilla de la más joven —Te veo más tarde.

La relación entre ambas la rubia y la pelirroja no representaba ningún problema para ninguna, todo el mundo las creía buenas amigas, así que nadie se atrevía a pensar que entre ellas había algo más que la amistad que se creía estaban volviendo a reconstruir.

Anna amaba ir al parque con Elsa, lo único malo es que estando al aire libre no podía besarla, si acaso, tomarse de las manos, pero no más que eso, porque siempre había que cuidarse, las dos eran hijas de dos de las familias más importantes en Arendelle, y Elsa tenía una línea de sangre que simplemente por su apellido, no podía pasar desapercibida por ninguna persona en todo el país.

La pelirroja estaba encantada con la forma tan gentil de ser de la rubia, la Elsa fría e indiferente se había quedado en aquella primera noche cuando la besó en el campo, ésta era una Elsa distinta, aunque aún se conservaba como la chica etérea que tanto sorprendía a las personas a su paso, con Anna simplemente era tan dulce, cariñosa y alegre, que a la joven pecosa no podía hacerla sentir más encantada.

Solo que, el día de la graduación llegó.

La semana antes Anna estuvo cabizbaja, y Elsa sabía por qué. A veces lloraba de repente pero nunca desistió de sus intentos por convencer a la rubia que se quedara, cada uno de los cuales, falló. Sin embargo no dejaba de hacer lo posible, en sus sueños más apremiantes, abrigaba la esperanza de escuchar a su novia decir que ya no le importaba marcharse, que se quedaba con ella, que si es posible se casarían y tendrían una familia de doce hijos y doce hijas… y a Sven.

—¿Ya te cansaste de llorar? —Preguntó Elsa, luego de que la pelirroja llevara así por más de dos horas, sollozando y limpiando su nariz cuando creía que Elsa no la estaba mirando.

—No quiero hablar con nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

—Contigo menos.

─Bueno… si quieres. Aunque creo que sería mejor que habláramos antes de que me marche, que aprovecháramos el tiempo, ¿no te parece? —Volvía a insistir la rubia muy cariñosa y comprensiva. La pelirroja emitió un puchero que hizo a la de los ojos azules sonreír muy grande, abrió sus brazos y recibió a una desconsolada Anna entre ellos.

—Tranquila, niñita, todo va a estar bien.

—No-quiero-que te-vayas —sollozó.

—Tengo qué hacerlo, pero ya te he dicho que volveré.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando sea posible.

—Eso no es una fecha.

La verdad es que Elsa no sabía una fecha, ni siquiera estaba segura si volvería alguna vez, pero no iba a decirle eso a la pelirroja, no rompería más su corazón de esa manera. Tal vez debió continuar con su estado indiferente, ignorarla, no darle esperanzas, así la joven Von Bjornson no tendría que sufrir por su partida, pero su cariño pudo más que su razón y terminó haciéndola parte de ella, demasiado parte de ella. La heredera de los Arendelle abrazó más el cuerpo de la pequeña y la meció, luchando por mostrarse tan estoica como le fue enseñado.

**xxx**

—Nunca te había visto tan ruborizada, Anna, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, ¿por qué? —Tomó su copa sin mucha elegancia y bebió de un trago todo su contenido —Solo tengo mucho calor, creo que estar encerrada aquí, con tanta gente, me perjudica.

—Todo eso me parece raro, mi hija pequeña jamás había mostrado tanta incomodidad, se supone que eres la más sana de la familia.

—A lo mejor los años me están comenzando a pesar, padre.

Rapunzel miró a su hermana con fastidio. Las cosas no le estaban resultando tan bien como esperaba. Era su baile de graduación, el último día que pisaría la escuela preparatoria y esperaba recibir todas las atenciones de la gente que ella pensaba la querían. Estaba muy guapa, ataviada con un largo vestido rosa que delineaba a la perfección sus esbeltas caderas, el cabello rubio dorado suelto sobre la espalda, como tanto le gustaba mostrarlo, era lo que más admiraba la gente de ella, tan largo y tan dorado; los ojos verde centelleantes y los labios con un tono rosa del mismo color que su vestido. Al principio de la velada la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que a Anna se le ocurrió recordar a la singular rubia con la que indirectamente siempre competía, entonces su semblante cambió.

La rubia platinada había dicho que no estaba interesada en asistir al baile, y que solo iría si sus padres no prolongaban la reunión en Hordaland, —una ciudad cerca de Arendelle donde la familia estaba reproduciendo sus flamantes negocios—. Sólo alcanzaría a llegar si eso era posible pero como ya llevaban varias horas en el salón y la rubia no aparecía, entonces Anna no tenía muchos motivos para estar esperando en esa superficial celebración tan de etiqueta, de gente que no tenía mucho qué ver con los intereses de la pelirroja, chicas estiradas que no hacían más que presumir sus elegantes vestidos de gala y jóvenes más vanidosos que las mismas princesitas que se encontraban presentes. Había que destacar que estaban todos muy monos, pero hacía falta ella, le hacía falta Elsa; de alguna forma, esa rubia platinada siempre aplicaba el matiz diferente a todo lo que rodeaba a la pelirroja, rompía los esquemas, las reglas de cada regla, Elsa era la excepción a todo, así que por muchas hermosas lámparas que brillaran en esa fiesta, a Anna le faltaba su luz.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando ya la pecosa se había resignado a que no iba a aparecer, la hija del hombre más poderoso de Arendelle hizo acto de presencia, con una entrada triunfal que acaparó las miradas de todos los presentes en esa reunión, incluidas las princesas.

Llevaba un largo vestido azul cobalto con una capa en la espalda de tela transparente, calzada en zapatillas del mismo tono y el rubio cabello trenzado y recogido todo hacia atrás, por delante le caía un corto flequillo. El vestido desprendía luces multicolores con base en los delicados estoperoles que adornaban la parte del corpiño; sus brazos estaban envueltos en mangas largas de la misma tela que la delgada capa que caía además a sus costados, dejando al descubierto la parte de sus hombros al cuello, pálido, pero delicadamente terso desde cualquier vista. Aún con toda esa elegancia mostrada tan solo en el atuendo que la glorificaba como un ente subliminalmente hermoso, lo que más había sorprendido y llamado la atención, era la abertura en el largo vestido que dejaba entrever su larga pierna derecha, tan pálida como el resto de su piel. Se veía impresionantemente bella.

Y como si de una reina se tratara, los caballeros se levantaron de sus asientos para celebrar su digna aparición, y Elsa se encaminó avergonzada pero con mucha clase hasta la mesa de los Von Bjornson.

—Hola —saludó a la familia, evitando mirar a la multitud que todavía permanecían pendiente de sus pasos.

—Buenas noches, Elsa, te ves muy hermosa.

—Gracias, señora Von Bjornson.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Y tus padres?

—No han podido librarse de la reunión a tiempo, se quedaron en Hordaland, yo también iba a quedarme pero mi madre ha insistido en que viniera, así que, aquí estoy —sonrió tímida y luego se dirigió a la pelirroja que continuaba con la boca abierta —. Hola, Anna.

—Te has perdido la mayor parte del evento, pero sí que ha valido la pena, ¿no? De verdad que estás muy hermosa.

—Muchas gracias, señor Von Bjornson —. Dijo tomando el asiento que el padre de Anna había dispuesto para ella —Mi madre lo ha escogido todo; estuvimos de compras en Hordaland ésta mañana antes de la reunión, ella tenía la esperanza de que regresáramos a tiempo, así que ubicó el traje, de verdad que ansiaba estar aquí, pero cuando la reunión se prolongaba dispuso el avión al menos para que yo pudiera volver a Arendelle, ellos no querían que me perdiera la graduación y bueno, cuando llegué aquí había todo un séquito de profesionistas esperando con la orden precisa de tenerme a tiempo para disfrutara la fiesta, aunque aun he llegado un poco tarde. ¿Es esto champán?

Anna se sobresaltó y asintió varias veces con un movimiento acelerado de cabeza, desde que vio a la rubia aparecer no le había quitado la vista de encima. Se dio cuenta que Elsa estaba tratando de hacerla volver a la realidad, o pronto se estaría viendo demasiado extraña y obvia.

El anfitrión interrumpió la charla para comunicar la coronación del rey y la reina del baile de fin de cursos y la pelirroja volvió los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó el chillido de las princesas presentes, no entendía cómo esas cosas las volvían tan locas, Anna era una cosa muy distinta de ellas, se podría decir que a pesar de que lucía muy femenina, ella era más bien una chica un tanto ruda, muy apta para los deportes, sea cual sea, así implicara llenarse de lodo.

Vio que Rapunzel cruzó los dedos discretamente emocionada y por un momento le pareció que estaba rezando. El anfitrión procedió a nombrar primero al rey, que resultó ser un atractivo muchacho de ojos azules y cabello azabache, mismo del que Rapunzel estaba colgada del brazo. Anna lo odió cuando vio que éste hizo un guiño coqueto a Elsa al pasar junto a la exclusiva mesa de los Von Bjornson. La rubia ofreció una galleta de nuez a la pelirroja para distraerla, pero el hecho no le pasó desapercibido, así que solo atinó a sonreír, divertida.

—A continuación, la dirección organizadora de ésta celebración anual se digna en presentar a la reina del baile.

Anna volvió a poner los ojos en blanco cuando todas las princesas cruzaron sus manos emocionadas, todas menos ella, su Elsa, quien solo prestaba atención.

—Y la reina del baile es… ¡Señorita Rapunzel Von Bjornson!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, aun cuando fue evidente que varias cabezas se volvieron hacia la joven de Arendelle, que también aplaudía. Las amigas de la rubia dorada no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar la decisión del jurado, después de todo, Rapunzel pertenecía a su mismo grupo de princesas estiradas.

—Si hubieses llegado desde temprano, apuesto a que tú habrías obtenido el título —le susurró Anna a Elsa, la rubia sonrió con elegancia, ser reina de un evento tan superficial la tenía en el menor de los cuidados.

—Estoy segura que de tener nuestra edad y estar por el mismo motivo aquí, tú me habrías vencido fácilmente —Elsa le guiñó a la pecosa y ésta abrió mucho la boca y entornó los ojos, sorprendida por el cumplido de su novia. Se ruborizó.

**xxx**

Los Von Bjornson se encargaron de llevar a Elsa a su casa. Rapunzel iba feliz por su título, pero no lo suficiente como para ignorar que la que había llamado la atención de todos esa noche, había sido la otra rubia al otro extremo del vehículo.

—¿Entonces el plan es vacacionar mañana?

—Así es, señor Von Bjornson, a mis padres les ha encantado la idea cuando les hablé de nuestro paseo por el campo, así que por ésta vez iremos a la montaña en verano.

—Me alegro, Elsa, unos padres tan comprometidos como los tuyos merecen la mejor de las vacaciones, tú de igual forma, resultaste ser el mejor promedio de la generación, chica inteligente.

La rubia se ruborizó por cuarta vez esa noche, mientras que la otra rubia crujía los dientes.

** xxx**

Rapunzel fue la primera de toda la familia en entrar a la casa y subir a zancadas los escalones hacia su habitación.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Olsen viéndola marchar lo más rápido que le era posible.

La ojiverde se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y volvió su rostro iracundo hacia las personas que aguardaban abajo—¡No! No, padre, no está todo bien, ¡nada está bien!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que qué sucede? ¡Todo! ¡Sucede todo!

Las tres personas al pie de la escalera se miraron entre ellos, Anna levantó las manos dejando entrever que no tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a su enfadada hermana —Bien, pues, suéltalo.

—Es obvio ¿no? ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Ésta no ha sido la noche de su hija! Hoy me gradué, hoy se supone sería un día especial para mí ¿y qué es lo que han hecho? ¡Ignorarme! —Se respondió a sí misma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Un día que debió ser especial para mí, ¿qué han hecho? ¡Pues que la han pasado elogiando a Elsa de Arendelle!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —repitió ella, eufórica.

—Nada han valido mis esfuerzos y mi arreglo si ustedes, ¡todos ustedes! han decidido mimar a "la señorita perfección". ¡Incluso Anna no le quitó la vista de encima en toda la noche!

—¿Qué? –Pronunció la pelirroja, y con esto la ojiverde siguió subiendo a zancadas las escaleras.

—¿Se ha vuelto loca?

—Tal vez sí nos pasamos un poco con ella —dijo Eridan aun confundida.

—¿Y qué esperaba? —Anna habló, tomando el mismo rumbo que Rapunzel —Si se la pasó de boba toda la noche con ese tal Érick. Quizá si dejara de ser tan engreída y estirada obtendría más atención.

—Dejémosla respirar un momento, ya hablaremos con ella más tarde.

**xxx**

—_¿Voy a verte mañana?_ —Escribió en el mensaje una pelirroja envuelta en su cómoda pijama de los _teletubbies._

—_No lo creo, salimos temprano y regresamos tarde._

Hizo un mohín, luego suspiró decepcionada y volvió a enviar otro mensaje de texto, junto a una carita triste_ —¿Entonces cuándo voy a verte antes de que te vayas?_

La respuesta le llegó de inmediato_ —El domingo, te busco por la noche, ¿está bien?_

—_¿No fallas?_

—_No, mi princesa, no fallo. Duérmete y buenas noches —. Antes de que pulsara 'enviar'a su último mensaje, recibió el emoji de un ramo de flores por parte de la otra línea, así que agregó una carita muy alegre._

—_Buenas noches, mi amada reina. No hace falta decirle lo hermosa que se veía usted hoy. Soñaré con su lindo vestido… y sus lindos ojos._

**xxx**

Por más que quisiera ver a Elsa, Anna deseaba que el fin de semana fuera largo, solo faltaban escasas horas para que ellas tuvieran que despedirse, y Anna no quería, no quería que ese momento llegara.

Por su parte el enojo de Rapunzel no cedía, era patético, prácticamente ignoraba a todos, y aunque la situación era muy chusca y digna para mantenerse distraída todo el fin de semana, la pelirroja lo ignoró, estaba demasiado reflexiva con la partida de su reina que no tenía ánimo de burlarse de los desplantes de la ojiverde.

Elsa regresó el domingo, tal como le había dicho a Anna.

A las nueve de la noche la chica de Arendelle envió un mensaje de texto a una pelirroja impaciente que aún no se acomodaba la pijama.

—_¿Crees que tus padres te darían permiso para dar una caminata por tu jardín?_

—_¿Quieres venir a mi casa?_

—_Sólo si se puede y no te meto en problemas._

—_Elsa, mis padres te adoran, ellos estarán encantados de recibirte._

—_Pero ya es un poco tarde y mañana es lunes._

—_Son vacaciones, tonta, ¿lo olvidas?_

Anna recibió una carita contenta seguida de otro mensaje de texto —_Bien, entonces pregúntales por favor si me puedes recibir._

La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces, saltó de la cama y se metió sin llamar a la puerta del despacho personal de su padre.

—¿Todo anda bien, mi inquieto saltamontes?

En otras circunstancias, Anna habría reído y saltado a los brazos de su padre, pero ahora le apremiaba otra situación —Elsa quiere saber si puede venir acá un momento, me dijo que te pidiera permiso porque bueno, ya es un poco tarde para recibir visitas.

—¿Viene a verte a ti?

—Sí —sonrió la pelirroja y no pudo evitar disimular la enorme alegría que responder a esa pregunta le causaba, hacía tan solo seis meses que las visitas de la rubia se debían a meras invitaciones por parte de Rapunzel, ahora Elsa solo quería verla a ella.

—Sabes que Elsa de Arendelle siempre es bienvenida aquí.

—¿Aunque ya sea tarde?

—Es una chica prudente, seguro tiene algo importante qué decirte y seguramente dejará que vayas a la cama temprano.

—¡Gracias, papi, eres el mejor! —gritó la pecosa y salió corriendo del despacho —¡Se lo diré ahora!

No era por presumir, pero Elsa ya sabía que los padres de Anna le dejarían ir a visitarla a esa hora, así que ya estaba de camino cuando recibió el eufórico mensaje de su pelirroja favorita anunciándole que Geiri, el guardia de la puerta, la dejaría pasar apenas llegara, y que ella la estaría esperando en la siguiente puerta.

Elsa se balanceó hacia atrás cuando unos efusivos brazos la envolvieron apenas llegando a pocos metros donde su anfitriona la esperaba. De inmediato notó que la pelirroja solo estaba esperando ese momento para soltarse a llorar, no era de desconsuelo, era como un llanto de resignación, silencioso pero cargado de un cúmulo de sentimientos que destrozaban la parte más congelada del corazón de Elsa, tuvo qué armarse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse junto con la pelirroja. Ella era, después de todo, más fuerte que la pequeña.

La dejó llorar, consciente de que en cualquier momento alguien de su familia podría asomarse por la ventana y verlas ahí, cuestionándose el porqué del llanto tan doloroso de la pequeña Anna, y la efusividad de la misma quien se supone era solo su amiga.

Cuando la rubia notó que la pelirroja se iba calmando la consoló, acariciando su cabello recogido en dos trenzas, luego se separó unos centímetros y le limpió los últimos rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas, su rostro apacible mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado y tomó la mano de Anna para comenzar a caminar hacia el jardín.

La casa de los Von Bjornson se prestaba a los planes que Elsa había mantenido durante ese día. Era una casa grande, rodeada de jardines que se perdían entre el comienzo de los bosques que eran usuales en las casas de las personas importantes, la de Elsa era muy parecida, solo que tenía su propio bosque. La rubia tuvo cuidado de alejarse lo más apropiado posible, sin exponer tampoco a la pelirroja a ningún peligro, después de todo, estando con ella, ¿qué podría resultar mal?

Había un tronco caído muy oportuno a mitad de camino, la chica de los ojos de hielo guio a la más joven hasta él y la hizo sentarse, se arrodilló delante de ella y notó que las lágrimas estaban cristalizando los ojos de su pelirroja de nuevo; se aclaró la garganta, ocultando sus emociones más desgarradoras y le habló, suave y con el cariño que le llevaba guardado de años.

—Te quiero Anna, ¿puedes captar eso ahora? Te quiero como no tienes una idea. Si yo hago esto… es por ti, y no sabes cómo me duele tener qué marcharme.

—No lo hagas —dijo apenas la niña Von Bjornson, en un tono que más bien parecía un susurro lanzado al viento.

Elsa reprimió un sentimiento que intentaba aflorar desde sus entrañas —Te traje algo —solo así consiguió que Anna alzara la cabeza y se interesara por ver algo más que el húmedo suelo.

Tomó el bolso que hasta entonces la pequeña notó que llevaba consigo, y la rubia sacó un envoltorio color oro y cerrado cuidadosamente en la parte de arriba con un moño azul que caía elegantemente por los lados.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Elsa volvió a reprimir sus emociones, pero ésta vez soltó una risita cuando escuchó a la pelirroja sorber lo que posiblemente eran mocos queriendo salir de su nariz. Anna se limpió las manos antes de abrirlo y con mucho cuidado rasgó el papel y miró a Elsa, la rubia casi podía sentir la emoción que Anna desprendía.

Su asombro fue más grande, como esperaba, Anna se llevó las manos a la boca y exhaló profundo.

—¿O-Olaf?

—Mandé que lo hicieran, hay muchos peluches de muñecos de nieve pero ninguno como Olaf, me basé en las caras graciosas que hacías para diseñarlo. Hala la cuerda.

Anna obedeció y dio cuerda al muñeco que enseguida comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos… corrección, adoro tus abrazos —la pelirroja soltó una risa emocionada y aplaudió, había una inscripción en la etiqueta.

—El frío es parte también de mí… —suspiró hondamente —Es… muy lindo… Elsa —un brillo de lágrimas luchando por mantenerse dentro se asomó por sus ojos verde azules. La platinada sacudió la cabeza y le dio otra indicación.

—Ahora busca en su patita.

Anna alzó una patita del muñeco y rebuscó entre el pelaje para leer con avidez.

—¿Anna de… Arendelle? —alzó la vista y se topó con unos maravilloso ojos azules que brillaban expectantes.

—Me perteneces por siempre, Anna. Aunque yo no vaya a estar aquí, debes saber que tú y yo estamos conectadas por algo mucho más grande que nosotras y que la distancia.

—Elsa…

—Vas a estar bien, princesa, vamos a estar bien.

—¿Vas a enamorarte de una linda norteamericana?

Elsa no pudo evitar reír —Creo que me gustan las pelirrojas.

—Eso no ayuda —dijo Anna frunciendo las cejas.

—Sólo me gustas tú, es a ti a quien quiero —. Acarició una de sus trenzas, intentando no desbordar la ternura que la estaba haciendo presa en ese momento —. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien, Anna, pero ahí estabas tú, y me hiciste caer en un abismo profundo con tu forma de ser tan… particular. No hay nadie como tú, en todo el mundo.

Anna se dejó llevar por la caricia de Elsa en su mejilla, cerró los ojos y sintió cómo su vida se cernía sobre esa palma helada que la acariciaba.

—Yo también tengo algo para ti —saltó de su lugar, brillando de emoción.

—¿E-En serio?

—Sí —depositó con cuidado a Olaf en su regazo y extrajo una cajita larga de su pantalón, la extendió a Elsa.

La de los ojos azules tomó la caja con cuidado y giró la tapa. Dibujó una sonrisa encantadoramente hechizante cuando extrajo una pulsera hecha con una serie de aros de plata donde colgaba una especie de dije con una piedra parecida a un diamante en el centro.

—Es un copo de nieve —dijo Anna reprimiendo una timidez evidente en sus mejillas —Me pareció apropiado.

—Es… es muy bello —alzó la pulsera hasta que la tuvo delante de sus fríos y azules ojos que centellaban mientras lo veían —Mereces una cantidad prolongada de besos por toda la cara, señorita Von Bjornson.

Anna lanzó un gritito emocionado e hizo ademán de levantarse pero Elsa la detuvo en su lugar, y en cambio fue ella quien se puso de pie y volvió a buscar algo en su bolso.

—¿Has visto esas películas románticas donde una pareja va a admirar las estrellas a campo abierto mientras se abrazan recostados sobre una manta?

Anna no podía evitar sonreír mirando a su rubia extendiendo una gruesa manta sobre la hierba verde.

—Tenías un plan, eh.

—Toda la mañana. Ahora, señorita de Arendelle —la miró, haciendo énfasis en el apellido —no sé usted, pero yo estoy un poco deseosa de acostarme acá y mirar a las estrellas. Y si fuera abrazada de una persona con dos trenzas pelirrojas estaría mucho mejor —se recostó sobre la sábana cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

Anna miró encantada a la rubia estirarse sobre el suelo, complacida, lanzó otro gritito emocionado y fue a echarse al lado de ella, Elsa estiró un brazo para que la pelirroja se acunara sobre él y la atrajo más hacia sí misma.

—Es nuestra última noche juntas —dijo Anna, con una tranquilidad más serena, abrazando a su platinada chica.

—Por eso estamos aquí, disfrutándola —. La pegó más a ella y besó sus pelirrojos cabellos —Siempre me han encantado las fresas, ¿sabes?

—Pensé que eras alérgica a las fresas.

—Lo soy, pero eso no evita que me guste su aroma, huelen a ti, o tú a ellas.

—No puedes comer fresas.

—Pero puedo comerte a ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Cada vez que quieras —dijo Anna y se estiró para besar delicadamente los labios de Elsa. La rubia la miró cuando Anna alejó su rostro del suyo.

—Eres muy hermosa, Anna, ¿lo sabes?

—Tal vez.

—Y estoy loca por ti.

—¿De veras? Eso nunca me lo habías dicho.

—¿Ah, no? Pues… estoy loca por ti… Anna de Arendelle.

Dicho esto la platinada la sostuvo de la mejilla y la besó otra vez, un beso único, moviendo sus delicados labios sobre los de ella con un vaivén de exquisito sabor a las fresas que había descrito anteriormente. Entonces la pelirroja dijo algo que hizo que un hielo frío que no era de Elsa le recorriera toda la piel.

—Quiero quedarme con algo más de ti.

—¿Algo más? ¿Algo como qué? —intentó ignorar lo que sus palabras le habían producido, convenciéndose de que podía tratarse de muchas cosas bizarras, viniendo de su particular novia.

—Algo que me recuerde a ti, que sea una marca tuya, en mí.

Los ojos azules la examinaron detalladamente, analíticos —. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea más precisa, señorita de Arendelle? ¿A qué se refiere con una marca personal? ¿Acaso piensa usted en un tatuaje? —Anna rio jovialmente y se incorporó, seguida de Elsa que la siguió mirando curiosa —. No me asustes, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Un tatuaje no estaría mal.

—No hablas en serio.

—Sí lo hago.

—Tus padres me matan.

—No tienen que saberlo —Elsa la miró escrutadoramente, como esperando que de repente la chica se echara reír por su broma, pero al ver que Anna permanecía con su vista fija en ella, sin inmutarse un poco, continuó.

─¿Un tatuaje? ¿En serio? —la rubia pareció considerarlo, alzando una ceja —Una marca personal…

—Como un copo de nieve.

—Un como de nieve —repitió.

—Sí, bueno, creo que es lo más cercano a una marca personal. Es como una firma. Mira esto —. La pelirroja metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón pijama y extrajo un objeto parecido a un bolígrafo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Lo compré ayer, es una pluma de tinta permanente.

—¿Y como para qué?

—¿Qué no es obvio, tonta? Quiero que me marques.

Elsa no terminaba de entender a qué exactamente se refería la pelirroja —¿Quieres que te haga un tatuaje?

—Sí. Había pensado en una inscripción un poco… ya sabes… romántica, algo así como… tu nombre.

La platinada se echó hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas, Anna la miró, frunciendo el ceño —No voy a tatuarte mi nombre, Anna; es más, no voy a tatuarte nada, tus padres me matarían.

—Ellos no tienen qué darse cuenta, ya te he dicho.

—Ellos se darían cuenta —se incorporó para observar a la pequeña dubitativamente —¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—Sí —. La niña bajó la vista y entrelazó sus dedos, sonrojada —Había pensado llevarlo aquí —señaló el lugar donde se ubican los latidos del corazón en el cuerpo de Elsa.

Esto hizo desfallecer de ternura a la rubia; observó a la más joven y le pareció que su rostro trataba de contener un puchero, sonrió de medio lado y tomó el bolígrafo.

—Está bien, pero opino que no sea en el pecho, sino aquí —tocó con la punta de su dedo índice en la espalda de Anna, justo debajo de su nuca —Si lo pones en tu pecho no te lucirán tan bien las blusas de corte bajo con una mancha ahí, como me gusta vértelas —Anna la miró, sonrojada, la rubia le hizo un guiño y continuó —Y si lo que quiere es una marca personal, entonces bien has dicho, que sea un copo de nieve —. Tomó su pulsera y le mostró —Éste, es el que tú has diseñado.

—Es tuyo —dijo Anna sonriendo —Es el copo de nieve que siempre se forma al inicio cuando empleas tu magia, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso?

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa —Sí, es mi favorito. Entonces, ¿quieres un tatuaje de tinta permanente en la parte trasera de tu cuello? Nadie más tiene que saber que lo tienes, lo puedes cubrir con tu cabello y nadie, salvo que te observe con detalle, lo notará, la tinta es roja.

Anna se relamió los labios y dio la espalda a Elsa, levantando su cabello —Hazlo —ordenó y la rubia rozó suavemente con sus dedos la parte donde comenzaría a dibujar antes de besarle ahí mismo.

—Advierto que no soy buena dibujante, no respondo si en lugar de un copo de nieve, dibujo una estrella de mar.

—Comienza ya, Elsa de Arendelle.

Había una prolongada sonrisa dibujada en los rostros de las dos muchachas, la platinada esperó unos segundos y comenzó a realizar los finos trazos, con mucha concentración. A cada roce de los dedos fríos de su novia, la piel de la pelirroja se erizaba, sintiendo choques eléctricos que le corrían de arriba abajo. Ninguna dijo nada mientras el proceso duró, estaban en silencio, escuchando solo sus respiraciones entrecortadas entre los sonidos de la naturaleza del bosque.

Cuando Elsa terminó de dibujar, esperó unos segundos y sopló sobre la tinta, estaba seca. Luego tomó por los hombros a Anna y depositó un suave beso sobre el copo de nieve que acababa de dibujar en la piel de su querida pelirroja. La chica se estremeció, si ya de por sí la corriente eléctrica que sentía cada vez que los dedos de Elsa pasaban por sus poros abiertos, el contacto de sus labios hizo que cerrara los ojos y se perdiera entre millones de sensaciones emocionales que la debilitaban.

Se giró para quedar de frente con la rubia, mirándola a la cara, sobre todo a esos brillantes y profundos ojos azules que ahora parecían un mar embravecido, entonces la besó.

Un beso casto, puro, sin prisa, sabiendo que podría ser quizá, el último que recibiría de la rubia en mucho tiempo; se inclinó más sobre ella y se separó apenas unos milímetros de su boca —Quiero algo más —susurró, y a pesar de que la rubia lo había entendido perfectamente, su sorpresa fue tal que tuvo qué preguntarlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué otra cosa quieres, Anna Von Bjornson…? ¿Qué otra cosa más puedo darte que no sea sacarme el corazón para entregártelo aun latiendo por ti…? Te quedas con todo de mí. Te estoy entregando mis miedos, mi fe, mis pasiones más bajas… ¿qué otra cosa puedo darte?

La pelirroja lanzó un suspiro hondo, antes de poder siquiera pronunciar una palabra —Quiero tu cuerpo.

Los labios de Elsa temblaron, rozó su flequillo en la frente de Anna, apenas conteniendo las emociones que no podía controlar más —Pídeme otra cosa, Anna, no hagas que también en eso me pierda.

—Quiero eso —repitió la pelirroja siendo clara en cada letra —quiero todo de ti, Elsa de Arendelle, y es lo único que no me has entregado todavía.

—Anna… —susurró.

—Déjate ir, Elsa —murmuraba la más joven —siente cómo ninguna partícula de mí misma puede soportar tu lejanía. Quiero tu recuerdo, necesito tu recuerdo vivo, y lo tendré si dejas esa marca imborrable…

—Anna, por favor… por favor —suplicó la rubia, antes que la pelirroja la volviera a besar y con ese beso cayera presa de todas sus emociones juntas, envuelta en un frenesí de las bajas pasiones que había revelado tener por la pequeña.

Se echó sobre el cuerpo menudo de Anna y la besó, la besó y la amó como si no fuera a amanecer nunca más ante sus ojos.

**xxx**

La cabeza pelirroja de Anna descansaba sobre el pecho de Elsa mientras que con su dedo índice seguía los trazos del copo de nieve que misteriosamente tenía tatuado la rubia justo en el lugar donde ella quería que la chica tatuara el suyo, como respuesta cuando le preguntó, la pecosa obtuvo algunas palabras vagas que no alcanzó a comprender con exactitud, pero la rubia había desviado el tema y Anna tuvo qué olvidarlo. Ahora se había quedado en silencio, la platinada le dejó tomar un descanso mientras sentía la cálida respiración de su chica quemar su piel desnuda, entonces la escuchó sollozar.

—Dime que todo anda bien —esbozó la platinada, serena. Anna no contestó, la de los ojos azules se tomó su tiempo para tomar el mentón de Anna y elevar sus ojos hasta los de ella —Vale, entonces dime que no estás llorando porque soy una mala amante —. De pronto la pelirroja comenzó a reír —¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita Von Bjornson?

—¿Ahora soy señorita Von Bjornson? Antes era señorita de Arendelle.

—No lo sé, estás llorando y mi ego se siente herido —una carcajada salió del menudo cuerpecillo de Anna y se tuvo qué tapar la boca para hacerla menos sonora.

—¿Si te digo que estoy intrigada me dirás de dónde viene la risa? —Mientras más hablaba Elsa, más Anna se reía, lo que provocó que la rubia comenzara a hacer lo mismo.

—Ya basta, Anna Von Bjornson, explícame cuál es la gracia.

—Es que tú… tú… —y seguía tratando de contener la risa sin lograrlo —tú jamás podrías ser una mala amante, Elsa, eres perfecta.

—¿Ahora soy perfecta?

—Siempre me has parecido perfecta, por eso he estado detrás de ti todos estos años.

—¿Y cómo es que soy perfecta?

—¿Es una broma? —Dijo, levantándose para mirarla desde arriba, aun sentada a su lado sobre la manta —Estás hermosa; eres tan rubia, tienes los ojos más azules que el mismo mar y cielo juntos, tu piel es tan… blanca y tan suave, y tu aroma… —aspiró cerca de su cuello — es exquisito.

—¿Cómo el chocolate?

—Mucho mejor que el chocolate.

—No hay nada mejor que el chocolate.

—Créeme, eres mejor que el chocolate.

—Bueno... ¿Qué más? —preguntó en un tono arrogante la rubia.

—¿Quieres más, presumida?

—Soy una perfecta presumida —respondió; Anna suspiró profundamente y deslizando con suavidad sus dedos por el cuerpo desnudo de Elsa, desde el ombligo hasta sus mejillas y bajando otra vez a su vientre, la admiró.

—No estoy segura qué tanto de ti me ha enamorado, Elsa… solo sé que me pierdo en cada rincón de tu cuerpo, que me inundan cada una de tus palabras hasta ahogarme y clamar porque vengas a salvarme con un beso en los labios… tu perfección no se limita a lo que ven mis ojos, va más allá del tacto, es… algo que simplemente me atrapa hasta perder mis sentidos y mi cordura… eres tan buena, tan noble, tan inteligente y tan recta… a veces he pensado que no te merezco…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el brusco movimiento de la rubia que llegó hasta ella y le sujetó las manos por las muñecas para mirarla tan cerca a los ojos que sus perfiles se perdían en una sola sombra proyectada en la negrura de la noche —No soy perfecta, Anna, todo lo que has visto de mí, ha sido provocado por ti, así que si en algún lugar se encuentra mi verdadera belleza, es en ti misma, mi pequeña pelirroja.

Anna comenzó a soltar ese llanto silencioso, ese que tanto quebraba la voluntad de Elsa, y antes de que otra cosa pudiera suscitarse, tomó el muñeco de nieve y con mucho cuidado desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo, la pelirroja dio un respingo, confusa, pero Elsa le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien.

—Te quiero, Anna, eres el amor que siempre va a estar presente en mi vida, cada uno de tus gestos, el color de tus ojos, tus pecas, esa parte ingenua de ti que tanto me enloquece… va a permanecer por siempre en mi memoria, en cualquier lugar en el que me encuentre. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Y yo voy a estarte esperando, mi reina de hielo… voy a estar aquí, aguardando a tu regreso.

Elsa le sonrió de medio lado, juntó su cabeza a la de ella y le dio un último beso, metió su mano dentro del cuerpo del muñeco de nieve y una luz azul salió apuñada en su mano. Elsa la llevó hasta la frente de Anna, los ojos de la pequeña vieron bailar a un alegre Olaf antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

Ella no sabía cómo es que se puso la pijama, de hecho no recordaba si antes de quedarse dormida la llevaba puesta, ni por qué esa mañana tenía tanto frío, solo abrió los ojos, asomó un momento a la ventana y vio que la nieve caía afuera de su habitación, cogió el edredón y se lo echó encima para calentarse del intenso frío a mitad de julio.

**XXX**

**¿Se irá Elsa? ¿Se quedará? ¿Qué cosa es eso luminoso que salió del cuerpo de Olaf? ¿Seguirá el amor andando? ¿Existe el chupacabras? XD ¿Me dejarás un comentario en la caja? ._. Todas las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, así que no se lo pierda ;—) Ja, ja, XD**

**Eso es todo por ésta vez, chicos y chicas… y no tan chicos XD Si has llegado hasta aquí, debo darte las gracias, porque has seguido ésta historia hasta el momento, si te es bueno dejar un **_**review**_** en la caja sería grandioso, ya que tus comentarios nutren las historias y nos motivan para seguir publicando y hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por entregarte un trabajo que mereces leer.**

**Nota:**lo que pedí vinieran a leer acá es que, es muy posible que no pueda actualizar el próximo viernes, porque si la reina Elsa se retira de mi país (ojalá no), estaré fuera, me voy de campamento —a menos que no siga cayendo más nieve por acá— y ustedes saben que en esos lugares está demás llevar computadoras porque no hay acceso a Internet, así que, si acaso me voy, regreso el domingo y enseguida me pongo a corregir el siguiente capítulo para postearlo en cuanto quede listo, probablemente el siguiente viernes, posterior al que debía de actualizar; pero si Elsa permanece usando sus poderes en México, entonces podré actualizar como prometí. Espero que no les sea molesto u_u

Ahora van mis agradecimientos especiales a mis críticos más oportunos de la red :— ) :

_**Kpopsnsd.-**_ Bueee… espero que la relación en esos meses haya sido reconfortante, aunque poco se habla de eso, ¿verdad? Es que esa parte no es tan relevante en la historia, pero al menos no estuvo en "rompemos—volvemos, volvemo—rompemos", ¿no? ._. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :—D

_**Loreley.-**_ ¿De verdad? ¿Y éste qué tal? A mí me ha gustado más éste que el anterior, ¿tú qué opinas? :—)

_**El chico V.-**_ Ja, ja, ¡hola, chico V! Yo creo que no eres el único, estoy convencida que muchos estamos dando el reino por esa reina platinada *—* Y Anna es la chica suertuda :v ¿A poco no? ¿Cuántos no quisieran estar en su lugar? :v

_**Passenger.-**_ ¿Tu reina del hielo? Me temo que vas a tener qué pelear conmigo por ella *levanta una ceja a modo retador, luego la baja porque es muy mala para los pleitos* XDD Muchas gracias, en serio que es tan motivador y súper guay que te lean y sobre todo, quieran comentar lo que haces, así que siempre es un honor para mí leer cada comentario en mi trabajo *—* A llorar :'I

_**Bants.-**_ Ahmmm… ¿crees que se haya ido? ¿Le tendrá preparada una sorpresa a Anna? ¿Si se fue, se fue para nunca volver? Si se quedó, ¿se quedó para volver a sentir el rico calor de Anna? ¿Anna amanecerá alegre? ¿Triste? ¿Tú qué piensas? ._. Voy a pasarme a leer tus Jori fics cuando regrese de mi campamento (si me voy). Qué padre que escribas, te felicito y te mando abrazos :—D

_**Tasiakrood.-**_ Tengo la teoría de que Anna no despide calor solo cuando de Elsa se trata, sino que Anna es el único calor que Elsa puede percibir y serle agradable, porque el calor en realidad le afecta, pero Anna no le afecta, y Anna le da calor, entonces, Anna calienta su alma… y no solo su alma XDD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, espero que encuentres algo bueno en el romance poco convencional de Anna y Elsa, a ésta historia le falta mucho por ser contada :—)

**Ahora sí, cuídense, estimado público lector. Nos leemos pronto… LindsayWest :—)**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, querido público lector! Por fin actualizo y, voy a dejar mis agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas que comentan ésta historia al final del capítulo, pero también quiero dar las gracias a todas esas otras personas que me han agregado a _favoritos_, han dado _follow_ y me están _siguiendo_ por _**FanFiction**_:

_**Tasiakrood, 12, licborrego, getzu, bethaly02, , YuriLover24, Virshy, Valito123, Silverke, Sher Karstein, RitSunny, Naoto S, HannisG, Frank Lester, Deenni, Bants, AzBlueHell, harryginny02, Jazidr y lizzie gza**_… ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chavos!

También mando saludos a todos esos países donde mi historia está siendo leída:

**México, España, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Argentina, Colombia, Perú, Costa Rica** y… hay varios más, pero _FanFiction_ no me dio todas las opciones ésta vez :—(

Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu entero agrado y al final, te animes a dejarme un comentario, eso me haría pegar brincos de alegría… y es en serio XD

**Declaración**: _Frozen_, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, así como ningún otro personaje dentro de ésta historia que reconozcas, **todos pertenecen a la Empresa **_**Disney**_.

**Aclaración:** el capítulo pasado me equivoqué, puse como raza de perro a un _schnauzer_, cuando en realidad desde el principio era un _husky siberiano_. Yo siempre he querido un _husky siberiano_, pero ahora tengo un _schnauzer_. Aclarado el erro, ofrezco mis disculpas.

**Os mando besos y abrazos… ¡a leer! \o/**

**Capítulo IV**

_**Señorita Tempestad**_

**xxx**

Esa mañana no pintaba la más alegre para Elsa de Arendelle, estaba desquiciada. No entendía cómo es que se había liado con el equipo problema; más bien, no había sido su elección, sino de su necia profesora de estadística inferencial quien determinó que a ese reducido grupo de cinco personas le hacía falta un cerebro que los hiciera trabajar como se debe, por eso dejó la tarea a Elsa, pero la rubia ya estaba harta de tener que soportarlos.

A las once en punto de la mañana se quitó las gafas, cogió todos sus apuntes y los metió en el portafolio para salir a volandas de la biblioteca, antes de que la encargada les llamara la atención por tanto ruido.

—Elsa, ¿a dónde vas?

La rubia se detuvo apenas dando los primeros pasos y reuniendo toda la paciencia que en realidad pocas veces tenía, expresó —Necesito aire.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos nosotros? —tuvo ganas de volver y apretar el cuello de ese chico, porque tenía razón, ¿qué harían sin ella? Pues nada, absolutamente.

—No lo sé, córtense un brazo, tírense del edificio más alto del centro de la ciudad, metan su cabeza en un inodoro y exhalen profundo… Es su problema.

—Pero tienes qué ayudarnos con el trabajo, no pasaremos la materia sin ti.

"Era el colmo de todos los males", pensó la chica, ni siquiera les preocupaban los insultos si no el qué iban a hacer de su patética vida ahora, con todo el descaro que podían sacar a relucir reconociendo que nada serían sin su ayuda—Continuamos el sábado.

—Pero…

—¡El sábado, dije!

Sí, estaba cabreada. Cruzó la calle colocándose hacia arriba el dobladillo de su grueso abrigo de lana adquirido recientemente en la prestigiada tienda de _Burberry_, por mera costumbre, ya que el frío que hacía por las calles de Nueva York que a todos les calaba los huesos, en realidad, a ella no le molestaba ni un poco.

Entró al _Starbucks_ más próximo y se sentó, como siempre, en la mesa de costumbre a la esquina derecha, frente a un enorme ventanal que le permitía ver hacia la calle. Jugando consigo misma sopló sobre el cristal de la ventana, pero tal como sucedía cada vez, no pasó nada, su cuerpo tenía la misma temperatura que el clima de ese día en la fría ciudad.

—¿Lo de siempre? —Preguntó una gruesa y seductora voz masculina, interrumpiendo su juego poco divertido.

La cabeza de Elsa asintió, sin apartar la vista de la calle, y una vez que oyó alejarse al mesero, sopló, ésta vez sobre sus manos, y la decepción envolvió de nuevo su fino rostro: no había calor, ni un grado de temperatura arriba.

Abandonando el deseo de sentirse diferente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acomodó en el cómodo sillón de piel sintética, miró la pulcritud de la amplia mesa que tenía delante y tomó su portafolio para extraer los papeles que había apuñado dentro, extendiéndolos para comenzar a ordenarlos uno a uno. Su mente giraba entre números de probabilidad estadística y personas vestidas de etiqueta llamándola de todas partes, como si fuera la última persona en el mundo que pudiera responderles cual fuera su duda o preocupación.

Se detuvo en uno de los documentos que estaba justo al frente y se rascó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Aquí tiene, su majestad. Un chocolate caliente para la reina.

Los ojos azules vagaron de los papeles, al apuesto muchacho de barba en el mentón que la miraba complacido.

—Juro que un día de estos voy a confundirte y terminaré abofeteando todo tu bonito rostro, Eugene.

El muchacho sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura y tomó asiento en el sillón libre al frente de Elsa. Era un chico de ojos almendrados realmente apuesto, Elsa sabía que era latino, pero jamás recordaba exactamente de qué parte. Se quedó mirando entretenidamente a la rubia unos segundos mientras ésta organizaba sus documentos, sin molestarla.

—¿A qué hora terminas tu turno?

—Estoy sobre eso, no falta tanto.

—¿No cazarás problemas si estás aquí?

—Usualmente eso sucede, cuando coqueteo con alguna chica guapa —luego se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y le susurró, con una complicidad que creía entendería su receptora —pero no cuando estoy contigo, preciosa —le guiñó.

La rubia no se tomó a mal el comentario. Echó una rápida mirada sobre él, invitándolo a explicarse con ambas cejas arqueadas —Porque eres Elsa de Arendelle, todo el mundo te conoce —dijo él, como si fuera lo más obvio —. Si les digo que puedes hacer que despidan al gerente de éste lugar ellos lo creerán sin duda alguna. Es la ventaja de ser tu amigo— volvió a guiñar, mostrando de nuevo esa perfecta dentadura que tanto le gustaba a Elsa, pero sin ir más allá. Ella reconocía la galanura del mesero, pero eso era todo, no estaba loca por su sonrisa como las otras mujeres que todas los días iban a ese café _Starbucks_ para conseguir una cita, o tan solo una mirada de Eugene.

—Sabes que puedes dejar éste trabajo cuando quieras, ¿cierto?

—Sí, me lo has repetido cada vez que te sientas en ese sillón, aun cuando conoces la respuesta.

Finalmente la joven platinada dejó su tarea para mirar muy interesada a su amigo —¿Ya hubo suerte?

—Todavía no. Hubo un casting hace dos días en el _Teather Center_ pero… —la rubia levantó una ceja cuando el muchacho guardó silencio —no pude ir.

—¿Adivino por qué?

—Elsa, necesito éste trabajo para sobrevivir, no todas las personas tenemos la buena fortuna de nacer en una cuna de oro.

—Cierto, la cama de mi madre era tan fría como el hospital donde me dio a luz —y los nervios la envolvieron al recordar la narración de esa historia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—En serio, Eugene, eres un chico inteligente, podrías trabajar conmigo y dejarías de estar sirviendo café todos los días en éste lugar, vivirías muy bien y tendrías tiempo para no perderte una sola audición.

—Entonces, ¿qué sentido tendrían estos momentos que paso aquí contigo? —Elsa sonrió, complacida —Jamás olvidaré aquella vez que entraste por ésta puerta y pediste chocolate caliente, fue tan raro.

—Sí, porque comenzaste a babear.

—Eso no es enteramente cierto… solo un poco —corrigió, de manera digna —¿Y además qué querías que pensara? Estabas en un _Starbucks_ y tú solo querías chocolate caliente.

—Como sea, tendremos tiempo de tomar café cada vez que queramos, sin que tú tengas qué servirlo.

—Si aceptara el trabajo, y si acaso así lo hiciera, no querría ningún beneficio de tu parte.

—Eres un necio —soltó la chica, comenzando a recoger los documentos esparcidos por la mesa.

—Pero, si me invitas al cine ésta noche, y tú pagas todo, me harás muy feliz.

—Hoy no puedo, ¿qué tal mañana?

—Mmm… creo que vengo escuchando eso desde hace dos meses.

—Tres semanas —corrigió la rubia —. He estado ocupada con algunas cosas, la empresa ha comprado más acciones y hemos recibido nuevos socios, no sabes el trabajo que es todo eso; además está la universidad, cada vez siento que un día no amaneceré… Renunciaré a mi trabajo.

Eugene se le quedó mirando con simpatía, antes de responderle —Eso lo vengo escuchando desde que te conocí —. El muchacho conocía muy bien a la rubia, sabía todo, o casi todo de ella, la misma Elsa se lo había contado.

Eugene estaba al tanto de la enigmática vida de Elsa de Arendelle, que era la única hija de un matrimonio noruego conformado por un calculador hombre de negocios que visitaba a su hija con discreta frecuencia, y al que él había visto en dos ocasiones, en una de las cuales los caballeros fueron presentados, miraron el béisbol y hablaron de pesca y otras muchas otras cosas. Y de una misteriosa bacterióloga a la que nunca había visto, y que solo reconocía por fotografías o relatos de la rubia. Eugene de hecho, tenía cierto recelo hacia Idun, siempre creía que a Elsa le hacía falta ese cariño y protección de su madre, de esa manera su mejor amiga estaría más relajada y no se tomaría los problemas de cada persona como si fueses los suyos. El chico había pensado en bastantes cosas que le diría a Idun el día que por fin pudiera hablar con ella, solo que ese día se veía muy lejano.

—Pero… —pronunció la atractiva joven, levantándose de su sillón y envolviendo al chico en un abrazo, en una pose que parecía más coqueta que amistosa —qué fácil se arreglaría todo si tuviera un asistente que llevara mi agenda y al mismo tiempo, fuera mi mejor amigo y confidente.

—Mi papel como tu mejor amigo, es no caer en tus provocaciones, Elsa de Arendelle, por muy… —se aclaró la garganta cuando la chica rozó su nuca con sus fríos dedos —muy… tentadoras que… sean —tragó.

—Mmmm… —la muchacha hizo un puchero y bajó los brazos, decepcionada.

Eugene cerró los ojos y la apartó con suavidad —Largo de aquí, princesa, o juro que uno de estos días vas a terminar de en serio en mi cama y eso, aunque te gustará, no nos conviene a ninguno, mucho menos a ti, ¿cierto?

La platinada lo observó divertida y luego le sacó la lengua —Eres malvado.

—Me llaman Rasputín. Así que fuera, fuera de aquí, su alteza —y la arrastró a la calle llevando su portafolio consigo, lo puso en sus manos y cerró la puerta diciéndole adiós con un movimiento chusco de la suya, intentando permanecer serio. Elsa estaba tratando de contener la carcajada, cogió su portafolio y dio media vuelta cuando escuchó de nuevo la seductora voz del chico.

—Oiga, usted, majestad… no se le olvide que me debe una invitación al cine mañana, estaré esperando su llamada porque yo no tengo saldo. Ah, y también me debe una taza de chocolate caliente que no se tomó.

Sin volverse al joven, Elsa levantó una mano fingiendo sentirse ofendida y comenzó a caminar por las frías calles de una casi nevada Nueva York. Eugene podía hacer eso con ella, sabía que el chico hacía esfuerzos enormes por cuidarla hasta de él mismo. Él era el típico muchacho de cara bonita al que ninguna mujer podía resistirse, Elsa había sido la primera y la única hasta el momento. Cuando la conoció, juró por sí mismo —y casi bajaba a todos los santos del cielo— por llevársela a la cama, pero pasaron cuatro meses en los que la atractiva rubia no dio su brazo a torcer y al latino no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar lo único que le estaba siendo ofrecido: su amistad. Desde entonces se volvieron inseparables, amigos incondicionales, amigos del alma, un hermano para ella.

—Todos se preguntan por qué justamente tú tienes esa suerte, siendo tan bruto.

—Créeme, _Big_ —respondió el chico, palmeando la espalda del corpulento hombre que preparaba las crepas —no sé cómo consigo resistirme, tengo miedo que un día no pueda lograrlo y termine haciendo algo que no quiero —. Suspiró.

**xxx**

—¡Más al centro! ¡Más al centro!

Al sonido del silbatazo, unas ágiles piernas se movieron dentro de la cancha y golpearon fuerte contra el piso para impulsarse hacia arriba, se escuchó un atronador golpe y el balón llegó cerca de la red donde el largo cuerpo de una chica regaló un gran salto y empujó la pelota hasta el fondo del equipo contrario, que no tuvo oportunidad de responder.

─¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Von Bjornson! —Gritó eufórico el entrenador, junto a otros vítores que se escucharon desde las gradas —Con esto damos por concluida la práctica de hoy, chicas, pueden ir a las regaderas.

Una pelirroja alta y delgada, que tenía las mejillas encendidas a las que adornaban un montón de pecas, se acercó corriendo hasta el corpulento hombre de cabello rubio y piel bronceada que hacía como el eufórico y comprensivo entrenador —¿Podemos ir a nadar?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto —respondió el hombre, con una amabilidad que destilaba por todos los poros —siempre que sigas con esa marca puedes hacer lo que quieras—. La pelirroja se secó el sudor que le corría por la cara y sonrió con timidez al sujeto musculoso que hacía notas en su tabla de apuntes —Lo has hecho de maravilla, Anna, tu destreza nos está llevando a las finales.

—El equipo ha estado maravilloso, nada podría hacer sin Jane a mi lado. Y esos saques de Mulán, ¿los ha visto? Nadie puede detenerlos, además Melody está imparable, creo que todos estamos funcionando bien, y claro, eso lo debemos a nuestro entrenador favorito.

—Basta de elogios, Von Bjornson —el entrenador se volvió de espaldas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida —Ocúpate de que la piscina quede limpia luego que la usen y me tendrás contento a mí y a la señorita Neuer. ¡Disfruten la alberca, chicas, la merecen!

La joven se detuvo un instante para meter las cosas en su mochila y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando fue interrumpida por un conocido grupo de muchachas que se acercaron refinadamente hasta ella, una de llegó aplaudiendo.

—En serio, no puedo creer que en los tres años que llevo aquí no he logrado la popularidad que mi hermanita ha conseguido tan solo en uno.

—Tal vez te valga más esfuerzo, es que no te has ocupado de nada productible —dijo Anna con su juvenil rostro iluminado por sus numerosas pecas.

—Felicidades, estuviste fascinante, hermana.

—Muchas gracias, Rapunzel —respondió la chica, satisfecha. Cargó su mochila para pasar en medio de las cinco muchachas que habían llegado, palmeó a la más rubia y se volvió caminando para hablarles de frente —Si alguien gusta, nos han prestado la alberca solo para nosotras —y se alejó.

Una de las integrantes del grupo, la más alta, siguió con su vista a la pelirroja que se reunía a su vez con sus compañeras de equipo, luego se volvió a la ojiverde que había quedado en medio de todas.

—Rapunzel, tal vez me estoy viendo un poco… impropia, pero… ¿piensas vivir siempre a cuestas de la sombra de tu hermana? Queda un año para graduarnos de ésta universidad y has pasado los anteriores sin dejar una sola marca de tu parte.

—No me interesan los deportes, la deportista es Anna, no yo.

—¿Y de la academia?

—Escucha, Aurora, mi padre tiene una gran empresa que me dará trabajo apenas me gradúe de aquí, o, en su defecto, heredaré, convirtiéndome en jefa sí o sí. Aunque, no vería mal no tener qué hacer nada y solo recibir la mesada de siempre… o un poco más —articuló, con un aire de soberbia en su voz —. Cuando me gradúe lo primero que quiero hacer es viajar por el mundo, estoy segura que mi padre no se negará a concederme ese sueño.

—Anna te está opacando.

—Anna no es una líder como yo, ella tiene la desventaja de haber nacido segunda, es un punto más a mi favor, Ariel. Además, ni es tan atractiva. Podrá destacar en algunas cosas, pero la reina siempre seré yo y solo yo.

Las cinco chicas se miraron entre ellas, y entonces Blanca, la más imprudente de todas, tuvo la ocurrencia de comentar.

—Imagínate si Elsa de Arendelle se hubiese quedado en Noruega, sería doble gancho al hígado para ti, Rapunzel.

Rapunzel giró su rostro de inmediato para encarar a la muchacha, Blanca abrió los ojos y se desgastó expresando disculpas.

—Lo lamento, no quería mencionarla.

El nombre de Elsa de Arendelle estaba prohibido en esa universidad.

**xxx**

—Tarde, como siempre.

Una rubia platinada empujó la puerta y obligó a sus pasos a adentrarse en el departamento de su mejor amigo —No digas nada, he hecho malabares y prácticamente magia… —sonrió cuando mencionó la última palabra, arrojó su bolso a la mesita esquinera y se echó sobre el sillón —para poder llegar por lo menos, con solo diez minutos de retraso.

—¿En qué se justifica tu laaaargo retraso? Ah, no me digas, no quiero saber —la rubia volvió su rostro al latino, más que dispuesta a discutirle.

—Deberías comenzar a interesarte.

—¿Para qué? No es como que un día vaya a trabajar contigo. Seguro que solo quieres que sea tu secretario para estar acosándome todo el día, ¿a qué sí? ¿Es eso lo que quieres no, rubia fantasiosa?

Elsa humedeció sus labios y observó a su amigo con aire relajado desde el cómodo sofá en el que se había hundido —Estás de muy buen humor hoy, Eugene. ¿Pasó algo que debería saber pero que no quieres enterarme?

—Nada en especial, solo que estoy emocionado que al fin tenemos una noche para salir.

El celular de Elsa vibró dentro de su bolso y el chico aprovechó para ponerse la chaqueta y asegurar el departamento, regresó a la sala para encontrar a su platinada amiga jugueteando con las teclas de su teléfono de última generación.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Hans quiere que vaya a cenar con su familia éste fin de semana —arrojó con indiferencia, guardando el teléfono de nuevo en su bolso —y que hoy asistiéramos a la cena anual del club de golf. Olvidé que me lo había pedido hace días.

—Perdóname, pero qué desabrido es tu novio. No me imagino yo en una de esas reuniones comiendo espárragos en salsa de crema de patatas.

—No existe tal cosa.

—Lo que sea —dijo el chico, ignorando su comentario a propósito —¿le dijiste que estabas conmigo?

—Claro, ¿con quién más estaría? —Elsa habló, ahora con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—No entiendo cómo siendo tan celoso te permite meterte en mi departamento, si sabe que estaremos solitos —Elsa lo miró, con una ceja arqueada y lo que parecía una media pero opacada sonrisa en su ya relajado rostro, ocultando el único hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda —Mírame, soy apuesto, ¿cómo no está tan seguro de que no te llevaré a la cama? ¿Tanto confía en ti?

—No, confía en ti —la platinada respondió, tomando su saco y su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta, ante la inevitable confusión de Eugene.

—¿Cómo?

La chica decidió sacar de su espasmo a su joven amigo, así que se volvió resueltamente atravesando la salida para responder a la pregunta —Porque eres gay —Eugene detuvo la puerta abierta para la muchacha, con la boca formando una "O" mayúscula y un gesto primero confundido, luego aterrado, para finalmente volverse más aterrado.

—¡¿Le dijiste a tu novio que soy gay?! —Exclamó.

—Sí, de otra manera lo tendríamos todo el tiempo encima de nosotros. No importa. Andando o se nos hace tarde.

A cambio de no aclarar sus preferencias sexuales al novio de Elsa, la rubia le había comprado el combo de palomitas más grande y se metió a ver la película que él seleccionara, Rápido y furioso séptima parte. Elsa dividió su encanto entre la película y la atención a mensajes de texto de sus negocios, divertida por lo fácil que era para ella mantener entretenido a Eugene, que reía y se emocionaba como un niño pequeño metiendo palomitas a su boca.

Hans le preguntó dónde estaba y ella había mentido diciéndole que se encontraba de visita con los familiares de su amigo falsamente gay, así evitaba que el pelirrojo la fuera a buscar.

Resopló, se había preguntado muchas veces cómo es que había llegado a ser la novia de ese chico, no le atraía ni un poco, pero era mejor que estar sola, Hans al menos le daba la seguridad de tener una pareja, cuando pensaba que todo lo que ella más quería, no quería nada con ella ahora. Sabía que Hans, así pasaran diez años, estaría siempre dispuesto a ser algo más que solo el hijo de uno de sus socios empresariales, así que por el momento el chico le era conveniente.

Finalmente guardó el teléfono y metió sus manos a la bandeja de palomitas, dispuesta a compartir con su amigo del alma su momento de felicidad.

**xxx**

—¿Cuándo se van a Hordaland?

La pelirroja tragó su trozo de panqueque para apresurarse a responder la pregunta —El próximo jueves, jugaremos las semifinales antes de salir de vacaciones.

—¿Y los exámenes?

—Sin contratiempos, papá, tienes una hija brillante.

—Nunca he tenido duda de eso —presumió Olsen, acariciando las pecosas mejillas de su hija menor, quien ahora masticaba sus albóndigas de ternera. Anna era uno de los máximos orgullos para Olsen, era su pequeña, su niña mimada. Rapunzel los miró de soslayo.

—¿Iremos de vacaciones a América, cierto papá? Ya se ha convenido.

—Probablemente, los de Arendelle han adquirido nuevas acciones, la franquicia se ha hecho más grande y estamos invitados a una celebración en honor a la empresa más prodigiosa de Noruega.

—Yo no quiero ir a América, papá, ¿puedo quedarme?

Anna miró hacia donde estaba sentada su hermana mayor, quien había ignorado la comida para mirarse en el espejo, no cabía en su cabeza porqué 'vanidad' era la palabra que más abundaba en el cerebro de la rubia dorada.

—Me temo que no es una opción, Rapunzel. Iremos todos.

—¿Finalmente vas a hacerte socio?

Eridan dio el giro a la conversación, dando por sentado que la petición de su hija mayor había sido denegada, la rubia rugió y se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada más. Anna la miró perderse escaleras arriba, ya estaba acostumbrada a los desplantes cada vez más insoportables de la muchacha.

—Se ha peleado con Érick —alcanzó a decir antes de que sus padres la llamaran devuelta a la mesa —Ya saben que siempre se pone de boba cuando se trata de él.

**xxx**

—¿Qué tienes pensado para éste fin de semana, entonces? ¿Irás a esa aburrida cena con la familia de tu aburrido y patético, y patilludo y zopenco, y retrasado y afeminado noviecito?

Elsa ignoró los adjetivos que Eugene había utilizado para referirse a Hans, no era la primera vez que el latino lo llamaba de esa manera, aunque cada vez añadía una palabra despectiva a la descripción. Siguió tecleando en su tableta —Aunque lo quisiera, cosa que no es así, no puedo. Mi padre pronto se pone en camino porque tenemos ésta reunión con los nuevos socios de la empresa, y debo estar ahí.

—Mm… ustedes los ricos — se quedó mirando el televisor unos segundos y luego habló de vuelta —¿Y no piensas invitarlo?

—No, odio llevar a Hans a las reuniones de la empresa, detesto ese afán por involucrarse como si estuviera familiarizado con todo. Hace días mencionó que estaría de viaje por Brasil por entonces, y yo no pienso enterarlo para que lo suspenda.

—Él pertenecerá a tu familia algún día, ¿no?

La rubia clavó una mirada furiosa a su amigo, quien alzó los brazos en señal de rencidición —Yo nunca he dicho que me casaré con Hans… —Eugene cambió los canales y fue entonces que Elsa lo observó con otros ojos.

—No –respondió el latino, vaticinando la propuesta que vendría enseguida, como si él no conociera a Elsa; entendía a la perfección cada gesto de su gentil y angelical rostro, sí que lo entendía.

—Por favor, Eugene, no quiero llevar a Hans pero tampoco quiero estar ahí sola.

—Ya sabes que yo no pertenezco a tu mundo, no sé cómo comportarme y seguro que me voy a aburrir.

—Estarías pasándola conmigo —lo codeó, ofendida.

—No, Elsa, yo no puedo… por más esfuerzos que hago para verme afeminado como tu novio, mi naturaleza siempre saca al macho sucio y descarado que llevo dentro. ¿Eso no te pone en vergüenza?

—Por eso no te preocupes, te escogeremos un lindo traje de gala y no vas a avergonzarme, eres lo único que podría mantenerme despierta en esos momentos para no perder la cabeza.

—Arendelle —suplicó el muchacho como último recurso, pero la rubia estaba preparada para eso, hizo un gesto triste y resignado y bajó los ojos al suelo —Se supone que esa debería ser mi arma, no la tuya —Elsa continuó con la mirada hacia abajo —No va a funcionar, Arendelle, olvídalo —No obtuvo respuesta, la rubia suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a despedir destellos cristalinos parecidos a las lágrimas, pero que en realidad eran cristales de hielo que funcionaban igual —¡Está bien! Pero mándame el traje que no pienso pasarme el día haciendo las compras, la última vez hiciste que me midiera setenta corbatas y como cincuenta pantalones para que al final cambiáramos de tienda.

La platinada lo besó en la mejilla y se hundió a su lado en el mullido sofá para mirar _Once Upon a Time_, la serie favorita de su amigo.

**xxx**

Anna cerró el ventanal, fastidiada por perderse la vista, le gustaba mucho el invierno, pero parecía que la tormenta invernal que se avecinaba no era para nada pacífica.

Aburrida de pasar un día más metida en su casa a causa de la nieve, se sentó a la mesa de su escritorio y tecleó en _Google_ "familia de Arendelle", invadida por la curiosidad que se cerniera sobre ella más temprano, durante la cena.

La pantalla se llenó de imágenes de edificios de bella arquitectura e interiores lujosos, restaurantes, hospitales, hoteles, escuelas, todo el consorcio que abarcaba el poderío de los noruegos de los que tan fervorosamente hablaba su padre. La _Wikipedia_ le arrojó la información suficiente para darse cuenta que la familia era soberbiamente poderosa, y solo estaba encabezada por tres miembros activos, el padre Agdar, emprendedor ejecutivo; Idun, la madre que pasaba su vida investigando las bacterias de hielo, y la única hija de ambos, Elsa, universitaria de _Columbia University_, graduada con honores en educación básica, primaria, secundario militar y preparatoria técnica.

Había pocas fotos de la familia, la mayoría de ellas habían sido tomadas en eventos de su clase, y por lo general siempre estaban rodeados de más personas. Anna borró su anterior búsqueda y tecleó una nueva: Elsa de Arendelle.

Como deseaba, _Google_ arrojó suficientes imágenes de una joven rubia platinada que parecía más supermodelo de pasarelas neoyorquinas que una simple estudiante de Administración de empresas y vicepresidenta del famoso Corporativo más grande de Europa: _ArendCorp_. Muchas de esas imágenes al parecer le fueron captadas cuando ella ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta que algún paparazzi la estaba vigilando para plasmar en una foto sus ordinarias aventuras por la vida.

Le pereció muy bonita, como siempre, de hermosos ojos azules y mirada seductora. Cerró la página y se quedó un momento ahí, pensando cómo es que a pesar de que todos le insistían, ella no podía recordar, ni siquiera por las fotos que le habían mostrado antes, ninguna cercanía más allá de esporádicos saludos de su parte hacia esa misteriosa rubia que había fungido como su amiga íntima en el pasado.

**xxx**

—¿No te importa haber gastado sesenta dólares ésta noche para terminar volviendo a casa a ver _Frozen_ por enésima vez?

—Tu departamento es acogedor, ¿vas a echarme?

—No, me sentiría muy culpable si allá afuera un gordo calvo y feo te secuestre y te viole antes que pueda hacerlo yo.

—Sé cuidarme, Eugene —arrojó la rubia, molesta.

—No tengo la menor duda de eso, señorita tempestad, pero soy un caballero, y jamás permitiré que su real majestad vague sola por las calles de ésta atestada y difícil ciudad… aunque pudiera fácilmente ir congelando traseros a diestra y siniestra.

La platinada soltó una risa juvenil a la vez que miraba el interior vacío del cuenco de palomitas.

—Ve por más —le ordenó al chico, arrojando con fuerza el cuenco sobre su estómago. Eugene fingió sentirse sofocado.

—Me acabas de pinchar un pulmón, pero no importa, te diré algo: llenaré esto de palomitas si te duermes en mi cama hoy. ¿Qué dices, preciosa?

La platinada pareció meditarlo unos segundos, entonces respondió sin vacilación —Vale, trataré de no ensuciar éste sofá para que no tengas qué dormir encima de bolitas de palomitas sin hornear, mientras que yo ocupo tu cama.

El chico entornó los ojos y echando maldiciones se dirigió hacia la cocina. La muchacha estiró los brazos y los pasó por detrás de su cabeza, estar ahí, con Eugene, era uno de los pocos placeres que podía disfrutar a mitad de la semana.

**xxx**

—¿En qué piensas?

La pelirroja no se sobresaltó. Kristoff tenía la costumbre de aparecerse a mitad de la nada, sin avisar, el chico era de virtudes poco refinadas, pero aun así, una buena compañía para la más pequeña de los Von Bjornson. Llevaba buen rato sentada a la terraza que daba hacia su jardín, mirando la sensible y apacible nieve caer, envuelta en una manta y tomando chocolate caliente, perdida entre sus pensamientos nocturnos.

—Nada en particular, solo trataba de encontrar las estrellas.

—Sí —el muchacho interpretó el silencio de la chica como una invitación para sentarse a su lado —Es curioso, ¿no? Hace apenas dos horas había una tormenta de nieve… y ahora todo está en calma.

—¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar… —habló de repente la pecosa, sin despegar su vista del firmamento —que toda ésta nieve pudiera ser provocada por una persona?

El joven rubio la observó, intentando deducir si su compañera estaba bromeando, pero al ver su gesto serio no tuvo otra opción que responderle de la misma forma —No. ¿Tú sí?

—Algunas veces… —suspiró —sueño que hay una luz muy resplandeciente, luego veo unas manos hacer… —la joven levantó sus manos y las agitó, como si estuviera dándole forma a un objeto imaginario —como que se revuelven para formar un copo de nieve y elevarlo en el aire, donde finalmente estalla en montones de copitos de nieve más que caen sobre mi cabeza, pero no me molesta para nada, es… todo muy hermoso… —de repente se detuvo, consciente de que ya no estaba sola —Pero por supuesto que solo son sueños tontos —rio —Eso jamás podría ser posible.

El rubio se acercó más hacia a ella y la atrajo hacia sí, permitiéndole recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro protegido por gruesas pieles —¿Cómo te fue éste día?

—Muy bien —respondió la pequeña volviendo a su habitual gesto lleno de gracia —ahora que clasificamos a las finales las cosas pintan mejor para el equipo, y en la escuela, ya sabes, todos me tratan como a una princesa.

—Eres una princesa —dijo Kristoff, acariciando su mejilla.

—Tu princesa —y le besó.

**xxx**

Otra vez no era un buen día para Elsa de Arendelle. Comenzando con que su alarma, programada para sonar a una sola hora hasta el final de los tiempos sin darle oportunidad a falla alguna, no sonó, y si sonó ella no pudo oírla. Así que levantarse tarde le valió para llegar a la mitad de su primera clase por la mañana de ese día que ya pintaba muy mal. No tuvo más problemas, era la estudiante más capacitada, así que el profesor no dudó en permitirle ocupar su lugar de siempre en el salón. Aun así apuntó en su lista de cosas MEGA—IMPORTANTES, vengarse de Eugene por apagar su alarma la noche anterior.

La segunda y la tercera clase fueron bien, realmente bien. Cuando las revistas académicas hacían alarde de su extraordinario desempeño, no estaban exagerando, Elsa siempre iba un paso adelante de todos. Su satisfacción momentánea era terminar una clase habiendo resuelto cada problema que el profesor en turno le planteara, y en Economía Financiera no fue la excepción. Alguien hizo el vago comentario que la instaba a pensar seriamente la idea de buscar la presidencia de su país.

Pese a su éxito de ese día, Elsa aun no olvidaba su reunión con el equipo problema. Les enseñó los principios básicos de la estadística inferencial, tomándose una aspirina para soportar el relajo y la tensión de un grupo que más que interesados en la varianza y la desviación estándar, se perdían más entre las curvas y la anatomía de su joven y atractiva tutora.

"¿Y quién no?" Pensaba la asistente de biblioteca, la chica tenía unos ojos que podían seducir a cualquier sexo, y mucho más cuando llevaban esas enormes gafas que solo hacían resaltar emblemáticamente su atractivo rostro de niña consentida.

No se entretuvo mucho con ellos, a las doce ya estaba caminando fuera de la biblioteca. Ésta vez no se detuvo en el _Starbucks_ de enfrente, como solía hacerlo por costumbre, solo le miró y continuó el camino hacia su coche. Sentía algo, algo raro, una inquietud que estaba lacerando su concentración, como si presintiera alguna cosa que fuera a suceder, y nada, ni siquiera las buenas acciones de ese día, le hacían sentir diferente.

En cuanto puso un pie en la recepción de su oficina, un séquito de hambrientos empleados ya la estaban esperando como fieras al acecho, todos tenían un asunto qué tratar con ella. La blusa holgada de seda que había dejado hace tiempo en el departamento de Eugene y que ese día había sido apropiada para cambiarse, le estaba ciñendo y sentía un calor sofocante; agradecía que el chico hubiese conservado su ropa limpia y que él tuviera la poco común delicadeza de elegirle esa falda con pliegues para soportar el día tan extrañamente caluroso. Elsa añoraba siempre cualquier sensación de calor, pero ahora no estaba disfrutando el momento. A decir verdad, hacía bastante tiempo que pocas veces disfrutaba de algo en serio.

Atendió cada asunto a tratar hasta que dio solución a todos y por fin se encerró en su oficina, una oficina de todo lujo que sentía más como su hogar, pasaba más horas metida ahí que en su propio departamento.

El gusto le duró poco, porque pasados unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Hans, recordándole la cena con sus padres y que esa tarde quería pasar por ella para ir a comer.

No respondió, tomó su celular de última generación y lo arrojó sobre la madera pulida de su escritorio de roble, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el silencio que de repente reinaba a su alrededor.

No abrió los ojos ni siquiera cuando escuchó unos delicados pasos acercarse. Toda la tensión que había sufrido ese día casi desaparece cuando unas femeninas manos se posaron en sus hombros.

—¿Necesitas un masaje?

No respondió verbalmente, pero la pelirroja, siempre atenta de las cosas que ella necesitara, interpretó el silencio como un sí y procedió a masajear su frío cuerpo.

—Gracias, Anna —susurró, luego de un par de minutos, entonces escuchó el rechinar de una de las sillas de invitados.

—Espero que algún día accedas a contarme tu historia con esa chica, y por qué siempre me confundes con ella.

Elsa abrió los ojos, turbada —He estado un poco perdida hoy, discúlpame, Mérida.

Los ojos verde azules de la pelirroja de revoltosa cabellera la penetraron. Ladeando su rostro, se conformó con esa primera respuesta, pero ya estaba planeando la forma de obtener mejor información, Elsa solía mencionar ese nombre cada vez que bebía más de la cuenta, en cuyos momentos, terminaba amaneciendo en la cama de su secretaria.

**xxx**

—¡Más alto, Goldberg! ¡Disparen al centro! ¡Un paso más adelante! ¡Ataquen…! ¡Bien hecho, Von Bjornson!

—Wow… realmente Anna es muy buena, no dudo que la universidad gane éste año el campeonato de volibol. Tienes una hermana talento, Rapunzel.

—Si en lugar de talento fuera menos fastidiosa, todo estaría de maravilla —dijo la rubia, revisando su maquillaje en el espejo de mano.

—¿Fastidiosa? No valoras lo que tienes en casa, tu hermana es un amor.

—¿La quieres? Te la obsequio.

Aurora escondió una sonrisa y llevó la vista hacia la agitada pelirroja que corría por la cancha —Anna es hermosa… y simpática. No ofrezcas nada que no puedas cumplir, querida amiga.

Aunque Rapunzel se expresara así de su hermana menor, no había duda para nadie que Anna era una preocupación frecuente para ella. La pelirroja podía presumir que la ojiverde siempre aplaudía sus éxitos, no había un solo entrenamiento que la hija mayor de los Von Bjornson se perdiera. Ella echó una mirada de soslayo a Aurora y pensó que la chica no hablaba en serio, nadie, en su sano juicio, desearía tener una hermana como Anna, por mucho que la quisiera Rapunzel, entendía que su hermana era difícil, muy difícil. A menos que Aurora estuviera enamorada de ella no cabía en su razón el interés que le tenía.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse a Aurora prestando atención en el juego, entonces sacudió la cabeza y se convenció a sí misma que eso no podía simplemente ser. Lo borró de su mente..

**xxx**

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

—Sí, estoy harta de todo. Estoy harta de éste día; estoy harta de Hans, no ha dejado de llamarme y yo no estoy para atender a nadie y mucho menos a él con su insistencia de la cena.

—¿Quieres salir a caminar? —preguntó el chico, comprendiendo lo que la rubia más necesitaba en ese momento, solo un poco de compañía que no la estuviera atosigando todo el tiempo con su "deber ser". Eugene era el indicado, con Eugene Elsa siempre podía sentirse libre, él no iba a buscarla para que le resolviera sus asuntos, él no pedía nada de ella, él solo estaba ahí para acompañarla cuando ella lo necesitara, siempre era alguien que le aligeraba el día con su simplicidad, por eso Elsa necesitaba desesperadamente a su amigo.

—¿Aceptas que me quede a dormir de nuevo en tu departamento?

—No tienes qué preguntarlo, preciosa —la rubia sonrió, por primera vez en el día.

—¿Y qué tal si una noche se me ocurre venir sin avisar, y encuentro a una sensual chica aquí metida? ¿Te gustaría que interrumpiera tu momento de… "placer"?

—Siempre y cuando lo arregles —arrojó el muchacho con aire seductor.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—Entonces no me quedará de otra más que decirle a mi amante que mi novia acaba de sorprenderme en el acto… para que salga huyendo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes esa facilidad para darle solución a todos tus problemas? ¿Por qué no soy como tú?

—Porque soy perfecto —pellizcó su mejilla.

La rubia volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió camino al baño —Voy a lavarme la cara, te invito a cenar.

—Eso suena mejor que comer puré de patatas recalentado en el horno y refresco rebajado con agua. La espero aquí mientras se arregla, su majestad.

Eugene encendió el televisor y cambió los canales desde el control de mando.

—No sabía que usabas gel para niñas, Eugene —. Gritó la chica desde el baño.

El joven no respondió, se había quedado inmóvil mirando el noticiero que encontró cuando cambiaba los canales, con el control en la mano como si de pronto una varita mágica lo hubiera petrificado en ese lugar.

—Eugene, ¿sigues ahí?

—Elsa… —finalmente pudo despegar sus labios para balbucear algunas palabras que más bien no quería pronunciar. Carraspeó antes de soltar la pregunta, esperando recibir otra respuesta diferente a la que su lado racional le dictaba como imposible —¿dijiste que… que tu padre venía hacia acá?

La muchacha detuvo su cepillado para recordar algo sobre eso —Iba a Noruega, pasaría a ver a mamá y luego volvería —respondió, para continuar su cepillado, pero no con la misma emoción —¿Por qué?

El joven subió el volumen del televisor y se hizo a un lado cuando la rubia se acercó, cargando aun con el cepillo. Las noticias daban la nota sobre un accidente aéreo suscitado esa mañana y protagonizado por el avión privado perteneciente a la compañía noruega _ArendCorp_, piloteado por el capitán de vuelo Asvald Bayern y en cuya tripulación, además de dos empleados de la compañía, viajaba también el poderoso ejecutivo noruego Agdar de Arendelle. Como una acción robotizada y manos temblorosas la rubia tomó su bolso y encendió el teléfono celular que había apagado para evitar las llamadas de su novio. Inmediatamente le llegaron decenas de notificaciones y mensajes de voz, el último, era uno de su madre.

─_Elsa… hija, he estado procurándote… _—hubo una pausa, donde reinó el silencio, luego el mensaje continuó_—__Mi amor… —_en éste punto la voz de la mujer pareció romperse _—pasó algo con tu padre…_ _por favor… llámame…_ —y cortó.

La platinada se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, con el teléfono en la mano.

**XXX**

**Tengo qué decirles que no me fui de campamento, pero tampoco pude actualizar, estar en casa es peor que estar en el trabajo :'I Finalmente pude presentar esto como capítulo. Si no hay mayores contratiempos, nos leemos por acá el próximo viernes :****—****D Besos para todos/as.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Tasiakrood.- **Gracias por todos tus reviews, fueron geniales :—) Sí, de hecho, ahora vienen las complicaciones :I Espero que no sean tan malas ._.

**Passenger.- **Sí, soy mexicana, ¿tú de dónde? ¿Eres de ésta tierra? Yo vine de marte :v Ja, ja, ja, bueno, espero que éste capítulo haya respondido tu duda XDDD Hazme saber si no fue así :I

**El chabo xd.- **Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso joven, tenga una cerveza XD Es que, bro, imagínate a esa rubia ahí contigo, ¿qué? ¿No le pedirías lo #mesmo? :v Si me dices que no, te cuelgo de las orejas :v

**Bants.- **Lo que más amé fue tu carita XDDDD ¡Dime cómo la pusiste! Y luego que se haya quedado para darle calor… XDDDD Oie zhi :v *inserte tu carita* XDDD

**Kpopsnsd.- **Dime, ¿el capítulo ha quedado claro con el paso de los años? ¿O estuve pésima para eso? ._. Agradeceré las mentadas u.u Gracias por leerme y comentarme :—D

**Adrian9966.- **¿Verdad que sí es muy gay? Gracias por pasarte por mi historia, yo te debo tres capítulos de la tuya, ya me pongo al corriente con todo y review, ¿vale? Es que la vida de vaga es complicada ja, ja. ¡Saludos! \o/

**Frank Lester.- **¿Puedes iluminarme mejor con el uso del guion? Es que, recientemente es que estoy usando guion largo, y he buscado textos que me ayuden pero me confundo porque no todos dicen lo mismo, y me gusta dejarles un documento apreciable, si me ofrecieras tu ayuda, sería increíble. Por otro lado, muchas gracias por comentar, y sí, también pensé que 14 años era como… poco, pero después dije, Elsa no es tan mayor, son chicas experimentando sus sentimientos, así que decidí continuar, ¿qué te pareció éste capítulo? :—)

**Guest.- **Ja, ja, Rapunzel tendrá participación más adelante, solo que esto sigue siendo como la parte de la premisa básica de la historia, aun falta un poquito más para que la acción aparezca. Muchas gracias por esas palabras que me has escrito, son realmente motivadoras :—) Recibe un saludo grande de mi parte.

**Se cierra el telón… nos leemos por acá el próximo viernes… besos a todos/as… LindsayWest :****—****D**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola, público lector! Estoy de regreso, con un capítulo creo, un poco largo, espero que no moleste tanta letra.

Gracias a las personas que me leen desde:** México, España, Venezuela, Argentina, Estados Unidos, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Islandia, Malasia, China, Paraguay, Rusia, Puerto Rico, Perú y Canadá.**

Y a las personas que recientemente me han añadido a favoritos:_**A-little-death-for-you**__**,**_ _**Jakye Mnjz**_, _**aerithsephy**_ y _**eslove26**_, _**Naoto S**_ y _**RitSunny**_

**Una pregunta, público:** ustedes recuerdan cuando Elsa le dice a Anna "¿qué poder tienes que acabe con el invierno… o conmigo?" ahí, ¿significa que Elsa es indestructible? Si no sabe qué puede acabar con ella, ¿es indestructible? ._. Solo es una curiosidad.

**Declaración:** _Frozen_, ni ninguno de sus personajes, ni tampoco otros personajes que reconozcas, me pertenecen, **todos son de** la mágica compañía _**Disney**_… ¡Gracias, Disney, por permitirnos conocerlos!

**Capítulo V**

_**Copito de nieve**_

—Gracias, Mérida. ¿Mamá? —Elsa intercambió el teléfono celular por el teléfono de casa que tenía en la otra oreja —. No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue, ¿está bien? Salgo en dos horas para Arendelle… No, no es necesario, Mérida me consiguió un vuelo para ya mismo… Escucha, necesito que estés tranquila, no va a pasarme nada… Sí, mamá, también yo, pero es necesario… Cuídate… También te amo.

Eugene tomó el teléfono y lo colgó. No se atrevió a tocar a Elsa porque sabía que en momentos como ese, la rubia evitaba por todos los medios el contacto físico de cualquier persona; sólo la miró dejarse caer sobre el sofá y llevar su delicada mano al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos y suspirando acompasadamente para mantenerse despejada y aclarar sus ideas.

—No es necesario decir que estoy para lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

Elsa asintió —Gracias, Eugene, has hecho demasiado.

—¿Entonces sales ya mismo? —preguntó el joven, cuidando su tono de voz.

—Sí, —dijo ella, de pronto volviendo a la realidad, habían pasado apenas treinta minutos desde que escuchó el mensaje de voz de Idun, y después del cual, no paró de hacer llamadas a una y otra persona —necesito…

—He hecho tu maleta, no creo que necesites nada más excepto lo que llevas en el equipaje de mano; créeme, puse todo lo indispensable ahí —el muchacho se puso de pie y se perdió en la habitación un momento, antes de volver trayendo una mochila consigo —Vamos, te llevo al aeropuerto, podrás descansar en el coche; las horas de vuelo son espantosas.

La platinada agradeció la enorme sabiduría en las palabras y acciones de su amigo, sin duda que la conocía muy bien. Eugene sabía cuándo dejarla reposar y cuándo Elsa debía levantarse, por eso, a pesar que lo propio en la mañana de ese día era que Elsa se levantara a la hora de costumbre para ir a clases, y el latino había apagado su alarma para dejarla dormir un poco más, sabiendo que podría traerle complicaciones a sus actividades, Elsa no estaba realmente enfadada con él. Ninguna cosa que Eugene hiciera a su favor podría perjudicarla. Elsa le confiaría su propia vida si fuera el caso.

—Llévate mi auto y no lo tengas como modelo en el garaje de tu edificio, úsalo —. Le dijo Elsa, poniendo las llaves de su _jaguar_ en las suaves manos del latino —No sé cuándo voy a regresar, pero te llamaré en cuanto pueda hacerlo, ¿está bien? —El joven la miró en silencio, observando aguzado las acciones de su amiga —Cuídate mucho, Eugene —le besó en la mejilla, tomó su equipaje de mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo de revisión —. No me importa si lo chocas —escuchó decir a lo lejos —pero te mataré si se te ocurre usarlo como habitación de motel.

Eugene no se sorprendía del ánimo que Elsa tenía para bromear en un momento tan hostil como ese, ¿cuántas veces no la vio estarse de pie cuando ningún boxeador, noqueado, podría mantenerse en alguno de sus sentidos? Elsa era más fuerte de lo que se mostraba, él lo sabía, nunca se debía jugar con ella. Elsa no era la típica persona a la que hay que hablarle con eufemismos, "las cosas directas", decía siempre la rubia, "si tienes algo qué decir, dilo como lo piensas, al final, por más vueltas que le des, la idea será siempre la misma". Por eso no había ocasión para lamentarse con ella, lo que Elsa demandaba era acción, "si algo pasa, no te lamentes, trabaja, tu trance no te dará resultados, lo que hagas puede cambiarlo todo". El latino recordó ésta y muchas otras frases que Elsa decía mientras la veía ensimismada en resolver las cosas que la agobiaban en el trabajo; por algo ella estaba ahí, representando la empresa más prometedora de su familia, hecha a la medida para el puesto, como toda una reina.

Y la reina se perdió entre la multitud que se dirigía a un destino del otro lado del mundo.

**xxx**

Las influencias del apellido de Arendelle movían montañas, Mérida no solo le consiguió lugar a última hora en un vuelo de primera clase a Elsa, sino que también había conseguido un compartimento solo para ella, a la rubia le molestaba la mayoría de la gente y en ese momento seguramente explotaría si alguien le pasaba por un lado.

Sola en su cómodo asiento de lujo, repasaba mentalmente cómo había sido posible que el avión familiar fallara a pleno vuelo y se precipitara hacia alguna parte del Océano Atlántico. Había hablado con su padre esa mañana, en una conversación fugaz que se limitó solo a los negocios. Se habían despedido con el usual "te amo" y luego cortaron la llamada. Y no hacía apenas una semana fueron juntos a comer, la conversación, como pocas veces, no giró en torno a los negocios de costumbre, sino a ellos. La charla se centró en la vida de Elsa, sus estudios, su vida amorosa y su poder, bebieron una copa y regresaron a casa contentos para ver televisión.

¿Por qué había fallado? ¿Por qué? Elsa hizo un repaso mental de las veces que había volado el _jet_ de _ArendCorp_. Nunca les había dado problemas, su padre confiaba en él e iba y venía a todas partes a bordo de lo que él llamaba "su juguete". ¿Habría sido una falla mecánica? ¿Habría sido intencional? Según tenía conocimiento, su padre no tenía enemigos peligrosos, por algo su consorcio era muy grande, casi a nadie le decía que no y si sabía que un negocio no pintaba bien, siempre tenía la solución a la mano para resolverlo con beneficios colectivos, por eso invertía en toda clase de industrias.

No había motivo para perecer, excepto la mala decisión de la naturaleza que le había jugado una mala pasada a su familia, pero eso era algo que Elsa no daría por sentado hasta ver el cuerpo de su padre tendido dentro de un ataúd, era escéptica ante todo, y ésta vez, no bajaría las manos.

Su madre corrió a abrazarla en cuanto la vio cruzar el umbral que dividía el recibidor de la sala, estaba rodeada de personas que Elsa no conocía, pero que al parecer ellos a ella sí. Se dejó envolver por los brazos de su madre que había permanecido aguantando las lágrimas más dolorosas para cuando se encontrara con su hija.

—Todavía no saben cómo pasó, pero ya localizaron los cuerpos y pronto llegarán acá.

—Tranquila, madre… tranquila —hizo gala de su fortaleza y se mantuvo firme para su madre que sin duda, se mostró mejor una vez que Elsa estuvo ahí.

**xxx**

Los peritos oficiales estuvieron en la mansión de los de Arendelle hasta muy entrada la mañana. Los ojos de la rubia, dilatados y oscuros, mostraban el agotamiento que tenía encima. Desde el día exasperante que había pasado en Nueva York, hasta las horas de vuelo y la espera en el aeropuerto de Norteamérica, no había podido dormir, pero aun con toda esa carga encima se mantenía fuerte y atenta; le dijo a su madre que ella se encargaría de todo y tenía esa soltura para ser precisa en todas sus decisiones, Idun podía sentirse confiada de que nada se manejaría sin la perfección que el mismo Agdar haya tomado respecto al caso.

Elsa preparó el servicio fúnebre e hizo que todo quedara como a su padre le habría gustado despedirse de éste mundo, sin escatimar en detalles.

Según la caja negra, el avión presentó fallas mecánicas en los motores internos de la caja de pilotaje, el piloto al mando hizo todo lo posible para maniobrar el descenso de manera que la caída resultara lo más suave posible, de todos modos, no hubo sobrevivientes.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Elsa, Agdar fue un gran hombre.

La rubia recibió muchas palabras de consuelo como esas, cosas que ella ya sabía. No tenía la mínima duda que Agdar había sido el mejor de los padres, el mejor esposo; tenía sus fallas, claro, como estar lejos de su familia la mayor parte del año, pero después de todo, la familia de Elsa poco se caracterizó por permanecer junta; mientras que una estaba en Nueva York estudiando y ocupándose de una de las empresas, su madre estaba en Rusia haciéndose cargo de los laboratorios y su padre iba y venía de ciudad en ciudad. Pese a estas complicaciones, siempre la hizo sentir amada, protegida, a Elsa le pesaba en toda su alma haberlo perdido, él era todo para ella.

—Agdar de Arendelle —resopló la muchacha, mientras aguardaba sola en la biblioteca —Agdar de Arendelle —repitió el nombre con mucho orgullo, como tantas veces lo dijera cada vez que alguien le preguntaba de quién era hija o quién era su padre, porque en realidad casi nunca hacía falta, ambos eran conocidos por todo el medio empresarial. Elsa se sentía orgullosa del hombre que había colaborado para traerla al mundo.

Era su papi en las noches de temor, su papi mientras volaban juntos las cometas, su papi cada vez que Elsa quería algo que no sería fácil de obtener, era su papi siempre que ella quería llamarlo así. Y ella era su copito de nieve.

Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla, solitaria y silenciosa. Copito de nieve, y recordó…

—_¿Qué sucede?_

_La pequeña rubia lo miró asustada, y luego observó sus frías manos estiradas hacia el piso —Papi, te juro que yo no lo hice a propósito… no sé cómo… yo no quería…_

—_Elsa… —había dicho él, con toda la serenidad que podía reunir en ese momento —no te asustes, sabemos que no lo puedes controlar, no es tu problema, cariño._

—_Pero yo…_

—_Ven aquí —le dijo el alto e imponente hombre de bigote seriamente recortado —Mira —continuó hablándole en un tono lleno de ternura, que por supuesto, él jamás mostraría ante ninguna otra persona que no fuera su hija —de éstas manitas, salen cosas sin razón, aun no puedes dominar qué, ni cómo, pero tu mamá y yo estamos seguros de una cosa… son hermosas. Lo que tus lindas manitas hacen brotar, son cosas muy bellas. Mira._

_Agdar le volvió la palma de la mano hacia arriba, de manera que la pequeña Elsa se mantuviera calmada para que dejara su extraño poder fluir, un copo de nieve casi perfecto se alzó delante de los rostros de las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el frío suelo, la pequeña sobre las piernas cruzadas de su padre —¿Lo ves? Son copitos de nieve. Pequeños copitos de nieve tan lindos como tu nariz. Tu nariz es un copito de nieve. Tú eres un copito de nieve._

—_Soy un copito de nieve —repitió la niña, ahora relajada._

—_Sí, cariño. Mi copito de nieve —y la abrazó con fuerza._

Elsa se puso de pie, evocando esos recuerdos, donde ella, y solo ella había sido testigo de la dulzura que desprendía el hombre detrás del formidable y duro empresario. Agdar podría ser tan frío y tan hostil como él quisiera, pero con Elsa, con su hija, él se sentaba a tomar el té y a jugar a las muñecas, así es como lo conocía la rubia.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho… papá…

No hubo más lágrimas de su parte, los recuerdos tan buenos y tan bien guardados del único hombre que constituyera toda su vida hicieron gala de fuerza para retenerlos justo ahí, en el lugar donde correspondían dentro de su corazón. Hacía bastante tiempo que Elsa pensó que jamás volvería a sentir algo como aquello, algo que parecía que le desgarraba el alma, había aparecido de nuevo en ese momento que supo lo del avión. Todo el tiempo que permaneció ocupada haciendo los arreglos del funeral, se convenció así misma que Agdar había dado lo necesario, y era el momento de agradecérselo y dejarlo partir. No creyó que hubiera más momentos como ese, no más. Elsa ya no se daría el lujo de sentir lo mismo de nuevo, después de todo, manipular sus emociones nunca se le había hecho difícil, en momentos como ese "no era conveniente quebrarse", le había dicho tantas veces Agdar, "si ven tu debilidad, jamás van a respetarte".

Así que, Elsa decidió despedir a su padre sintiendo dolor, después de eso, volvería a ser la chica fría y distante de quien nadie era digno, nadie que ella decidiera.

Los Von Bjornson fueron los últimos en llegar a la sala de velación, y sobra decir, que eran quizá las personas cercanas más afligidas de la enorme multitud de gente importante que se había reunido.

—Siempre hemos estado con tu familia, Elsa, pero ahora más.

Olsen Von Bjornson la abrazó y fue el momento en el que finalmente, después de haber llorado sus lágrimas en completa soledad, la reina de hielo se quebró.

**xxx**

El sepelio de Agdar de Arendelle fue lo justo para un hombre tan acostumbrado a lo sobrio como él, siempre decía que no había necesidad de entretener a la gente con un magno evento, eso era desgastante para el cuerpo y que solo pretendía que la familia debería irse a descansar, Elsa y su madre acordaron cumplir con ésta sugerencia hecha por Agdar mucho antes de morir en ese desprevenido avionazo.

Ahí estaban solo las personas más cercanas a la familia, cerca del ataúd que bajaba para quedarse una eternidad bajo las pisadas del mundo. La rubia y su madre se abrazaron; la mujer mayor soltaba lágrimas desconsoladas mientras la joven permanecía impasible, con una quietud que no pasaba desapercibida, pero que no se cuestionaba, Elsa de Arendelle era así, de hielo, en todo momento, ni más ni menos igual que el difunto Agdar.

El siguiente par de días la familia de Arendelle se la tomó para guardar el duelo, pero creyendo innecesario sentarse a llorar la pérdida, decidieron recobrar rápidamente su ritmo de vida. Idun convino de inmediato los siguientes movimientos, le dijo a Elsa que las cosas no tenían qué cambiar del todo, pero a la vez, ella no tendría ánimo en mucho tiempo de ocuparse de algo tan importante como mantener los negocios de la familia, así que pidió al notario familiar leyese el testamento de su esposo cuanto antes y, como ya era sabido de todos, Elsa de Arendelle era la beneficiaria de todos los bienes del hombre. Satisfecha de que su esposo hubiese confiado tanto a su única hija, decidió así mismo heredarla de su propia fortuna, estando ella aun en vida, de modo que Elsa prácticamente se quedaba con los bienes de las dos partes, y estando al mando de todas las empresas de la familia, una responsabilidad nada menor, dado que los de Arendelle tenían empresas por todo el mundo. Idun se convertiría solo en una empleada de Elsa, encargándose de los laboratorios dominantes en Asia.

—Pero, madre, no puedes hacer eso.

—Elsa, amor, realmente no me siento con el ánimo de estar al frente de todo esto, en cambio sé que tú harás un excelente papel, por algo tu padre ha confiado en ti y eso es justo lo que yo esperaba, conociendo a Agdar, no esperaba menos de su parte, y por la mía, cuando ya no esté, igual ya lo tienes todo. Lo sabías, Elsa, ya habíamos hablado antes los tres sobre esto. Además, no me quita nada ser empleada tuya, haré funcionar los laboratorios de manera que no tengas un solo problema con eso, te recuerdo que estás muy interesada en temas de medicina, mi amor, y ocupándome de la presidencia de _ArendCorp_ en Asia te conseguiré las mejores opciones, seguro que me asignarás un sueldo lo suficientemente apto para mantenerme, ¿no es así?

La rubia sonrió, abrazándola —No tendrás un sueldo, mamá, tu tarjeta de crédito jamás estará vacía. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

—Gracias a ti por ser tan excelente hija… —la castaña mujer le acarició las mejillas pálidas y cansadas a su única descendiente, que contrastaba tanto con ella, a excepción del precioso rostro, pues Elsa había heredado todos los finos rasgos de su madre —Eres lo mejor que pudo haberme dejado Agdar, te amo, Elsa.

—También te amo, mamá.

Una semana después del entierro del hombre del año, Idun se despidió de su hija en el aeropuerto.

—¿Vendrás para el verano?

—Por supuesto, mi amor, acuérdate que tenemos ese paseo en lancha pendiente, Agdar ya no está, pero nosotras sí.

—Has que todo vaya bien en Asia.

Le dijo como última sugerencia, la madre asintió y le lanzó un beso con la mano, antes de perderse entre el gentío que desfilaba rumbo al avión.

Elsa volvió a casa y el tiempo se le hizo eterno, caminando entre largos pasillos y enormes salones que nunca supo por qué exactamente estaban ahí; la casa era inmensamente grande para las tres personas que la habitaban y, de hecho, pasaba sola la mayor parte del año, solo vivían ahí los sirvientes, que se ocupaban de mantenerla siempre en orden. Hacía poco más de tres años Elsa se había ido de ahí y era la primera vez que regresaba. Le pareció patética la amplitud del lugar si ahora ella estaba sola. Se asomó por el ventanal que daba al jardín trasero y aspiró el denso aire que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, estaba fresco, como si la paz reinase para ella y solo para ella. No tenía puesto el luto, llevaba unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y una holgada blusa de mangas largas, color blanco, que hacía perfecta armonía con la paz que en ese momento se cernía a su alrededor.

Con las manos estiradas hacia el marco superior de la ventana y los pies descalzos sobre el duro suelo, permaneció largo rato observando a la nada, hasta que escuchó voces conocidas provenir del recibidor.

Dejó su lugar en la ventana y salió a darles la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

—Señor y señora Von Bjornson —los saludó afable.

—Elsa, la empleada nos dijo que quizá no estabas disponible, así que ya nos marchábamos.

—Oh, no, tuve un momento para relajarme, pero ha sido suficiente, es hora de ponerse al día.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿No está todavía reciente lo que acaba de pasar para que ya estés pensando reanudar tus actividades?

—Mi padre siempre decía que no valía la pena afligirse por los sucesos tristes, de todos modos, tarde que temprano pasarían, era mejor levantarse y ponerse a hacer algo antes que estar tirado lamentándose y perdiendo el tiempo entre lágrimas y golpes de cabeza.

—Tu padre siempre fue un hombre breve y conciso.

—Mi padre siempre fue… exacto —dijo con una sonrisita —Por favor, acompáñenme a la sala.

El matrimonio la siguió y se sentaron cómodamente al fresco aire de un invierno que ya se estaba despidiendo de Arendelle.

—Tu madre se ha ido.

—Así es, ella estará afectada por un tiempo, estoy segura que tardará un poco en recuperarse; quiere hacerse la fuerte, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Yo estoy bien, señor Von Bjornson, afortunadamente mis defensas siempre han sido suficientemente bastas cada vez que las necesito.

—No hay discusión sobre eso, siempre has tenido demasiados pantalones para encarar las circunstancias más adversas. Si no tuvieras la tesón de tu padre, a pesar de que eres el vivo retrato de tu madre.

He aprendido a ser de hielo —respondió, descansando la cabeza sobre sus manos puestas bajo el mentón.

—Idun nos informó sobre la lectura del testamento.

—Ah —resopló la chica —la loca de mi madre que me ha dejado con todo.

—Fue lo que planearon desde que naciste.

—Lo sé, pero honestamente, jamás me imaginé que esto pasaría… y menos de éste modo —bajó la mirada para reflexionar un momento, y luego continuó —Mala costumbre la de la gente, pensar que esas nunca sucederán y no estar preparados para enfrentarlas.

—Afortunadamente no toda tu familia se despreocupó de eso, querida —mencionó Eridan, acercándose a la muchacha —Agdar estaba preparado para todo.

—Sí —murmuró la chica —Así era él. Aun estando muerto, creo que nunca terminaré por aprenderle.

Olsen decidió romper con la tensión del ambiente y formuló la pregunta que lo mantenía algo inquieto —¿Te regresas a Nueva York?

—No por lo pronto, mi padre tenía asuntos qué tratar aquí antes de la celebración por los nuevos asociados, debo ver de qué va todo. De cualquier manera, lo más importante ya se llevó a cabo en Estados Unidos, la celebración puede esperar, son asuntos extraoficiales ahora.

—¿Y la escuela?

—Estaba terminando el semestre y afortunadamente llevaba las materias adelantadas por estudios de verano e inviernos que realicé, lo que me resta son el servicio social que puedo justificarme aquí… usted puede hacerme el favor, si no le resulta incómodo.

—Claro que no, yo te lo libero.

—Gracias, señor Von Bjornson. Pediré la movilidad a la Universidad de Arendelle y concluiré los estudios acá, cosa fácil. Ya veré si luego me regreso a Nueva York para facilitarme la Maestría, pero pensaré en eso según vaya todo por acá.

—Es increíble cómo te resuelves las cosas de primera mano.

—Realmente tuve al mejor de los maestros como padre —evocó de nuevo a su triste figura.

—Bueno, Elsa —dijo al fin el hombre, para tratar el asunto central de la visita —sabes que mi familia ha sido la más cercana a la tuya, y que Agdar y yo fuimos amigos desde siempre, casi hermanos, él siempre me dijo que si en algún momento, Idun o él llegaran a faltar… Eridan y yo cuidáramos de ti.

—Lo sé, señor Von Bjornson, mi padre siempre ha tenido fe en su familia, pero no es necesario, tengo veinte y como se ha dado cuenta, puedo valerme fácilmente por mí misma.

—No tenemos duda de eso pero, aun con todo, Elsa —interrumpió la mujer —queremos que tengas presente que siempre que necesites algo, lo que sea, vamos a estar ahí para ti.

—Ahora soy yo la que no tiene duda de eso, no saben cómo les agradezco su preocupación.

La rubia acompañó a la pareja de esposos a la terraza para despedirlos con la cordialidad que ella sabía, eran muy dignos.

—¿No han llegado en coche? —Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—No, mi hija ya está en camino para recogernos —señaló Eridan, apuntando hacia el auto que se aproximaba por el largo camino de piedras de colores.

Elsa escuchó las llantas chirriar del _mini cooper_ y entornó los ojos para observar mejor al conductor, ignorando la disculpa de Eridan por el freno abrupto del auto.

—¿Rapunzel? —Volvió a preguntar, con un golpeteo en el corazón que estaba segura podía percibirse a kilómetros a la distancia.

—No Rapunzel —respondió sonriente el padre —Anna.

Como lo previno y a la vez no, una escultural pelirroja bajó del auto con una sonrisa que reflejaba la plenitud de un día soleado de primavera, con toda la inocencia que lleva consigo, luchando entre mantener esa sonrisa de cordialidad, pero a la vez, guardando el serio y debido respeto por el reciente luto. Lo primero que Elsa notó fueron las largas piernas asomándose a través de unos cortos pantalones de mezclilla, todavía estando en invierno. Su vista fue subiendo de a poco hacia la cintura estrecha, oculta bajo una camiseta ajustada con el nombre de la Universidad de Arendelle y encima, una chaqueta de mezclilla color perla. Llevaba unos tenis tipo _converse_ azules que hacían perfecto juego con el color azul verdoso de los ojos, situados arriba de unas mejillas rosadas llenas de disueltas pecas. Aun con las trenzas a ambos lados, la imagen de la chica le pareció tan tierna y tan sensual al mismo tiempo, ella nunca habría olvidado ese particular rostro pecoso que tanto la atormentó en sueños antaño. Sin duda, esa chica había crecido, y no solo eso, la adolescencia, que estaba por despedirse de ella, le había sentado más que bien, su desarrollo estaba ahora en perfectas condiciones para los ojos de la rubia.

Acompañando a Anna, un _husky siberiano_ bastante crecido caminó con paso lento. La chica titubeó unos pasos antes de continuar acercándose hasta las escalinatas y saludó a sus padres con una respetuosa reverencia de cabeza.

—Discúlpanos el altercado, Elsa, desde que le dimos el coche, no sabe qué hacer con él.

—Sigue entero —respondió la chica, con un tono de voz chillón, que eclipsó todos los sonidos que Elsa llevaba grabados en su mente, la orquesta sinfónica rusa no emitía música más melodiosa que la que emitía aquella dulce voz de la pecosa.

—Ve a visitarnos en cuanto lo creas pertinente, Elsa, sabes que una de Arendelle siempre es bienvenida en nuestra casa —dieron un beso en ambas mejillas pálidas de la platinada y bajaron las escalinatas para dirigirse al vehículo.

—Gracias, señores Von Bjornson. Lo tengo en cuenta.

La pelirroja se quedó parada en el mismo lugar donde se había situado cuando bajó del auto, pasando una mano por la cabeza del _husky_, tan solo un escalón más abajo que Elsa. Se quitó las gafas oscuras para sol y subió un escalón más para hablarle en un tono casi silencioso, como si tramara una complicidad con la rubia.

—Perdóname, mis padres dicen que fuimos amigas no hace mucho, pero sinceramente yo no puedo recordar nada de eso. Es como si fuera la primera vez que te veo.

Los ojos azul hielo de la platinada penetraron los verde azules de la pelirroja, observó a detalle en fracciones de segundos el rostro rosado de la joven y casi podía atinar el número de pecas que tenía desplazadas por los pómulos y las mejillas.

—No te preocupes —atinó a decir, serena —Podemos comenzar de nuevo —estiró la mano derecha cerca de la muchacha —Elsa de Arendelle.

La joven la miró con curiosidad, sopesando lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces, con una sonrisa, tomó la mano y la sacudió sin nada de elegancia —Anna Von Bjornson —respondió —y éste pequeño es _Sven_ —el _husky_ se acercó y olfateó la mano de Elsa; luego de lanzar un ladrido, como si hubiese aceptado a la chica, volvió a su lugar a los pies de Anna, la pecosa le hizo un guiño y se alejó corriendo para detenerse un par de metros más adelante y volver su vista a la joven que continuaba de pie en el pórtico —Siento mucho lo de Agdar, él me orientó para comprar éste vehículo, fuimos juntos a probarlos y el modelo me encantó… —bajó su mirada al suelo unos segundos, antes de suspirar, como si realmente le pesara. Eridan había dicho que Anna no estaba en la ciudad cuando el accidente ocurrió, había ido a Hordaland para participar en una competencia de la escuela, y aunque regresó a Arendelle por _autostop_, no le fue posible llegar a tiempo para despedir a uno de los hombres que más admiraba —Lamento que ya no esté… éramos amigos… muy buenos amigos —luego se volvió para seguir corriendo hasta meterse al asiento del piloto de su deportivo vehículo blanco.

**xxx**

Anna lo sabía. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos enormes sin mucha voluntad para no admitir a sí misma que la joven que acababa de conocer la había dejado anonadada, era mucho más bonita que lo poco que podía verse en las imágenes de _Google_, mucho más apantallante que las fotografías que guardaba su familia como valorados recuerdos. Elsa era… como una súper modelo que jamás ha pisado antes las pasarelas, tan única, tan particular.

Lo primero que vio Anna al bajar del coche fueron esos gélidos ojos azul hielo, porque no había otro color que los definiese, eran profundos, fríos, azul hielo. Y después… ese cabello rubio, pero rubio distinto, un rubio particular, un rubio platinado que no tenía una gota de tinta, y que seguramente envidiaría Rapunzel. Y ahora que lo pensaba, caía en la cuenta del porqué su hermana tenía tanto recelo hacia esa chica de la que tanto hablaba sin quererlo, cualquiera quedaba con la boca abierta, como casi se queda ella cuando caminaba hacia las escalinatas de la casa, alcanzando a ser inteligente en el último momento.

La mano fría de la chica le dejó una sensación de escalofríos que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y su padre tuvo qué reñirla para que pusiera atención en el camino.

—Padre —preguntó, en medio del prolongado silencio que había mantenido hasta entonces —¿Cuántos años tiene Elsa?

—Los mismos que Rapunzel, veinte.

—¿Cómo es que éramos tan cercanas y por qué no lo recuerdo?

—Te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces, Elsa nunca distinguió entre Rapunzel y tú, ella te tenía mucha estima y no dudo que la siga teniendo.

—Pero —inquirió de nuevo la chica —¿por qué no puedo recordarlo, papá, nada de eso?

—Hemos supuesto que la partida de Elsa a Nueva York te afectó tanto, que simplemente bloqueaste tu mente hacia sus recuerdos —respondió calmadamente el pelirrojo hombre, dando vuelta a su periódico.

—Entonces ella debió ser muy importante para mí. Y creo que Sven la reconoció.

—Es posible, después de todo ella fue quien te lo regaló. Te pusiste muy feliz cuando Sven apareció halado por Elsa, hacía tiempo que querías uno. Y, en efecto, Elsa era muy importante para ti —el hombre volvió su vista distraídamente, ésta vez hacia la carretera —Deberías volverlo a intentar —sugirió — es decir, recuperar la amistad que tenían, te hacía muy feliz.

—Sí… —pronunció la pelirroja, hundida en sus pensamientos —tal vez lo entente.

**xxx**

Luego de que los Von Bjornson se marcharan, Elsa subió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama que no había disfrutado del todo. Con los ojos abiertos se recostó de lado y palpó las sábanas de seda, perdiendo su vista azul entre las líneas de hilillos que grababan los adornos cuadrados.

—Anna —susurró. Y comenzó a llorar.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció derramando lágrimas, ni tampoco en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero el sonido del teléfono celular la despertó y Elsa sintió como si volviera a la vida.

—No, estoy bien… dime, Mérida… Ya, lo sé, he estado pensando en eso… Vale, ¿qué te parece si te pones en contacto con cada uno y aseguras su disponibilidad? —Se levantó y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa —Sí, estoy de acuerdo, has como propones, coordinas las fechas y me devuelves la llamada en cuanto tengas una respuesta favorable… No, no, estoy bien, tengo qué ver algunas cosas importantes por acá así que necesito despejar la mente. Un favor, comunícate a la universidad y justifica mis inasistencias, después les notifico que me quedo en Noruega… Sí, muchas gracias, Mérida… hasta luego.

Abrió el clóset y entró para seleccionar una muda de ropa, pasó las finas prendas de vestir marcando al mismo tiempo una numeración en el teléfono; apreciaba que su madre le comprara cosas aun cuando ella no estaba ahí, tenía un gran guardarropa con todo lo que Idun pensaba le vendría bien. La bacterióloga solía llamarla por teléfono para contarle lo que le había comprado y cómo debía combinarla, "se te verá preciosa", le decía cada vez, "por tu tono de piel", "esto le va a tus ojos". Era una relación un poco diferente a las convencionales, es como si fueran de compras juntas, solo que a Elsa no le venían bien las compras; se sentaba a escuchar a su madre describirle cada prenda de vestir, sintiendo la emoción de la mujer como si ya estuviera viendo a su hija ataviada en esos vestidos de algodón especiales para primavera-verano.

—_Tal vez no se me vean bien, madre —discutió cierta vez la rubia._

—_¿Bromeas? Se te verán preciosos. Recuerda que es primavera y el calor te afecta mucho, Elsa, necesitas algo que te mantenga con el color de piel impecable. _

—_Pero ya me has comprado otros, ¿recuerdas? Los de corte bajo._

—_Sí, lo recuerdo, esos los podrías lucir cualquier día en tu escuela, son perfectos, el azul contrasta tan bien con tu cabello._

_Elsa había sonreído, inclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla reclinable, el teléfono pegado a la oreja, para discutir por otras dos horas sobre vestidos y zapatos con su -poco renuente a ceder- madre._

Sacó unos pantalones negros de vestir y una blusa blanca de botones y tres cuartos, le pareció perfecta.

—¿Eugene? Solo llamo para avisarte que todo está bien por acá. Lo de mi padre ha terminado, leyeron el testamento y sé que vas a maldecir porque ahora soy doblemente rica, bueno, triplemente, porque mi madre me ha heredado en vida. En fin, las cosas están marchando bien, él ya no está pero… estoy segura que lo que hago serían exactamente las decisiones que él me aplaudiría… —hizo una breve pausa y continuó —Sólo quería contarte algo, porque te extraño y ahora mismo querría verte y charlar contigo… me siento tan… rara… Voy a extrañarlo, Eugene… mucho… —lanzó un hondo suspiro para finalizar su mensaje de voz —Te dejo, y para que tus maldiciones sean más grandes, te aviso que iré a casa de Anna… Abrazos.

Cortó, pero aun se quedó un rato más ahí, sentada a la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia ningún punto en particular, luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia el elegante baño despojándose del resto de la ropa que llevaba consigo.

**xxx**

No sabía cuánto había cambiado la casa desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, tal vez el color no era el mismo. Las cortinas definitivamente no lo eran, pero sí que los retratos estaban en el mismo lugar, con las mismas personas, solo que unos años más grandes. Se acercó hasta un pequeño portarretrato colgado a la pared y observó a una juvenil Anna mirando hacia otro punto que no era la cámara, tenía las manos puestas hacia atrás y un vestido típico de Noruega, con las mismas trenzas de esa mañana y el rostro muy pecoso, le pasó una mano por encima, deteniéndose en los cristalinos ojos azul verde de la chica.

Sintió un suave roce en su pierna derecha y bajó la mirada, Sven estaba ahí, esperando seguramente que lo atendiera. Se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Hola, Sven. ¿Cómo has estado todos estos años, amigo? ¿Anna te ha tratado bien? ¿Tú has cuidado de ella?

El _husky_ aulló como si respondiera la pregunta, luego se lamió el hocico y acercó la cabeza para que la muchacha siguiera acariciándolo.

—Te has puesto enorme y muy guapo.

—Elsa, no deberías estar esperando aquí, los empleados saben que puedes pasar directamente a cualquier lugar donde estemos —Olsen apareció por el pasillo y saludó a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, señor Von Bjornson. Buenas noches. Me pareció más prudente ser anunciada mientras esperaba aquí.

—Patrañas, eres igualita que tu padre, siempre tan necio y correcto. Ven —le dijo, llevándola del brazo —acabamos de reunirnos en el comedor para tomar la cena, tu visita nos anima. Sven, anda, síguenos.

Elsa caminó con mucha cautela junto a Olsen hasta el largo comedor de mimbre. Lo primero que sus ojos se esforzaron por no buscar pero que al final, terminaron por desobedecerla, fue a una pelirroja de mirada cristalina, pero decidió ser discreta y posó su vista de inmediato en Eridan para saludarla cortésmente y luego miró hacia Rapunzel, que le había presentado Olsen. La del cabello dorado tenía un poco abierta la boca cuando Elsa la miró, pero se obligó a cerrarla para no parecer demasiado sorprendida.

—No creía de verdad que hubieras regresado —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir, todavía en medio del espasmo que la rubia le causó.

—No estaba en mis planes, y desearía estar en Nueva York ahora, solo porque sabría que mi padre seguiría vivo —No quería volver a esa misma discusión por ahora, así que desvió rápido el tema —¿Cómo has estado, Rapunzel?

—Muy bien, de hecho. Pero parece que a ti te ha ido mejor.

—No me quejo — sonrió con cortesía —Y me alegro que te encuentres bien.

Muy dentro de ella, la ojiverde se convenció a sí misma que aquello no era verdad, no podía creerle a Elsa que se alegrara por algo bueno que le sucediera a Rapunzel, aunque la verdad era que a la platinada le tenía sin cuidado.

—Gracias —Olsen sabía que a Rapunzel no le hacía mucha gracia la presencia de Elsa, así que la condujo hasta un asiento del comedor, al lado de Anna, que ese día se había encaprichado y la obligaron a tomar el asiento sola. Sven se recostó entre los pies de ambas.

Usualmente Rapunzel y ella se sentaban juntas, cuando una hacía algo bueno obtenía el lugar al lado de Eridan, pero cuando se portaban mal, el privilegio lo obtenía la otra, estar al lado de Eridan se consideraba una recompensa para los Von Bjornson, mientras que del lado de Olsen, representaba un castigo.

—A Anna la saludaste hoy más temprano.

—Sí —dijo la rubia, y enseguida volteó hacia la pelirroja, que se había puesto rígida en su asiento —¿Qué tal te va?

La pecosa pareció preguntarse si se dirigía a ella pero entonces, dándose cuenta que pasaban los segundos y no respondía, temblorosa, se atrevió a proferir algunas palabras, o mejor dicho, balbucear —B-bien… todo marcha bien.

—Qué bueno —Elsa le sonrió, en toda su incipiente galanura, y la pecosa se dio cuenta que había empezado a perder la inocencia.

—Desde la mañana tuve ganas de decirlo, Elsa — Eridan habló desde el otro lado de la mesa —qué bien te han sentado los años, estás mucho más guapa de lo que siempre has sido.

Ciertamente, Anna convino con su madre, no le pasó desapercibida la fina línea que dibujaba la silueta que ceñían esos negros pantalones de vestir, ni tampoco la elegante blusa blanca que denotaba ligeramente el sostén de la platinada. Si Anna no tuviera una predilección por la ropa interior negra, no en ella misma, porque prefería los colores pasteles, pero le encantaba mirar a otras chicas con la ropa de ese color y en Elsa, resaltaba mucho más con el contraste de su cabello platinado y su pálida piel.

Dio un respingo, sobresaltada por los pensamientos que de pronto le vinieron a la mente. Hizo el mayor de los esfuerzos por no mirar hacia su derecha, pero finalmente la necesidad la venció y echó una mirada de soslayo, sonrojándose al instante. Sí, había perdido la inocencia.

—¿Qué te ha traído por acá, Elsa de Arendelle?

—Negocios, señor Von Bjornson…

—Bah. Por Dios, Elsa, nos conocemos desde que eras una niña. Es hora de que comiences a llamarme por mi nombre, dime Olsen, Olsen para ti.

—Negocios, Olsen —prosiguió la chica con una sonrisa —pero he de disculparme por mi imprudencia de venir a la hora de su cena, yo…

—Nada de disculpas, cenamos más temprano, pero ésta vez alguien hizo un berrinche —respondió Olsen, mirando con culpabilidad a Anna. La pelirroja llevó los ojos a su plato y se pasó por detrás de la oreja un mechón suelto de su cabello cobrizo —y terminamos en una función hasta tarde en el cine.

—A Anna nunca le han gustado las películas convencionales, siempre optaba por las de acción y terror con mucho _gore_ —la miró, era cierto.

—Mi hermana no recuerda nada de ti… —habló Rapunzel, antes de meterse la cuchara a la boca —o finge no hacerlo.

—No estoy fingiendo —por fin volvió a escucharse la tímida voz de la pequeña, como un chillido que a la rubia le pareció el más dulce de los sonidos en el mundo. La chica luego miró apenada hacia Elsa —Lo siento —susurró, bajando nuevamente la mirada, y con ella, otra vez ese mechón cobrizo, tan rebelde.

—Han pasado cerca de tres años —pudo sentir el estremecimiento recorrerle como una ventisca fría que le puso los vellos de punta, cuando la delgada y suave mano de Elsa le llevó el mechón de cabello rebelde hacia atrás de la oreja de nuevo —si estás enojada conmigo, lo puedo solucionar.

Era espantoso tener que soportar esa amabilidad, tranquilidad y desenvoltura que la chica rubia mostraba, si antes escuchaba tantas virtudes de ella, ahora Anna no tenía absoluta duda de que todas eran ciertas, Elsa parecía el sinónimo de la perfección hecha mujer.

No pudo hacer más que asentir, sin atreverse a mirarla, entonces Olsen dio un giro a la conversación.

—Háblanos de esos negocios, Elsa.

La joven tomó la copa de vino tinto que acababan de servirle, no sin antes menear el contenido para absorber su aroma, carraspeó la garganta y comenzó a explicarse.

La charla se prolongó hasta terminada la cena, los asuntos de negocios continuaron discutiéndose acaloradamente en la sala de la familia anfitriona.

—Sinceramente, he de decidir que he admirado las cualidades de su ética profesional, Olsen — mencionó el nombre con toda tranquilidad —No cualquiera se resistiría a hacer negocios con mi padre.

—Él estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando le propuse no mezclar amistades con negocios, creíamos que si era nuestro deseo mantenernos relacionados como amigos, ni los negocios, ni el dinero debían ser un aliado, no obstante me sorprende ahora que su hija venga a hacerme semejante propuesta.

—A usted le interesa la farmacéutica, a mí también, desde hace mucho, y creo que sería la alianza ideal para _ArendCorp_.

—Si no te parece indiscreción, Elsa, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué estás tan interesada en la farmacéutica?

La rubia bajó la copa de vino y con ella, la mirada, unos segundos antes de suspirar para intentar emitir una buena respuesta, una conforme, al menos.

—Conocí personas en Estados Unidos, personas que necesitaban medicación que llegara a sus entidades apartadas sin caducar, que puedan conservarse a temperaturas diferentes; económicas, eficaces y alcanzables… hay mucha gente que lo necesita. Por eso no le propongo que sea usted un inversionista, sino un consejero de nuestras empresas.

Elsa estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres rudos, hombres de negocios muy fríos y meticulosos, y Olsen no era nada de eso, Olsen tenía un rostro bonachón y una mirada tierna que por supuesto, era muy fácil de tratar para la platinada. Él era Anna en versión masculina, o Anna era él, tenía el mismo cabello pelirrojo y los mismos ojos, solo las pecas las había heredado Anna de Eridan; creyó ver a la pelirroja en la mirada del anfitrión y se atrevió a sostenerla por unos segundos; Olsen entendió, a su vez, que la chica que tenía frente a él era una versión mejorada de su viejo amigo Agdar de Arendelle.

Los ojos azules de la rubia brillaron, como si supieran de antemano la respuesta a la proposición que acababa de echar al aire —De acuerdo, señorita de Arendelle, haré negocios con usted. Y con esto, quiero sellar la admiración y el respeto que le tengo desde siempre, no solo a tu familia, sino a ti misma, Elsa —la rubia sonrió y levantó su copa de vino blanco —¡Salud!

Elsa tenía en realidad otro tipo de intereses por la farmacéutica, pero esos jamás los revelaría, apostaba demasiado al inmiscuir a más empresas en sus pretensiones, pero lo había hablado con Agdar, durante la última charla que tuvieron vía telefónica, y él le había concedido la plena libertad de tomar decisiones más arriesgadas, y de pronto a Elsa le pareció que su padre ya presentía la muerte.

Bebió del delicioso vino posando su vista en una tímida pelirroja situada al frente de ella, y quien por cierto, no tenía idea de qué hacer ahí, sus nervios eran muy obvios, porque Elsa la conocía más que bien. Anna conservaba las mismas gesticulaciones de una edad más temprana; siempre que se sentía cohibida, bajaba la vista verde azul al suelo y movía los pies hacia los lados, las manos las llevaba hacia atrás y las anudaba, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante, involuntariamente; como le gustaba el corte con un fleco largo, algunos mechones le caían sobre la cara y era una forma de entretener sus manos para llevarlo de vuelta hacia atrás, mientras movía sus ojos hacia el qué o quién le estaba provocando esos desmayos. Esa noche, la rubia notó que todas esas miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Olsen la abrazaba por un costado, costumbre que seguramente tenía desde que Anna creció y su estatura se amoldó perfecta al cuerpo del hombre, que no era muy alto, pero sí un poco rechoncho de tal forma, que ofrecía buen afecto con su abrazo. Los ojos verde azules le devolvieron la mirada y fue como el sello del compromiso que acababa de cernirse entre ambas familias.

**xxx**

—Rapunzel, Rapunzel.

Llamó Anna. Desde que los negocios se cerraron y la rubia amiga de la familia se retiró, un sentimiento incómodo aprisionó los pensamientos de la pecosa. El rostro lo recordaba de las fotos, pero nada más que eso, seguía hundida en la agonía de no poderla recordar, porque ahora le pesaba, le pesaba no conservar esos recuerdos con Elsa. Anna quería saber cómo, por qué, cuánto tiempo es que fueron tan cercanas, qué fue lo que provocó que la pelirroja olvidara esa entrañable amistad, hasta dónde fue Elsa importante para ella, hasta dónde que decidió borrarla de su memoria. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué significaba Sven? ¿Y por qué ella de repente se sentía tan atraída, en el "buen sentido", hacia ella?

La ojiverde expresó un gesto de fastidio y retiró la mirada que mantenía sobre la revista de moda en su última edición, revista a la que se había suscrito dos meses atrás y que era el único libro que Anna le había visto entre las manos durante toda su vida —¿Qué?

—¿Es normal que una chica de veinte años esté haciendo negocios con nuestro padre? ¿Antes había sucedido eso?

—Anna —Rapunzel dijo, girando de nuevo sus ojos a la revista —no me apetece hablar de esas cosas ahora, ¿sí?

—A ti nunca te apetece nada, eres tan superficial.

—Por lo visto tú sabes mucho de eso, ¿no, Anna? —La acusó la mayor —¿Por qué no vas con nuestro padre y le dices que quieres participar de sus asociaciones?

—Superficial y amargada —espetó la pelirroja, bajando de la cama de Rapunzel.

—Gracias, hermanita, te permito entrar a mi habitación con todo y tu perro y encima me echas tu juicio.

La pecosa le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer tras la puerta junto al _husky_.

**xxx**

Era el día más feliz para Anna, todo estaba saliendo fenomenal para la pecosa. Se levantó a buena hora y estuvo lista con exactitud de tiempo, una cosa muy rara en ella, por lo que la buena disposición de la joven motivó a Olsen y a Eridan para hacerle encargos que ella simplemente no se negó a realizar; en pago por sus buenas obras, Eridan le preparó su desayuno favorito, estilo americano, y ella misma se encargó de llevar a las dos hermanas a la Universidad. Anna llegó muy puntual a su primera clase y el maestro le aplaudió. Aunado todo eso a una excelente noche de sueño, la cobriza sintió que era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Como Anna era la capitana del equipo de volibol y desde su llegada, los puntajes para éste habían crecido tanto como para llevarlos a las semifinales de la competencia nacional universitaria, cosa que nunca antes habían logrado, los saludos entre pasillos y en el campo eran el protocolo de todos los días. Pero Anna no solo era una chica popular por sus logros deportivos, también era una excelente estudiante, un genio de las matemáticas, por lo que sus maestros tenían muchas consideraciones hacia ella y la alababan de la misma forma.

Ese día no tomó el pasillo hacia las aulas como era habitual, a mitad de camino se desvió por un pasillo más angosto que conducía hacia los cubículos particulares de los profesores. Saludó a algunos empleados que gustosos, le devolvieron el saludo y con la gracia que solo ella tenía para con las personas, se dirigió a la pequeña oficina de su entrenador.

—Buenos días, profesor Bardi.

—Hola, Anna —respondió un atlético rubio, escondido detrás de un escritorio rodeado a su vez de hojas con anotaciones numéricas por las cuatro paredes —¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. Vine a reportarme, le tengo el itinerario de los entrenamientos post-clases del equipo.

Alargó una hoja de papel que llevaba guardada dentro de la mochila deportiva y el entrenador la tomó examinándola con detalle —Siempre el orden, Von Bjornson, te felicito. Lo revisaré y te regreso las correcciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cuando usted guste.

—Bien, gracias por la puntualidad y tu compromiso, Anna. Nos vemos mañana a la hora que programaste.

La pecosa resopló contenta por lo excelente que marchaba su día. Su clase favorita la esperaba atravesando de vuelta los pasillos. Distraída por caminar ordenando las cosas dentro de su mochila con el símbolo de Arendelle grabado en las tapas, no fue consciente de la joven de cabellera platinada con la que chocó, hasta que alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con los gélidos ojos azules que la arrullaron en la buena noche que pintó alegre su día.

—Elsa —parpadeó.

Los ojos azules se detuvieron un momento en ella, curiosos, atentos, algo… pícaros. Su cerebro dio una sacudida a la idea que se le vino a la mente, ¿cómo pícaros? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió ese adjetivo para describir la mirada extraña que le dirigió Elsa?

—Hola, Anna —la voz de Elsa fue como aspirar el aroma de un dulce incienso cuando has tenido un día horroroso, sólo que el día de Anna no había sido horroroso, pero de repente ella pensó que antes de encontrarse con Elsa en el pasillo, nada agradable le había pasado. La pecosa salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Inquirió de repente, como si la presencia de la rubia no fuera del todo grata —Quiero decir —se respondió a ella misma —no es que no debas estar aquí, puedes estar aquí todas las veces que quieras porque seguramente tienes tus asuntos qué tratar y, no es como que la escuela fuera mía y no pudieras venir cuando lo desees, no es nada de eso, yo estaría encantada de que vinieras siempre que fuera necesario. ¡Espera! No quise decir eso, en realidad yo… ¿qué dije?

—Vine para realizar mis trámites de movilidad académica —la interrumpió la rubia, conteniendo una risita para evitarle una pena más grande a la joven —Voy a quedarme en Noruega un tiempo y necesito concluir mis estudios, me falta poco.

—¿Vas a estudiar en Arendelle, es decir, en ésta Universidad? —El gesto de sorpresa de la pelirroja sorprendió más a Elsa que a la misma Anna —Quiero decir, no es que no debas pero es que… tenerte aquí, sería la cosas más extraña que me pueda pasar porque… es que… no es que tú seas extraña, no, no, no. Se debe más bien a que yo pienso, ¿o mejor no pienso? Tal vez debería callar algunas veces… las palabras no son lo mío.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza, mostrando simpatía a pesar del manojo de nervios que envolvía a la joven de enfrente —¿Estás de acuerdo en que estudie aquí? ¿Eso no te molesta?

—¡No, no…! Para nada… todo lo contrario —se peinó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, el cual regresó a su rostro y lo embonó ésta vez detrás de su oreja, bajando la mirada, con las mejillas rojas. Un gesto muy familiar para Elsa —Rapunzel y yo estudiamos aquí, ella está en cuarto, igual que tú, supongo, yo estoy en segundo, y creo que las tres estudiamos lo mismo.

—Me parece que no te equivocas, Anna —Anna, "suena tan bien en sus labios", pensó la pelirroja. Elsa continuó hablando a medida que motivó a Anna para que comenzara a caminar, tomándola del brazo —Yo estoy adelantada con algunas materias, por lo que siempre que necesites ayuda, puedes telefonearme, o visitarme, y con gusto te ayudaré. Aunque dudo que lo necesites, por lo que sé, tienes un excelente promedio acá.

—Me vienen bien las matemáticas, pero no tanto literatura.

—Podría ayudarte con eso.

Anna alzó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos azules, pareció encontrar en ellos un brillo refulgente, como si tuviera cristales dentro de su iris; le parecieron hermosos, frágiles, pero rudos; había algo en ellos que de la misma manera, los hacían lucir peligrosos. Imaginó dos barcos andando a flote sobre sus impetuosas aguas, y de pronto, ser envueltos por las corrientes furiosas que los ahogaron, en medio de su profundidad azul, todo eso le hicieron sentir los ojos de Elsa. De pronto sintió frío y se abrazó para adelantarse unos pasos y volverse de frente contra la rubia, sin dejar de caminar.

—El viernes hay un partido de entrenamiento… es volibol, vamos a las semifinales y estamos entrenando duro, si no tienes nada qué hacer —le dijo la pelirroja, contenta y a la vez no de haber logrado apartarse unos metros de la chica de piel nívea —estás cordialmente invitada.

Hasta ahora Elsa notó que la chica llevaba puesto lo que sería su uniforme deportivo, que dejaba entrever unas largas y bien tonificadas piernas. Sonrió y volvió a ladear la cabeza, un gesto que hizo a la cobriza estremecer hasta las entrañas, la chica rubia delante de ella era muy elegante y rígida, era difícil perderle la pista e ignorar cada uno de sus atractivos gestos, como ladear la cabeza. Anna se sentía navegante en esos barcos que se hundieron en el mar embravecido de los ojos de Elsa.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Anna, te agradezco la invitación y, por supuesto, tenga o no tenga algo qué hacer el viernes, estaré en tu partido.

Anna no supo cómo tomarse esa respuesta, simplemente su cabeza asintió y dio la espalda a la platinada para alejarse lo más rápido posible, abrazada aun por la corriente repentina de aire frío que comenzó a sentir hace rato. Tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y una sonrisita que no sabía si hacía más feliz su día, o comenzaba a maldecirlo.

**XXX**

**Bueno, estimado público lector, espero que me disculparan las casi diez mil palabras ._. Creo que me emocioné y añadí algunas cosas que hacían falta y, en realidad iba a ser un poco más largo, pero ya son las once de la noche y yo prometí cumplir cada viernes con una actualización, y no quería fallarles, faltó corregir algunas cosas pero, espero que no sea demasiado para ustedes. **

**Ahora, ¿qué les pareció nuestro Copito de nieve? ¿No es una cosa tan dulce? : 3 Ja, ja. Bueno, como siempre, he de hacer mención especial a mis críticos más estimados, quienes comentan ésta historia, y anunciando de nuevo, como en cada capítulo, aunque, me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran si continúo actualizando cada viernes, o esperan un poco para que corrija mejor los capítulos. En tanto leo sus comentarios, como cada vez, me despido prometiendo vernos por acá el próximo viernes :—D ¡Saludos y besos para todos/as! \o/**

**Oh, y algunos nombres no me aparecieron en los agradecimientos la semana pasada, eso es causa de los puntos u_u Me disculpo sinceramente u_u **

_**Passenger:**_ Lo de la amnesia de Anna se sabrá más adelante je, je, así que debo pedirte que tengas paciencia, hay toda una historia detrás de eso que es muy importante, pero si te lo digo ahora, arruina gran parte del final de la historia :'I Así que, lo estaré revelando en algunos dos tres capítulos adelante… quizá más ._. Muchas gracias por tu review :—D Yo soy de Nayarit :—D

_**Tasiakrood:**_ Ja, ja, todas esas interrogantes se irán respondiendo conforme la historia, pero si te puedo adelantar algo, sí, en efecto, entre Aurora y Anna podrían comenzar algunas cosas, quién sabe, si Elsa lo permite ._.

_**Frank Lester:**_ Antes que otra cosa, te felicito por publicar tu primer fanfic Elsanna, estuvo muy lindo y ciertamente quiero leer más cosas tuyas. Aceptaré tu ayuda con la ortografía siempre que puedas hacerme mención de eso, porque yo no tengo mucho tiempo de corregirla. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, yo creí que tantos cambios de escena en la historia confundirían al lector, es un alivio saber que no fue así. Te aseguro que en lo sucesivo, odiarás más a Hans y amarás más a Eugene, eso sin duda :v Muchas gracias por estar tan animado a comentar aquí, lo aprecio sobremanera :—D

_**A — Little —Death — for —you:**_ Lo escribí así temiendo que al publicar el documento, FanFiction lo borre como hace con los puntos :'I Agradeciendo muchísimo tu excelente comentario, te comento que el carácter de Rapunzel, traerá muchos problemas en adelante. Qué bueno que el capítulo y la historia te haya gustado. Sí, definitivamente la muerte del padre de Elsa trae consigo lo que muchos esperaban quizá, el regreso de Elsa, así que es un elemento importante dentro de la historia :—D

_**Crhismas — Machine:**_ ¡Un lector de Rusia! ¡Yay! \o/ Me encanta que sigas mi historia, es genial saber que puedo hacer que algunas personas pasen un tiempo agradable con una lectura. Yo espero realmente que poco a poco vayas teniendo un mejor apego a la historia y te guste más :—D Te mando enormes saludos hasta Rusia :—D ¿Qué haces hasta allá, por cierto? ._.

_**A:**_ Mmm… ¿no entendí? :'I

_**Bants:**_ Bueno, Elsa y Anna se han vuelto a juntar, pero me temo que no como esperabas XD Falta un poco si es que ellas vuelven a estar juntas románticamente más adelante, esperaría que sí, pero veremos si Aurora o Hans, o Kristoff, o Mérida no son más astutos que éstas dos :'I Muchas gracias por tu _review_, es encantador *—*

**Por cierto, la imagen de Elsa y Anna que tengo como perfil de ésta historia, no es mía, la tomé prestada de Google Imágenes, todos los créditos a su autora original.**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué tal, chicos? Ya regreso con éste nuevo capítulo, un poco corto, pero muy necesario, esperando como siempre, que sea de su agrado, ya que si merece mentadas… en los _review's_, por favor u.u

**Declaración:** _Frozen_, lastimosamente, no me pertenece, que de ser así, Elsa y Anna estarían juntas y Kristófforo se perdería en las montañas ._. **Todos los personajes conocidos en ésta historia pertenecen a **_**Disney**_**.**

Mis agradecimientos al final del capítulo, pero aquí, a _**anna . garciajasso**_, cuyo nombre FanFiction eliminó a causa de los puntos en capítulos pasados. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia :—)

**Capítulo VI**

_**¿Ella perfecta?**_

**xxx**

—Éste es el archivo confidencial de su padre, él acostumbraba guardar aquí todo lo que creía ultra-secreto —mencionó la atractiva secretaria, con una seriedad que el hecho de que resaltara la frase "ultra-secreta" y ésta le pareciera a Elsa graciosa, no pudo hacer menos que recibirla con la misma seriedad como la muchacha la había pronunciado —Por éste lado tenemos lo de confidencialidad media y justo afuera, los archivos que están abiertos al público. Su padre era un hombre muy organizado… y sobre todo, muy desconfiado, señorita de Arendelle.

—Lo sé, Megara —dijo Elsa, inspeccionando todo el sitio. Agdar tenía gustos muy particulares, la mayoría no le gustaban a Elsa, pero esa oficina, su oficina, conservaba tanto de él. Desde las pieles de los sillones, el escritorio de roble, los cuadros medievales con Juana de Arco en la mayoría de ellos, el olor a tabaco, cada cosa puesta en ese sitio olía a él, es como si estuviera ahí, asentado en su silla reclinable como rey y señor de todo, como Elsa lo veía siempre que se pasaba por la empresa cuando era niña. A Agdar le animaba mucho la presencia de Elsa, algunas veces la subía a sus hombros y caminaba con ella por toda la fábrica, dándole a manos llenas lo que Idun le tenía prohibido: chocolates. Elsa amaba los chocolates y Agdar siempre la consentía con ellos, aunque la pequeña se hubiese portado mal.

Como si temiera romperlos, pasó una mano con delicadeza sobre un Quijote de la Mancha y su caballo, ambos hechos de fina madera tallada; hizo lo mismo con las copas de vino, las botellas de los vinos más selectos del mundo puestas a reposar; su padre, como todo buen caballero de la clase alta, era un particular amante de los vinos, un catador, y conservaba botellas de todos los países como su colección más apreciada.

Algunos portarretratos que la rubia había visto cuando era niña seguían sobre el escritorio, solo que la pequeña rubia platinada en ellos crecía cada cinco años. Elsa tomó el último hacia el lado derecho, el mismo que se convertiría en su favorito.

Cómo olvidarlo, fue la última fotografía que se tomaron juntos. Agdar estaba riendo en toda su simpatía mientras abrazaba a una aterrada Elsa en la cima de la Estatua de la Libertad, ella no había querido ir ahí pero su padre la llevó casi a rastras, porque estuvo en muchos lugares antes con su hija, pero nunca en ese. La rubia decidió acompañarlo, solo para darle gusto, pero todo el camino dejó en claro que caminaba en contra de su voluntad, y que por nada se acercaría a la orilla, y Agdar estaba tan fascinado con el rostro asustado de su pequeña, que quiso inmortalizar el momento en una foto; la envió a Idun justo después de ser tomada. Idun lo riñó por asustar a la niña.

Los labios rojos de Elsa se curvearon en una tímida sonrisa, con el portarretrato en sus manos. Lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio y movió la imagen de Idun cerca de ésta, tomando su lugar en la silla giratoria forrada en fina piel, los brazos sueltos sobre los reposabrazos, en una pose majestuosa, como si de la viva aristocracia se tratara.

Megara observó la imagen de la chica, el sol penetraba luminoso por el ventanal a las espaldas de la rubia y hacía resaltar su platinada cabellera, y su piel tenía una vista como si millones de cristales refulgieran a su alrededor. La secretaria creyó que era un engaño de su mente, porque la visión era demasiado celestial como para que fuera cierta. Parpadeó en varias ocasiones antes de decidirse a argumentar unas cuantas palabras, temiendo que éstas no fueran las apropiadas para la majestad que tenía frente a sus ojos.

—Le queda bien, señorita de Arendelle. El sueño de su padre siempre fue que un día, usted ocupara ese lugar.

Elsa miró sus manos y suspiró pesadamente —Nunca voy a poder reemplazarlo, Meg… mi padre siempre será… único.

—Yo lo conocí, Elsa, por varios años, y a ti por poco te sostuve en mis brazos cuando naciste… créeme, no eran tan distintos.

Pareció que la rubia lo meditó un momento, porque se quedó callada unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza para luego ponerse de pie.

—Vayamos a ver la fábrica.

**xxx**

¡Track! Se escuchó el sonido del lápiz partiéndose a la mitad, Anna lo arrojó al suelo y hundió la cabeza entre las páginas de la libreta de apuntes que tenía delante de ella, lamentando su nula concentración.

—No puedo, Sven —se quejó, motivada por la compañía del perro que había alzado la cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido del lápiz partiéndose. La joven levantó la cara y volvió a echar un vistazo a las largas cuentas que había copiado en las hojas; ella, la cerebro en matemáticas, estaba batallando por resolver unas estadísticas que en otro momento no le habrían alborotado tanto las neuronas.

Pero en ese momento no, no en ese, en ese momento Anna solo podía ver los cristales brillar en los ojos azules de Elsa, la tenían como hechizada.

Minutos antes de dedicarse a sus deberes, buscó y rebuscó entre sus cosas si acaso había vestigios de la amistad tan recelosa que habían mantenido cuando ella era una adolescente. Anna intentaba recordar, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, solo encontraba recuerdos vagos de la platinada, ninguno que tuviera relevancia alguna; ni siquiera fue capaz de armar la escena en la que Sven había llegado a vivir a su casa, solo tenía la ínfima imagen de una diseminada rubia apareciendo en su puerta con un pequeño y recién adquirido husky siberiano que enseguida fue alzado en los brazos de una pecosa más que emocionada.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y se concentró de nuevo en las cuentas que tenía qué resolver, arrugando las cejas; tomó la mitad del lápiz partido y comenzó a escribir.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, con acciones robotizadas, frotándose los ojos y polemizando por todo el tiempo que se había quedado dormida cuando comprobó la hora en su reloj de mano, encendiendo la lucecita fosforescente. Las ocho de la noche. Se incorporó perezosamente y de la misma manera encendió la lámpara de mesa a su lado para recoger los libros esparcidos alrededor. Echó una ligera mirada sobre la libreta de apuntes y la tomó para cerrarla y alejarla lo más apartado de ella posible, pero la sorpresa vino a su rostro en el momento que sus ojos descubrieron que en lugar de haber resuelto las cuentas, se había puesto a garabatear algo que ni siquiera ella entendió qué cosa era.

Se trataba, supuestamente, de un hexágono desproporcionado color azul con seis desproporcionadas puntas principales, y por lo menos doce puntas adicionales menos sobresalientes, desproporcionadas porque Anna no era una buena dibujante; había otras seis puntas filosas más pequeñas y cada una de todas, tenía una mota cerca del filo, pero Anna solo había dibujado círculos ahí, así que era difícil saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaba dibujando. Seis hojas de lo que parecía una flor adornaban el centro… era la cosa más extraña que la pelirroja haya dibujada jamás, todo su arte en pinceles no eran más que garabatos de intentos de bosques que parecían selvas o leones sin orejas. La última vez plasmó un elefante al que Rapunzel confundió con un camello de nariz larga. Anna se enojó cuando Olsen le dijo que parecía un cerdo, Mulán y Jane se lo estuvieron recordando durante toda una semana y por si eso fuera poco, ambas subieron el dibujo a la red, de manera que las burlas hacia las nulas cualidades artísticas de Anna no se hicieron esperar. Para suerte de todos, la pelirroja no era de mal carácter, y luego de los primeros días hasta ella se puso a reír de la criatura tan extraña que había dibujado. Con el tiempo consiguió no recordarlo más.

Pero ésta vez no le sería tan fácil olvidar ese raro hexágono con ramificaciones. Asombrada pero con los párpados todavía pesándole, decidió abandonar su escrutinio y esconder ese dibujo de todos los ojos curiosos con los que pudiera toparse. Cerró la libreta y la arrojó sobre el buró para echarse las sábanas encima y seguir durmiendo. Sven trepó junto a ella para echarse a su lado. La pecosa ansiaba que llegara el día siguiente.

**xxx**

—Sí, tal como lo oyes, no estoy bromeando… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees que yo haría eso? ¿Alguna vez lo hice contigo antes…? Esa vez no fue broma, Mérida —alzó la voz —Te aseguro que no es lo que estás pensando —la rubia terminó de secarse el cabello y arrojó la toalla sobre la cama para sujetar bien el teléfono móvil que aferraba a su oreja, llevaba ya media hora discutiendo con su secretaria —Toma el primer vuelo que veas a Noruega para que estés aquí cuanto antes… No lo sé, Mérida, espero que no sea mucho, de cualquier forma avisa a tu familia que pudieran ser alrededor de seis meses y, que no tengan cuidado de ti, yo estoy a cargo de todo… Sí… Gracias. Te veo pronto.

Con la misma fuerza hizo aterrizar el móvil sobre la cama y se volvió para mirarse al espejo. Los ojos azules centellaban en todo su esplendor; cuántas personas no se habían quedado prendidas de ellos, cuántas personas no los habían mirado como un par de témpanos de hielo que les hacía estremecer hasta las más profundas raíces de sus pensamientos insanos; no eran unos ojos ordinarios, ni tampoco se trataba de describir solo un par de orbes azules, había algo más en ellos, algo que calaba los huesos. Las profundas miradas que desprendían fácil podían compararse con el infrasonido emitido de una fiera salvaje antes de atacar a su desafortunado e inoportuno cazador, defendiendo su territorio, paralizando todos los sentidos de su presa. Una mirada, tan simple y llana, era suficiente para obligar a cualquiera a estar a su merced, poniéndolo de rodillas; si se deseaba seguir en el mundo de los vivos, la clave era apartar la vista de ellos a la menor de las oportunidades, porque un segundo resultaba suficiente para quedar atrapado en sus azules aguas gélidas, tal como los barcos que Anna había visto hundirse en ellos.

Abrió la bata hasta la naciente de sus pechos y pasó los dedos sobre un grabado que tenía cerca del hombro izquierdo, por poco cerca del corazón. Parecía una marca de quemadura muy ligera que seguramente se estaba borrando con el tiempo. Localizó las seis puntas y sostuvo un momento los dedos sobre la figura hexagonal, sintiendo el contorno de la misma, en una actitud reflexiva y curiosa. Finalmente cerró la bata de nuevo y se dirigió a la cama.

Usualmente se lo hubiera pensado antes, de encontrarse en otro lugar, pero siendo consciente de dónde estaba ahora y de que realmente le importaba poco, echó la bata lejos de su cuerpo y se metió entre las sábanas, desnuda, dispuesta a relajarse bajo la linda noche con cielo despejado, así que se pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y observó el cielo con las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Aún era invierno, pero de todos modos, el frío a ella nunca le molestó.

**xxx**

Dos semanas transcurridas desde la muerte de Agdar de Arendelle, y una y media desde que Anna viera a Elsa por primera vez en las instalaciones de la Universidad; desde entonces, no había desperdiciado toda oportunidad de encontrarse con ella, pero fueron muy pocas las veces que tuvo suerte y la mayoría, no pasó más que de reducidos minutos y saludos cordiales, parecía que la platinada siempre tenía algo pendiente porque apenas terminaba las clases, desaparecía y no se le volvía a ver.

—Estoy tan harta de ella — Ariel se quejó, en una ocasión que caminaban por uno de los pasillos externos —Siempre es tan… perfecta —Rapunzel esbozó una amplia sonrisa satisfecha, aplaudiendo internamente cuando su pelirroja amiga hizo el ademán que exageraba el delicado movimiento de la chica rubia al caminar y al expresarse. Hacía rato que las amigas de la ojiverde venían hablando de la platinada y unos pasos atrás, Anna y sus dos mejores amigas les seguían los pasos.

—Es como: mírenme, soy perfecta.

—Quizá porque lo es.

Anna se sorprendió de encontrar a su amiga asiática defendiendo a la chica rubia, por lo que sabía, Mulán también se quejaba de ella, aunque sus argumentos eran muy pobres respecto a las princesas, a ella simplemente Elsa no le agradaba porque… Anna no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba, Mulán jamás lo dejaba en claro.

Las tres deportistas guardaron silencio mientras escuchaban la conversación de las mayores.

—¿Ella perfecta? Por favor, solo es una… una… un intento de llamar la atención de todos —respondió Rapunzel, de una manera tan despectiva, que si Olsen la escuchara, su hermana terminaría comiendo en el extremo más largo de la mesa por el resto de su vida.

—Y lo logra —insistió la asiática —. Lo saben, Elsa de Arendelle es súper guay; su cabello rubio, los ojos azules, su figura de envidia, su piel tan… blanca y tersa —suspiró.

—Euww —expresó Ella, la francesa que pocas veces decía algo en particular, y que generalmente solo estaba ahí para hacer, como si fuera robot, todo lo que las otras proponían —hablas como si te gustara.

—¿Y por qué no? Es muy atractiva, y muy inteligente. Es una chica peculiar.

—Y… no se olviden que es la mujer más poderosa de Noruega y una de las más influyentes en el mundo, y apenas tiene veinte años.

Jane, la otra guapa amiga de Anna, terminó por hundir los comentarios negativos que las chicas mayores se empeñaban en entrever, dejándoles sobre las manos el diario informativo de ese día donde una rubia platinada aparecía en primera plana con sus cristalizados ojos azules mirando fríamente a la cámara del reportero. Las tres muchachas jóvenes se adelantaron al grupo de Rapunzel, quien solo miró a su hermana cuando ésta pasó por en medio del quinteto con los libros abrazados a su cuerpo, sin objetar nada, pero a sabiendas por su actitud, que estaba completamente a favor de Jane.

Anna abrió su libro y se sentó a esperar en el estacionamiento a que llegara su hermana mayor, que conducía el coche. Su concentración era tal, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia que la estaba observando.

—¿Es entretenida la lectura?

La pelirroja emitió un respingo al reconocer la inconfundible voz de Elsa —. E-Es… entretenida, claro que sí.

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo recomiendas?

—Es Oliver Twist, de _Charles Dickens_, toda la obra de _Dickens_ es excepcional, por supuesto que te la recomiendo —dijo la pelirroja, acomodando con timidez un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, evidentemente nerviosa.

La rubia la observó unos segundos con sus penetrantes ojos azules mientras que las mejillas de la chica más joven se tornaban de un rojo encendido —¿Te gusta leer?

Anna al fin se decidió a mirar directamente a esos orbes gélidos de la muchacha parada delante de ella, intentando disimular su turbación —Me fascina.

—¿Qué me dices de J.K. Rowgling?

—¿Bromeas? AMO Harry Potter —respondió, haciendo énfasis en la segunda palabra. "Bingo", pensó Elsa, orgullosa de conocerla tan bien.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu personaje predilecto?

—Ronald Weasly. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Sencillo: Hermione Granger.

Anna esbozó una media sonrisa, ¿por qué no imaginarlo? Hermione era la representación de la inteligencia y la corrección, así como Elsa representaba su parte. La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa. Nunca podría olvidar que fue ella quien le leyó a Anna todos los libros de Harry Potter cuando ésta apenas principiaba en la escuela básica, siempre le gustó Ronald Weasley, porque le hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, aunque a Elsa le parecía detestable —¿Estás libre? ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

La pelirroja no pudo verse más sorprendida ni inquieta, abrió grande los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula como si una estrella de Hollywood le estuviese llamando —¿Me-me estás haciendo una invitación? ¿A-A mí?

—Sólo si te apetece y no tienes problemas por eso.

Se puso de pie y encaró a la rubia —Llamaré a mis padres para pedirles permiso. Rapunzel no tiene qué hacerlo, ella solo les avisa que saldrá, pero yo soy menor, y ellos siempre cuidan con quién salgo y con quién entro.

—Me parece una muy buena medida de seguridad de su parte.

La pecosa marcó en el móvil, batallando con acertar a las teclas correctas. Su nerviosismo casi podía palparse, y menos ayudó el hecho de que la mano de Elsa la tocara cuando ésta le sostuvo el móvil que se le había resbalado de las manos, en ese momento, Anna estaba segura que a su cara solo le hacían falta dos hojitas en la punta para parecer un tomate.

**xxx**

La pecosa se sorprendió por lo que veía. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a visitar restaurantes de lujo con su familia, por lo general, eran demasiado formales para su gusto. Elsa la llevó a un sitio con mucha luz, pero con un toque bohemio que la hizo trasladar a un lugar muy lejos de Noruega; tenía una ambientación un poco hípster, las personas estaban cada una en lo suyo y eso le sentó bien, porque salvo el incidente de que todos, y literalmente todos, voltearan a mirar a Elsa, no pasó de ahí.

La rubia pidió dos bebidas y algunas botanas que la pelirroja nunca antes había probado.

—¿Te gusta? —Elsa preguntó, fascinada por el extasiado rostro de su joven amiga que contemplaba todo alrededor.

—Estoy impresionada, no imaginé que existiera éste lugar en Arendelle.

—Podemos volver siempre que quieras, es un lugar muy tranquilo para conversar y si notas, muy ecológico.

—Mmm… ¿te interesa la sustentabilidad del medio ambiente?

—Es una de las metas de nuestras empresas, lo estamos renovando todo para causar el menor daño posible a la naturaleza. Todos tenemos derecho a vivir en un lugar adecuado, ¿no crees? Eso incluye también a las especies aparte de ti, y de mí.

—Me encanta —Anna sonrió —Claro que tenemos derecho a eso, los animales, las flores… me alegro que lo tomes en cuenta; y también sabía que _ArendCorp_ se está encargando de vigilar su producción con estándares de calidad ecológicamente sustentables.

—En efecto —dijo la rubia.

Pasaron largos segundos sin que ninguna de las dos objetara nada más, pero al ser consciente que Elsa la estaba mirando, como si curioseara en ella, Anna soltó la pregunta que hacía varios días quería hacerle a la empresaria —¿Por qué no se te ve todos los días en la universidad? —al instante se arrepintió de la pregunta, estaba dejando claro que había estado muy al pendiente de la presencia de la platinada en la escuela.

Sin embargo Elsa no se inmutó, se limitó a responder la duda de Anna —Porque no llevo muchas materias, solo dos, el resto me las han revalidado y el servicio social me lo ha liberado tu padre. Cuando mis clases terminan voy a trabajar.

Los ojos verde azules de la pelirroja brillaron de emoción, se había hecho muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero agradecía que ninguna de ellas resultara acertada —No debe ser fácil tener que trabajar y estudiar a la vez, ¿verdad? Y menos ahora, que te has quedado a cargo del reino —Elsa volvió a sonreír, dejando su botella sobre la mesita de centro alrededor de la cual estaban sentadas y se colocó en una postura que denotaba su absoluta atención hacia la pecosa.

—Estoy acostumbrada, lo hago desde los dieciséis. Mi padre siempre me trató como la futura responsable de todo, la reina, si te gusta llamarlo así.

Anna miró a los ojos gélidos de la rubia, y encontró en ellos la misma frialdad que había visto desde el principio, pero ésta vez, pudo notar algo que la llenó de conmoción: también eran frágiles, como toda ella. La menor de los Von Bjornson intentaba comprender cómo una chica tan joven como Elsa tenía qué cargar con toda esa responsabilidad. Observó concienzudamente el fino rostro de la muchacha, aprovechando que ahora estaba distraída por la llegada del mesero con otro par de botellas, y no le pareció diferente al de una niña. Entonces Anna tuvo la creciente necesidad de levantarse de su cómodo asiento para abrazarla, idea que se borró de inmediato.

—¿Es muy diferente Nueva York a Arendelle? —preguntó con arrebato, como si hubiese sido pillada haciendo una travesura. Elsa despidió al mesero y alcanzó a mirar el sofocado gesto de la pequeña.

—Sí, bastante.

—¿Y cuál te gusta más?

La rubia sopesó su respuesta por breve tiempo, solo para tener la seguridad de responderle —Arendelle, no hay comparación.

—¿Por qué? —Continuó su interrogatorio la pecosa, ya más relajada, bebiendo de la pajilla de su bebida sabor chocolate.

—Tengo… los mejores recuerdos de mi vida… aquí —los azules ojos se oscurecieron en un instante, pero continuaron brillando con esos cristales que parecían tener incrustados alrededor de su iris. Anna notó que esos cristales se increpaban en ella y que podían terminar clavándose en su cuerpo hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos por evitarse la pena de escuchar una respuesta negativa, la curiosidad terminó por vencerla, y con un hilillo de voz, como si se lo estuviera preguntando a sí misma, se atrevió a formular otra pregunta —¿Yo-yo formo parte de ellos?

Y fue como si a Elsa le hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes, porque la rubia de repente se echó a reír como si la pregunta le hubiera sonado sarcástica. Y casi lo era, porque Anna era el principal motivo de su amor hacia Arendelle, no había otra razón de más peso para amar tanto lo que veía ahora a su alrededor que la existencia de esa chica, por eso, el que Anna lo preguntara, le resultaba a Elsa muy gracioso, dolorosamente gracioso.

—Sí —resolvió finalmente, y se distrajo bebiendo de su botella, una bebida seguramente con alcohol, muy diferente a la chocolatada de Anna.

—Debí molestarme mucho contigo como para haber olvidado todos los recuerdos sobre ti.

—Lo hiciste —dijo la otra, observándola circunspectamente de nuevo —pero tuviste tus razones.

—¿Qué razones?

Elsa no había pensado en esa pregunta antes, y mucho menos tenía una respuesta, una favorecedora, al menos —Éramos grandes amigas —se inventó, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco había sido un invento, solo estaba disfrazando la verdad que nunca le revelaría a Anna —y tú me reclamaste que te dejara… No importa —sacudió la cabeza —estamos comenzando de nuevo, ¿no es así?

—Sí. ¿Brindis? —sugirió Anna, y Elsa rio levantando su botella.

—A tu salud.

**xxx**

Esa mañana las cosas sí estaban marchando bien para Elsa, aun cuando seguía con la presión de resolver todos los asuntos que su padre había dejado inconclusos.

—Elsa —la llamó su ahora atractiva secretaria, asomando desde la discreta puerta de cristal. Megara fue la adquisición más gloriosa de Agdar cuando ésta apenas tenía 16 años, su padre se había suicidado cuando perdió toda su fortuna y su madre le estaba consiguiendo un marido adinerado para solventar los gastos de la familia, Agdar llegó a rescatarla de las manos de un tipo millonario que exportaba telas, y la llevó a trabajar a Arendelle, Elsa tenía entonces cuatro años —hay una linda chica pelirroja buscándote afuera.

El corazón de la platinada saltó dos escalones y se incorporó en el asiento forrado en piel de su padre —Hazla pasar, por favor, Meg.

Intentando no parecer demasiado dura pero tampoco muy relajada, esperó, tamborileando los dedos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla giratoria.

—Pensé que la comodidad de Nueva York bastaba para una persona como tú, pero ya veo que Arendelle no se queda atrás.

—Mérida —se levantó la rubia, de repente sintiéndose aliviada, como si por meses hubiese llevado el mundo encima y en ese momento, le pasara la carga a otra persona —Al fin llegaste.

—Sí. Siento que mis padres hayan querido tomarse vacaciones conmigo antes de que me mudara a ésta ciudad.

—Por seis meses, te dije que les dijeras que serían solo seis meses.

—Por seis meses —repitió la chica —Eso les dije. Como sea, no verán a su consentida en mucho tiempo así que, aquí me tienes, ¿para qué soy buena?

Mérida era una ficha perfecta en su juego de embonar hexágonos, la secretaria hecha a su medida, no hacía más allá de su trabajo, y no más de lo que Elsa le pedía; sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo callar, cuándo reírse con ella o por ella o a causa de ella y cuándo estar seria. Conocía todo lo que Elsa no lograba recordar y nunca exigía nada, pero era lo suficientemente eficaz como para confiarle su agenda de trabajo… y hasta su vida.

De inmediato, la pelirroja fue orientada en sus actividades en Arendelle. Elsa no tenía interés en suplantar a Megara por Mérida, Megara fungía como la secretaria particular y de confianza de su padre, y la llegada de la pelirroja no lo cambiaría, nadie mejor que ella conocía los movimientos de la empresa de Arendelle, pero Mérida conocía los movimientos de Elsa en Nueva York, entre muchas otras cosas, así que ambas le resultaban muy indispensables.

—Creo que Megara y yo podemos llevarlo todo con éxito.

—No —discutió la rubia —es demasiado trabajo, no puedo sofocarlas a ambas con todo, necesito delimitar funciones y para eso requiero de un asistente personal.

—Si insistes —dijo la pelirroja de cabellos alborotados. En sus años de experiencia, dos, para ser exactos, Mérida entendía cuándo no debía llevarle la contra a su jefa, y ese era uno de esos momentos.

—Ocúpense de contratar a alguien, no importa que no tenga experiencia, pueden abrir la convocatoria para practicantes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, necesito una mente fresca, alguien que me despeje del día y que lo haga más liviano.

Mérida arrugó las cejas, resentida, un gesto enfadado que Elsa notó, pero evitó decir algo más. Externó las últimas indicaciones y se dispuso a salir de la oficina rumbo a su casa.

**xxx**

—Ya te lo dije, Hans, si quieres conseguir algo positivo de ella, tienes que dejar de actuar como un idiota.

—Ya he actuado como idiota suficiente tiempo, Hammer, ésta vez Elsa va a oírme.

—Vas a arruinarlo todo.

—¿Arruinarlo yo? —El joven se detuvo y empujó a su hermano contra una de las frías paredes del aeropuerto —Es ella quien se ha empeñado en hacer de nuestra relación un infierno. Siempre me rechaza, ¿sabes? Todo el tiempo. Nunca está disponible cuando la busco, porque si no está en el trabajo, o la universidad, está con ese amigo maricón que tiene o le duele la cabeza porque está cansada del trabajo, ¿lo ves? Mi relación no es fácil y ella se empeña en acabarla a cada momento, como si esperara que sea yo quien la corte evitándole la pena de romperme el corazón, y la verdad es que ya estoy harto de tener qué hacer de buen novio. He venido a reclamar lo que es mío y exigirle a Elsa lo que me corresponde como SU pareja.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora volverás a hacer del chico malo?

—Nunca he dejado de serlo.

El joven de las largas patillas por fin dejó respirar a su delgaducho y asustadizo hermano y ambos reanudaron el camino por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto, con Hans un paso delante del otro chico —¿Qué puedo decirte, querido Hammer? Bien puedo ser el dueño del mundo, y una tonta niñita rica no va a ser la excepción de mi regla. Puedo conseguir todo lo que me proponga —Hammer lo escuchaba en total negativa mientras que el menor de los Southern caminaba con un ridículo paso airado —Y eso involucra a Elsa de Arendelle, quiera o no, o dejo de llamarme…

El discurso del pelirrojo fue interrumpido cuando en su caminata chocó con otra persona, con una pelirroja cabellera tan parecida a la suya —¿Qué te pasa, niña? Fíjate por dónde avanzas.

─L-Lo siento —balbuceó la joven, intimidada por el aspecto corpulento y hostil del muchacho.

—¡Anna Von Bjornson! —Llamó una voz a lo lejos —¡La juez llegará por la otra ala!

Hans echó una rápida mirada de fastidio a la chica pelirroja con la que se había encontrado, y se preocupó por esbozar una sonrisa perfectamente despectiva y burlona a causa de sus pecas. Finalmente la ignoró y siguió caminando, altivo.

**XXX**

**Y sin más, mis estimados y estimadas, me despido de ustedes hasta el próximo viernes :—) Saludos y besos a todos :—D … LindsayWest…**

_**Passenger:**_Ja, ja, XD Tengo qué confesar, que pensé que eras hombre ._. En fin, me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado y lo leyeras aunque actualicé muy tarde, espero para el próximo viernes, actualizar a buena hora, todo depende del trabajo que tenga :I Sólo debes esperar un poco, aunque creo que lo irás intuyendo conforme esto avance. Cuidaos :—) /

_**Tasiakrood:**_ Dudas muy interesantes. Si recuerdas el sumario de ésta historia, se hace una importante mención a Aurora, bueno, es porque ella tendrá una participación mayor más adelante, eso implicará que se relacione con algunas personas que nosotros ya conocemos. ¿Anna recuperará sus recuerdos? Tal vez, ¿cómo? Oh, esa es una de las grandes sorpresas de lo que viene, yo espero que les guste y les deje satisfecho :—D Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic :—D

_**AzblueHell:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por comentarme! Yo miré tu foto de perfil y te reconozco de algún lado, creo que te he leído :—D Voy a comprobarlo. Gracias por aceptar el fic con los errores, tiene bastantes, pero intentaré hacer mejor esfuerzo para darles calidad. Espero que esté capítulo no te decepcione, porque no vamos a la mitad y faltan por descubrirse algunas cosas y vivir otras :—) Un beso :—*

_**Madh — M:**_ Me ha encantado tu review :'D No te preocupes si dejaste de leerlo antes, lo importante es que lo has retomado, yo me he leído el tuyo y de igual forma te dejé un comentario por ahí. Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo :') Creo que has hecho un buen análisis de cosas que han ocurrido y de otras que vendrán. Prometo que Elsa se pondrá pesada más adelante porque, en realidad, querer verla celosa o nerviosa es algo no recomendable, Elsa no es tan dulce como aparenta después de todo, cuando se trata de Anna, Elsa puede ser muy "perra" ja, ja. Deseo que esto te siga agradando, porque estaré contenta de que me sigas leyendo. ¡Abrazos!

_**Frank Lester:**_ Oh, una excelente sugerencia de tu parte esperar para presentar calidad. Me anima mucho tener un lector tan crítico y tan bueno como tú, porque eso hace falta cuando una se dedica a las letras, y creerás, que sigo batallando en colocar la puntuación. En fin. Muchas gracias por tomar de tu valioso tiempo, cuando lo tengas, para leerme, yo lo valoro no sabes cuánto, y más gracias por además, darte otro poco para escribirme en la historia, eso es importante en demasía. En realidad, a mí me gusta esa personalidad fría y descarada de Elsa, no pretendo cambiarla, perdería el toque de la reina de hielo, y en cuanto a que Kristoff será un problema en adelante, bueno… no solo él lo será, creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso XD Muchas gracias de nuevo, Frank :—)

_**Eslove26:**_ Bueno, el copo de nieve tatuado sigue ahí, y será una parte fundamental más adelante, ya verás en dónde justamente comenzará a tener relevancia, a mí me emociona que ya llegue esa parte *—* Y, sobre quién borró los recuerdos de Anna… bueno… hay mucho qué contar sobre eso, pero de igual forma, sucede más adelante, ya que todo es importante para las revelaciones y aclaraciones futuras, ellas todavía tiene otros conflictos serios que resolver y cuando Anna recuerde por fin su pasado con Elsa, no creo que le sea tan grato como se espera :I Te envío un beso y un abrazo en agradecimiento por tu lectura y tu bello comentario :—)

_**Crhismas —Machine:**_ ¡Mi amigo en Rusia! \o/ Créeme, los problemas apenas comienzan, sobre todo para Elsa, y bueno, algunos para Anna, ya que esa pelirroja tendrá algunos problemas hormonales que controlar :I Risas tal vez… Me gustan tus comparaciones con la comida, ja, ja. Olsen es simpático, rechoncho, carismático y algo simplón, un gran contraste a lo que era su amigo Agdar, siempre tan imponente como su rubia hija. En fin, te mando saludos ENORMES hasta Munich :—D Cuídate mucho, amigo :—)

**Por su amable lectura y comentarios, querido público lector… ¡Muchas gracias! Un beso. **


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, querido público lector! Hoy he tardado un poco más en actualizar (es sábado u.u) porque les he puesto un capítulo de ocho mil palabras ._. Y ésta semana tuve mucho trabajo, no pude editarlo a tiempo, así que solo hice unos pequeños ajustes y para no fallar como cada viernes… aquí está. Espero que les guste, como cada vez.

Me encantaría recibir uno de tus comentarios, porque eso ayudaría a crecer ésta historia.

Y para no entretenerme más, les dejo para que lean :—D

**Declaración**: F_rozen_ **no me pertenece**, así como ninguno de los personajes que reconozcas aquí, **todos pertenecen a **_**Disney**_**.**

¡Muchas gracias a _**Vetara**_, _**YuriLover24**_ y _**jexichan89**_ por añadirme a sus favoritos! ¡Y gracias a ti por seguir ésta historia! \ :—D /

**Capítulo VII**

_**Fenómeno**_

**xxx**

Lo que menos quería Elsa, era recibir visitas esa mañana, tenía las suficientes cosas qué resolver como para perder el tiempo en charlas que no ayudarían a bajar la pila de documentos alzados sobre su escritorio y de los cuales, cada día llegaban más, y no solo de trabajo, algunos eran pésames retrasados dirigidos a Idun o a ella, cosas que ya no le interesaba leer.

Pasó la tarea de responderlos a Mérida y a Megara, mientras que ella se enfocaba en las cosas que de verdad urgían. Llevaba toda la mañana metida ahí, encrespada por asuntos que no la ponían muy contenta en ocasiones, y que hacían que de vez en cuando su voz se escuchara más alto de lo normal, llamando a una de las dos chicas afuera.

—Suerte —se deseaban una a la otra cuando eran solicitadas.

Agdar era un hombre organizado, sin duda, pero había dejado bastantes pendientes por concluir y Elsa quería revisar con calma cada uno de ellos. La rubia era más práctica que el hombre. Agdar tenía un corazón discretamente bondadoso, diciendo "sí" a cosas que probablemente no servirían más que para darle el empujoncito empresarial a algún interesado, pero Elsa sabía decir "no", rotundamente.

Y como si no fuera suficiente para la empresaria, el día se empeñaba en hacerle pagar las consecuencias de algún error del pasado a intereses sublimes. Mérida se introdujo a la oficina y anunció con evidente fastidio en el rostro —Le dije que no, pero no se irá sin que lo recibas, y sabes que es capaz de tirarte la puerta.

Sin la necesidad de que la chica aclarara de quién le estaban hablando y porqué, la rubia lo dedujo sin mayor seña —No —resolvió con un hilillo de voz, dejándose caer sobre la silla. Mérida fue consciente de esa reacción. Bastantes veces fungió como testigo de los desaires incontrolados de Hans cuando Elsa se negaba a cumplirle un capricho o simplemente desaparecía por días sin comunicárselo, entonces el muchacho perdía todo control y sacaba sus garras para amedrentar a Elsa, solo que Elsa no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie.

—Hazlo pasar.

Apenas la chica salió de la oficina, un enfurecido Hans se abrió paso caminando ferozmente sin detenerse hasta que su cara estuvo a medio metro ante la de Elsa, justo donde se encontraba el escritorio, como si hubiese tomado la medida exacta de sus pasos. Enfocó la mirada directamente en la rubia, con ambas palmas de las manos abiertas y puestas sobre la fina madera talla del escritorio de roble. Sus ojos echaban chispas y todo su rostro era como el de un búfalo enfurecido preparado para atacar —¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Elsa le devolvió la mirada. Si había algo propio de ella, era no bajar la vista por grande que fuera el enemigo. No le temía a nadie, o por lo menos, si acaso se encontrara asustada, su cerebro enviaba la orden directa a cada uno de sus sentidos para actuar de lo contrario, mostrándose desafiante, y eso Hans lo sabía, porque no era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación como esa.

—Te voy a decir dos cosas, Hans —. Ella dijo, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los verdes de él —La primera: puedes bajar la voz, tomar asiento y mantener controlado tu iracundo temperamento para que podamos conversar como la gente civilizada que presumes ser. La segunda: puedes optar por abrir la puerta, salir por donde llegaste y no buscarme hasta que puedas hablarme como un hombre, no como simio enfurecido.

Y eso bastó para enfurecerlo aún más, no solo por lo de "simio enfurecido", sino porque él sabía perfectamente que Elsa no era una chica con la que se podía jugar, de ninguna manera. Elsa de Arendelle jamás se dejaba maltratar ni pisotear por nadie, y Hans no iba a ser el primero.

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que respirar profundo, cerrar los ojos y tragarse su temperamento y dignidad para acatar las órdenes de su novia, pues la última vez que decidió probarla, Elsa lo dejó fuera de una negociación casi cerrada que lo arruinó por seis meses antes de que su padre abogara por él, y también mandó desaparecer su auto sin que se pudiera probar la implicación de la muchacha; esa fue la última, la primera y la única vez que el pelirrojo lo hizo, así que si él se creía inteligente, debía aceptar la oferta que le estaba siendo ofrecida y tomar uno de los lugares señalados frente al escritorio.

Hammer llegó hasta él y lo palmeó discretamente para instarle a ocupar una de las sillas. El pelirrojo obedeció, por extraño que le resultara al mismo Hammer, y tomó asiento junto a su delgaducho hermano.

—Elsa, te ruego lo disculpes, Hans solo está…

—No necesitas hablar por él, Hammer, te aseguro que sabe defenderse solo, ¿no es así, Hans?

La rubia habló sin quitarle la vista de encima al ojiverde, que seguía con esa cara ardiendo por el enfado, pero aun con los dientes apretados estaba reacio a simplemente callar —¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a quedarte en Noruega?

Elsa no tenía intención de ponerse a charlar como si de viejos amigos se tratara, así que respondió de la manera más seca que pudo encontrar —Porque desde que llegué he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de comunicarme contigo.

—Soy tu novio.

—Y también un hombre de negocios; sabes cómo son éstas cosas, deberías comprender. Mi padre ha muerto y sinceramente no estaba de ánimo para telefonearte y llorar, había muchas cosas por resolver aquí.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo? —insistió el muchacho, y la rubia tuvo que hacer maña de todo su autocontrol para no echar a patadas ella misma a los dos hermanos, Hammer no tenía la culpa, pero en ese momento Elsa no podía separar al trigo de la cizaña.

—Sí, Hans, pensaba decírtelo, pero no por ahora.

—¿Y cómo es que Mérida está aquí y yo apenas me he enterado ayer?

—¿Has hecho un viaje tan largo solo para venir a reclamar que me desapareciera?

—No sólo por eso.

—¿Entonces? —Apretó la mandíbula, el gesto que avecinaba que la charla estaba por concluir con un: he escuchado lo suficiente, no tengo tiempo para atenderte ahora. Te llamo después.

—En realidad, Elsa, ese solo es un motivo… de Hans —tartamudeó el hermano más grande, acomodándose las lentillas —venimos también por otra razón.

La rubia echó su gélida mirada sobre el tímido hermano que trataba de mediar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en la oficina, y eso hizo que el chico se encogiera en su asiento. Hammer jamás podría lidiar con esa mirada. No era su culpa, ni Hammer, ni muchos más tendrían la fortuna de salir victoriosos ante ese par de _icebergs_ que se venían contra su insignificante barco.

—¿Qué otra cosa los ha traído por aquí?

—Ne-negocios —volvió a responder el chico de los ojos almendrados, que a Elsa siempre le recordaban a los de Eugene. Pensó en Eugene y en cuanto lo extrañaba, y cómo le gustaría tenerlo cerca en ese momento, burlándose de Hans. Ya lo escuchaba con sus típicas frases "¿qué pasó, grandote? ¿Te mandaron a freír espárragos?", o "vete a ver si ya puso la marrana", frases latinas que Elsa nunca entendía bien qué significaban —Nos llegó un comunicado acerca de que… de que… ca-cambió la sede de la reunión que-que estaba programada en Nueva York para la-la semana pasada.

—Así es — la chica respondió, tomando algunos papeles de su escritorio para ordenarlos —Como voy a quedarme por acá un tiempo considerable, no puedo estarme en Nueva York para postergar una fecha allá, y necesitamos avanzar con esa reunión. ¿Va a venir Halklel? —Elsa particularmente se dirigía a Hammer ahora, ignorando con esmero a un enfadado Hans que perdía la vista en las paredes de la oficina, con ese aire altivo que le impedía mostrarse admirado del poder de los otros.

Hans era algo así como el niño auto-mimado de mamá y papá. Auto mimado porque los _Southern_ no eran realmente una familia benevolente con sus trece hijos, todos varones. Cada vez que nacía uno, la familia, considerablemente más Halklel, el padre, se volvía más hostil; no era una novedad para los conocidos que el matrimonio esperaba con ansias una hija. Para los Southern no era lo mismo sentar la unión entre dos importantes familias cuando ofrecías la mano de tu hijo varón, y con ello ceder las riquezas para beneficio de terceros, a recibir ese beneficio a causa de la mano de tu hija, asegurando un futuro más prometedor en el mundo empresarial con un negocio redondo. La familia estaba agotando sus recursos financieros a causa del exceso de tomar malas decisiones y Halklel urgía maneras de librarse de los problemas económicos que se avecinaban, por eso Hans no fue bien recibido y nacer como el número trece tampoco ayudó a suerte sino todo lo contrario, se le consideraba casi una maldición, por ese motivo Elsa podía ser la forma de redimir su pesada carga de llegar al mundo; ella no era cualquier hija de hombre millonario, era una de Arendelle. Desde aquella vez que se conocieron circunstancialmente en una de esas tantas reuniones empresariales e intercambiaron algunas palabras de cortesía, el pelirrojo fue impulsado a salir con ella. Se volvió un hombre romántico por ese tiempo, incluso llevaba flores. La noticia de su relación formal hizo que Hans dejara de ser el hijo de la mala suerte, para pasar a ser la perla de gran precio que sacaría del hoyo a los Southern.

Hans sabía lo que acarrearía su suerte si Elsa lo dejaba, sus privilegios serían derribados por debajo del suelo. Y Hans no quería volver a ser invisible, él era el ambicioso más interesado de toda su familia después de todo. No solo la presión lo hacía trabajar más de la cuenta, Hans tampoco era tonto, la muchacha no solo era poderosa, también era guapa y tenía esa cualidad pocas veces vista que completaban a una casi perfecta mujer: tenía un cerebro que pensaba. Y encontrar a una así por esos días era cosa sumamente difícil.

El pelirrojo no tenía la mínima sospecha que la rubia jamás pensó en tener algo serio con él. Cuando hicieron oficial su noviazgo, fue a razón de que Elsa traía una borrachera encima que no le permitía pensar con claridad, motivada porque cierta pecosa de Noruega se había empeñado en no salir de su mente toda la mañana, a Elsa dejó de preocuparle el resto de las cosas. Dejó que Hans hiciera público su noviazgo, a fin de cuentas, cuando Elsa lo deseara, simplemente le diría "hasta aquí", y punto. Era cruel, pero la rubia no estaba interesada en que la gente pensara que era buena.

—Definitivamente él estará aquí para entonces, Elsa, pero nos ha enviado a nosotros para… aclarar estos… puntos importantes —y giró su rostro en dirección a Hans, cuidando de que éste dijera algo, lo que Elsa interpretó como que Southern había enviado particularmente a Hammer, y Hans simplemente se coló —y por si se te ofrece algo en lo que podamos ayudar.

—No, muchas gracias, lo estoy resolviendo todo en persona y va excelente.

—¿C-cómo está Idun? ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Mi madre lo está llevando bien y yo hago lo que puedo. ¿Hay otra cosa que deseen tratar conmigo?

—La verdad es que sí, Elsa —respondió el muchacho buscando entre su portafolios, con esa torpeza característica de su persona, motivada ahora por la fría experiencia de estar tratando con esa enigmática chica que los miraba como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer —Tengo algunas dudas respecto al documento que nos hicieron llegar antes de que… p-pasara lo del accidente y me-me gustaría preguntártelo.

—Adelante.

El chico se acomodó torpemente las gafas para preparar su discurso, pero apenas pronunció las primeras palabras Mérida llamó de nuevo desde la puerta.

—Elsa, tienes una llamada.

La rubia la miró, confundida —No puedo recibir llamadas ahora, tómale nota y dile que le telefoneo después, quien quiera que sea.

—Es Anna Von Bjornson, pero dijo que no era muy importante si estabas ocupada.

La platinada alzó los ojos, un par de orbes azules que se aclararon después de permanecer oscuros como una noche despejada. Mérida amaba verlos brillar como si cientos de cristales brillaran al mismo tiempo dentro de ellos.

—No, está bien… ya salgo, tomaré la llamada desde tu intercomunicador. Caballeros —se levantó de su sitio, con una extraña actitud que Hans nunca le había notado antes, no muy diferente de la actitud torpe que siempre tenía Hammer. Fue evidente que de manera intempestiva se convirtió en un manojo de nervios que le hicieron soltar los documentos que estaba ordenando, y estos cayeron desparramándose sobre el piso. Recogió algunos, que volvió a soltar, entonces solo los pateó debajo de la mesa y apuñó otros tantos sobre el escritorio de roble —Me-me disculpo un momento… No tardo.

Si antes el rostro de Hans no se mostraba para nada contento, la poco usual actitud de la que todavía consideraba su novia, no lo estaba ayudando a mejorar.

—¿Anna Von Bjornson? —Inquirió el joven más delgado —¿De dónde me suena?

—Sólo espero que esa llamada sea más importante que atendernos a nosotros —bramó Hans, cruzado de brazos.

Elsa tomó el intercomunicador de Mérida con cierto nerviosismo, ante la mirada curiosa de las dos mujeres que hacían uso de su diplomacia para no alterar más las emociones de su líder, que ahora no lo estaba resolviendo mejor. Los ojos de cada una siguieron los movimientos de las manos pálidas cuando éstas hicieron malabares en el momento que el teléfono estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Les arrojó una miradita apenada y el aparato bailoteó de nuevo en sus manos antes de finalmente encontrar su punto de enfoque en la fría oreja de la rubia, solo que al revés. Sonrió para ellas, las mejillas tornadas carmín, su actitud no podría ser más adorable cuando su voz al fin pudo atender a la persona que aguardaba su contestación.

—¿H-hola? ¿Anna? ¿Está todo bien?

Una tartamuda pelirroja respondió al otro lado de la línea —_Sí, sí… ahmm… ¿no te interrumpo? ¿Estás ocupada? Ay, soy tan torpe, seguramente que estás ocupada_ —se quejó —_lo siento, no se me ocurrió pensar en eso antes de llamarte; no es nada, te llamo después… es decir, si puedo llamarte después… ¿podría?_

La rubia presumió otra iluminada sonrisa que hizo que los ojos de Mérida se volvieran circunspectos hacia el teléfono que la platinada sostenía entre sus manos —Anna, no estoy ocupada. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—_¿En serio?_ —Hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar —_Es que… son éstas cosas que me están dando problemas, de la varianza y algunas cuestiones de probabilidad, no consigo captarlo todo._

—Muy bien, dime de qué se trata y lo resolvemos ahora mismo.

La pelirroja pareció sopesar de nuevo el asunto _—¿Segura que no estás ocupada?_

Elsa volvió a sonreír, ésta vez más relajada —Absolutamente. Cuéntame y no te alteres, hazlo paso por paso, ¿de acuerdo?

La platinada hizo un torpe ademán para indicarle a Mérida que se llevaba el teléfono a la sala de reuniones, y que regresaba enseguida. Por fortuna, Mérida conocía tan bien a su heterogénea jefa, que fue perfectamente capaz de descifrar sus torpes ademanes con pericia. No obstante, Elsa no se salvó de esa mirada intrigada de la chica pelirroja, que volvió a Meg cuando la rubia desapareció.

—¿Quién es Anna Von Bjornson?

Minutos más tarde, la implacable platinada regresó a su oficina con una esplendorosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que no pudo ocultar hasta que se encontró de nuevo con los varoniles rostros de los hermanos Southern, aguardando su regreso.

—Estoy de vuelta —fue lo único que se molestó en decir, sin acompañarlo de una disculpa que ambos hermanos esperaban si es que Elsa se preocupara por mostrarse un poco menos descortés con sus visitas.

—Era muy importante tu llamada, ¿cierto? Por eso que optaste por concederle un espacio considerable en tu agenda, desvalorizando nuestra reunión.

—En efecto, Hans, era muy importante —respondió la chica, recargándose fijamente sobre su escritorio y enfrentando increpante la mirada endurecida del joven —¿Y bien, Hammer? Soy toda oídos.

**xxx**

Apenas llegar a casa y sacarse las zapatillas, Elsa tomó el móvil y marcó el número de Anna, una emocionada pelirroja que hizo de todo por evitar emitir un gritito de entusiasmo le respondió al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, solo llamo para preguntarte qué tal ha salido todo.

—_¡Genial! Creo… es que… hice las comprobaciones y los resultados han quedado exactos, estoy segura que mañana volveré a casa con una estrellita en la frente._

—Me parece estupendo. Te tomas una foto y me la envías.

La dulce risa de Anna fue como un jarabe contra la tos que refrescó el pecho de Elsa —_Has sido de gran ayuda, Elsa, de verdad; no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti._

—Cuando quieras, me gusta presumir.

Anna se quedó un momento escuchando la cándida voz de la platinada al otro lado del teléfono, y trató de grabarse el sonido de cada "s", los tonos bajos y altos que usaba en cada frase, incluso estaba tentada a escribir cada palabra desconocida en su propio léxico, para después buscarla en el diccionario y la próxima vez que hablara con Elsa, sorprenderla con un acervo más elaborado, más elegante, como la rubia lo era. Se perdió en ese tono agudo de la muchacha, la voz de Elsa sonaba un poco grave, pero hablaba con una paz que bien podría arrullar los sueños de Anna. La pecosa dedujo que tenía qué hacer algo con eso, o terminaría volviéndose adicta a esa voz.

Sintió un cosquilleo ante la atención con la que la rubia le estaba hablando, incapaz de creer que una chica tan ocupada como ella se tomara el tiempo para telefonearla. Anna pensó que Elsa solo le había pedido su teléfono como un signo de cortesía, el pensamiento de que en verdad la llamaría quedó fuera de su lógica, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, Elsa la estaba llamando. Y peor era pensar que la empresaria podía hacer eso a las tres de la mañana y Anna la atendería gustosa, sin lanzar su perorata más hiriente como muchas veces se las ganaba Mulán o Rapunzel, porque la pelirroja odiaba ser interrumpida de sus sueños.

Como la pecosa no dijo nada más, la platinada aprovechó para dar el giro a la conversación.

—Sé que otro día será tu cumpleaños pero, de cualquier forma te lo pregunto: ¿asistirás al evento por los nuevos socios de _ArendCorp_?

—_¿Yo?_ —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Elsa quería que fuera a la reunión? ¿Elsa quería asegurarse que iría? ¿Elsa quería invitarla?

─Sí. Tu familia es invitada honorable.

—_¿No es una reunión solo para empresarios?_

—Tu padre es nuestro consejero, así que formas parte del proyecto de algún modo, ¿no es así?

Hubo otro del lado Von Bjornson, seguido de un ladrido de Sven y un "chist" de Anna; la rubia esperó, paciente —_Elsa… ¿me-me estás invitando?_

La chica de Arendelle escuchó la pregunta de Anna e intempestivamente abrió los ojos. Elsa deseaba que Anna dijera que sí, que iría, preguntárselo era solo una forma indirecta de averiguarlo, sin que ella sospechara que la chica que le hablaba en ese momento tenía otros intereses respecto de ella. En un segundo, la imagen de cabello cobrizo suelto sobre una espalda cubierta de pecas y piel rosácea invadió la nariz de Elsa, que hasta pudo oler la imagen, como si el objeto principal de ésta se hubiera materializado ante su nariz; le atribuyó un olor a fresas recién recogidas del campo, y la imagen resultaba más seductora de lo que ella haya pensado en un principio.

La última vez que vio a Anna engalanada en un vestido de noche fue durante la graduación de su hermana en la preparatoria. Llevaba un lindo vestido negro ajustado a sus formas adolescentes, con un bonito tocado hacia arriba, nada majestuoso, porque Elsa sabía que Anna era solo lo suficientemente femenina como para que la gente que la mirara andar a su paso, no tuviera duda que era mujer, pero difería mucho con el resto de las adolescentes vanidosas que se maquillaban como actrices de cine y ajustaban sus ropas para atraer al sexo contrario. Anna solo tuvo un interés en su adolescencia, y ese interés le correspondía como ella era, no necesitaba más. Fantasear con la imagen de una Anna de dieciocho años, bastante bien crecida y formada, hizo que Elsa emitiera un débil "oh" que enseguida disfrazó con una falsa tos para no mostrarse avergonzada.

—P-Perdón, ¿qué has dicho?

—Pregunté si seguías ahí.

—Oh… sí… sí, claro… aquí sigo. Es que yo…

La pregunta que le hiciera Anna hacía un par de minutos le volvió a la mente. Era claro que Elsa quería ver a Anna toda vez que fuera posible, era claro que deseaba verla esa noche en esa reunión, ataviada como a la chica le pareciera bien, en ropas deportivas o en un lindo vestido, como sea que ella fuera, pero verla nada más. Sin embargo, tras la pregunta también vino a su mente que así como añoraba estar con ella, a la vez quería, necesitaba estar lejos de Anna.

Unos años atrás Elsa se fue de Arendelle dejando precisamente a esa chica sola; había huido de Anna por razones que consideraba todas las noches desde que decidió tener una relación oculta con ella, no podía ésta vez pretender, así sin más, volver a su vida de forma tan abrupta. Incluso Elsa no quería volver a su vida.

Jamás había dejado de amar a Anna, en ningún momento; fueron unos años difíciles desde su partida. Elsa no volvió a experimentar ningún calor parecido al que desprendía la pelirroja de ojos verde azules. Ella era el aliento de su vida. Si bien el cuerpo de Elsa era elevadamente frío del resto, Anna siempre lograba mediar su temperatura. Elsa amaneció en varias camas durante su estancia en Nueva York, cada vez, provocada por una borrachera a la que recurría cuando el recuerdo de la muchacha ya le era insoportable y le pesaba grandemente, como un costal que no podía llevar a cuestas. No siempre Elsa tuvo sexo con otras chicas, la mayoría de las ocasiones se quedaba dormida antes de consumar el acto, otras veces reaccionaba a tiempo. Pero cuando le era imposible, cuando el deseo por volver a ver los ojos claros de aquella chica, acariciar su cuerpo, besar sus pecas, aspirar el aroma dulce de su cabellera cobriza la envolvía haciéndola presa de sus emociones, Elsa simplemente caía. Pronunciaba su nombre en cada beso, entre sus sueños, en cada caricia; aruñaba, mordía creyendo que hacía suyo el cuerpo de aquella joven. Era Anna todo el tiempo. Era la explicación más lógica de su cercanía con Mérida y de por qué no terminaba con Hans, los necesitaba a ambos, para olvidarse de ella, aunque el efecto causado era todo lo contrario.

No, calor no. Elsa tenía que conformarse con el frío, ella no podía ofrecer nada más que eso. No podía estar cerca de Anna, por su propia seguridad.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente —Yo…

—_No me importa que sea mi cumpleaños al día, siguiente apuesto que te ocuparías de hacer de las doce de la noche algo muy divertido para recibirlo —dijo con sarcasmo la muchacha —Pero, dudo mucho que mi padre quiera llevarnos, quizá solo asistan mi madre y él; si acaso se ofrece la oportunidad, no dudes en que estaré ahí para apoyarte._

"No, Anna", pensó Elsa, es mejor que no asistas.

Elsa nunca había sido una persona normal, nunca. Ella nació diferente. Toda ella estaba conformada por rasgos poco humanos. Aunque se mirara cada vez en el espejo y viera su imagen formada con ese toque femenino, tocara su piel compuesta por células tan comunes, palpara sus mejillas pálidas y rosáceas y se alisara el cabello platinado natural… no podía dejar de pensar en lo distinta que era del resto del mundo. A simple vista, podría parecer una mujer ordinaria, con una piel hermosamente pálida y suave al tacto, pero era imposible ocultar los cristales de hielo que emanaban de ella cuando sus emociones la envolvían. Sus ojos, tan azules como hielo sólido, proyectaban figuras brillantes que los hacían únicos, muy hermosos, pero también… muy peligrosos. Elsa nunca fue capaz de alejar de su mente aquella imagen de un Agdar ensangrentado a causa de los cristales de hielo que brotaron de los ojos azules como decenas de astillas que le provocaron distintos cortes por toda la cara y los brazos.

Le desconcertaba su conformación. Elsa sabía que era una chica bonita, pero se desatendía de hasta qué nivel la consideraba hermosa la gente. No entendía cómo Anna pudo soportar el frío que ella desprendía cada vez que la pelirroja la abrazaba; si bien no es que Elsa estuviera hecha de hielo, y si bien a menos que alguien prestara especial atención a toda ella, se daría cuenta de esos detalles, Elsa parecía tan normal como todos. Pero no lo era, resultaba obvio que no lo era, Elsa solo constituía… un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

—No te preocupes, solo preguntaba —atinó a decir, volviendo de su escrutinio. Anna no tenía por qué cargar con ese fenómeno.

Escuchó un suspiro resignado del otro lado de la línea, y se preguntó si una vez más Elsa estaba rompiendo el corazón de la pequeña, porque si lo había hecho, era lo mejor para ambas.

**xxx**

—¿Qué te pasa? Es hora de entrenar, has estado tan… indiferente toda la mañana —Mulán hizo una mueca divertida a Anna mientras le jalaba de la mejilla, pero la pelirroja solo la ignoró, no parecía estar de ánimo —Ya, ¿qué sucede? ¿No me vas a decir? —La asiática increpó los ojos en ella, admirando las pecas de su amiga. Un dedo juguetón se deslizó por la nuca de Anna, enredándose en el cabello cobrizo —Aun tienes esto aquí, ¿en serio no piensas decirme quién te lo hizo?

Mulán estaba ahora acariciando la mancha roja que Anna tenía situada detrás de su cuello, la pelirroja no sabía desde cuándo estaba ahí, solo lo supo una vez que Rapunzel lo señaló mientras ambas nadaban en la alberca, y como no tenía una forma precisa, sus padres dedujeron que probablemente se debía a una extraña mancha de nacimiento que estaba creciendo al mismo tiempo que la joven.

—No pasa nada, Mulán, sólo estoy un poco… distraída.

—Eso, ¿por qué estás distraída? —La pelinegra olvidó lo que estaba haciendo para regresar de nuevo la atención a los ojos cerúleos de Anna —Nunca lo haces —la pelirroja fue consciente de los largos segundos sin soltar una respuesta, hasta que suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo —Basta, vámonos ahora. Arriba, señorita, tenemos qué entrenar —Mulán quitó el balón de las manos de su mejor amiga y lo puso entre su brazo libre para halar a la chica —No estás ligera, Anna.

Y como si de momento hubiese tenido una epifanía, Anna abrió los ojos y finalmente dijo algo más que solo suspiros.

—Mulán… ¿y si te digo que estoy enamorada?

—Ja, no te lo creería —respondió la otra con un gesto burlón en el rostro —Nunca lo has estado y jamás te ha preocupado antes… Jamás has mencionado a ningún chico, así que yo no creo que… —se detuvo —espera… ¿estás hablando en serio?

Cuando vio el rostro de la pelirroja perdido en la nada la tomó de las mejillas y le habló de frente, como si Anna le hubiese confesado una enfermedad mortal —Anna, háblame, ¿estás diciéndome que te has enamorado? —No hubo respuesta —¡Anna! ─gritó la chica.

—Sí-sí… creo que sí.

—¡Ahhh! —La joven pelinegra abrió mucho la boca y la dejó así por varios segundos, tantos, que Anna ya estaba pensando cómo iba a ayudarla a volver la mandíbula a su sitio —¡¿Quién es el afortunado?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?! ¡Dime su nombre ahora!

La pecosa por fin la miró con atención —No, estoy bromeando, tonta; vamos a entrenar —le quitó el balón que Mulán había atesorado en su brazo libre y corrió al centro de la cancha, llamándola con la mano —¡Venga!

—Loca —murmuró la pelinegra, sin embargo se sintió aliviada.

Los silbatazos envolvieron pronto la explanada y de un lado a otro se escucharon gritos de chicas entrenando que se perdían entre las órdenes de un emocionado entrenador. La cancha de volibol percibía a algunos curiosos en las gradas de ambos lados, como siempre, Rapunzel y su séquito de amigas estaban ahí, eufóricas, sus clases de etiqueta también eran sentadas como espectadores en esos momentos, cuando ver al exitoso equipo de Anna entrenar se convertía en la liberación de sus emociones internas.

Anna estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, era el protocolo de todos los días. Dos horas de entrenamiento diarios en una explanada con curiosos que sentían el éxito del equipo como propio. A lo que no estaba acostumbrada Anna, era a verla a ella ahí.

—¡Cuidado!

El balón rebotó en la cabeza de la distraída pelirroja, mandándola directamente al suelo.

—¡Anna, ¿estás bien?!

—¡¿Anna?!

La chica se tocó la cabeza, más por una reacción de costumbre que por haberse hecho daño—Estoy bien, estoy bien, solo… me distraje —dijo, tocándose de nuevo la parte trasera, como si hubiese recibido un fuerte golpe ahí, pero Anna no se había golpeado en realidad, su acción funcionó en reacción al espasmo de ver a Elsa sentada en las gradas más cercanas al centro del juego.

—Pues tienes así toda la mañana, ya va siendo hora de que despiertes.

Anna lanzó una mirada asesina a Jane y luego se dirigió al entrenador —¿Puedo tomarme cinco minutos?

—Que sean diez —el corpulento hombre se dirigió al equipo y luego particularmente a Anna —¡Escuchen, tomémonos diez minutos para descansar! Anna, ¿vas a estar bien? Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería para que te revisen.

—Sólo necesito un poco de aire y descanso, tuve tarea anoche y creo que la desvelada me afectó. Tomaré un momento y estaré repuesta.

—Bueno, diez minutos, Anna. Si necesitas más, solo indícamelo.

Melody ayudó a la pecosa a levantarse y la chica se alejó de ella dándole las gracias, porque su interés estaba centrado ahora en la rubia platinada que se había puesto de pie desde que Anna cayó al suelo.

—¿La cabeza sigue en su sitio? —Fue el saludo poco cortés de la rubia, sin embargo fue obvio para Anna que solo estaba bromeando para no recordar el acontecimiento de manera dramática.

—Sí, —Anna respondió, sonriendo y tocándose otra parte de la cabeza —solo fue un golpe leve, nada importante.

—¿Qué sucedió?

La menor de los Von Bjornson tomó del brazo a la rubia instándola a sentarse, y Elsa obedeció mecánicamente —Cansancio —mintió la chica, pero de inmediato cambió el tema —Nunca te había visto venir a uno de los entrenamientos.

—Bueno, tú me invitaste y acá me tienes, aunque creo que he venido en un mal día.

—No, para nada, solo debo desvelarme menos con las tareas.

—Te he dicho que cuando necesites una mano, me lo hagas saber.

Los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa, se colocó un mechón cobrizo detrás de su oreja y añadió —¿Tú practicas deportes?

—No, yo no —respondió la de los ojos azules, riendo como si de un chiste se tratara —Algunas veces solo hago patinaje.

—¿De verdad? Yo no sé patinar, podrías enseñarme.

—Claro —Elsa se perdió en los ojos azul verdosos de Anna, encontrando en ellos la misma mirada tierna que tenía la pelirroja desde que era una temerosa niñita que no podía sostenerse sobre los patines a menos que Elsa la guiara. Rapunzel lo encontraba fastidioso —Tienes… —Anna dio un respingo cuando los fríos dedos de Elsa tocaron su mejilla para limpiarle la cara —Oh, lo-lo siento.

—Qué manos tan frías —exclamó la pequeña, y sus cejas se arrugaron siguiendo con sus ojos el movimiento de las manos de Elsa volviendo a su sitio.

La platinada se mostró nerviosa y centró su atención en el portafolios de cuero que había dejado a sus pies —Debo irme ya.

—Pero recién llegaste.

—En realidad no, recién tú me notaste. Llevaba buen rato aquí.

La muchacha pelirroja se irguió en toda su estatura, a una diferencia de altura considerable porque la platinada había subido un escalón —Elsa… quisiera…

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —Tampoco dio tiempo a responder, se inclinó y besó su mejilla —Cuídate, Anna.

Una corriente tempestuosa de frío le recorrió las arterias y los vellos se le pusieron de punta, ella no fue capaz de responder al beso que Elsa había dejado caer delicadamente sobre su mejilla, todo lo que logró concebir es que, a pesar de sentirse muy frío, Anna seguía teniendo mucho calor. Las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y tuvo que darse un momento de exhalaciones profundas antes de regresar para seguir entrenando con el equipo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

**xxx**

Elsa se estaba dando tumbos emocionales, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente difícil para ella alejarse simplemente de Anna? Ya lo había hecho una vez, y le desgarró el alma, pero lo había conseguido. Se sentía estúpida porque luego de todo el trabajo que implicó alejarse de ella, tuviera que volver y buscar estar cerca de la pelirroja, porque eso es lo que ella hacía, buscarla, pretenderla.

No quería cometer el mismo error de antes, no quería envolverla en un romance que luego tuviera que dejar, porque eso es justamente lo que pasaría, Elsa no se quedaría en Arendelle más que una temporada, y después seguiría con su vida en Nueva York. Pero eso no era lo que más le causaba estragos emocionales a la joven empresaria, lo que más le dolía a Elsa, era convencerse a sí misma que Anna ya no tenía sentimientos por ella. No existía una tortura mayor.

**xxx**

—Deberías imprimir una imagen suya en tamaño natural y ponerla en la cabecera de tu cama.

Anna saltó en su lugar y con un gesto enfadado se echó encima de las cosas que tenía sobre la cama.

—Vas a ser la presidenta del Club de fans de Elsa de Arendelle, ¿cierto, hermanita?

—Oye, no tienes derecho a…

—Eres tan patética como todo ese grupo de perdedores que están detrás de ella, pero debes entender que no tiene nada de especial, Elsa de Arendelle solo es una rubia del montón que ha tenido la buena fortuna de heredarlo todo.

—No es solo por eso, Elsa es mucho más que su cabello o su dinero.

—¿Entonces aceptas que estás enamorada de ella?

El rubor le corrió por todo el cuerpo a la pelirroja, concentrándose en sus pecosas mejillas. Bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada perspicaz que Rapunzel le dedicaba.

—¿De-de qué estás hablando? No digas tonterías.

—Humm… —soltó la rubia —parece que en la escuela son pocos los que no están detrás de sus faldas, y tú no eres una de ellos. ¿Sabes, hermanita? Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que las relacionaba a ustedes dos tan cercanamente cuando eran más jóvenes, ahora me doy cuenta de una cosa: son un par de insípidas.

—Tú sólo estás celosa porque Érick está de nuevo tras ella —la increpó la joven.

Antes de que pudiera predecirlo, la ojiverde saltó sobre la cama y apresó a le pelirroja contra ella —¡No vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿escuchaste?!

—Es la verdad, —bramó Anna, jadeando por el esfuerzo de soportar el cuerpo de Rapunzel encima —tu querido Érick está como perro buscando lamerle la mano como siempre; ya no te hace el mismo caso de antes, ¿no te das cuenta?

—¡Cierra la boca, Anna! —Los ladridos de Sven llamaron la atención de Olsen, que no tardó en asomarse tras la puerta.

—¡¿Puedo saber que está pasando?! —Las dos muchachas se quedaron quietas, mirándose la una a la otra sin decir una palabra —Más vale que hablen ahora, porque de cualquier forma, las castigaré a las dos.

—Anna está diciendo estupideces.

—¿Perdón? —Se defendió la chica —Yo no fui a meterme a tu habitación, has sido tú quien ha venido aquí.

—Basta —dijo el rechoncho hombre, metiéndose dentro para no llamar la atención de Eridan — Exijo una explicación inmediata.

Anna se quitó de encima a Rapunzel, quien le agradeció el gesto —Rapunzel quiere estar en el equipo, y yo le dije que no. Estamos cerrando un torneo y no podemos aceptar a nuevos integrantes.

Olsen pareció decepcionado —¿Esa era la razón de su pelea?

—Sí, pero ya no importa, no es como que quiera perder mi tiempo en tonterías —La ojiverde caminó hasta la puerta acomodándose el cabello —Ya me buscaré otro lugar donde tú no estés.

Y la puerta se cerró.

**xxx**

Pronto la universidad se convirtió en el lugar favorito de Anna, si antes le encantaba estar ahí, cuánto más ahora que tenía motivos para levantarse todos los días y encontrarse con ella, con Elsa. Aunque no todos los días lo lograba, pero esas veces, esas pocas veces, Anna simplemente era feliz. Tan solo con una mirada de la rubia, una sola, era capaz de transformar su mundo en algo más que mágico.

Envidiaba que fuera la frívola de Rapunzel quien compartía una clase con ella, pero por otro lado pensaba que era mejor que cursara unos años menos, de otra forma cómo se concentraría en las clases teniendo a Elsa tan cerca, no se creía capaz de poner atención, no con esos cabellos platinados meciéndose según el viento, y con el aroma mentolado de la chica invadiendo sus fosas nasales.

La nueva distracción de la pelirroja no estaba siendo nada agradable para Mulán, sabía que algo le pasaba pero ella no lograba descifrar qué. ¿Enamorada? Mulán sabía de Kristoff, pero también estaba segura que Kristoff no era más que un pasatiempo de la pelirroja, es decir, eran algo parecido a amigos con derechos, no más, Anna no lo quería, no románticamente, pero tampoco se atrevía a pensar que lo estuviera de Elsa; por lo que todos decían, Elsa solo era un objeto de admiración para la pecosa, y una vieja amiga que había regresado, no más que eso.

Anna vio ese día a Érick acercarse a la platinada, abordándola como el Don Juan que el chico era. Érick no era exclusivo de Rapunzel, aunque ella llevaba años detrás del joven; de vez en cuando salían pero Érick era conocido por salir con varias mujeres a la vez, y también era sabido por todos que desde la preparatoria estuvo interesado por la chica de Arendelle, y ahora que había regresado él volvía a estar interesado en ella, no había duda.

La deportista sintió una punzada cuando el pelinegro tomó la mano de Elsa, pero la rubia rápidamente se zafó de su agarre. Llevaba rato observándolos con demasiada aprehensión desde su mesa, y Mulán ya se había cansado por estar intentando llamar su atención sin alcanzar el éxito.

─¿Crees que lleguen a ser algo?

─¿Quiénes y qué?

─Elsa y Érick.

─Ah… No —resolvió la muchacha, sin mucho interés —Elsa no tiene cara de andar con un casanova como Érick, parece una chica inteligente.

—Lo es.

—Además Érick está saliendo con Rapunzel, ¿no? —preguntó Jane, llevándose un puño de M&amp;M's a la boca y escondiendo aun su cabeza en la revista académica que estaba leyendo.

—Ya no, pelearon y han dejado de salir.

—Bueno… no me digas que te gusta Érick —quiso indagar la asiática, con un tono falsamente desinteresado.

—Claro que no, tonta, solo digo que él no es una buena opción para Elsa, porque, ella es perfecta; no andaría con alguien como él.

—No, tampoco lo creo. ¿Puedes quitarles la vista de encima ya?

Pero Anna no la escuchó, porque seguía ensimismada en la descomunal pareja de enfrente —¿De qué color son los ojos de Elsa? —Su pregunta hizo que Jane finalmente les prestara atención y volviera también la cabeza, para emitir una respuesta conforme, porque la muchacha estaba segura que todo el mundo conocía el color de los ojos de Elsa.

Mulán resopló —Es obvio, Anna, son azules.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué tipo de azul? Estoy haciéndome una idea de qué tono exactamente tienen, porque hay distintos. No es lo mismo un azul celeste que uno cobalto. Y algunas veces ella los tiene oscuros, como un azul muy subido. Pero es difícil discernir su tono real, no me parecen azul celeste, ni marino.

Mulán enarcó los ojos para observar con más detalle —Azules —se empeñó en resolver, para ella todos los azules eran igual.

—Azul cobalto —dijo la pelirroja —Y son hermosos… Ella es hermosa.

—Oh, sí, muy hermosa —Jane confirmó la admiración de Anna, haciendo alarde a la imagen de Elsa que la revista de la Universidad había publicado en su actual edición, presumiendo su movilidad.

La plática de las jóvenes fue interrumpida por otro rubio que se sentó a su mesa, de manera brusca.

—Hola, chicas.

—Kristoff. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Jane le hizo un espacio al montañero para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Bueno, ya es un hecho, el próximo semestre seré un alumno regular de ésta universidad.

—¿Lo conseguiste?

El chico curvó los labios en una tímida sonrisa y asintió —¡Genial, Kristoff, ahora serás nuestro compañero!

—Parece que se cumplirá tu sueño de no venir más a la escuela en el auto de Rapunzel, pronto podrás venir en mi trineo —bromeó el muchacho y Anna le respondió con una palmadita divertida en la espalda, pero compartió la dicha de su amigo, y más porque tenía razón, Anna odiaba ir con Rapunzel a la escuela —Bueno, debo volver a casa, sólo quería compartirles la buena noticia —Y luego se dirigió a la pecosa —¿Vienes?

—Sí —la chico dijo, recogiendo sus libros y su mochila.

A Kristoff se le ocurrió tomar la mano de Anna justo cuando ambos pasaban por el lado donde Elsa y Érick seguían conversando. Anna creyó notar una mirada extraña en Elsa, como si hubiese sido consciente de las manos entrelazadas, pero descartó la posibilidad que se le había pasado por la mente, era imposible que estuviera celosa.

—Elsa.

—Kristoff.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se quedaron fijos en la rubia mientras atravesaba la puerta rumbo a la salida; la mirada azulada le devolvió el gesto y no volvió al del pelo azabache hasta que Anna finalmente se perdió.

**xxx**

Definitivamente tenía que saberlo.

Estacionó el vehículo en la entrada principal de la casa de los Von Bjornson. Se quitó las gafas para sol y subió el cierre de su chaleco de cuero. Antes de abrir la puerta y salir del coche se miró al espejo y peinó sus rubios mechones de cabello platinado llevándolos hacia atrás, ese día se sentía particularmente hermosa, era como si la reina que habitaba en ella se levantara como un león rugiente que reclamaba su trono en la selva, capaz de devorar a cualquier animal inocente que se cruzara en su camino, particularmente si ese animal medía casi dos metros y tuviera cabello de princesa. Ningún cuerpo, por más corpulento que estuviera, podría en ese momento acallar la furia que llevaba guardada dentro. Entonces se dirigió a la casa con paso firme.

Geiri, el viejo guardia que custodiaba la casa de los Von Bjornson desde tiempos inmemoriales y que la había recibido con apreciada cortesía, anunció su llegada; las princesas la recibieron con evidente fastidio pero a la vez, era el alivio que les faltaba a sus huecas cabezas que no podían terminar un sencillo trabajo de cálculo sin su cerebro.

—Te estábamos esperando, Elsa; hace rato que nos rompemos la cabeza descifrando la probabilidad de los misterios divinos que nos encomendó Persie.

—Los vimos en clase, creí que no tendrían mayores problemas.

—_Hello_ —dijo Jazmine, levantándose para servirse más té —no somos tan cerebritos como tú y Bella dijo que no podía venir.

—Así que estamos en apuros.

La rubia desvió la mirada hacia Aurora, que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, mirando despreocupadamente a su vez hacia el amplio jardín de los Von Bjornson.

—Aurora resolvió uno —señaló la platinada y cuando concentró su vista hacia donde Aurora estaba mirando se encontró con una pelirroja que jugaba con el husky en el jardín —¿Has podido ayudarles?

Aurora por fin apartó la vista de su objeto de admiración para prestar atención al equipo, y recriminó con los ojos a Elsa —Si hubiese podido ayudar, hace rato habríamos terminado.

La empresaria tomó asiento buscando paciencia dentro de ella, estaba segura Aurora fue renuente a ser de ayuda porque simplemente no quiso apartar la vista de la ventana si eso implicaba perderse la bonita vista de cabellera cobriza que jugaba afuera —¿Cuáles son?

Blanca le pasó el libro sobre las piernas y señaló con el dedo el recuadro de ecuaciones que tenían qué resolver. La rubia miró de nuevo hacia la ventana, pero Anna había desaparecido con todo y su mascota. Resopló —Veamos, esto es muy sencillo.

Anna había visto el coche de la rubia estacionado afuera, y al instante sus mejillas se encendieron en rubor. Elsa estaba ahí, en su casa. Había escuchado a Rapunzel decirle a sus amigas que pedirían su ayuda con la tarea, pero no se dio cuenta cuando ésta la llamó.

—Vamos, Sven.

Entró a la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se asomó a la sala, todas estaban prestando atención a la rubia. Una borrosa imagen le llegó a la mente a la chica, una donde ocurría una escena semejante, sólo que las muchachas en la sala lucían más jóvenes y Elsa tenía puesto un vestido azul y mallas, en lugar de esos vaqueros sexys, botas y chaleco encima. Se quedó observando un momento, pero no a todo el grupo, se quedó observándola a ella.

De repente Ariel se puso de pie y tomó el libro que Elsa tenía en sus manos, cada una se incorporó para tomar un lugar aparte y Anna se apartó de su escondite. Ya se imaginaba lo que diría Rapunzel si la veía espiando, seguramente le echaría en cara su obsesión por una de sus amigas, seguramente volvería a increparle lo enamorada que se veía de esa muchacha, y Anna no quería ser descubierta, Anna no tenía intención de que todos supieran que, si bien no estaba para nada enamorada de Elsa, no era solo simple admiración lo que le atraía de ella.

Se echó aire con la mano y caminó hasta la cocina, dispuesta a apagar ese fuego que avivaba cada vez que contemplaba esos cabellos platinados mecerse con el viento, su fiel husky la siguió.

Anna abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua, tomó un vaso y vertió el líquido en él. Estaba bebiendo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas.

—¿Me das un poco de esa? —La voz rasposa de la platinada casi le provoca una muerte por asfixia. El agua se le atoró en la garganta y Anna tuvo que toser para abrirse espacio.

—Sí, sí… seguro —se movió para coger otro vaso pero entonces la muchacha tomó el que ella sostenía y del cual había bebido antes la pelirroja.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —Anna vio poco a poco desaparecer el agua mientras era bebida, hasta que Elsa terminó el contenido y extendió el objeto de cristal de nuevo a su dueña —Gracias, en serio eres muy amable, has salvado mi cuerpo de una deshidratación inminente —. Un hilillo de agua fría recorrió sus labios, y un segundo, un segundo fue suficiente para que la pecosa se paralizara pensando en la forma en cómo ella podía desaparecerlo; se imaginó bebiendo de los labios de Elsa, se imaginó bebiendo los labios de Elsa.

La lengua rosada de la rubia salió para atrapar el líquido y dejar solo un rastro de humedad en sus labios enrojecidos, todo ese movimiento fue para Anna como uno de esos comerciales que se miran en la noche por TV, cuando ya no hay ninguna transmisión que valiera la pena; comerciales de doble sentido que manipulan las mentes de los tele espectadores antes de que estos vayan a la cama y duerman esperando que llegue la mañana para adquirir un nuevo producto inservible. Si era así, Anna por supuesto que compraría esos labios, o lo que sea que anunciaran; el labial rojo encendido con aroma a cereza, la pasta de dientes que permitía una blancura luminosa, el enjuague bucal que dejaba un aliento fresco en la sensual boca de esa rubia. Lo que sea compraría Anna si lo anunciara la sensual chica que tenía delante.

—¿Me quedo con él?

La pelirroja salió de su trauma y miró a la ejecutiva, que seguía con la mano estirada hacia ella, ofreciendo el vaso.

—Hola, señoritas.

Sven ladró y saltó corriendo hacia Kristoff. Elsa miró recelosa la acción del husky, era su husky, ella se lo había obsequiado a Anna, Kristoff no tenía nada qué ver con él.

—Te quiere —atinó a decirle al montañero.

—Sí, bueno, yo lo cuido cuando Anna no está en casa, así que el muchacho y yo somos amigos, a veces nos tomamos juntos una cerveza, ¿no es así, muchacho? —El joven palmeó al perro y éste le lamió la mano —Ha crecido, ¿no es verdad? Era un cachorro que apenas caminaba cuando lo trajiste, gordo y peludo.

—Sí —respondió Elsa sin mucho entusiasmo.

Mientras los jóvenes conversaban, la pecosa hizo algo que su mente no pudo controlar: abrió de nuevo el frigorífico y sacó la jarra, vertiendo más agua dentro del vaso que habían usado antes las dos chicas. Buscó la seña, la huella de los labios que no eran suyos y cuando la encontró, colocó el vaso por ese lado para beber de él. Eso le hizo sentir como si su boca se había juntado con la de la rubia, en ese gesto tan infantil y lleno de descaro. Se quedó quieta cuando abrió los ojos y los dos muchachos la observaban en silencio.

Las mejillas se le pusieron más rojas y echó el agua que recién había bebido.

—Lo siento, lo siento… yo…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kristoff, abrazándola por la espalda. Elsa gruñó en silencio.

—Sí, sí, yo solo… —volvió a toser, más para deshacerse de su situación embarazosa que por estarse ahogando con el agua —Estoy bien —fingió sonreír, pero su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

"¿Qué cosa acabo de hacer? ¿Qué acabo de pensar?" Se dijo para sí misma. "He hecho el amor con los labios de Elsa o… con la huella de los labios de Elsa".

—Tengo qué volver con las chicas. Gracias de nuevo por el vaso de agua, Anna. Que estés bien, Kristoff —y luego miró al perro — Hasta luego, Sven.

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de atravesarla echó una mirada de vuelta a los personas de las que acababa de despedirse, Kristoff llevaba a Anna tomada del brazo, saliendo por la puerta por la que había llegado y que daba al extenso jardín de los Von Bjornson. Hace tres años, Elsa había conducido por ese mismo camino a Anna donde terminaba el jardín y comenzaba el bosque, entonces los brazos que rodeaban a la pelirroja eran los suyos y no los del chico de la montaña.

**xxx**

El jarrón salió disparado y se impactó con fuerza contra la pared. Estaba enojada, estaba sumamente enojada. Se echó de bruces sobre la cama y miró hacia el suelo, con los ojos entornados por la furia, su gesto se fue relajando poco a poco hasta que la tristeza se cernió sobre ellos, tomó el teléfono y marcó.

—Hola, Eugene. Sé que te estoy despertando a ésta hora de la mañana en Nueva York pero, realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.

—_Nena, sabes que puedes llamarme a la tumba y aun así me levantaré para escucharte… siempre y cuando me compres un café y donas espolvoreadas __—_La rubia sonrió —_¿Qué te aqueja?_

—Anna me besó —hubo un silencio sepulcral del otro lado de la línea —y yo le correspondí.

Eugene sabía la historia de Elsa con Anna, ella se la había contado toda. El chico muchas veces le instó a recuperar su romance con la niña, pero ella simplemente se negó. El latino no aprobaba la decisión de Elsa sobre Anna, le parecía injusto para ambas partes, y aunque entendía los motivos de Elsa, él no le daba la razón, porque ponerse en el lugar de la deportista le hacía pensar que todo había sido más injusto para ella.

—_Habla._

**XXX**

**¿Merezco un review por el esfuerzo? :****—****/ Estoy terminando esto a la una de la mañana solo para no fallarles u.u ¿Ha quedado bien? ¿Mal? ¿Me cortó un brazo? u_u Ja, ja, XD**

**Chicos… y chicas, debo anunciarles que es posible que el próximo capítulo tarde un poco, tampoco será mucho, tal vez un par de días más, eso es porque tengo eventos la próxima semana y no podré editar el siguiente capítulo a tiempo quizá, por lo que si no lo ven publicado el viernes, es posible que para el lunes sea seguro, yo estoy más interesada en culminar éste proyecto. Mis disculpas, pero soy heroína y hay un mundo qué salvar afuera XDDD**

**Espero me comprendan u.u**

**Mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes comentan mi trabajo:**

**Madh-M:** En realidad nos falta alguien en Arendelle :v Los personajes van y vienen… creo :I Me pasa igual, Anna me fascina, es como que te dan ganas de apapacharla a la pequeña *—* Espero que Elsa no la lastime tanto u_u Muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar éste capítulo :—D

**Passenger:** Te entiendo, yo siempre llego tarde a todos lados :v Y si es una cita, peor :v Cuando me case, llegaré tarde, solo para asegurarme que el novio ya está en la iglesia, así no me andaré con que me deje plantada, el desgraciado :v Muchas gracias porque tarde, pero te has tomado el tiempo de escribirme, es tan lindo de tu parte :'D

**Frank Lester:** No tengas miedo de darme tu mejor crítica, acepto de todo tipo, escribo por amor a las letras y por oficio, y me ayuda a crecer la crítica de personas que saben de esto :—) Megara no es el personaje más importante en la historia, pero la veremos recurrentemente, así que espero que sea conforme esperas, porque nunca he visto Hércules, así que no conozco su psicología ._. Si la riego, abofetéame :I Un beso.

**Tasiakrood:** ¿Qué te hace el pobre? Él es tan bueno y lindo XD Si te cae gordo ahora, no imagino lo que te provocará después :—/ Cuando aparezca bajo todo su peso :—O Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y siempre comentarla, es hermoso que le dediques un momento :—)

**Crhismas-Machine:** Wow, ¿es en serio todo eso? Porque si es así, espero que cuando publique mi otro fic Elsanna te provoque lo mismo :—D Ya que ese tiene más acción del tipo Rápido y furioso XD Carlos, me pone muy contenta que seas tan lindo en escribirme por aquí y por privado, me agrada mucho leerte. Así que, en cualquier parte del mundo donde te encuentres ahora, te mando un gran abrazo, amigo :—)

**Sato-Girl:** Por poco y no aparecías en mis menciones, pero tu review me ha llegado a tiempo. Me alegro que esperes por la actualización, espero que éste nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado y me digas si merezco seguir escribiendo XD Recibe un abrazo de mi parte :—D

Nos estamos leyendo, chicos, espero, se pueda el viernes. Besos a todos… LindsayWest…


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola, chicos! Sé que he me pasado con un par de días para actualizar, bueno, bien es que lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, así que el fin de semana me puse a trabajar en esto para no retrasarme; y no prometo actualizar éste próximo viernes tampoco, por las mismas razones, la ciudad exige que la salve de los villanos que la acechan XD

Como sea, espero que esto pueda compensar la espera, y no tardaré mucho en volver, si no el viernes, ya saben que el lunes me reporto con ustedes, jamás los abandonaré ni los haré esperar demasiado.

Les dejo para que lean y, si lo creen pertinente, me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión, eso motiva bastante para seguir escribiendo, y tengo otros dos _fanfic's Elsanna_ en desarrollo aparte de éste.

Antes de la declaración, déjenme agradecerles su _follow_, y hacer mención especial a quienes me han añadido a favoritos recientemente:

_**Aara Black**_, _**ElsaHelland**_, _**Jakye Mnjz**_ y _**elsaisabadass**_ y _**jexichan89**_ espero recompensarles, chicos :—)

**Declaración:**_ Frozen_, ni ningún otro personaje _Disney_ recurrente en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son de la Empresa del ratón, o sea, _**Disney**_.

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Café helado **_

**xxx**

Si los dioses de cada religión existente le hayan revelado a Elsa en sueños lo que iba a pasar esa mañana, como un augurio que pudiera haber evitado y de ese modo, escoger otro camino, seguramente Elsa se convertiría en una fiel devota desde entonces; seguramente que llevaría flores y encendería veladoras cada día del santo patrono; probablemente hasta leería la Biblia o cualquier libro que le anunciara las buenas nuevas de su reciente fe.

Si eso le hubiese sido revelado en sueños, entonces probablemente Elsa de Arendelle le habría hecho caso a su pereza y se habría quedado en cama hasta mediodía, lo que por consiguiente implicaba haberse pasado las horas de clase y de ese modo, no tener que asistir a la universidad. O tal vez hubiese esperado a que Kai llenara el tanque de gasolina del _Audi_ que Agdar comprara para ella aunque ella estuviera del otro lado del charco en ese entonces, porque de haberlo hecho no le hubiera solicitado a Kai el _Porsche_ que solía conducir su padre y que tenía un cambio de velocidades ejemplar, digno de correr en la carretera, propio para llegar a tiempo a clase.

Si Elsa no haya estado tan estresada por ser precisa en su horario escolar, habría cedido el paso al desfile de animales de granja que se pasaron por la carretera mientras ella conducía, pero apenas los divisó al kilómetro, pisó el acelerador a fondo y les ganó la partida, pidiendo disculpas muy dentro de ella porque esos polluelos no tenían la culpa de su tardanza.

Si Elsa no fuera la chica responsable que se le había enseñado a ser, ella se habría detenido en el _Starbucks_ más cercano a comprar un café para quitarse la pereza de encima, si es que le gustara asimismo el café. De la misma manera, hubiera respetado el semáforo en amarillo esperando con paciencia detenida en los rojos.

Posiblemente, si el director le hubiera dicho que los documentos urgían, ella se hubiera detenido en la Coordinación de movilidad extranjera para terminar los trámites que tenía pendientes por su traspaso a la universidad de Arendelle.

Si la valerosa Idun no le hubiera enseñado a cuidar su perfecta dentadura desde pequeña, Elsa probablemente no hubiese ignorado el despachador de dulces en el pasillo que le tentó a meter una moneda para saciarse el antojo de las gomitas que le tentaron, y la barra de fibra para reemplazar el desayuno que también se le pasó tomar para llegar a tiempo.

Si la chica no estuviera tan ridículamente acostumbrada —y harta— de que las personas la detuvieran al paso, a lo mejor se habría tomado el tiempo de responder individualmente los saludos de las personas en el pasillo… Pero no.

Lejos de hacer todas estas cosas que en el último momento de su despreciable día le habría encantado atender, Elsa se levantó a la primera llamada de la alarma de su reloj. Cuando Kai le dijo que el _Audi_ tenía el tanque de gasolina vacío, pidió conducir el _Porsche_ de Agdar, el de las velocidades, evitando la tediosa espera a que Kai llenara el tanque del otro coche. Una vez en el auto y sintiéndose libre, pisó el acelerador a fondo cuando divisó a los animales de granja que se acercaban a la línea de la carretera para cruzar, y ni siquiera volvió el rostro para pedir sus disculpas, solo las pensó.

Ignoró el largo bostezo y se concentró en la carretera para quitarse la pereza y el sueño que amenazaban con hacerla volver a casa para seguir durmiendo, antes de bajarse a comprar un café que seguramente le resultaría más eficaz para el propósito.

En lugar de detenerse a paso lento cuando el semáforo se puso en amarillo, y de ese modo esperar a que cambiara del rojo al verde, la rubia decidió ganar tiempo metiendo el acelerador para alcanzar el pase libre.

Aún cuando llevaba consigo los documentos para finalizar su trámite de movilidad, Elsa optó por pasarse a la Coordinación de estudiantes extranjeros a la salida y después, se convenció a sí misma que el vaso de agua que había bebido antes de salir de su entrañable hogar, sería suficiente para aguardar más tarde por un desayuno nutritivo antes que dejarse vencer por el antojo de las gomitas y la barra de fibra. Posterior a lo antes mencionado, saludó cordialmente a todos aquellos que la llamaron por el pasillo, con una sonrisa y no más que eso, porque toda su energía estaba centrada en llegar prontamente a su salón de clases. Y ese fue su grave error.

No había nada fuera de lo ordinario en el aula. De hecho la clase transcurrió tan normal como siempre desde que ella estaba ahí, excepto porque Elsa escuchó que Anna estaría en las canchas ese día, por boca de Aurora, en ese momento, justo terminada la clase. Y porque Elsa sabía que Aurora la estuvo mirando con poca decencia en su casa el día anterior, cuando la pelirroja jugaba con su husky en el jardín. Y también porque la idea de pensar que Aurora estaría cerca de Anna, no le gustaba a Elsa. Y sólo fue eso, sólo eso lo único que Elsa necesitó para que la maldición cayera sobre ella con todo su pesar.

Pero toda ésta serie de sucesos no se los contó a Eugene. Elsa omitió toda ésta parte de la historia porque le pareció absolutamente irrelevante. Tampoco dijo nada respecto lo que sucedió el día anterior, cuando estuvo en casa de Anna ayudando a su hermana Rapunzel y su grupo de amigas con algunas tareas. De igual forma, en ningún momento hizo mención alguna del vaso de agua que habían compartido, o que dicho de otro modo, ella había tomado descaradamente de Anna, hasta casi habérselo arrebatado —para su vergüenza—. No le dijo nada de los celos enfermizos que la invadieron cuando la vio alejarse con Kristoff, y cómo la pareja llevaba a Sven cual si fuera un hijo suyo, cuando Sven era de Anna y de Elsa, de ellas dos y nada más, porque Elsa no tenía la culpa que Kristoff trabajara en casa de los Von Bjornson y le tocara cuidar al husky cuando Anna estaba en la escuela. Esa no era culpa suya, Sven no le pertenecía a Kristoff. Y Anna tampoco. Anna menos.

Elsa se abstuvo de comentar que prácticamente había salido huyendo de esa casa, dejando echada sobre el césped a la fiera que se había levantado recién llegar. La fiera había sido oprimida, la fiera había sido humillada, y el domador ni siquiera sabía del efecto tan avasallador que ejercía sobre ella, tan solo menear su cabellera cobriza ante sus ojos.

Todo lo que Elsa se limitó a contarle a su amigo, fue lo que ocurrió luego que decidiera darse una vuelta por la cancha para ver a Anna en su hábitat natural: el volibol. Y vale, conocer también, por si acaso, el interés que Aurora tenía por la chica que atormentaba sus sueños.

─Pensé que solo tenías entrenamiento los jueves ─le dijo a una sudorosa Anna con las mejillas más coloradas que Elsa haya visto jamás, y pensó que deberían darle un premio porque de verdad que imploró que la tragara la tierra cuando fue descubierta merodeando por la cancha y no encontró las palabras adecuadas para justificarse, a pesar de que hizo el mayor intento de pasar desapercibida, por supuesto, cosa que no logró. Anna alcanzó a detectarla cuando estaba tratando de huir justo por donde apuntaban las flechas de salidas emergentes. Maldijo que ese día no estuviera la cantidad de curiosos que solían reunirse en el recinto para ver al equipo entrenar, y a la chica con la que había chocado cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta y que fue el verdadero motivo que la llevó a ser descubierta.

─Oficialmente, pero no estamos en una práctica obligatoria, solo nos divertimos.

─Ya veo —se limitó a responder, echando una mirada hacia el centro de la cancha, donde vio al equipo real conformado por las princesas amigas de Rapunzel y por la misma Rapunzel en persona. Entonces Mulán se acercó hasta ellas y le habló como si fueran amigas entrañables.

─Elsa, ¿te gustaría unirte al juego?

La rubia parpadeó, antes de convencerse a sí misma que en efecto, la asiática le estaba hablando a ella ─Oh, gracias, pero los deportes definitivamente no son lo mío.

─Ese no es problema, no es un juego real y tampoco se trata de un entrenamiento, sólo estamos jugando por diversión. Y si te fijas, ninguna de las de allá —señaló a las princesas ─sabe hacer rebotar un balón con profesionalismo.

—Lo que les preocupa es romperse una uña —completó Anna, y Elsa no podía estar más de acuerdo con las chicas, las otras chicas, las princesas, no con Anna y con Mulán, porque definitivamente que Elsa apreciaba el buen estado en que se encontraban sus uñas ahora, y el bonito color pálido que envolvían sus delicadas manos como si fuesen finos guantes transparentes. De repente le vino el recuerdo de una ocasión que había jugado con Anna a atrapar conchas en el río. Sonrió ante el bonito recuerdo, sobre todo porque sucedió la tarde de uno de los mejores días de su vida.

—Es cierto —la pelirroja de baja estatura y profundos ojos azules que podía ser la versión más adulta de Anna solo que con carácter menos accesible, se acercó a las chicas —Vamos, Elsa, solo unos minutos.

Elsa se miró las manos una vez más antes de responder —Créanme, podría causarles un accidente con mi torpeza para…

—Nada de eso, los accidentes son los que nos divierten en éste tipo de prácticas, ¿no es así, Ariel? —Ariel volvió la mirada a la rubia de ojos verdes que se aproximó a las chicas con el balón entre sus brazos. Elsa sabía que las miradas que se dirigieron entre ellas no eran de cortesía.

—Bueno, yo quizá.…

—Venga, ya estás vestida para la ocasión —dijo Rapunzel, halándola del brazo —Juguemos.

Apenas la ojiverde terminó de hablar, un silbato emitió su agudo sonido. Elsa vio desplazarse a todo el equipo hacia su lugar en la cancha. Mulán colocó a Elsa en el equipo contrario de Anna, la puso en el suyo. La pelirroja le sonrió a la rubia y le hizo un guiño que obligó a Elsa a tragar saliva.

Por suerte para la rubia, ese día llevaba unos informales pantalones cortos y tenis _converse_, así que solo fue necesario quitarse la blusa que llevaba por encima optando solo por quedarse en la de tirantes que llevaba por dentro y que, ya de paso, se ajustaba tan bien a sus medidas corporales, que difícilmente era posible ignorar las delicadas líneas curvas que dibujaban unos más que perfectos par de senos. La vista era demasiado hermosa no solo para Anna, que se había quedado momentáneamente eclipsada bajo la red, sino también para los curiosos que de repente sintieron la apremiante necesidad de mirar el partido, más que interesados.

—¡Aurora! Es tu turno para hacer el saque —claro que Rapunzel también se había dado cuenta, pero para ella Elsa no era más que una chica tan bonita como cualquiera podría serlo.

Aurora se mordió el labio quitando por fin la vista de la chica de Arendelle.

—Bien… ¡Comencemos!

La rubia cereza hizo el saque hacia una esquina, donde fue recibido por Mulán mandando el rebote hacia arriba que Bella alcanzó a pasar a las manos de Ariel; la muchacha realizó un fuerte golpe en picada hacia el centro de la cancha del equipo contrario, solo que ahí justamente estaba Anna, quien se barrió contra el suelo y antes de que el balón golpeara el piso lo elevó directo hacia Ella para que ésta lo tocara de tal forma que Aurora lo clavó justo en el centro del bando rival.

—¡Punto para nosotras!

Elsa lanzó una avergonzada mirada hacia la pelinegra, porque si hubiese estado prestando atención, ella habría podido evitar que el balón golpeara el piso, pero su inexperiencia la dejó con el pensamiento en blanco —su inexperiencia y su atención fija en las largas piernas de Anna—. Mulán no le recriminó por eso, así que la platinada volvió su vista a la pecosa de enfrente, y le sonrió por su irresistible manera de salvar el punto en contra. La pecosa le hizo un guiño, uno de esos guiños que dejaban a Elsa sin aire en los pulmones.

—No te preocupes, solo quédate en la orilla y no quites la vista de la pelota —le recomendó la asiática, y mientras Mulán acomodaba la posición de Elsa, tuvo la atemorizante percepción para responder el fuerte saque de Aurora y mandarlo directo a las manos de Jane. Jane tocó para Ariel y la chica, aunque de pequeña estatura, ejecutó un fuerte golpe al centro del equipo contrario, solo que una vez más Anna salvó el puntaje y elevó el balón que éste vez recibió Rapunzel para Blanca y ésta lo envió fuera de la línea. Elsa comprendió porqué Anna era tan vituperada en esa universidad: ella era una excelente jugadora. Más que sentirse culpable por permitir el segundo punto en contra para su equipo, Elsa se sentía divertida, por primera vez en años. Anna y ella parecían perfectamente comunicadas únicamente a base de gestos, como si éste fuera un lenguaje que ambas hubieran ideado con el fin de que nadie fuera capaz de descifrarlo.

De repente el balón pasó la red directo hacia Elsa y ésta hizo una ejecución improvisada que mandó la pelota de nuevo al otro lado de la red. Anna le hizo otro guiño felicitándola por su contraataque, —si la pelirroja insistía con esos guiños, Elsa iba a terminar siendo declarada muerta por asfixia, a causa del aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones—. Más adelante la rubia de nuevo salvó una pelota que estuvo a punto de tocar el piso y ésta fue la señal entre Rapunzel y Ariel para hacer más divertido su juego.

La ojiverde tocó el balón para Blanca, la muchacha lo desvió hacia Ella y ésta finalmente lo intentó clavar un paso detrás de la platinada, la rubia intentó llegar hasta él pero entonces una pesada Ariel la golpeó con bastante fuerza por la espalda, mandándola de bruces al suelo.

—¡Ay, lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El juego se detuvo. Anna dejó su sitio para acudir de inmediato hacia Elsa, a la que Mulán ya estaba ayudando a levantarse. La pelirroja hizo un gesto de ternura y dolor al percatarse de las profundamente rojas mejillas de Elsa, mejillas y rostro, y su gesto maternal se acrecentó al denotar el resto de su cuerpo, porque no solo era el rostro, el golpe provocó un matiz carmesí en el brazo derecho y la espalda de la rubia, demasiado carmesí para Anna.

—Estoy bien —le dijo la joven, sacudiendo innecesariamente su ropa, Elsa era un poco celosa con su aspecto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces… sin pensárselo siquiera, Anna se sacó la camiseta color mostaza, distintiva de la universidad de Arendelle, y se la extendió a Elsa —Prometo que no he sudado aun —le dijo la muchacha, con una impecable sonrisa que le provocó a Elsa las insanas ganas de sentir el sudor de Anna en su propio cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos volaron a un momento especial de su historia, una donde los jadeos de Anna se mezclaron con gotas de sudor frío que bañaban su delicado cuerpecillo adolescente en valiosas perlas líquidas. Elsa apartó rápido esos pensamientos de sí, porque tenía a la protagonista de aquellas candentes escenas justo frente a sus narices, y la empresaria consideraba impropio estar saciando su imperiosa necesidad sexual con recuerdos de una Anna más joven llamándola débilmente por su nombre mientras que una inexperta rubia hacía lo que podía para seguir escuchándola de esa manera tan… caliente —Úsala, al menos cubrirá un poco el enrojecimiento y mitigará el ardor de los golpes —la débil vocecilla de Anna la sacó pronto de sus pensamientos "xxx" y sintiéndose muy abochornada todavía, se atrevió a darle las gracias con un cortés asentimiento de cabeza. "Descarada", murmuró para sí.

Tomó la camiseta y se la puso, le quedaba perfecta y Anna estuvo de acuerdo con eso; en definitiva, Elsa estaba mucho mejor provista de… ciertas cualidades físicas superiores que ella, y esa apretada camiseta le hacía justicia a las divinidades que se placieron en formar las perfecciones de la muchacha pálida. La pecosa se inclinó un tanto para ayudarla a levantarse, porque hasta entonces Elsa se había quedado sentada sobre el duro suelo, e hizo un ademán a Aurora —que se había acercado detrás de ella— para indicarle que nada pasó a mayores.

Gustosa, la de los ojos gélidos aceptó la mano extendida de Anna, y fue que a la pelirroja le pareció ver brillar algo en ese duro suelo. Entornó los ojos para observar, pero Elsa cubrió rápidamente con su zapato los rastros de pequeños copos de nieve que habían salido de ella cuando Ariel la golpeó.

—¿Qué es…?

─Continuemos —la apremió la rubia, empujándola de nuevo a la cancha ─ya estoy algo emocionada.

Las condiciones no cambiaron desde el último incidente, parecía un empeño de Ariel provocar heridas en Elsa, pues era claro que su juego arreciaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de rozarla siquiera. De vez en cuando Bella y Mulán hacían de escudo, pero no lo lograban todo el tiempo y pese a todas las embestidas que la abrazaron, la rubia se mantuvo concentrada en el partido y lograron quedar únicamente por abajo de dos puntos con el equipo contrario.

─Excelente juego ─Bella le palmeó a la platinada, terminando su _gatorade_ y dibujando una amable sonrisa por todo su reluciente rostro; de todas las princesas amigas de Rapunzel, que también lo fueron de ella hacía unos años, Bella era quien mejor le caía, siempre se mostró amable y estudiosa, no parecía encajar en el grupo. Sin embargo seguía en él.

─Gracias por hacer de guardaespaldas ─Elsa le devolvió el gesto y luego posó su vista en la pareja que se aproximó para continuar alabando su poco radiante desempeño.

─Bien hecho, Arendelle ─le dijo Mulán, pasando un brazo por encima de ella; la rubia tuvo que inclinarse un poco dada su estatura ─Para ser tu primer juego estuviste excelente.

─No te ofendas, pero no creo que lo vuelva a hacer ─respondió la chica, señalando sus brazos enrojecidos y algunos indicios de moretones.

─Desaparecerán en un par de días.

─Lo sé. Fuera de los golpes, ha sido muy divertido y claro que no me arrepiento de haber participado en el juego. Muchas gracias por invitarme.

Esa fue la primera vez que la asiática la miró a los ojos, con una curvatura en los labios parecida a una sonrisa, y Elsa reafirmó lo que su especial intelecto y sexto sentido anotó en una hoja de papel para recordárselo más tarde cuando fuera necesario. Desde la primera vez que se encontró con ese par, Elsa supo que Mulán era gay, y estaba muy interesada en Anna. Su Anna.

Minutos más tarde, la rubia no podía creer cómo la ponía un poco de actividad. Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a eso; todo el tiempo sus actividades oscilaban entre los estudios y el trabajo y aunque solía hacer ejercicio diariamente, no se comparaba con un rudo juego escolar. Claro que no tenía calor, en lo absoluto, su enrojecimiento se debía a la actividad ejercida, no a su temperatura, aunque la temperatura también solía jugarle pasadas.

Se secó el fino rostro con las toallas de papel y notó aun rastros de mugre en ellas, hecho que le pareció gracioso, porque jamás en su vida había tenido la necesidad de ensuciarse la cara; si bien no se consideraba acorde con el grupo de Rapunzel, Elsa era una como ellas, después de todo, siempre fue tratada como una princesa.

Se frotó las manos delicadamente, ¿qué diría su padre si la mirara en esas condiciones? Posiblemente pegaría el grito en el cielo por el maltrato hecho a su _copito de nieve_, mientras que Idun movería la cabeza en negativa respuesta.

─¿Duele?

Una vocecilla la sacó de su ensimismamiento y sin darle el tiempo útil para recobrar la compostura, negó ─En lo absoluto.

La pelirroja estaba en su uniforme de deporte y a Elsa no pudo parecerle más atractiva, esa ternura reflejada en Anna era lo que siempre le había gustado de ella. Su tono rosado de piel, y ahora más por el juego, su cabellera pelirroja, sus ojos verde azules que parecían sonreír cada vez que la tenía delante, y esas pecas que la hacían parecer tan niña, pero tan mujer al mismo tiempo. Un suspiro ahogado se perdió en el aire.

Tuvo qué obligarse a bajar la vista para desviar su atención de esos labios sonrosados que le hablaban.

─¿No te habías ido ya?

─No ─la pelirroja respondió secamente, sin dejar de mirarla y eso hizo que Elsa se pusiera más nerviosa; la rubia simplemente no sabía qué hacer y se maldecía así misma por darse cuenta que su mirada fija en otra parte menos en Anna, la estaba delatando. "Maldita seas, Elsa", se gritó internamente, "¿dónde está la cordura que presumes cuando alguien busca amedrentarte?". Intentó llamarle a gritos a su cordura, pero ésta simplemente había huido, la abandonó cobardemente cuando Elsa más la necesitaba ─Fui a mi casillero por ropa limpia para darme una ducha, Rapunzel odia que me suba al coche cuando estoy con toda ésta suciedad por todas partes.

Elsa asintió, aun sin mirarla, pero Anna no se dio por vencida. Ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera examinando a la empresaria y entonces Elsa intentó zafarse de su incomodidad, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en pie.

─Tu camiseta… ─dijo, tomándola del borde para sacársela, pero entonces las manos cálidas de Anna se posaron sobre sus hombros.

─Déjatela, me la devuelves luego.

Cuando la rubia por fin se dignó a alzar la vista, los ojos escrutadores de la pelirroja la seguían mirando sin parpadear, y aunque Elsa le llevaba por varios centímetros en estatura a la pecosa, en esos momentos, se sentía por demás inferior.

─Te queda muy bien ─continuó la hija menor de los Von Bjornson, y Elsa aprovechó para buscar espacio y retroceder, pero era inútil, los lavamanos estaban justo detrás de ella, atrapando su cuerpo entre el frío mármol y la pecosa que no se había movido de posición desde que apareció abruptamente ─Deberías estar en el equipo.

─Y hacerlas que pierdan la final ─una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la deportista, y la rubia fue consciente cuando los ojos verde azules bajaron de los glaciales, hasta sus labios. Elsa comenzó a temblar.

─Kristoff y tú…

─No, no somos novios, él y yo solo… somos buenos amigos, casi hermanos.

─Pero estás enamorada de él.

La pelirroja rio ─Hermanos, Elsa. Vale… algunas veces nos… besamos pero… —Anna se perdió la irritable mirada de Elsa cuando la pecosa dijo aquello, porque en el momento había llevado la vista hacia una de las lámparas de techo que colgaban titilantes, en un gesto inocente, tan propio de ella —no pasa de ahí. Yo jamás podría verlo con otros ojos. Hemos crecido juntos y le tengo confianza. Nada más que eso.

─¿Algunas veces se besan?

─Sí, él es… amable… pero no somos nada.

"¿Amable?" "¿No somos nada?" Se repitió Elsa dentro de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo puede ser posible combinar esas dos cosas? No tenían nada qué ver la una con la otra, era imposible, ¿acaso Anna era consciente de lo extraño y perturbador que sonaba aquello? Para ella era tan simple, como decir que en efecto, las nubes a veces se ponen grises, pero eso no aseguraba que llovería, aun cuando las primeras gotas ya se estaban precipitando sobre la tierra y la gente comenzaba a resguardarse en los negocios al paso. Elsa hubiera querido reprenderla en ese instante, ¿Eridan y Olsen estaban al tanto de eso? ¿Qué dirían si se enteraban? ¿Correrían a Kristoff de la mansión? Eso era atrayente, pero para su desdicha, Kristoff le caía bien a la rubia… o al menos lo toleraba, el chico no tenía la culpa después de todo, y además Elsa estaba endeuda con él, aunque el montañero ni siquiera supiera de qué forma había sacado de una a Elsa, habían pasado tres años y el muchacho no hizo otra cosa más que dar una ronda por los jardines de la casa de los Von Bjornson.

Elsa volvió a fijar sus ojos en los labios de Anna, que ahora estaban ligeramente abiertos, como si acabaran de decir algo, pero la rubia ignoró cualquier cosa que Anna hubiera dicho, porque en ese momento solo sentía una revoltura en el estómago solo de imaginar que esos labios besaban otros labios: los de Kristoff. Y le desagradó la idea. ¿Cómo podían esos labios gruesos y toscos del montañero ser mejores que los de la empresaria? Elsa estaba segura que nadie podría besar a Anna mejor que ella, porque ella la amaba, y porque un beso tiene qué estar plagado de amor verdadero para transmitírselo a la otra persona y de ese modo, hacerle ver que el cielo es posible. En un solo beso, una persona tendría que darse cuenta que era lo más importante para quien la besaba, que con ese beso se demostraba su protección y su cuidado, su entrega, su fidelidad. Toda su aura, todo su ser. Anna merecía aquello, Anna merecía un beso real, no uno tosco como el de Kristoff.

Por un momento, se imaginó a ella misma besando los labios de la pecosa, haciéndolos suyos, absorbiendo la esencia de la deportista y vaciando en ellos su propio espíritu y su alma. Nunca antes en su vida experimentó la tan ardiente necesidad de besar a alguien, pero en esos momentos su cabeza dejó de pensar, porque fue como si sus pensamientos se volvieran un deseo cumplido; entonces, sin poderse responderse a ella misma si más bien, en lugar de pensar aquello, lo había dicho en voz alta, los delicados labios de Anna hicieron contacto con los suyos.

Elsa vio acortarse el reducido espacio que las separaba y casi fue consciente del calor emanado de sus entrañas cuando sus bocas se acercaban la una con la otra. Fue simple, Elsa inclinó la cabeza mientras que Anna alzaba la suya, para no desesperar en los pocos centímetros que las alejaban, pues cada segundo que pasaba era como una eternidad para las dos chicas, hasta que finalmente se mezcló la esencia sabor a fresa de Anna, con la mentolada de la rubia. Curiosamente, eran los sabores que más preferían las personas en las gomas de mascar, los niños escogían la fresa, mientras que los adultos las mentas, ¡cuánta analogía en algo tan simple como un _casi casto_ beso! Casi casto porque aunque no fue lo más experimentado del mundo, hubo un acoplamiento ejemplar entre ambos cuerpos, como si hubiesen sido confeccionados a la medida, de manera que la estatura de Anna encajaba perfecta en el cuerpo más alto y protector de la rubia. Anna llevó sus manos al cuello de la chica, mientras su esbelta cintura era apresada entre dos manos frías que la sujetaron con firmeza. La diferencia en el tamaño de cada una permitió que las formas femeninas de ambas no chocaran entre ellas, de manera que la cercanía se hizo más íntima, y el beso se presentó sin mayores contratiempos, como si también sus labios encajaran a la perfección, y como si ambas dedujeran los movimientos de la otra como tácticas de esgrima. Era como si ya se conocieran de antes, así tan sencillo como se lee.

Al parecer Elsa gimió, porque por un segundo sintió una sonrisa perfilada en los labios de la chica a la que ahora tenía sujeta con una mano de la esbelta cintura. ¿En qué momento? No pudo deducirlo, solo podía ser consciente del dulce sabor a fresa que desprendía la caliente boca de su pelirroja favorita.

Entonces Elsa se liberó y unos sorprendidos ojos verde azules la miraron boquiabiertos.

─Elsa… yo…

Elsa quiso decir algo, pero a quién engañaba, estaba demasiado estupefacta y alucinada, y todos los sinónimos juntos como para ser capaz de articular palabra alguna, y de hecho, ninguna cosa qué decir le venía a la mente ahora.

─Lo-lo siento ─susurró la deportista, antes de salir corriendo del baño de las chicas.

La platinada se quedó unos momentos más ahí, y aunque llevaba siglos deseándolo, su razonamiento le decía que esas cosas nunca más debía permitírselas.

Se cubrió la cara con las dos manos y suspiró. "Nunca", le advirtió a su conciencia.

**xxx**

─Estoy comenzando por arruinarlo todo, Eugene; lo que he estado construyendo desde aquella vez que salí de Arendelle… hoy ha sido derribado. ¿De qué me ha servido huir si apenas un momento de… torpeza y caigo de nuevo?

─_Elsa, la amas, y perdóname si te soy muy sincero pero, la única culpable de esto acá, eres tú, que sigues reprimiéndote el hecho de contarle todo y volver con ella para que puedan tener una relación… normal. Como cualquier pareja._

─No puedo, Eugene, no puedo volver con Anna. Ni siquiera sé si… ella siente lo mismo por mí y tampoco me atrevo a asegurar que lo hace porque eso es imposible; me costó mucho trabajo lograr lo que pasó aquella noche para que ella olvidara todo rastro que nos unía…

─_Preciosa, te besó, eso quiere decir que la niña está cautivada por tu persona —_le dijo el chico, con una voz muy apacible que denotaba el sentir de su amiga, como si ambos estuviesen conectados por algo más que la amistad_ — Su amor ha revivido… Qué cursi me escucho diciendo eso_ ─agregó el muchacho.

─Eso no debe suceder jamás, Eugene. Nunca. Anna no puede volver a enamorarse de mí. Le he hecho mucho daño, aunque ella ni siquiera sea consciente de eso. Si se llegara a enterar de la verdad… —Elsa calló. Había pensado en esa posibilidad bastantes veces antes de llevarla a cabo. Se pasó por la cabeza todos los posibles escenarios que sobrevendrían si la verdad fuera revelada en algún momento, y en ninguno, Anna la perdonaría. En todas las realidades planteadas la pelirroja le recriminaba los hechos y el engaño. Solo en sus sueños más profundos, en los que Elsa añoraba que sucedieran, las cosas eran diferentes y ellas estaban juntas. Pero solo eran posibilidades remotas, sin ninguna certeza.

─_¿Y cómo lo vas a evitar? Mira, parece que el destino después de todo, sí juega un lugar importante en nuestras vidas, Arendelle: te fuiste de la vida de Anna, le borraste los recuerdos, hiciste que esa chica no te reconociera de ningún modo y ahora que se han encontrado de nuevo por azares del necio destino, ella se ha vuelto a enamorar de ti. ¿No te parece curioso? _

Elsa no creía en el destino. Era la más escéptica de todas las personas, no confiaba ni creía en ninguna cosa que no vieran sus ojos. Las cartas del tarot, los horóscopos y la lectura del café eran cosas fuera de su raciocinio. Por eso no creía en las conexiones "divinas" entre las personas, para ella las cosas pasaban porque uno apilaba los bloques sencillamente, no por intromisiones místicas ni sobrenaturales. Pero el argumento de Eugene no le parecía tan descabellado, y de alguna buena forma se sintió emocionada. Pero ella sabía que las cosas no eran ni tan fáciles, ni tan color de rosa como el chico las planteaba. —_Solo hay dos opciones, Els: o eres su amor para siempre… o eres demasiado irresistible que sencillamente la gente cae a tus pies. O ambas cosas._

─Soy un fenómeno, Eugene… ella no merece esto, no haré que pase lo mismo que mis padres tuvieron que soportar conmigo.

─_Dijiste la palabra prohibida_ ─el tono de Eugene se escuchó demasiado frío incluso para la misma Elsa ─_Que tengas buenas noches_.

─¡No! ¡Espera…! Te necesito…

Elsa esperó en angustia por varios segundos, hasta que del otro lado de la línea volvió a escucharse la rasposa voz de Eugene.

─_Dime qué necesitas de mí exactamente._

La rubia no se lo pensó una sola vez, se levantó de la cama y le anunció con voz firme y segura ─Por favor, ven a Arendelle.

Hubo otro silencio largo antes de que el joven contestara de nuevo ─_Si vuelves a decir que eres un fenómeno, Elsa, no volverás a saber nada más de mí, ¿entendiste?_

Elsa solo pudo murmurar dos sinceras palabras que le vinieron de la profundidad más sensible de su lastimado corazón ─Gracias, amigo.

**xxx**

Hasta que no llegara Eugene, Elsa decidió evitar a Anna, así que no asistía a la universidad más que para sus clases y también dejó de asistir a los partidos de entrenamiento, y su ausencia provocó inconscientemente que el rendimiento de Anna disminuyera, y Aurora fue una de las tantas personas conscientes de la actitud poco habitual de la deportista.

─¿Estás bien?

Ese día Anna se había apartado del resto de las personas, ni siquiera se dejó acompañar por sus siempre inseparables Mulán y Jane. Necesitaba estar sola para aclarar sus ideas y regañar a su conciencia por echarse la siesta mientras que su corazón sufría.

También evitó encontrarse con Elsa después del beso, no se creía capaz de mirarla a la cara luego de amancillar sus perfectos labios. Los labios de la rubia eran suaves, mejor que la seda, sentirlos sobre los suyos era como un trozo de las telas más finas rosando su boca y la sensación era como morder una paleta helada de chocolate, que poco a poco se iba derritiendo hasta convertirse en un espeso líquido de humeante y delicioso chocolate caliente; o como probar su yogur favorito, aun con ese toque mentolado… Le encantó el sabor de los labios de Elsa, y era eso lo que la mantenía en ese estado insufrible, porque no podía creer todo lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que sus pensamientos volvían a ese beso, y no eran pocas veces las que lo pensaba. Anna se encontró viviendo con eso, a cada hora del día, por cada cosa que le recordara a la rubia. Era traumático pensar en ella cada vez que tenía contacto con algo helado, o que miraba cabelleras falsamente platinadas tan comunes en aquellos días. O cuando escuchaba un nombre semejante que la hiciera volver la cabeza. Anna se había convertido en una especie de _zombie_ ambulante por pasillos de circulares mosaicos azules que tenían el único propósito de volverla loca. Loca por ella. Loca por Elsa y sus labios de seda.

─Sí ─respondió la aludida, con la cabeza inclinada hacia sus largas y esbeltas piernas cruzadas, donde sostenía el tomo II de Harry Potter, que leía por cuarta vez.

─Has tenido problemas últimamente. ¿Todo va bien en casa?

Aurora siempre se había llevado bien con Anna. Era la única de las amigas de Rapunzel que constantemente se preocupaban por la pecosa y estaba muy al pendiente de lo que pudieran ser sus necesidades mientras acompañaba a Rapunzel en sus reuniones de grupo, porque sus padres jamás las dejaban ir solas a ninguna parte, y aunque Anna fuera más joven, tenía el suficiente carisma para acoplarse perfectamente a cualquier tipo de persona, y su presencia tampoco molestaba a Rapunzel. Aurora estaba segura que la ojiverde de hecho, no sentiría la misma seguridad estando sola, sin Anna, a menos que tuviera una cita con Érick. En tanto no fuera así, Aurora se encargaba por mantener entretenida a la pequeña, y de cierto que a Anna le parecía extraño, pero nunca lo suficiente para preguntarle a la joven por qué era tan considerada con ella.

─¿Te gustaría salir ésta noche a tomar un café? ¿Un _frapuchino_? Sé que te encantan.

A decir verdad Anna no estaba de ánimos, era obvio que Elsa buscaba evitarla y la deportista sabía muy bien porqué: el beso. Y también era consciente de a quién pertenecía la culpa: a ella. Y así mismo Anna entendía lo que eso significaba: Elsa no estaba, ni de chispa, interesada en ella. Pensar en todo eso le dolía, porque estaba segura que ya se había encariñado con la empresaria, demasiado encariñada con la rubia, si es que sus sentimientos no eran otros.

Anna estaba buscando la respuesta a eso, porque claro que se planteó la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de Elsa, pero quería dejarlo fuera de toda lógica, porque eso era algo inquietante, ¿ella, enamorada de Elsa? ¿De la perfecta Elsa? ¿De la Elsa inalterable e impasible? Todas las posibles respuestas a sus interrogantes resultaron confusas para ella misma. Anna nunca se había enamorado de nadie, y aunque mantenía esa extraña relación de confianza con Kristoff, su mejor amigo y empleado de casa, los besos que recordaba haberse dado con él no eran nada comparables con el que había protagonizado con la platinada, no tenían el mismo nivel de carga emocional que el beso tan excelso de la chica de Arendelle, porque ese beso tenía por todos los ángulos, un matiz completo e irremediablemente distinto. Kristoff ni siquiera le atraía pero, ¿y Elsa?

Así que, ¿qué significaba el beso con Elsa? ¿Anna la amaba? ¿Se había enamorado la pelirroja de la rubia platinada? Los posibles resultados de todas las respuestas no la sorprendían, enamorarse de esa chica no era cosa difícil. La de Arendelle no solo era una muchacha por demás atractiva, sobra decirlo, era imposible que Anna no tomara en cuenta la elegancia con la que aquella chica de los ojos de hielo solía conducirse a su paso; también notaba ese atractivo en las palabras que Elsa usaba para conversar, y en la forma de hacerlo, sin esforzarse siquiera.

Su educación era impecable, sin duda Idun y Agdar hicieron un trabajo increíble con ella. Y otra cosa muy importante que la pelirroja colocaba como número uno en su lista de prioridades en posibles parejas: Elsa era inteligente. Anna se prometió a sí misma jamás enamorarse de alguien que no usara su cerebro, las cuestiones físicas o aptitudes regulares en la gente estaban fuera de su selección, a Anna le importaban más las personas que si bien no eran brillantes, se esforzaban por no ser estúpidas o mediocres. Olsen les había dado un consejo claro a sus hijas: "no importaba qué tan importante era la persona que les atrajera, o cuánto dinero tenía, lo importantes es que esa persona fuera ambiciosa, porque una persona con ambiciones siempre iba a encontrar las motivaciones para salir adelante, aunque tuviera poco, y lo conseguiría"(*). No era difícil deducir en qué casilla estaba situada la empresaria, que a sus veinte años, seguía perfilando un futuro prometedor, no solo por haber heredado el imperio construido por sus padres, sino por la entereza que la chica mostraba para mantenerlo.

Entonces, siendo así, ¿era amor o admiración lo que Anna sentía? No estaba plenamente segura, lo único que tenía claro hasta entonces es que le dolía saber que Elsa la evitaba, y más le dolía pensar en que esa rubia no estuviera interesada en Anna de la misma manera como Anna lo estaba de ella.

Volviendo al presente, la chica Von Bjornson no deseaba hacer otra cosa más que encerrarse en su habitación y hacerse la fuerte evitando las lágrimas. Pero ésta vez había brillado otra puerta abierta delante de sus ojos, porque pensó que quizá lo que necesitaba era todo lo contrario: salir y enfrentarse al mundo, su mundo, lleno de tiranosaurios que le obstaculizaban cada paso en falso que daba. Cualquier cosa sería bienvenida si con eso su mente se despabilaba de sus pensamientos por Elsa. Así que decidió tomarse la oportunidad de conocer más Aurora, y ya de paso, descifrar por qué se molestaba en suplir sus necesidades. O simplemente estar ahí.

─Vale, te acepto una visita al _Starbucks_.

La rubia cereza la miró con una amable sonrisa en los ojos —Paso por ti ─una sonrisa y un brillo, decidió Anna, atravesando la mirada de la rubia. Últimamente las rubias tenían mucha presencia en la vida de _la chica matemáticas_. Pero ninguna como esa rubia.

La pelirroja casi se da bofetadas así misma por caer de nuevo en esos pensamientos tan angustiantes. Extendió la mano a Aurora y se levantó del pasto.

**xxx**

Al principio no la emocionaba la idea de salir de su cruenta habitación, pero conforme la tarde avanzaba se sintió un poco más cómoda y contenta de aceptar la invitación de Aurora; la joven se mostró muy cordial durante toda la tarde y aunque Anna parecía dudarlo de repente, se mentalizó que en realidad no todas las amigas de su hermana eran unas brujas.

Como resultaba obvio, lo primero que pidió Anna al entrar en el _Strabucks_ del centro —su favorito— fue un _frapuccino_ de vainilla y un _muffin_, y juró que sería lo último que consumiría por esa noche, pues ya Aurora y ella se habían alimentado a base de hamburguesas y _hot dogs_ en puestos ambulantes que encontraron al paso, la rubia no parecía muy convencida pero la insistencia y emoción de Anna por hacer algo que para "_las niñas bien_" estaba prohibido, le instó a no perderse la experiencia.

─¿Te has divertido ésta tarde?

─No tienes idea de cuánto ─contestó la más pequeña, sorbiendo de su helada bebida revuelta con _moka_.

─Me alegro, estuve muy nerviosa por hacerte un momento perfecto.

─¿Sí? ¿_Pog_ qué? ─preguntó la menor, con la boca llena de _muffin_. Esas cosas eran los detalles infantiles que encantaban a Aurora de Anna. La observó detalladamente, en realidad existían bastantes cosas en la hermana más joven de Rapunzel que la habían cautivado desde hace mucho, pero seguía siendo un momento inapropiado para revelarlo.

─Porque me caes bien, y porque siento que Rapunzel no es muy justa contigo.

La pelirroja soltó una risita divertida ─¿Quieres entretenerme solo porque ves que mi hermana no lo hace?

─Algo así; a veces te encuentro… muy solita ─. Dijo esto último con una voz un poco más suave, como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña ─Y no te lo mereces.

─Tampoco soy muy dada a las relaciones con todas las personas, a veces soy muy selectiva. Es decir, puedo conversar con cualquiera, pero no con todos me siento cómoda, sólo con las personas que se ganan mi confianza.

─¿Cómo Mulán?

─Mulán, Jane, Melody… coincidimos en todas las clases y además estamos en el equipo, así que sí, como ellas. Y Kristoff.

Kristoff era alguien de quien Aurora debía deshacerse pronto. Pero a decir verdad, el chico no le preocupaba, había otra persona que encendía a focos rojos las alarmas de Aurora, que cualquiera alrededor.

─Y Elsa.

Solo de escuchar su nombre, la pelirroja enrojeció, y esto no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de la rubia cereza. Anna no pudo objetar más argumento, dio otra mordida a su _muffin_ mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Afortunadamente Aurora cambió el tema.

─¿Quieres otro _muffin_?

Sin la necesidad de hablar, la pelirroja asintió. Inconscientes de que su maravillosa tarde comenzaría a esfumarse delante de sus ojos.

**xxx**

─¿Por qué? ─cuestionó Elsa, colgada del brazo de Eugene y alargando la "e", como niña encaprichada.

─Ya te lo dije, quiero constatar el sabor de los capuchinos noruegos y compararlos con los de Nueva York.

─El café es café en cualquier lado del mundo.

Eugene la miró con recelo ─Eres empresaria, sabes que eso es una mentira del tamaño de Marte y Júpiter juntos.

La rubia hizo un mohín y continuó caminando con normalidad. Estaba más que contenta por la recién llegada del chico a Arendelle, que lo consentiría cualquiera fuera la locura que se le ocurriera al latino.

─Muchas gracias por estar aquí.

─En realidad no tuve opción ─se frotó presuntuosamente las uñas ─Una noruega rubia y tremendamente rica me obligó a cruzar el charco.

Elsa reflexionó sobre lo último sin dejar de caminar ─No lo hice.

─Casi ─insistió el chico ─Además de comprar mi vuelo en zona _V.I.P_. que por cierto, qué buen vino sirven ahí, eh, mándame en una de esas para la próxima ─. Susurró ─Darme hospedaje en su casa, en una habitación que en mi vida hubiera imaginado tener… Fue usted muy persuasiva a la hora de invitarme, señorita de Arendelle.

─Explica lo de persuasiva.

─Preciosa ─dijo, tomándola cariñosamente por el mentón ─no hace falta que lo digas directamente, para una mujer basta dulcificar la voz, hacer un poco de drama, lloriquear por un problema fácil de resolver para que un hombre se eche sobre el pavimento y todo el maratón pase sobre él.

─Tú no eres de esos, Eugene.

─No con todas las mujeres. Tengo una debilidad hacia ti… una muy peligrosa ─mencionó, cerca de su oído.

─Es porque soy tu mejor amiga.

─Sí, por eso ─atinó a decir el muchacho, antes de callarse unos segundos para después continuar con un tema diferente ─Hemos llegado.

La admiración en sus ojos fue tal, que Elsa tuvo qué jalarlo hacia dentro.

A Elsa no le gustaba ser notada, por eso Eugene estaba acostumbrado a que la rubia sencillamente pasara por detrás de él cada vez que ingresaban a un sitio a donde iban juntos. Desde que Elsa completó su desarrollo físico, era un fastidio para ella ser observada la mayor parte del tiempo apenas pasaba la puerta de cualquier lugar al que asistiese. Odiaba las miradas sobre ella, pero eso era algo difícil de evitar, no todos los días una deslumbrante rubia platinada, y literalmente, deslumbrante, se paseaba por los ojos de cualquier persona ordinaria, así que perderse la vista sería considerado un acto reprochable en las anécdotas futuras.

Eugene sabía cuál era la mesa favorita de Elsa en todos los restaurantes: la esquina al final, en el lugar más recóndito que fuera posible. Así que la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta ahí. Afortunadamente, el _Starbucks_ parecía discreto.

Cualquiera juraría que conformaban una feliz pareja de novios, pero los chicos estaban tan acostumbrados a eso, que ya a ninguno le importaba la confusión a la que eran acreedores; para ella, él era como el hermano que no tuvo, y para él, Elsa era una chica con una cáscara ruda, pero con una fragilidad tan fina que necesitaba la más aguzada de las protecciones.

Solo había cuatro parejas en el _Starbucks_: dos eran unos ancianos sentados en la otra esquina, muy lejos de la mesa del par de chicos; una pareja joven que estaba más entretenida mirándose entre ellos, y otra pareja de chicas que compartían los auriculares inclinadas sobre la mesa, con las cabezas tan juntas y tan concentradas seguramente en escuchar la misma canción del iPod de alguna, que ignoraron a los recién llegados, eso hasta que el mesero que les tomó la orden se alejó, porque en cuanto no hubo obstáculo alguno, y Anna levantó el rostro, sus ojos verde azules se toparon con esa gélida mirada que parecía tener cristales incrustados en todo el iris.

─Elsa.

─Anna.

Murmuraron para sí mismas sobre la _misma_ órbita del tiempo. Aurora volvió el rostro hacia donde los ojos de Anna se clavaron, y Eugene alzó las suyos de la carta que el mesero había dejado sobre la mesa.

─¿Qué? ─Preguntó confundido.

─No mires hacia atrás, Anna está ahí ─. Enseguida se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello.

─¡¿Qué?! ─Repitió ─¿La pecosa pelirroja que podría convertirse en la dueña de tus millones?

─¡Calla, Eugene!

─¿Dónde está?

El chico hizo todo menos ser discreto, volvió el rostro y se encontró con la joven pareja a sus espaldas.

─¡Hola! ─Saludó desde cuatro mesas distantes.

─¡Eugene! ─Exclamó la rubia, luego se resignó ─Eugene…

La pecosa alzó la mano a modo de saludo, sin comprender aun, luchando por evitar lo que su mente había comenzado a formularse: Elsa estaba ahí, con un apuesto chico al que ella jamás había visto, un chico que bien podría ser…

─Mi nombre es Eugene, aunque para los amigos soy Flynn Ryder, pueden llamarme así, si quieren.

Antes de que lo pensara, el muchacho ya estaba parado delante de las dos chicas, Elsa se había quedado en su lugar, tapándose la cara con una mano en completa vergüenza.

─Tú definitivamente eres Anna, Elsa me ha hablado mucho de ti ─"¿En serio?" Pensó la chica, "¿Cuánto?" "¿Te contó que nos besamos?" "Creo que no".

─Anna Von Bjornson ─dijo ella, dando la mano y con muchas ganas de cortar la que le estaba siendo extendida.

─Sí, claro, sé quién eres.

Elsa llegó hasta ellos.

─Hola, Anna. Aurora ─. Saludó, no sin preguntarse antes qué hacía Aurora en ese lugar y en ese momento, podían embonar todas las cosas, menos esa rubia ahí ─La casualidad nos ha jugado una buena partida.

─Así parece ─respondió la rubia que permanecía sentada, la tarde había sido demasiado perfecta como para que terminara igual. No era una buena partida, no para Aurora.

─¿Quién es el chico? ─Preguntó, y Eugene miró sonriente a Elsa.

─Es mi mejor amigo, ha llegado hoy de Nueva York.

─Oh, ¿en serio? ─Entonces comenzó a caerle bien a Anna, ya no quería cortar su mano ─¿A visitarte?

Solo había una respuesta a la interrogante, pero Elsa no podía decir que Eugene estaba en Arendelle para ayudar a Elsa con los conflictos de amor que tenía con Anna ─Él viene a trabajar conmigo. Su padre es socio de la compañía, de una de la compañías ─se corrigió ─y viene para ponerse al tanto sobre nuestra próxima reunión, posiblemente se quede por acá un tiempo.

Eugene decidió que el amor no era que algo que haya sido _inventado_ para él, si tenía qué mentir cuando se enfrentara a una situación justo como la de Elsa en esos momentos. No la contradijo, por ahora.

─Oh, ya veo. Tienes un acento curioso.

─No soy noruego, lo poco que me entiendes, Elsa me lo enseñó. El acento ─susurró en el oído de la platinada, ésta lo codeó.

─¿Y de dónde eres?

─Tiene ascendencia escocesa, y latina ─. Respondió la de los ojos gélidos, deseando librarse cuanto antes de ese embrollo que ella misma había comenzado ─No queremos molestarlas, se ve que la están pasando bien y nosotros… solo… debemos volver a nuestra mesa.

Tomó el brazo de Eugene y sin despedirse apropiadamente lo llevó de nuevo al lugar que recién habían ocupado ─Un gusto saludarlas —alcanzó a pronunciar el chico.

En todo ese tiempo Anna no dijo nada más que su nombre y Elsa pasó de desear con todas sus fuerzas marcharse cuanto antes de ahí, a quedarse hasta deducir qué diablos estaba haciendo Anna con Aurora.

La cuestionó con la mirada, pero la pelirroja no le respondió al gesto, se limitó a beber de su café helado.

─Oye, vaya que tienes un buen gusto, eh, Arendelle, la pelirroja es lindísima, guapa sería más correcto. Sus pecas son tan tiernas.

─Basta, Eugene, me has dejado en vergüenza.

─Son necesarias, de otra forma no te hubieras acercado, así incomodas a su acompañante; le tiene ganas, ¿no?

Los ojos azules de la platinada se oscurecieron hasta quedar en ese tono glacial que tanto amedrentaba a la gente; el solo hecho de imaginarse a Anna con alguien más le helaba el corazón, y siendo Aurora se le revolvía el estómago. Eugene cubrió las manos de su amiga con las suyas cuando la escarcha comenzó a brotar de los poros de su tersa piel pálida, y el efecto cedió.

Desde que eran jóvenes Elsa supo que Aurora era diferente, diferente como ella. No fueron pocas las ocasiones en que Elsa captó la mirada de esa rubia sobre ella, y no eran para nada miradas inocentes. También observó que ella no era el único objeto de admiración de la muchacha, aunque Aurora tenía en un principio una fascinación hacia Elsa, ella también miraba a las otras chicas, principalmente a Rapunzel y Jasmine. Pero con Anna era diferente, porque Anna era suya… o al menos eso es lo que a Elsa le gustaría que fuera.

─No… espero que no.

─¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo mejor qué ofrecer?

─No, pero Aurora no es una buena persona.

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─La conozco de hace mucho, fui parte de su grupo de amigos y de ninguna manera le conviene a Anna.

─¿Y quién le conviene a Anna? —La empresaria no supo cómo responder a eso ─¿Tú?

─Sabes que soy la menos indicada para ella.

─O la única para ella. ¿Por qué te torturas tanto? ─Le dijo en voz más baja, acercándose a su amiga.

─Ya sabes por qué, no me hagas repetirlo.

─Pues tú sola te flagelas. Se ve que la niña se muere por ti pero a ti te importa más que puedas congelarle la cabeza, a aceptar su cariño. ¿Quién te entiende, Arendelle? Eres tan hermética.

─Es más que eso.

─Para mí, es menos —insistió el chico. Ahora más que nunca, Eugene estaba decidido a sacar las garras por Anna, a muchacha le había caído bien al toque.

Los cafés llegaron y el mesero obstruyó de nuevo la vista, de manera que Elsa no se dio cuenta en qué momento la pelirroja se levantó para ir al baño, pero en cuanto vio a Aurora ocupar sola la mesa, no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de su lugar para tomar el de la ausente pelirroja.

─¿Qué intenciones tienes con Anna?

─¿Disculpa?

─Me escuchaste bien, ¿cuál son tus intensiones con ella? ¿Por qué están aquí las dos?

Aurora depositó la copa de café helado sobre la pulcra mesa de madera, con la lentitud de quien tiene toda la paciencia del mundo, y se tomó unos segundos antes de enfrentar la mirada glacial de Elsa, que si ésta matara, la amiga de Rapunzel ya estaría atravesada por una docena de estalactitas de hielo sólido en su cuerpo ─¿Acaso Anna no puede salir con una amiga?

─No te has distinguido por ser una amiga suya precisamente.

─No lo sabes, has estado fuera los últimos tres años, desconoces todo lo que ha pasado entre Anna y yo hasta ahora.

Elsa no supo deducir si eso era una coartada de Aurora para hacerla pensar mal, o simplemente estaba tan confusa que malinterpretaba sus palabras.

─No estuviste interesada en ella antes.

─Tampoco estás segura de eso ─. Los ojos fríos de Elsa la escudriñaban con una fiereza desmedida, pero la rubia trató de no dejarse abrumar por lo fuerte que resultaba esa mirada. Se sorprendió a sí misma lo nerviosa que la había puesto, porque era la primera vez que miraba a la de Arendelle en esa postura, Rapunzel y el resto —excepto Bella— la consideraban una rival de poco carácter, sin fuerza, nada qué temer, su único encanto y poder residía en su aspecto físico, contra eso nadie tenía un as bajo la manga; pero Elsa siempre se mostró apacible, pacífica, y la Elsa que la miraba ahora era una Elsa completamente diferente, era una Elsa dispuesta a la caza ─Tú te fuiste, Elsa. La dejaste. Sola. ¿Creíste que ella siempre iba a estar esperándote para cuando te dignaras a volver? ¿Creíste que tu presencia era lo único que la motivaba para levantarse todos los días?

─Tú no sabes por qué me fui —la voz de su contrincante también sonaba amenazadora, Aurora tenía que sacar sus mejores argumentos para mantener nivelada la inevitable conversación, y al mismo tiempo conservarse a ella prístina, algo muy complicado de sobrellevar dado la particular rival que tenía delante.

─Como haya sido, la dejaste. Porque sí, Elsa, sé todo lo que hubo entre ustedes, entre gitanas nos leemos las manos, ¿no es así? Siempre he sabido que entre Anna y tú… hubo más que una amistad, así como tú seguramente siempre supiste de mis… gustos. Y hace días las vi besándose en el baño de chicas, después del partido de volibol que jugamos; y también fui testigo del emocional estado en el que salió corriendo y cómo ha pasado los últimos días llorando por ti, y la única que se ha aparecido para consolarla he sido yo, y no he tenido otra intensión con ella ahora ¡que hacerla olvidar los malos ratos que la haces pasar ignorándola todo el tiempo!

Aurora olvidó su cordura, la dejó sentada sobre la silla del _Starbucks_ porque ahora no se consideraba lo suficientemente inalterable como para mantener su impertérrito estado.

─No creo que tu única intensión con ella haya sido alegrarle el día.

La rubia cereza la miró como si tuviera oculto un as bajo la manga ─Desde que te fuiste, Anna dejó de ser tuya, para pasar a ser propiedad del pueblo.

─Lo dices como si fuera un producto comerciable ─y las palabras de Aurora surtían el efecto esperado, le dolían a Elsa.

─No lo es, pero quiero dejarte en claro que las cosas son diferentes ahora. Antes eras todo para ella, pero te olvidó, ¿no es cierto?

─Eso fue porque… ─quiso gritárselo en la cara, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, no era Aurora la persona indicada para que conociera su secreto, y menos ahora ─Tampoco es tuya.

─Por el momento. Deja los celos, Elsa, y deja a Anna vivir en paz y ser feliz con otras personas.

─No la estoy importunando.

─La alteras.

─Es porque en el fondo sabes que Anna me quiere, si no, no estarías aquí con ella, ¿cierto?

La muchacha se relamió los labios, sin dejar de mirar a la platinada, su actitud había vuelto a ese estado imperturbable que había perdido ─¿Quieres que juguemos, Elsa?

─No me interesa competir contigo.

─Pues lo estás haciendo desde ahora.

Elsa dejó pasar unos segundos antes de inclinarse hacia la rubia y susurrarle, como una cobra alzando su cuerpo para advertir de su presencia y peligrosidad ─No creo que te convenga comenzar un juego contra mí, si sabes que llevo todas las de ganar.

Volvió a su sitio, saboreando_ casi_ la victoria. _Casi,_ porque Aurora salió con ese as que parecía tener desde el inicio oculto bajo la manga.

─No creo que todas… ─soltó, con un siseo que a cualquiera le enchinaría los vellos de la piel, y saboreó la palabra que había estado esperando pronunciar por años ─fenómeno.

Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron grandemente e irguió su espalda. En definitiva, esperaba cualquier cosa, todo, menos aquello. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? Las preguntas le dieron vuelta a la cabeza de tal modo que comenzó a sentirse mareada.

─Como ves, Arendelle… yo también puedo jugar muy sucio ─y al ver que la rubia no tenía palabras que articular, continuó ─Dejas huella donde quiera que vas, ¿no es cierto? Cambios de clima según tu estado de ánimo, nieve repentina… y… cristales de hielo en un simple partido de volibol cuando una persona te golpea… Nunca te molesta el frío ─mencionó, tocando inesperadamente su brazo desnudo, Elsa había dejado la chaqueta sobre su silla en la mesa que ocupaba con Eugene, y no hacía mucho que la escarcha de hielo se había formado en sus manos como guantes cristalinos. Aurora se tocó los dedos para sacudir la escarcha que había arrastrado con ella cuando tocó el brazo de su rival ─No te preguntes desde cuándo lo sé… preocúpate porque lo sé.

Aunque el problema era grave, si algo tenía Elsa de Arendelle era que, por muy peligroso que se viera el contrincante, nunca había qué bajar la guardia; jamás, estaba escrito en su código de ética y honor, debía darle cabida al miedo. Aunque lo tuviera.

─De cualquier forma, ella me prefiere.

Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse involuntariamente al baño.

**XXX**

El consejo que Olsen le dio a sus hijas fue en realidad uno que me dio a mí una chica a la que quiero montones, y que ha sido el gran amor de mi vida.

**Jexichan89:** ¡Hola! .-) Me alegro que te animaras a comentar por primera vez, realmente leer un review de uno de tus lectores es en verdad asombroso y gratificante para quienes nos dedicamos a las letras, así que, ¡bienvenida! \o/ ¿Qué cómo es que se besaron? Bueno, ¿qué te pareció la respuesta? :—)

**Jazidr:** Sí, se besaron XD Y al parecer fue un beso muy… llenador XD ¿No lo crees? No sé, pero yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, aunque nunca logro plasmar un beso como se debe, poeque yo misma soy inexperta XDDD

**Eslove26:** En efecto, me habías dejado un comentario antes (una escritora jamás olvida a sus críticos :—) ) Pero gracias por hacerlo de nuevo. Espero que todas tus interrogantes hayan sido respondidas, yo creo que sí XD ¿Odias a Hans? Eso no es nada, espera que avance la historia y lo odiarás más todavía XD

**Loreley:** Aclárame lo siguiente: ¿eres la chica de los dibujos de Elsa? Si es así… ¡wow! Lo haces excelente, amo esos dibujos… si no es así pues… ¡muchas gracias por leerme y darme un poco de tu tiempo valioso para comentar mi historia, es increíble y tan motivamente leer aunque sea un pequeño comentario de tu parte :—D Como ves, no fue lo del vaso el beso del que Elsa habló con Eugene… ¿te ha gustado?

**Madh — M:** ¿Te he dicho que yo también amo a Anna? De hecho, me parece tan sexy con su inocencia y… por ser tan ella ja, ja. Ambas hermanas tienen ese "no sé qué que me cautiva", es simplemente… encantador. ¡Viva el Elsanna! \o/ ¿Qué opinas de éste capítulo? ¿Ha sido aclarador?

**Tasiakrood:** Ja, ja, ja, calculo que debes tener alrededor de 14 años, ¿me equivoco? No más de 15 :—) Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y comentarme :'D

**Nerr:** "Osita de peluche" XDDDD Eso fue tan *—* Elsa puede ser tan fiera como dulce, ¿no crees? Y lo mejor es que no es solo la representación de nuestros personajes en los fanfics, Elsa de verdad es así, puede ser amable y bondadosa, pero hazla enojar y te atravesará con estalactitas de hielo o te precipitará bastantes metros al precipicio XDDD Si no, pregúntenle a los soldados de Weselton XDDD Anna, cuando no se controla, puede ser demasiado atrevida, y viene una escena donde en serio, pone a rabiar a Elsa por su descontrol. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu lectura, y gracias por leértela toda de un sopesón ja, ja, XD.

**Passenger:** ¡No me digas! :—O ¿Cómo está tu mascota? Espero que se haya recuperado del accidente y tú estés mejor, ¿lo estás? Me alegro haberte hecho pasar un momento agradable luego de lo sucedido, el que me lo digas es inspiracional y halagador, ¡gracias, Passenger! No, no te tomo por loca, me encanta que me escribas todo eso :—D Espero que tu semana sea más gratificante con éste nuevo capítulo. Un beso.

**Crhismas — Machine:** Espero que estés más descansado, amigo, y que las cosas vayan bien en cualquier parte del mundo donde te encuentres ahora :—D Tú eres una de mis fieles lectores y por eso recibes una mención enorme \o/ ¡Te mando muchos besos!

**Frank Lester:** ¡Eh! Que por fin entiendo eso de los acentos en las palabras que me citas, yo realmente no tenía conocimiento de eso y ahora, espero ponerlo en práctica, pero confieso que soy tan distraída que me olvido de todo. Aun así, prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. La clave de actualización es: simple amor por las letras, si no me gustara, lo botaría, pero amo escribir y por eso me doy el tiempo de hacerlo, aunque en serio que me es realmente complicado, yo usualmente tengo mis horarios al tope. En fin, sí, Kristoff no es muy relevante para Anna, pero Hans tiene su parte. A mí también me gusta el montañero, pero tratándose de Anna lo prefiero lejos XD Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de mi trabajo y por tomarte el tiempo de hacerme las correcciones precisas, en serio que eso no me disgusta para nada. Te mando un abrazo grande, #harmano :'D

**A—Little —death —for —you**: ¿Lo escribí bien? ._. Espero que sí :I Oye… realmente, realmente, realmente… ¡gracias! No sé de qué manera decírtelo mejor, me alegraste demasiado con tus comentarios, y no tienes idea de eso, te lo aseguro, el que te tomaras todo ese tiempo para leer y escribirme es… glorioso, no exagero. No quiero perder a una lectora como tú porque… me encantas. Y he visto que tienes un fanfic Jori, eh, el Jori es otra pareja que shippeo junto al Elsanna :—D Nos entendemos… yo quisiera escribirte más, quizá te mande pronto un mensaje privado, en tanto, cuídate mucho y recibe mis cariños :'D

**Copito:** Aooww… qué tierno seudónimo te has puesto *—* Tu pregunta: respondida, ¿es así? ¿Me he dado a entender respecto a Aurora? :—D Recibe un beso de mi parte, eres tan tierno *—*

**AaronVS3:** Hay tiempo, por ahora, me fascina que estés interesado en continuar la lectura, eso para mí es… ¡cosa seria! :—D Espero que tras la lectura, no te decepcione. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar ésta obra a la que estoy dejando mucho de mí. Mis cariños hacia donde estás.

**¡Nos leemos en una semana! ¡Besos a todos! LindsayWest…**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, chicos, les pido una sincera disculpa, no he podido actualizar a tiempo, porque estuve enferma estos días, y las pantallas digitales me fueron prohibidas. Pero estoy de vuelta y he editado éste capítulo un poco largo, para compensar la espera. Espero que les guste y sea de su entero agrado u.u Si no, miéntenmela en los cometarios, que me lo merezco u_u

Muchas gracias a quienes me han añadido a favoritos recientemente: _**elsa**__**—**__**ookami**_, sexy nombre que tienes *—* ; _**aerithsephy**_; _**JeffFrozenRedWizard**_ y tal vez lo mencioné antes, tal vez no, pero por si acaso, _**Caitlin Cooper**_. Merecen muchas galletas ustedes :—D

**Declaración:** _Frozen_ **no me pertenece**, ni ninguno de los personajes que se reconozcan en éste _fanfic_, **todos son propiedad de **_**Disney**_. Gracias Disney :'D

**Capítulo IX**

_**La Montaña del Norte**_

**xxx**

El sonido metálico que provocó la puerta al cerrarse hizo que Anna levantara la vista de los lavamanos. Se encontró entonces con una mirada azul oscurecida, oscura al grado de que parecían olas agitándose en medio de una cruenta tormenta. Ojos embravecidos. Tempestuosos. Atemorizantes. Sumamente atemorizantes, para el gusto de Anna.

Su primera reacción le salió sin ser meditada, pero no se dio permiso al arrepentimiento.

—Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia la miró, con esas turbulentas aguas que se revolvían dentro de sus ojos, y Anna no pudo concretar una decisión oscilando entre quedarse ahí, o salir corriendo despavorida. Afortunadamente, la rubia articuló una serie de palabras con voz apacible, como ella lo era, y Anna casi se ríe por la discrepancia de las cosas. Por un lado, ojos tormentosos, y por el otro, una voz llena de paz —Yo quería…

Anna no la dejó seguir. Tenía bastantes cosas qué tratar con ella que no era el momento de la empresaria para hablar sin tener una muy buena explicación mediante. —¿Por qué? —Fue lo siguiente que salió de sus labios. Y antes de que la platinada pudiera responder a su pregunta, Anna se acercó hasta ella y la sujetó por los hombros. —Sé que cometí un error pero, ¿fue lo suficientemente malo como para que dejaras de hablarme? ¿Cómo para evitarme?

—Anna… no lo entenderías.

Anna arrugó las cejas. —¿Qué no entendería? ¿Qué es lo que no entendería…? Rayos, Elsa, —dijo, volviendo la vista hacia el sucio espejo, y mostrando un evidente enfado entrando ya en la desesperación —si te molestó tanto, ¿porqué no solo me lo dices y ya? No es como que vaya a estar detrás de ti si lo hicieras. No soy la persona que te estás imaginando.

—No me estoy imaginando nada malo acerca de ti. Y no es tampoco que me sienta incómoda o no me haya gustado lo que hiciste, es solo que yo…

—¿No es eso…? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué es? —Recalcó —Porque sinceramente por más vueltas que le doy al asunto no encuentro una justificación viable que me dicte lo contrario.

Era angustia lo que ahora reflejaba el enardecido rostro de la pelirroja, una angustia nunca antes revelada. De las cosas que Anna Von Bjornson detestaba sin más, era que las personas la trataran como si fuera una cría, porque Anna no lo era, Anna había demostrado las suficientes veces que era completa y temerariamente capaz de entender las raíces cuadradas, así que los temas de familia u otras relaciones sociales no serían una piedra en el camino. Podía entenderlo. Y a pesar de que muy dentro de ella agradecía la voz apacible y de cierto modo, temerosa de la muchacha de enfrente, esa voz apacible también comenzaba a azuzarla; no le gustaba, porque le hacía pensar que Elsa no la estaba tomando en serio. Que Elsa la estaba tratando del mismo modo que se trataría a un infante. Como si ella misma enmendara una cariñosa orden a Sven. Y eso no era grato para su orgullo.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti, Elsa. —Soltó, en medio del cruento silencio que comenzaba a empañar las paredes de mármol. —O a lo mejor ya lo estaba, quién sabe. A lo mejor yo…

—No… —la interrumpió la rubia, con los ojos más abiertos que haya podido mostrar —Anna tú no te puedes enamorar de mí, no otra vez… No…

—¿Cómo has dicho?

¿Por qué siempre Elsa tenía qué perder el control de sus emociones junto con sus palabras? ¿Acaso no podía tener la decencia de conservar un poco de esa cobarde cordura que siempre salía corriendo cuando de Anna se trataba? ¿Qué efecto dominante tenía Anna para su tonta y re-tonta cordura? Parecía una hechicera que apenas al mínimo cuestionamiento, sacaba esa parte racional tan valorada por la chica de Arendelle, de las entrañas más profundas de su lacerado y seriamente humillado cerebro —¿No otra vez?

—No me tomes importancia, solo estoy diciendo incoherencias; divago… —Anna se encontró con la espalda de la chica, pero eso solo la incitó para mantener al aire su pregunta.

—¿Estuve enamorada de ti?

—No, —respondió la joven, pero era evidente que su cara revelaba lo contrario —No lo estuviste. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Eras una niña.

—Elsa —la rubia hizo gala de toda su frialdad para no mirar a la pecosa a los ojos. —¿Lo estuve? ¿Fue por eso que decidiste marcharte?

—No, Anna, escúchame. —Ésta vez fue Elsa quien tomó a Anna por los hombros y la empujó hasta una de las frías paredes del baño, sin mucha delicadeza. —No fue por eso, ¿entiendes? No me marché por culpa tuya; aunque tuviste mucho qué ver, tú nunca has sido el problema. El problema está en mí, el problema es solo mío y yo nunca he tenido la intención de…

Entonces, repentinamente, una duda que le sobrecogía el corazón asaltó a la pelirroja, y se confió de la voz amable que continuaba emanando de Elsa porque no se mantendría con la incógnita —¿Me amaste…? —La de los ojos azules otra vez se quedó sin palabras. Lo primero que haría ese día al llegar a la empresa sería pedirle a Mérida que le consiguiera un diccionario, uno que pudiera incrustarse en la cabeza. —¿Sentiste lo mismo por mí alguna vez?

—No, Anna… Siempre has sido demasiado joven para mí… Yo no… Anna… —por más que quería darse a entender, simplemente las palabras no fluían. Elsa debía reírse de sí misma al contemplarse en ese patético estado. Ella, la empresaria ejemplar de veinte años que tenía volcadas las revistas de economía en el mundo. Ella, la rubia dominante con el mejor promedio de la universidad. Ella, la rectora de cada clase, la chica estoica y fría, a la que nadie podía decirle que no, si ella deseaba un sí. Ella, la glacial, estaba claudicando toda una vida de control excesivo, ante una criatura ocho centímetros más pequeña, y tres años menor.

Su desesperación era desmedida. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y respiró profundamente, pero entonces sintió los dedos cálidos de la otra chica que las tomaron con ternura para apartarlas y dejar al descubierto ese par de gélidos ojos, turbulentos, pero hermosos.

—Elsa… soy una mujer; mírame, soy una mujer. No soy una niña.

No pudo contenerlo más. Elsa pegó su frente a la de Anna y respiró sobre sus labios, quería besarla, quería solo fundirse en ella, desaparecer en ella, estar perdida en ella, pero la conciencia todavía tenía un pie puesto sobre la línea de su cordura, sí, de esa misma tonta cordura de la que todavía se seguía fiando. Rosó los delgados labios de la chica y frotó su nariz con la de Anna; en serio quería ultrajar esos labios temblorosos que incitaban a la más cruel de las perversiones: Elsa podría hacerla suya en ese instante, con su consentimiento o sin éste. Sus ojos se tornaron encendidos cuando se imaginó mordiendo esos labios carnosos, y ya sentía el dulce sabor del líquido rojo que emanaría de ellos, como el delicioso jugo de una fruta exótica; "lo lamería", decía para sus adentros, "lamería y mordería los labios de Anna". Los haría suyos todo lo que quisiera, ahora mismo no le importaría cuanto pudiera lastimarlos, si se saciaba de ellos como un vampiro que necesita beber la sangre humana para subsistir.

Mientras tanto el silencio de Anna revelaba el estado emocional en el que se encontraba la chica, que no era menos encendido que el de la rubia. La deportista podía sentir el calor de Elsa, como un vapor que emanaba y se cernía alrededor de ambas, envolviéndolas íntimamente. Las dos jóvenes tenían los ojos cerrados y Elsa sabía que Anna deseaba más de la rubia; Elsa estaba convencida que Anna le entregaría todo lo que ella le pidiera en ese momento. Todo. Ninguna cosa le negaría, como aquella vez que fue la misma Anna quien le pidiera su cuerpo, y aunque Elsa pensaba lo malo que podría llegar a ser, bastó solo un beso para encender una pasión en ella que no paró hasta que hubo consumado sus más oscuras intenciones con su novia de aquél entonces.

Recordar ese momento ayudó menos en ésta ocasión, porque Elsa podía rememorar perfectamente todo lo vivido en el oscuro jardín de los Von Bjornson. Recordó lo suave que era la piel de Anna, y cómo sus vellos se erizaban al mínimo tacto de las manos frías de la rubia. Recordó —y se grabó para nunca olvidar— cada cicatriz de ese hermoso cuerpo que la tenía vuelta loca. Eran cuatro, una de cinco centímetros un poco más abajo de la rodilla, que se notaba más que las otras, porque Anna se la había hecho con el vidrio de una gruesa botella de vino rota. Otra en el brazo izquierdo, a mitad del codo y la muñeca, esa se la hizo accidentalmente Rapunzel mientras jugaban a las guerritas con el juego geométrico y la había herido con la punta de su compás. La siguiente cicatriz la tenía situada en el rostro, arriba de su ceja derecha, era poco visible y solo podía sentirse si se tocaba y si Anna se levantaba el flequillo, a Elsa le parecía una particularidad muy sexy, y se lo repitió a Anna en muchas ocasiones mientras se mostraban románticas. La última estaba situada en una parte más íntima, a un lado de su ombligo, y fue por causa de una operación por un problema de nacimiento. Esa fue la cicatriz que más acariciaron los dedos de Elsa aquella noche, y no solo sus dedos, sus labios no pararon de pintar besos sobre la delicada línea blanca que adornaba el vientre plano de la pelirroja, de alguna buena manera, a Elsa le encantaba.

Recordar todo eso justo ahora le quitaba las fuerzas para pensar, para ser una de Arendelle, porque cómo le gustaría repetir ese momento. Acariciar cada cicatriz y cada peca, y de una vez terminar de contarlas, ya que cada vez que intentó hacerlo en el pasado, no llegó a concluirlo. Se sentiría dichosa si pudiera trazar con sus dedos caricias nuevas sobre la piel aterciopelada de la chica, y sonreír al contemplar sus vellos pelirrojos erizarse, era el único buen efecto de sus poderes que la hacían sentirse orgullosa. Varias ocasiones jugó con el clima solo para que Anna se acurrucara más a ella. Nunca se lo dijo.

Finalmente, Elsa cedió. Le fue relativamente imposible seguirse resistiendo a esos labios enrojecidos que reclamaban a gritos un beso. Y no se iba a culpar por cumplir ese deseo que expresaba el sudor que comenzaba a caer por la frente de la pequeña, porque la rubia tenía claro que ninguna persona en su situación, habría logrado resistirse.

Sucumbió a Anna, sí, sucumbió. Impulsada por un deseo frenético que la hacía perder todos los sentidos. Comenzó a besarla con descaro, con pasión, con esa pasión que no había brotado de ella en siglos, ni con Hans, ni con Mérida, ni con ninguna otra chica con la que se hubiera acostado alguna vez; ningún beso la había llevado a ese cielo que dudaba que existiera, donde casi veía el mar de cristal del que hablaba la Biblia, donde por poco mira el pórtico a la entrada del Reino. En ese beso estaba dejando todos aquellos que no le dio antes; todos esos besos soñados, todos esos besos escritos sobre líneas de papel que guardaba en su cajón como cartas que no llegaron a su destino; todos esos besos estaban contemplados ahí, en ese. En uno solo, en el de ese momento.

Elsa sujetó con su mano la poca cordura que le quedaba y regresó al mundo real. Su mundo, uno donde Anna no podía hacerse presente.

Se separó de ella, pero solo para cortar con esa intimidad que las unía, porque sus rostros seguían estando muy juntos. Rozó con sus labios los húmedos de la chica, húmedos por el intenso beso que acababan de librar, y otro poco por las lágrimas que comenzaron a soltarse.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, Elsa —sollozó la joven —No esperaba que sucediera esto. Nunca me había pasado con nadie y tampoco lo hubiera querido…

La rubia asintió, conservando sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza junto a la de Anna.

—Me gustaría poder cambiarlo para no causarte problemas… pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde… está muy dentro de mí, me ha invadido por completo y para sacarlo habría qué matarme.

Las palabras de Anna escocían ardorosamente el corazón de la rubia. Anna sonaba tan firme, tan convincente, pero tan pequeña y desafortunadamente para Elsa, tan inocente. Elsa no podía contra todo eso. ¿Cómo ella, siendo tan hostil y dura, iba a ser capaz de amar a una persona tan… condenadamente hermosa como Anna lo era, en cada sentido? Sentía que el cuerpo de la chica se rompería si seguía apretándose a ella con tanto esmero, que podría ensuciarla con un solo toque de sus sucias manos. Anna era demasiado para Elsa, y Elsa solo era… un experimento de la naturaleza. Un fenómeno sin destino. Un monstruo incapaz de ser feliz y hacer feliz a nadie.

—Quizá si no fueras una niña. —La rubia gimió, su postura no había cambiado, solo que no tenía voluntad suficiente para separarse. Finalmente encontró una pizca de valor en algún lado de su congelada alma y, sintiendo que el mundo caía sobre ella, objetó —Dile a Aurora que vaya lento. O le partiré la cara si te hace sufrir.

Regaló otro beso fugaz sobre los labios de la chica y salió del baño, huyendo de ella, porque si en ese momento no lo hacía la platinada ignoraba las complicaciones que envolverían su situación al llevársela con ella, y encerrarla en la torre de un castillo construido para no dejarla salir nunca más, y de ese modo, tenerla todo el tiempo bajo su perversa merced.

Anna se quedó un momento más ahí, asimilándolo todo: ella, Aurora, la platinada. ¿Aurora quería a Anna? ¿Ese sería el final de todo? ¿Lo dejaría Anna terminar ahí?

La niña Von Bjornson regresó a su mundo real, junto a Aurora, que esperaba paciente. Dirigió una distraída mirada hacia la mesa que había ocupado una pareja de amigos hacía poco, pero ésta estaba vacía.

Se acomodó las trenzas y le sonrió a la muchacha que tenía delante, ella le tendió una servilleta para que terminara de secarse los ojos y le acercó otro_ frappé_ muy helado de moka, porque sabía que resultaría necesario. No era el momento de lamentarse, era el momento de apoyarla, decidió Aurora. Y por primera vez Anna se dio cuenta de lo diferente que la miraba esa chica.

**xxx**

—¡No! ¡Eso no fue lo que pedí! ¡¿Acaso no he sido clara?!

Fue la última que Mérida le permitió. Alzó la vista desde su improvisado lugar y tamborileó el escritorio con sus dedos, fastidiada. Su vista recorrió el camino trazado por el apuesto joven en corbata que salió de la oficina, con las expectativas muertas del mismo modo que su orgullo herido. De cierta forma, Mérida se sintió complacida, había tratado con ese joven un par de ocasiones atrás, y el mismo se creía la última botella de agua en el desierto, sus conversaciones —al menos las que Mérida escuchó, imaginando que seguramente se expresaba de peor manera— hacían alarde de sus encantos, y de cómo estos terminarían conquistando a la dueña de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Esas veces la rebelde pelirroja no hizo más que mofarse del chico, resultaba obvio que estaba perfilando sus sueños demasiado arriba, porque jamás la rubia voltearía a mirarlo con otros ojos que no fueran los de su acostumbrada superioridad.

Volvió la vista a su jefa y le espetó, como solo ella sabía muy bien hacer, sin salir herida en el proceso.

—Nadie es culpable de tu mal humor.

—No estoy para discursos, Mérida.

—Me imagino, y nosotros no estamos para pagar tus platos rotos. —Elsa miró hacia la calle a través de la ventana desde el vigésimo noveno piso, en un palpable silencio. —¿Qué situación ha provocado tu temperamento tan irascible del día de hoy?

Antes de que Elsa pudiera responder, Megara llamó a la pelirroja desde la puerta —Mérida, llegó la chica.

La joven de cabellos rebeldes echó una rápida mirada a Elsa, la que a su vez había vuelto la vista hacia donde Meg estaba parada, asomando medio cuerpo al interior de la oficina. El semblante no le había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía con ese surco en la frente que mostraba su evidente enfado. La pelirroja rebelde se levantó desganada del asiento. —Tu practicante está aquí.

Una gélida mirada se posó sobre la asistente, fijándose de manera atropellada en el movimiento eclipsante de sus caderas. Mérida era una chica atractiva, y sí, era lesbiana, y hacía bastante tiempo que estaba interesada en Elsa, desde el primer día que se conocieron, cuando la rubia la encontró en una austera oficina de empleos encarando a un tipo que intentaba pasarse de gracia con ella; el carácter aguerrido de la chica le llamó la atención, y al momento no se había arrepentido de haberle propuesto trabajar a su lado, porque Mérida resultó más que eficiente, y en no más de cuatro semanas de trabajar juntas, ya se la había llevado a la cama. Esa no fue una situación prevista, Elsa se había pasado de copas y todo lo que Mérida hizo fue conducirla amablemente a su departamento, después la rubia se puso un poco extraña, repitiendo palabras sin sentido como "_copo de nieve_", "_Olaf_", "_Sven_", "_Arendelle_" y… "_Anna_".

—_Tus ojos me recuerdan a los suyos —y la de cabellos rebeldes sintió la caricia fría en su oreja. En un segundo ese susurro de palabras la llevaron al clímax, y Elsa apenas la había tocado. Pero para la joven escocesa, que llevaba soñando con ese momento desde días atrás, decirle que no a esos labios escarlata que se cerraban contra los suyos era una acción peor que pecaminosa, y no dudó, y tampoco se ha arrepentido jamás, de haber abierto su corazón y sus piernas para esa confundida chica aquella noche, porque ambas lo necesitaban._

Pero todo lo que Elsa podía ofrecerle a Mérida eran solo esos momentos de intimidad física. Sólo sexo, de vez en cuando, y sexo frío, porque la escocesa siempre fue consciente que todo lo que Elsa buscaba en esas noches, ella no lo tenía, era claro. Elsa jamás podría enamorarse de nadie, excepto de la única persona de quien lo había hecho, cuando tenía diecisiete años y vivía en Noruega. La rubia solo pensaba en una persona, una persona llamada… Anna.

—Hola —Mérida saludó, con una expectante sonrisa en el rostro, y valiéndose de su experiencia se tomó el tiempo de escanear a la joven, sin que ésta lo notara —Mérida Fritz —extendió su mano afablemente a la chica. —Creo que has llegado en un momento extremo, desde hoy se pondrá a prueba tu capacidad de resistencia. ¿Crees estar lista?

—¿Sí obtuve el puesto? ¿O me he confundido?

—Cariño, fuiste la más apropiada; para ser una estudiante de segundo año ya tienes una recomendación impresionante, yo no puedo presumirte lo mismo. Por cierto, Megara fue quien recibió tu documentación, yo solo investigué el resto, y tú te llamas…

—Anna Von Bjornson.

Respondió la chica, y los sentidos de Mérida saltaron como palomitas en microondas. —Anna… Von Bjornson… Anna.

La pelirroja le sonrió, cohibida ante la suspicaz mirada de la otra joven. Se pasó un mechón de cabello cobrizo por detrás de la oreja y cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo para esperar atentamente cualquier otra indicación por parte de la muchacha de ojos verde azules, tan parecidos a los suyos.

—¿Conoces a Elsa?

¿Qué si la conocía? Ella era la razón por la que esa mañana no quería levantarse, no quería hacer nada, por lo que sus pasos volvieron muchas veces a su habitación, arrepentida de pretender postular por un puesto para cubrir sus prácticas en la tan demandada empresa de los de Arendelle.

—Sí. Algo. No mucho. Su padre era amigo de mi familia.

Mérida siguió observándola, como si deseara encontrar algo perdido en ella, algo que quizá Anna no debería tener, lo que hizo que la chica _matemáticas_ —como le llamaban cariñosamente sus amigos— se pusiera más incómoda.

—Sígueme —le dijo al fin, comenzando a caminar hasta la oficina de la platinada —Recuérdame porqué decidiste postular por nuestra empresa.

—Porque tienen el mejor sistema de prácticas profesionales ideado para la aplicación de mis estudios… universitarios —resopló, de repente sintiéndose cansada.

—Bien —expresó la otra pelirroja, girando el picaporte de la gruesa puerta de madera e invitándola a pasar primero —Bienvenida a _ArendCorp_.

Anna nunca había estado en ese lugar, jamás pisó antes la oficina tan peculiar de Agdar. Sabía que el hombre era muy sofisticado y culto, pero tampoco imaginaba que tuviera ese toque tan elegante y a la vez tan… relajado en cada detalle de su oficina.

Era amplia y tapizada en fina madera color cobrizo, —lo que a Elsa no podía gustarle más— todos los muebles brillaban por lo finamente tallado de las mismas; dos sillones forrados en piel estilo victoriano adornaban el centro, junto a una alfombra de un toque verde cenizo. El enorme escritorio que se situaba delante de un gran e iluminado ventanal que llegaba del piso al techo, estaba lleno de papeles revueltos y portarretratos con fotografías familiares. Los adornos de la época medieval completaban mucho de la esencia del hombre que la decoró a sus escabrosos y particulares gustos. Una hermosura, pero nada comparado con ella. Ninguna cosa tenía punto de comparación con la belleza de esa imponente reina de todo que la miró como si se hubiese aparecido un fantasma.

—Hola —dijo la pequeña, bajando la mirada hacia las manos que aun llevaba tímidamente enlazadas sobre su regazo. Elsa se puso poco a poco de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirroja carraspeó la garganta antes de volver a hablar. —Descuida, no vine a buscarte, estoy aquí por la cuestión de… las prácticas…

—¿Qué? ¿Tú eres mi practicante?

Anna no supo si debía ofenderse por la alterada interrupción de la rubia, por lo que no pudo hacer menos que arrugar las cejas y encararla. —Sí —espetó, sin retroceder una letra.

—¿Por qué? Quedamos en distanciarnos.

Resopló —No quedamos en nada, Elsa, —volvió a confrontar a la empresaria, y no tenía pensado pedir disculpas por eso, ahora mismo se estaba sintiendo en serio, muy ofendida —solo me dijiste que le dijera a Aurora que fuera lento y luego huiste… siempre huyes.

La rubia la miró con escrutinio, y esa mirada puso a Anna más incómoda que la de Mérida. —No puedes ser mi practicante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, Anna, ya lo sabes.

La rubia caminó hacia la salida, con una evidente muestra de que la situación comenzaba a salírsele de las manos; y no estaba equivocada, porque siempre que Anna estaba cerca Elsa entraba a un campo magnético que la atraía hacia la chica como si de un débil imán se tratara, así tan fácil como suena, y debía evitárselo, porque no estaba dispuesta a perder ésta vez los estribos, tenía que conservarse en su estado ético e imperturbable, como trataría a cualquier persona que se le presentara por cuestiones de trabajo.

Apenas su mano tocó el picaporte, la vocecilla aguda de Anna se escuchó de nuevo —No estoy aquí para encontrar la forma de mantenerte cerca, si es a eso a lo que le tienes miedo. —Relajó su semblante y continuó su discurso, ya no le importaba si Elsa le creía o no, ahora solo deseaba no quedar como una tonta obsesiva. —Agdar me invitó hace tiempo a trabajar para él, pero no cumplía los créditos requeridos para comenzar mis prácticas y me puse en lista de espera… y ayer me llamaron.

—¿Desde cuándo estabas en lista de espera?

—Desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras. Se supone que trabajaría con Agdar, no contigo.

Elsa apartó la mano de la perilla y suspiró, llevándose la otra al finísimo rostro, como si le hubiera entrado una jaqueca. —Y también dije que no cuando me llamaron, que ya no estaba interesada, pero Meg insistió en que habían rechazado a decenas de interesados antes de escogerme a mí y yo no tengo otra opción para moverme ahora.

La rubia siguió mirando hacia la puerta, con la mano devuelta sobre la perilla. —De haber sabido que esto iba a molestarte… —se interrumpió —Pero bien, no tengo qué quedarme si no es lo que quieres, no voy a estar en un lugar donde no soy bien recibida.

Cabellos plateados se revolvieron cuando Elsa giró frenéticamente su rostro y encaró a la pecosa; Anna tenía ahora el rostro enojado, y fue suficiente para que la platinada se olvidara de su mal humor, el gesto era demasiado bello y demasiado gracioso para ella misma.

—No es… —se detuvo —tú siempre eres bienvenida aquí… Anna… incluso todo esto podría ser tuyo si…

—No estoy interesada en tu poderío, Elsa. Discúlpame.

—No lo decía por eso —la rubia la tomó de las manos y se acercó hasta la niña, otra vez muy cerca de sus labios, porque simplemente, no podía tenerlos cerca sin que con ello recordara la suavidad de esa carne rosada, y ese sabor a fresas que la consumía. —Estás muy hermosa hoy.

Los vellos de la piel de la pelirroja se erizaron; se miró discretamente y no le pareció llevar nada rimbombante como para captar la atención de una persona que sin lugar a dudas siempre lucía perfecta. Lo único que la hacía parecer diferente es que se había quitado las trenzas y en su lugar llevaba una coleta hacia atrás. Un atuendo informal para la mujer que tenía delante.

—Sí, claro, el problema es que soy muy joven.

Los ojos azules recorrieron el contorno de la cara aterciopelada de la deportista. Anna podría haberse desmayado solo de sentir que ese mar congelado delineaba sus facciones. Los ojos de Elsa eran preciosos, realmente le fascinaban a Anna, tan azules y tan vivos.

—¿Qué hicieron tú y Aurora cuando me fui?

La pelirroja arrugó las cejas, extrañada del repentino cambio de conversación. Se detuvo a observar un momento el rostro de la chica, quien ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y si ella tuviera un poco de voluntad propia se apartaría, pero la respiración de Elsa era tan cálida y tan atrapante que no podía moverse un centímetro —Nada. ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer?

—¿Te dijo algo? —Insistió —¿Ella te ha pedido…?

—No estoy aquí para hablar de mis relaciones personales, señorita de Arendelle —la voluntad finalmente le estaba dando una mano. Anna consiguió huir de los azules témpanos de hielo, de la respiración y el calor particular de Elsa, y se apresuró a tomar uno de los asientos frente al escritorio, adoptando una actitud profesional. Emitió una sonrisa cuando escuchó un gruñido airoso por parte de la otra muchacha. —Estoy aquí por otras razones… trabajo —giró el rostro para expresar una mirada de soslayo a la rubia, que permaneció en pie, posiblemente intentando controlar el enojo de que Anna se le haya escapado de las manos. "Siento si no estás acostumbrada a que una persona te de calabazas", se enorgulleció la deportista.

La platinada la miró y decidió que era cierto, los motivos por los que Anna estaba ahí eran otros, y a decir verdad, Elsa no tenía por qué estar preguntándole sobre Aurora, se supone que no era de su incumbencia lo que hiciera Anna.

Se sentó en su silla giratoria, detrás del escritorio, y tomó los documentos con los que había estado trabajando antes de que la pelirroja cruzara su puerta, adoptando una pose más profesional, pero que a Anna le pareció más bien… seductora. Si así era Elsa en el momento en que estaba concentrada en su trabajo, no quería imaginar la tortura de cada empleado cuando tuvieran que ocupar el lugar que ella estaba ocupando justo ahora, y por Dios… Anna iba a ser su practicante por tres meses, eso implicaba que por todo ese tiempo ella tendría que tratar con Elsa, tendría que verla ahí, en esa posición tan… condenadamente sexy. Se removió de su propio asiento cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, y le pareció vislumbrar un rayo azulado capturando el momento.

Mientras esperaba la lectura de las reglas, tuvo el tiempo necesario para observar el rostro pálido de la platinada, con el rubor de sus mejillas ligeramente visible que le deban un aspecto vivo a su imagen puramente blanca; al verla, uno pensaría que esa chica jamás se ensuciaba la piel, que era la persona más pura sobre la faz de la tierra, pero entonces las mejillas coloreadas le devolvían ese aspecto humano que por un momento se perdía entre visiones de ángeles surcando los cielos, pues era tan blanca, como la suave nieve en el invierno. En su escrutinio —dentro de lo éticamente profesional—, Anna también descubrió una particular capa de pecas más abajo de sus pómulos, no como las de Anna, pues las de la pelirroja se notaban a simple vista, y las de Elsa resultaban menos marcadas y menos prominentes, pero le lucían fervorosamente atractivas, y era otro rasgo característico de que en efecto, era humana y no un ángel. Los ojos los mantenía concentrados en los papeles que leía —o simulaba leer—, y la pecosa volvió a admirar el azul cobalto brillar en ellos. Nadie más tenía el mismo tono de azul que Elsa, y por supuesto que nadie más podría jamás tenerlos tan fríos. Los labios eran pequeños pero con una textura fina y delicada, —y esto era algo que Anna ya había comprobado por su propia cuenta, y vaya que lo hizo de la mejor manera posible—, y conservaban un rojo natural, como si acabaran de ser succionados, y eso solo provocó que Anna se mordiera los suyos. Su análisis continuó hasta el surco de la frente, y luego hacia el cabello rubio platino, un platino natural y brilloso, como hilos de fina seda que desprendían un olor exquisito, sujeto a una trenza que le caía por el hombro derecho. Toda esa imagen, le sacó un gemido ahogado a la pelirroja, uno que alcanzó a acallar, y que no obstante, la empresaria pareció haber captado, porque enseguida volvió el rostro hacia ella —Bien —se aclaró la garganta —Tu trabajo será ridículamente sencillo.

Anna no se dejó intimidar por el tono frío que Elsa se esforzó en mostrarle, porque ya la conocía, la mayoría del tiempo trataba así con el resto de las personas, aunque esa faceta de la rubia la pelirroja no la conoció antes de los días en que Elsa la estuvo ignorando en la universidad; fuera de ese trago amargo, Anna era la única persona con la que Elsa se había mostrado tan irresistiblemente cálida.

—¿De qué va? ¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer… reina de Arendelle?

De repente el hecho de tener a Anna ahí, a su merced, le hizo recordar a Elsa todo el poderío que nunca antes había abrazado con tanto apremio, si era tan poderosa como Anna creía entonces la pelirroja estaba a voluntad suya. Echó una mirada directa a la imagen de la chica, comenzando por los pechos que encerraba una impecable blusa rosa pálido y llegando a los ojos verde azules que esperaban inquietos. La imagen seguía siendo tierna, pero ya la rubia había aceptado que esa ternura de Anna era su cualidad más enloquecedora para ella. Enloquecedora y traumática.

—Tu trabajo es hacer… todo lo que yo te ordene —siseó, y Anna comenzó a sentirse abrumada. Tragó saliva e intentó decir algo pero no salieron palabras justas de su boca, sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—¿Y por dónde comienzo?

—No te ofendas, pero dudo mucho que estés acostumbrada a trabajar.

—Eso no te importa, estoy aquí para practicarlo, ¿no es cierto?

A Elsa le gustó ese tono de voz amenazante de la chica y deseó besar de nuevo esos labios que temblaban, intentando pelear con ella y su postura. "Chiquilla insolente", pensó.

—Así es, tu labor comienza hoy mismo. Quiero que vayas a supervisar el trabajo de fábrica, observes, deduzcas, anotes las fallas, hagas una evaluación y me lo presentes en un reporte… breve.

—Estoy en segundo año, Elsa, no estoy facultada para realizar supervisiones, sobre todo si estamos hablando de _ArendCorp_.

La rubia le sonrió con un gesto maléfico —¿Entonces para qué estás facultada?

—Me dijeron que sería tu asistente personal.

—Tengo ya a Mérida y a Eugene trabajando conmigo, sin olvidar a Meg, claro. ¿Para qué te querría cerca de mí?

—Entonces desconozco las razones de mi contrato. —Su tono seguía siendo frío y distante, Elsa en verdad deseaba reprender a besos a esa chiquilla insolente. La observó, ahora con curiosidad.

—Testaruda, eh, señorita Von Bjornson —la señorita Von Bjornson no dijo nada, sino que esperó, paciente.

—¿Y bien?

Mérida se hizo presente en la oficina, apareciendo para entregar una serie de documentos a Elsa, y su repentina entrada, contrario a lo que las dos chicas pudieran pensar, no rompió la tensión del momento.

—Llegaron las notas que enviaste para Weselton. —Anna miró de soslayo a la secretaria. Seguramente Elsa la había traído junto con Eugene, pues Anna no tenía un solo conocimiento de su existencia antes de ese día. Trató de hacer memoria, pero ningún recuerdo la llevaba a esa pelirroja de cabellos rebeldes, pelirroja como ella, y de ojos verde azules, también como los de ella. Su rostro, aunque ligeramente redondo, no era suficiente para esconder la evidente belleza que habían regalado las famosas tierras de Escocia. Pero lo que menos le gustó a Anna, es que tenía ese toque seductor para dirigirse a Elsa, o eso fue lo que le pareció a la deportista. Mérida se había mostrado simpática con Anna cuando la recibió, pero con Elsa era diferente, con Elsa se comportaba más sobria, más elegante, y no le pareció un buen augurio. —¿Les gustaría tomar algo?

El teléfono móvil de la rubia le impidió responder, así que se dedicó a atender la llamada con prisa, como si ésta proviniera del cielo, y cedió a Anna la tarea de encarar a la escocesa. La menor de los Von Bjornson se tomó unos segundos antes de proferir una palabra, porque la platina estaba ahora conversando en un francés muy fluido, y su seductora voz, combinada con lo sensual que siempre le había parecido ese idioma a Anna, —que ella misma había abandonado cuando se creyó insuficiente para aprenderlo— le penetró por los oídos.

Mientras Elsa se perdió discutiendo sus temas de negocios, las dos jóvenes pelirrojas se miraron entre ellas. Anna sintió que Mérida la observaba más que curiosa, pero no se dejó intimidar, y como llevaba haciendo desde que pisó esa oficina, esperó.

Cuando Elsa finalmente cortó la llamada se dirigió particularmente a Mérida. —No, gracias, yo tengo que salir ahora. Ocúpate de conseguir un escritorio y un espacio para ubicar a la señorita Von Bjornson —dijo, recogiendo papeles para meterlos en su portafolio de piel —Quizá no regrese hasta mañana.

—Bien, ¿dónde quieres que la ubique?

—No lo sé —respondió de nuevo, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia al asunto de Anna, lo que a la chica, muy a su pesar, le dolía y comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia que hasta ese momento, se esforzaba en conservar para no levantarse y darle una buena bofetada a esa rubia cruel que la estaba maltratando con dolo —donde te parezca mejor.

—Bien —la pelirroja tomó nota y caminó hasta la puerta, entonces Elsa por fin se dirigió a Anna.

—Tú quédate aquí y ordena esa pila de papeles carpeta por carpeta —señaló un altero de documentos sobre el lado izquierdo de su escritorio —fíjate en las fechas y en los apellidos… ya decidiré qué harás después.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de la oficina. Mérida abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, luego la joven se echó el revoltoso cabello sobre su destapada espalda y se dirigió a una confundida e irritada pelirroja, que permanecía inmóvil en su sitio.

—Por lo que veo no eres cualquier persona para ella, ¿cierto?

Anna miró a la chica, con un gesto de pocos amigos, creyó que ya había tenido suficiente como para enfrentar ahora a una secretaria escrupulosa —¿Qué?

—Elsa es fría con la gente, muy fría. Usualmente te patea todo el tiempo, pero nunca la había visto comportarse así con una persona, con nadie en particular como se ha portado contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Si así se portaba con Anna, no quería imaginar cómo lo hacía con los demás, con los que "no estimaba".

—Puedes darte cuenta cuánto le importa algo o… alguien a Elsa de acuerdo a su nivel de nerviosismo, ¿no lo notaste? Ella no estaba realmente enfadada contigo, Anna, ella estaba alterada a causa tuya.

—Sí, porque no le parece que me hayan seleccionado para ser su practicante.

—No, es más que por eso. Cuando algo no le gusta simplemente pide que lo cambien, pero tú la hiciste colapsar en un minuto —esbozó, chasqueando los dedos. Anna no entendía una sola palabra, así que Mérida se acercó más a ella para hablarle cerca del oído. —La dominaste, Anna, y eres la única que la ha hecho huir de sus pendientes y obligaciones, y encima te deja aquí… —se alejó, para mostrar el territorio que abarcaba la imponencia de Elsa —tardé dos años en que me tuviera esa confianza.

—Discúlpame, pero no creo tener la culpa de…

—No, por supuesto que no. No te estoy culpando de eso. —Interrumpió la joven, mirándola como si fuera una curiosidad en un museo. — Es solo que… es extraño ver las cosas de ésta manera. Eres más que una practicante para ella, Anna. Mucho más que eso.

La chica se levantó del escritorio y salió de la oficina, dejando a Anna sumida en un mar de pensamientos confusos, más confusos de lo que ya habían estado antes. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de todo eso? ¿Qué culpa tenía Anna del temperamento tan voluble y bipolar de la rubia? Comenzaba a desquiciarla el solo hecho de que Elsa se mostrara tan distinta con ella, un día la besaba como si el mundo fuera a extinguirse, y al otro, la pisaba como a una cucaracha. Y luego estaba esa frase suelta al viento de "todo esto podría ser tuyo si…", ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿Acaso no la barrió como polvo molesto después? Y luego, ¿qué hace? Atiende una llamada y la deja ahí, ordenándole hacer algo que no tenía sentido, como llevar un montón de rocas hacia un lado y luego volverlas a su lugar de origen, porque estaba segura que ordenar las carpetas había sido solo un capricho de la rubia, más que una exigencia laboral. Elsa quería colmarle la paciencia a Anna, quería hacerla claudicar, quería que huyera de ella, pero ahora, por su propio orgullo, Anna lo le iba a conceder la victoria. Si Elsa tenía carácter, —y uno muy voluble— Anna también tenía el suyo. Ya verían quién de las dos saldría ganando aquella batalla. Aquella tonta y absurda batalla digna de una telenovela latinoamericana.

Se sentó en la silla reclinable de la joven y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando las manos sobre los reposabrazos, entonces se meció, aspirando el dulce aroma de la rubia que estaba impregnado en esa oficina. Y suspiró por ella, muy a su pesar.

**xxx**

Anna llegó muerta de cansancio esa noche. Entró a la casa y no habló con nadie salvo las buenas noches y el beso de costumbre que dio a sus padres, ignorando a Rapunzel que cantaba vergonzosamente a grito abierto mientras escuchaba música de su _iPod_ sentada en una de las ventanas del pasillo que daba hacia el jardín. Se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se echó sobre la cama después de arrojar el bolso _Gucci_ sobre el suelo. Entonces comenzó a llorar, a llorar como hace bastante tiempo no hacía, como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes.

Y como ya esperaba, al otro día sus ojos verde azules amanecieron inflamados y rojos, así que tuvo que hacer uso del maquillaje que pocas veces utilizaba para cubrir las ojeras, y se tomó un tiempo digno para un poco de arreglo personal, que por un momento pensó en una forma de verse impactante para cierto par de ojos azules, pero al final de cuentas, decidió que ella no era impactante, y recordó también que alguien, alguna vez, le había dicho que las personas que la quisieran, que la quisieran de verdad, no impondrían estereotipos sobre su belleza; que ella jamás debía de mostrarse de una forma que no le sentaba cómoda, así que nunca, nunca, debía ponerse tacones si no lo quería, solo para agradarle a otros. Anna ignoraba que aquél consejo se lo había dado precisamente, la dueña de ese par de ojos azules a los que quería impresionar ese día, en venganza.

Volvió a observarse en el espejo y decidió que en realidad a ella no le importaba qué tan bonita pudiera ser, no iba a trabajar como modelo, sus aspiraciones se centraban en el escenario tras la cortina de teatro, no delante, así que se colocó la chaqueta de deporte y se alisó las trenzas cobrizas, no pasando inadvertido el hecho de que, aunque en apariencia lucía tan normal y encantadora como siempre, sus ojos verde azules tenían un dejo de tristeza que nunca se había visto. Y sollozó.

Mulán estuvo al pendiente de ella toda la mañana, los abrazos fueron constantes. La asiática resultaba la amiga que siempre estaba ahí, haciendo muecas y bromas solo para levantarle el ánimo, así que Anna permitía ser consentida, el cariño que Mulán le proporcionaba amablemente le resultaba como bálsamo para pies adoloridos, ajena a los verdaderos sentimientos que la chica asiática tenía por ella.

Estaban reunidas en los comedores del instituto, junto a Rapunzel, Jane y el resto de las amigas de la ojiverde, cuando Anna vio a la rubia cruzar la puerta con una charola de comida que no traía más que un jugo de manzana y algunas frutas de temporada. La muchacha se dirigió a la mesa de Belle, que ese día se había apartado para estudiar, lejos del bullicio de sus amigas al compartir los chismes de la semana.

—Tal para cual, ¿no? —Dijo Ella, señalando con las cejas alzadas a las dos chicas tres mesas adelante —Pronto Belle será parte del club de fans de Arendelle.

—Belle siempre ha sido parte del club de fans de Arendelle —intervino Rapunzel, que ahora estaba colgada de la mano de Érick, el muy apuesto chico de ojos azules y cabellera negra que tenía embobada no solo a Rapunzel, sino también a Ariel, la chica pelirroja de menor estatura del grupo.

Elsa se sentó dejando la charola sobre la mesa, para lo cual Belle enseguida apartó el libro y llevó su silla más cerca de la rubia, de manera que pudieran escucharse mejor, y parecía que la castaña señalaba algo en la lectura que la platina convino y luego Belle procedió a anotar. Mientras escuchaba los argumentos de la otra chica, la empresaria tomó el jugo de cartón y metió la pajilla en él para beber del néctar de manzana, uno de sus favoritos. Ese día estaba particularmente hermosa, y Anna se preguntó cuándo no lo estaría. Había notado que el calor que comenzaba a invadir las tierras frías de Arendelle le estaban afectando mucho, pues normalmente asistía a las clases en pantalones cortos, formales o informales, y combinados con zapatos de piso o sus ya particulares tenis _converse_, todo le sentaban muy bien. Ese día llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con los botones desabrochados hasta el comienzo de los pechos, lo que permitía entrever un poco del vientre plano y esos precisamente irresistibles pechos tan difíciles de ignorar. Un atuendo demasiado sencillo pero que la hacía lucir tan elegante y hermosa como siempre, sin faltarle esa peculiar trenza platinada caída sobre el hombro derecho, que solo remarcaba más sus finas facciones, aunado a esa también irresistible mirada gélida que desde lejos podía notarse. Era el único mar al que a la pelirroja se le antojaba aventurarse a nado.

—¿Les gustaría un poco de diversión? El día pinta aburrido.

Ella se levantó de su silla tomando la charola con el jugo de uva a medio terminar, servido en un vaso desechable. Rapunzel le sonrió en complicidad y antes que Anna lograra deducir lo que Ella estaba hablando, la rubia caminó hasta las dos muchachas que discutían distraídamente sobre las tareas escolares en su mesa. Anna se puso de pie, y esto solo le permitió tener una mejor vista de la escena donde una cruel Cenicienta —como fuera su apodo despectivo recién había llegado a Arendelle— tropezó a propósito dejando caer el jugo de uvas sobre la blanca blusa de la rubia platinada.

Uno de los hielos del vaso se coló entre el pecho y la blusa y enseguida el líquido empapó la tela, misma que no tardó en transparentarse y mostrar el sostén negro que la platina llevaba solamente por debajo. El acto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, y de inmediato se armó un alboroto por lo que la mala acción de Ella había dejado ver, para gusto de todos.

Elsa se levantó de su asiento con increíble tranquilidad, mientras que los castaños ojos de Belle recriminaban reprobatorios a Ella. La platinada se sacudió las gotas que resbalaban por la fina tela de la blusa, cogió una servilleta e intentó limpiar inútilmente.

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo a Belle —Y no te disculpes, no estoy avergonzada —Contravino a Cenicienta, cuando vio que la chica se preparaba para fingir una disculpa.

La rubia salió del comedor sin prisa, ante la vista descarada de todos. Anna entornó los ojos verde azules y se acercó furiosa hasta Ella, empujándola sin sopesar la furiosa actitud que había adoptado —¡Eres una víbora! —Le dijo —¡Todas ustedes lo son! —Y se alejó siguiendo a la empresaria hacia el pasillo.

Como era de esperarse, la encontró en el baño intentando quitar las manchas de la blusa, pero todo resultaba relativamente inútil, y lo peor, la prenda se había mojado casi por completo, por lo que Elsa no podía ponérsela otra vez, ya que le sería propicio para pescar un buen resfriado, pensó Anna. Eso y además que la tela húmeda reflejaría el sostén negro de la chica, lo que sería un glorioso espectáculo para los descarados que aguardaban por los pasillos, entre los cuales descarados ella era la primera.

Se acercó, sacándose la chaqueta deportiva distintiva de la universidad y extendiéndosela a la joven, con un dejo de temor por si acaso le sería rechazada.

—Usa esto.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo tu camiseta, no puedo ahora llevarme también tu kazaka —respondió la rubia, sin apartar su vista de la blusa que todavía intentaba limpiar.

La pelirroja suspiró y le colocó la chaqueta encima.

—Sabes que no importa, te ofrecería esto y más, si me lo permitieras.

—Anna…

—No, está bien, no lo he dicho para que en éste momento convengas a mi favor.

La rubia volvió su rostro hacia ella y la atrapó, recargándose sobre el lavamanos para envolver las manos de la chica entre las suyas, al mismo tiempo que la miraba directamente a los ojos, comenzando a acariciar una de sus trenzas cobrizas.

—Ojalá yo pudiera ofrecerte aunque sea lo mínimo de mí.

—Ya lo haces —dijo la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de los dedos de la rubia en su cabello.

—Me gustaría que fuera más, Anna. Discúlpame por tratarte de esa manera tan fría. Tú eres tan buena que yo… simplemente no me atrevo a tocarte como si fueras cualquier persona, y eso duele, y me pone idiota —Anna sonrió, bajando la mirada.

—Te portas como una completa idiota.

—Lo sé… Pero eso es lo que yo soy, Anna. No soy buena con la gente, y contigo… contigo simplemente me pierdo, no sé cómo actuar. Se me van las palabras, me olvido de quién soy. Intento hacer las cosas bien pero… me hundo más. Me hundes más… —murmuró, entonces atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Anna y la pelirroja dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro semidesnudo de Elsa. Enseguida la rubia sintió el calor de la chica más joven, el único calor que su cuerpo frío podría ser capaz de sentir. Cerró los ojos y besó sus pelirrojos cabellos.

—¿Eso es una confesión de amor?

Elsa no respondió a la pregunta, pero de alguna forma Anna supo que ella estaba sonriendo.

—Eres tan especial, Anna Von Bjornson, eres tan… tú.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y por unos segundos se perdió en el aroma de la platinada, un aroma fresco y juvenil, se apartó y la miró de frente.

—Sólo que no me quieres en tu vida porque soy demasiado joven para ti.

—No es que yo no te quiera en mi vida, no quiero perjudicarte con… mis… asuntos…

Los ojos verde azules la miraron extrañados, Elsa aprovechó para erguirse y apartar a Anna por completo de ella.

—¿Volvemos? —le dijo.

La pelirroja se limpió los ojos y asintió, deshaciendo el abrazo, pero antes de apartarse por completo, alzó la cara hasta que se encontró directamente con los ojos azules de la platina.

—Elsa… esto… ¿esto es algo? ¿Tenemos algo tú y yo…? Además de que evidentemente tú… me quieres.

La rubia sonrió, depositando un casto beso sobre su barbilla.

—No, Anna. Tú eres libre.

Un suspiro resignado se escapó de los rosados labios de la cobriza —¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Yo cargo por ti mi amor a cuestas. Es mi propio infierno en la tierra, Anna, amándote, y no poder tenerte conmigo.

Anna no se preguntó en ese momento cómo es que Elsa había llegado a esa conclusión, y no le pasó por la cabeza lo que implicaba el hecho de que la joven empresaria hubiera mencionado aquello, resultaba tan irreal ahora, que su cerebro lo pasó directamente a la caja de archivos pendientes para revisarlos más tarde, cuando la mente de Anna reaccionara por fin.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Elsa suspiró —Por mí, te regalaría el cielo, la tierra y el mar. Pero por ti, me quedo donde estoy ahora. Me conformo en contemplar una pintura tuya siendo feliz, aunque yo no esté en el cuadro.

—Eso es muy triste, Elsa.

La joven de Arendelle le dio un último beso a Anna —Yo no soy normal —Y se irguió del lavamanos para dirigirse hacia la puerta, dejándole a Anna avanzar primero, la pequeña giró el picaporte y luego recordó algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.

—Colócate bien la chaqueta y sube la cerradura, no querrás ir por ahí dándole un espectáculo a todo el mundo.

Elsa sonrió, se colocó la chaqueta y subió la cerradura, dejándose envolver por el delicado perfume de fresas de Anna.

—Ah, mira, después de todo no fue mucho el cambio —le dijo Belle señalando la chaqueta del mismo color que la blusa blanca que se había ensuciado. La rubia tomó su lugar y ambas siguieron discutiendo la tarea que tenían que presentar como equipo.

**xxx**

—¡Espera, espera…! ¡Elsa de Arendelle! ¿Quieres esperar un momento? Me tienes sofocado, preciosa.

La rubia platinada se detuvo bruscamente a mitad de la recepción, ese día estaba envuelta en unas entalladas faldas ejecutivas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y que dejaban entrever unas largas y esbeltas piernas enfundadas en caros zapatos de tacón medio, blusa blanca de botones, un saco en color gris y el rubio cabello platino recogido en una trenza hacia atrás. Eugene se pellizcó un brazo cuando la vio aparecer en su habitación, tan impecable, y solo así fue consciente que no era uno de esos ángeles con los que a menudo soñaba cosas sucias en sus sueños más húmedos.

—Estamos sobre el tiempo, Eugene —le dijo la chica, con las cejas enarcadas.

—Conozco la precisión de tus tiempos y lo celosamente que los guardas pero, quiero recordarte que éste no es mi trabajo, yo solo vine aquí para ser tu mejor amigo y me ha salido cola.

Habló el joven, muy digno, pasando delante de ella, con ese aire presuntuoso que Elsa le notaba cada vez que quería alardear de su buen razonamiento. Estaba muy guapo con el traje ejecutivo que Elsa le había mandado comprar de última hora.

—Te ves muy bien —le sonrió.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y Eugene invitó a su amiga a pasar primero, como el garboso caballero que insistía en enmarcar aun cuando Elsa le había dicho muchas veces que con ella no era necesario. A la muchacha le hizo gracia así que no le quedó más remedio que subir al ascensor, con una sonrisa inevitable en todo su bonito rostro.

Elsa odiaba las llegadas a la oficina. La recepción de _ArendCorp_ en Noruega era sumamente grande y eso le impedía atravesarla de manera rápida para llegar a encerrarse en su cueva, además siempre estaba atestada de gente yendo y viniendo por todas partes, y ella no era lo que se dice muy tolerante a las multitudes.

—Recuérdame quién soy y porqué es que estoy haciendo esto —pidió el latino, cerca del oído de la rubia, llevándole un mechón de cabello hacia atrás, no sin antes apreciar el delicado aroma de su fragancia.

Elsa suspiró para repasar la historia que le había inventado al joven, "una mentira con efecto de bola de nieve", le había dicho el chico, que mientras más rodaba cuesta abajo, más grande se hacía. —Eugene Fitzherbert, de ascendencia escocesa pero nacido en Cuba…

—Puerto Rico —corrigió él.

—Puerto Rico. Padre escocés, madre puertorriqueña; tienes seis hermanos menores que viven en Wisconsin y…

—Ninguna de esas cosas es un invento, lamento decirte que reprobarías en creatividad, princesa.

—Déjame terminar. —La chica continuó. —Hijo de un importante empresario escocés que ahora está retirado y se dedica a la pesca en Wisconsin. Está al frente de una empresa mediana en Nueva York; estudió literatura inglesa con especialidad en Drama Teatral y ha venido a Noruega como parte de los nuevos socios de _ArendCorp_. Y estás aquí porque se me ocurrió decirle a Anna que viniste a trabajar conmigo, así que ahora debes tener un trabajo. Y uno digno.

Eugene escuchó la última palabra y entonces estiró los brazos para aplaudir. —Bravo, bravo preciosa, sigue así y pronto estarás postulando para Presidenta de alguna nación con gobiernos que regalan sus votos a un discurso inventado con mentiras del tamaño del mundo pero con candidatas _sexys_ —le guiñó.

Elsa le asestó un codazo. —Que no se te olvide.

—Y yo que pensé que venía a tomar vacaciones.

Eugene no estaba acostumbrado a la vida de "los ricos" —como él los llamaba—, sus humildes días oscilaban entre teatros de barrios desconocidos en Nueva York, el _Starbucks_ donde trabajaba como mesero, al modesto departamento que rentaba en una zona poblada de otros migrantes latinos con los que jamás se llevó bien, y aunque Elsa le había sugerido que dejara de ser tan arrogante para que no amaneciera muerto un día, él aseguraba que solo le tenían envidia por su bonita cara. A veces Eugene no podía ir a dormir a su propio hogar, por lo que se quedaba en el departamento de Elsa, y fueron esas pocas veces en las que él experimentaba esa sensación de estrella, de la estrella que todavía no brillaba en él.

Las únicas ocasiones que pisó las instalaciones de _ArendCorp_ en la ciudad meca de los negocios, se había quedado en el estacionamiento esperando a Elsa, donde vislumbraba como simple espectador, a la cantidad de gente alzada que entraba y salía de ahí, todos pareciendo muy distantes, cargando papeles, portafolios, teléfonos de última generación en la mano, corbatas, faldas, zapatillas, zapatos lustrados de _Dolce &amp; Gabbana_, bolsos de _Channel_… ninguna cosa que encajara en el estatus de vida de Eugene.

Él mismo se asombró al ver su imagen esa mañana frente al espejo. Nunca había usado corbata salvo aquellas esporádicas ocasiones en las que Elsa lo había obligado a asistir con ella a eventos sociales donde no quería llevar a Hans; el latino se regañó por permitirle tantas libertades a la rubia, pero qué más hacía, él la adoraba. Elsa era su mejor amiga y la familia más cercana que podía concebir, y de no ser por ella, Eugene sería un loco descarriado que hace mucho se hubiera cortado las venas porque no pasó alguna audición en los teatros. Porque Eugene no era tan fuerte como se pensaba.

Al entrar al piso que ocupaba Elsa notó lo que sus ojos antes no se interesaban por apreciar: el poderío con el que siempre acusaba a la rubia de poseer.

Como todos los días para ella era siempre lo mismo, entrar y enseguida ser acosada por multitud de trabajadores que requerían alguna cosa de ella, cualquiera que ésta fuera, desde una simple firma, una autorización, un consejo, una aprobación o solo un pretexto para poder verla y maravillarse con ella. Eugene ahora entendía por qué la muchacha constantemente quería renunciar a su trabajo.

Miró a su amiga rodeada de todas esas personas y solo pensó en la irresistible osadía de sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, y llevarla a un lugar muy lejos, fuera del alcance de todos. "Por Dios", pensaba el joven, "y solo tiene veinte años. Es una niña".

Estaba a punto de meterse en medio y tomar la mano de la rubia pero entonces las personas se fueron dispersando poco a poco y Elsa quedó momentáneamente libre, y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, tuvo la fuerza necesaria para dirigirle una complaciente sonrisa a Eugene.

—Bienvenido a _ArendCorp_ Noruega. Voy a presentarte a Meg. —Elsa se apartó para que Eugene tuviera acceso visible a las tres chicas que aguardaban de pie al final del pasillo, la más alta era Megara, quien tímidamente agachó la cabeza asomando un rubor en sus mejillas. —Ella es griega y ha sido la secretaria de mi padre desde que prácticamente se fundó ésta empresa y como ves, continúa su trabajo conmigo; así que ésta mujer es intocable, Eugene, te lo advierto —sonrió.

"¿Qué había dicho?" Pensó el joven, porque lo último que entró a su mente fue que Megara era intocable.

—Ahora te presentaré a Mérida, de quien tú ya has escuchado pero a quien nunca habías conocido en persona.

—Hola, Eugene —saludó la chica, con un aire de arrogancia que el muchacho supo de inmediato iba a ser su dura competencia —yo también había escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

—¿Qué tal? —Le esbozó sin mucho entusiasmo. —Antes de que sigas, Els, déjame decirte que nunca antes había sentido tanta envidia por una persona, (y menos por una mujer). Preciosa, si te rodeas siempre de éstas bellezas, te arrojaré a un acantilado para quedarme con tu puesto.

Eugene besó la mano de Meg e ignoró la de Mérida, aunque no le parecía menos bonita, pero la pelirroja en un instante le había gritado con los ojos y el resto de su actitud, que si coqueteaba con una chica, tendría que competir primero con ella. Y eso no era bueno para su orgullo. Mérida rio internamente.

—A Anna ya la conoces, ella llegó aquí apenas ayer, es mi asistente personal pero también lo será tuya.

—¿Mía? —Preguntó el latino, con un siseo seductor. Elsa lo reprendió con un gesto discreto que no pasó desapercibido para Mérida, ahí fue donde ambos muchachos encontraron cada uno, su talón de Aquiles en el otro.

—Hola, Eugene. O Flynn Rider.

—Ella me cae bien, Els, auméntale el sueldo. —Anna soltó una carcajada que provocó una sonrisa en Elsa, pero la escondió, porque ella jamás reía delante de sus empleados.

—Tus tareas con Eugene, Anna, son meramente laborales y él así lo entiende, ¿verdad Fitzherbert?

—Todo captado, su celebridad.

Anna miró divertida al chico; sin duda que podría llevarse excelente con él, le parecía muy contrario a la rubia, y amaba esa forma en la que la metía en aprietos. El latino le guiñó, en complicidad.

—Eugene ocupará la oficina que mi padre había dispuesto para mí y que hasta hoy era el departamento de archivo histórico.

—¿Dónde quedará el departamento de archivo histórico ahora? —Preguntó Meg.

—Donde siempre debió estar. Ocúpate de eso, Megara, por favor —Meg asintió y luego Elsa se dirigió a todo el grupo —Me voy a la universidad con Anna, así que les encargo a Eugene, él es prácticamente nuevo en todo esto, por lo que necesitará de ambas para desempeñar sus funciones como se debe. Sean buenas con él. Y si les dice que tiene una astilla en el ojo, por nada del mundo se acerquen a él para soplar. No es un consejo, es una orden. —Después sus ojos gélidos giraron hacia el chico. —No, no podrás entrar al baño de mujeres ni inventando ese pretexto que tienes en mente. —Eugene hizo un puchero como niño reprendido. —Te quedas en buenas manos. Vuelvo más tarde.

Elsa emprendió su camino fuera de la oficina, caminando con ese movimiento oscilante de caderas que dejó a las cuatro personas con las que discutía admirando todo su contorno, hasta que Meg logró romper el esplendoroso momento.

—Ve con ella —le dijo a Anna. La pelirroja tomó sus cosas y se perdió por el pasillo, tras su nueva jefa.

Ese día Elsa decidió no conducir durante la mitad del viaje. Se sentó en el asiento trasero del largo y elegante coche blanco del que disponía la empresa exclusivamente para su uso, junto a Anna. Con el ánimo muy arriba y ese profesionalismo que la pelirroja tanto comenzaba a admirar. Extrajo una libreta de apuntes y un bolígrafo con los grabados de la compañía Noruega, y enseguida comenzó a realizar llamadas en distintos idiomas, Anna se preguntó si una persona podía conocer tantos. Al parecer Elsa sí, y de enserio que ya se preguntaba si esa chica, si bien estaba comprobado que no era un ángel venido del cielo, a causa de su humanidad vertida en ella, bien podría ser entonces un robot, porque solo así se explicaría la precisión, eficacia y perfeccionamiento que la envolvían. Y el desastre que era al tratarse de sentimientos.

De vez en cuando Elsa dejaba de hablar y señalaba a Anna para que anotara cosas que luego discutía con ella; la pelirroja no se arrepentía de aceptar el puesto para trabajar con la empresaria, era lo mejor si quería aprender, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

El único inconveniente es que tras esa ridícula práctica, las dos jóvenes tenían que permanecer muy cerca, en la parte trasera del coche, una cosa absolutamente necesaria dado que la rubia revisaba de vez en cuando las notas que Anna escribía para corregirla, y Anna se encontraba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos cada vez que las rodillas de la platinada golpeaban con las de ella, porque entonces sentía un estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo y la pecosa se sintió sucia al darse cuenta que de vez en vez ella misma incitaba los contactos.

_La chica matemáticas_ tragó saliva en el momento que la otra joven se dirigió al chofer. —Asvald, ¿te importaría volver a la empresa en taxi?

—¿Señorita? —Asvald preguntó, solo para cerciorarse de que la orden que Elsa le estaba dando, era firme, porque cada cosa que Elsa ordenaba a sus empleados, no se cuestionaba en lo absoluto; debían entenderla a la primera, o fingir que lo hacían, porque a Elsa no le gustaba repetir las cosas dos veces.

—Llamaré a Mérida para que envíe a alguien abajo y cubra el costo del _tickett_ cuando llegues.

—No se preocupe, señorita, yo lo pago. Subiré con Mérida para que me haga el reembolso.

—Gracias, Asvald. Estoy ansiosa y necesito conducir.

—La entiendo perfectamente, señorita de Arendelle. —Asvald se detuvo en un parqueadero y bajó del coche al mismo tiempo que la empresaria. Él le entregó las llaves y se despidió de la joven con un educado y cortés asentimiento de cabeza.

—Ven adelante, Anna.

Anna acató la orden de inmediato, tímidamente se movió de su lugar hacia el del copiloto. Las trenzas cobrizas le caían por los lados y ella las peinó ligeramente. Al salir de su casa esa mañana no tomó en cuenta que, además de la universidad, —donde ella era libre—, tenía que presentarse en la oficina para las prácticas, —y ahí ella no era tan libre—; aunque Elsa se lo haya sugerido con el "todo esto podría ser tuyo si…". Anna no estaba en competencia con nadie, Mérida y Meg vestían radiantemente, al igual que el resto de las personas que trabajaban ahí, incluso el flamante Flynn Rider. Y Anna… Anna estaba en vaqueros, converse y chaqueta deportiva. Y aunque se sintiera tan mal por su atuendo, ignoraba que esos ojos azules que tanto había deseado antes impactar, estaban muy alegres deleitándose con su sencilla imagen. —Cinturón. —Ordenó la rubia y el corazón de la deportista dio un saltito, de repente sintiéndose como una niña, lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, porque así es como Elsa la trataba y la hacía sentir, una niña al lado de la poderosa y majestuosa mujer que era la platina, lo cual tampoco resultaba muy lógico dado que Elsa apenas le llevaba por tres años y Anna pronto cumpliría los dieciocho. De cualquier forma, Elsa era tan condenadamente autoritaria que difícilmente se podía pensar que rondaba los veinte.

La platina tomó el volante y enfocó su vista hacia el espejo, dibujando un atisbo de emoción que Anna supo apreciar muy bien, pues era un brillo especial puliendo los azules ojos que tanto le gustaban a la chiquilla.

—¿Preparada?

—¿Tienes licencia para esto?

—No la necesito, Anna, me ofendes con esa pregunta. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? —Anna abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizada no por el hecho de la falta de licencia, sino por esa arrogancia mostrada de la reina de hielo. —Pero sí la tengo. Descuida. No te llevaré con peligro hacia ningún lado. —Guiñó el ojo y sonrió. Anna sabía que esa era una metáfora completamente cierta, si ella misma de consideraba un peligro para Anna, al grado que decidió apartarse de ella para no perjudicar a la que tomaba como una simple infante.

—¿Te gusta conducir cuando estás ansiosa?

Elsa probó el tablero de velocidades antes de soltar el freno y comenzar a andar lentamente, parecía una niña abriendo su caja de muñecas con accesorios de cocina y pasteles de plástico. —Sí, pero también quería estar a solas contigo.

El corazón de la pecosa dio tumbos a mil por hora, que por un momento la pecosa pensó que se escucharían hasta China; afortunadamente, la empresaria aprovechó el momento para arrancar el auto y tomar la pacífica carretera que pintaba un agradable día soleado.

Aunque las diez de la mañana no era el horario favorito de la deportista, Anna no podía quejarse. Estaba paseando por una carretera rodeada de altos y verdes pinos, en un auto de lujo conducido por Elsa, su Elsa, su rubia favorita. No podía desear nada mejor que eso ahora.

Decidió ceder al momento y solo permitirse contemplar las bellezas naturales que se había placido Dios por mostrar, porque ella era creyente, aunque no del todo; solo creía que había una fuerza superior que tuvo la paciencia de crear todas las cosas, porque si de una cosa estaba segura, es de que Elsa estaba hecha puramente a mano, en un diseño que no podía compararse ni con la flor más hermosa de su amable jardín, las que ella misma plantaba y veía crecer. Recostó su pelirroja cabeza contra la puerta del auto y llevó sus ojos a cada fina línea dibujada en ese bello rostro, el fino rostro enmarcado ahora en unas gruesas gafas de aumento que le daban un toque intelectual que jamás vería lucir más sexy en otra persona. Y es que cada ornamento en ella, era no más que un símbolo que adornaba toda su majestuosidad, pero con ellos o sin ellos, Elsa seguiría siendo tan perfecta como nunca.

Los ojos azules despedían cierto brillo a causa del sol que se colaba a través de los anteojos de aumento, y Anna se detuvo a observar los pequeños rayos de miles de colores que parecían emanar de ellos, para finalmente decidir que era solo una visión porque obviamente, ese brillo no sería humano ni mucho menos natural… en un humano. De la misma forma, la piel pálida armaba un contraste hermoso con el choque de esos singulares rayos del sol, y una epifanía se apareció ante los ojos de la pelirroja, una donde años atrás, veía a Elsa brillando como si miles de cristales rotos estuvieran incrustados en su piel, y era una figura muy bonita, demasiado bonita. Se preguntó cómo es que pudo olvidar aquello, pero estaba agradecida por haberlo recordado ahora, aunque ignorara el resto de lo que había pasado entre ambas aquél perfecto día de campo, una mañana, donde lo suyo había comenzado a tomar forma.

Las mejillas de Elsa estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, pero solo ligeramente, una pisca de carmín diseminada en ellas, porque el resto de la piel era pálida como la nieve, un tono que combinaba perfecto con su cabello platino; Elsa misma parecía una antorcha brillando dentro del coche, una vista muy curiosa. Pero Anna no le dio demasiada importancia a lo raro que parecía todo aquello, porque ella simplemente era una espectadora en esa imagen, y los labios rojos del objeto principal de la pintura eran demasiado atractivos como para permitirle a su razonamiento lógico divagar en una explicación más científica. Lo divino no estaba del todo mal para Anna. Nada mal.

La rubia arqueó una ceja y la miró. Ella misma por su parte, estaba sumida en su propio papel de espectadora, admirando el bonito color que los ojos de la pequeña adquirían con la luz de esa hora de la mañana. Ella tendría que llevarla con más frecuencia a la universidad.

—¿Bonita vista? —Preguntó.

—La mejor de todas. —Respondió Anna, dejando escapar un inevitable suspiro. Elsa pisó el acelerador a fondo.

La deportista esperó unos momentos más antes de comenzar una conversación con Elsa, dejando abierto el espacio por si la empresaria intentaba hacerlo primero, pero no pasó, así que decidió tomar la palabra. —¿Normalmente eres así con todas las personas?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así tan fría.

La rubia realizó el cambio de velocidades antes de responder. —No. En realidad me estoy viendo muy benevolente con todos ahora, y eso es algo que no debería permitirme.

Anna se le quedó mirando, curiosa. —No siempre eres así conmigo, porque… entonces, ¿cómo es que nos convertimos en amigas si tú eres tan tú y yo soy tan yo?

Elsa volvió a tardar unos segundos antes de responder, divagando en posibles causas por las que la niña le estaba cuestionando sobre aquello. —¿Te asusto? —Dijo al fin.

—No —saltó la pelirroja, muy segura de su contundente respuesta. —Sólo me confundes. No parezco el tipo de persona que te viene bien.

—Me rodeo de gente frívola todos los días, Anna, a cualquier lugar a donde me paro. No tengo amigos, excepto Eugene, y tú ya te has dado cuenta cómo es él. Si pretendiera a personas que son igual a mí para entablar amistades, imagínate cuán aburrida serían nuestras charlas… si es que las hubiera.

—Así que…

—Necesito personas cálidas, diferentes a mí.

—Por eso yo entro en tu mundo. —No era una pregunta.

—No, Anna, tú eres mi… —se calló, justo a tiempo. —Ya llegamos. —Giró el volante y con mucha cautela estacionó el bonito vehículo empresarial. La pelirroja lamentó que llegaran tan pronto. Había disfrutado el recorrido hubiera deseado que hubiesen estado solas durante todo el trayecto, porque vivir atrapada en ese momento para siempre.

Antes de que Anna saliera del auto, Elsa logró atrapar uno de sus dedos entre los suyos, acariciándolos gentilmente, con una mirada entre deseo y ternura que Anna pensó por un momento que la besaría. Pero la pelirroja esperó en vano, porque Elsa no dijo ni hizo más que eso, así que la menor de los Von Bjornson soltó la mano de la rubia y salió del coche, caminando apresurada hacia las instalaciones de la escuela.

Elsa quería volver a la oficina de inmediato. Tenía una cita de negocios muy importante esperándola al otro lado de la ciudad, pero ni esa cita importante le había evitado el gusto de pasear un momento a solas con Anna, así que decidió llevarla a la escuela y luego de eso, emprender su camino hacia el restaurante acordado, pero apenas sus ojos perdieron a Anna entre el gentío, el apuesto Érick se plantó delante de ella, haciéndola dar un brinquito.

—Maldición —espetó Elsa, pero cambió el talante ante la sonrisa del chico.

—Siento haberte asustado, estabas muy concentrada mirando hacia… ¿dónde? ¿Qué llamaba tu atención, princesa? —La princesa gruñó, no soportaba esos apelativos dirigidos hacia su persona a menos que vinieran de Eugene, porque sabía que el latino chico se los decía de cariño, no como intento de conquista.

—No veía nada en particular. —"¡Mentirosa!", le gritó su conciencia. "Estabas muriendo por imaginarte las piernas de Anna abiertas de par en par hacia ti". "¡Claro que no!", respondió su otro subconsciente, —el bueno— "solo estaba mirándola andar". "Sabes que eso tampoco es cierto, te imaginaste besando sus piernas y poniendo esas manos locas tuyas sobre las caderas de la niña, ¡es una niña! Deja de verla como algo más". _¡Plaf!_ Elsa le dio una bofetada a su conciencia, le tenía harta.

—Bueno. Ahm… verás, Elsa, los chicos y yo estamos planeando hacer una excursión el jueves próximo a la Montaña del Norte, y por supuesto estás invitada.

—Gracias… —dijo ella, pero la astucia de Érick, una que había forjado cuando ambos eran estudiantes de preparatoria, le hizo saltar antes de que Elsa completara su respuesta.

—Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, por favor, acepta venir con nosotros, vas a divertirte. Sabes bien que la Montaña del Norte es un lugar épico en Arendelle y todas las chicas van a asistir, incluido el equipo de volibol.

Elsa se encontró riendo internamente, pues no le hallaba el atractivo al hecho de que las chicas —intuyendo que "esas chicas" hacían referencia a Rapunzel y su grupo de princesas— asistieran. ¿Dónde estaría lo divertido con ellas ahí? Sin embargo, Elsa sí que le encontró el atractivo a que el equipo de volibol se presentase, porque en ese equipo de volibol estaba Anna. Su Anna. Por otro lado, a pesar de que el "príncipe de los pescadores" —apelativo cariñoso hacia Érick— se esforzara en pretenderla, y de que Elsa jamás le fuera a corresponder, Érick no le caía mal. Érick era un buen muchacho. Casanova, pero buen muchacho. Y él se lo estaba pidiendo amablemente.

—¿Qué cosas aguardan ahí?

—Nuestra actividad favorita: patinar, solo patinar. Y Rapunzel ha dicho que tú eres buena en eso.

—Sí, Elsa, cuando éramos más jóvenes se te daba bien el patinaje —convino la rubia, acercándose con ese andar seductor que recién había adoptado. Un andar parecido al de Elsa.

—Vamos, Els. Anda.

—Sí, vamos —la ojiverde hizo un puchero.

Elsa menos pudo negarse porque ahora todo la estaba invitando, Belle completó la lista de opciones viables para divertirse, ellas dos tenían una manera muy peculiar de entretenerse, ninguna competía con la otra, y Belle era una de las pocas personas que tenían un nivel de inteligencia bastante soportable para la empresaria. Así que decidió que un poco de diversión no le caería mal a nadie. Además, estaría en lo suyo: hielo y frío. Y pensó que a Eugene también le gustaría.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

—Saldremos de mi casa a las siete, haremos dos horas de camino; no es que esté lejos, ya lo sabes, pero el camino no es sencillo y debemos sortear e ir con cuidado.

—Los alcanzaré allá. Puedo llevar amigos, ¿cierto?

—Seguro. Entonces, ¿sabrás llegar sola?

—Sí, mis padres y yo solíamos acampar en verano cerca de la Montaña del Norte.

En realidad, ellos acampaban en la montaña del Norte, era el único lugar donde Elsa podía sentirse verdaderamente libre practicando sus particulares poderes. La Montaña del Norte era un sitio mágico para ella, más que especial, y estar ahí, era como regresar a casa, su verdadera casa.

—Entonces nos encontramos mañana. No faltes.

Elsa asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Érick le sonrió coqueto.

**XXX**

**Bueno, chicos, para compensar, les dije, un capítulo de más de doce mil palabras. Lamento haber roto mi cadena de actualizaciones precisas, les expliqué el motivo y ahora, les pediré permiso para actualizar si bien puedo hacerlo cada semana, entonces así, pero por favor, si no ven el capítulo publicado en siete días, créanme, que no pasará de quince días. Lo que sucede es que comienza una temporada de mucho trabajo para mí, y no seré del todo libre hasta principios de julio, por eso es que tal vez, no logre actualizar dentro del lapso de tiempo que había propuesto anteriormente. Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas por ésta falla, pero ésta historia es para ustedes y no fallará en llegar a su final, porque éste ya está escrito después de todo.**

**Agradeceré si me dejan sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia, he recibido algunas muy interesantes y las estoy considerando, al grado de que tuve que cambiar algunas cosas en éste capítulo, y eso me dio bastante trabajo. Pero al final, acá lo tienen. **

**Les dejo un beso y un abrazo y un montón de agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes, apreciable público lector. LindsayWest…**

**Loreley:** ¿Qué me das tooodo? *Inserte carita pervertida* Oie zhi :3 Muchas gracias por tenerme en ese concepto tan amplio, la verdad, sí lo soy XDDD Solo estoy bromeando u_u Espero que esto te guste y me dejes un comentario (u_u)/

**Passenger:** ¿Sigues triste por tu perrita? Ya no estés triste, ella ya está en el cielo para perros :—D He escuchado que hay uno. Y seguro que desde allá, te observa y te ladra :—)

**Ichui:** ¿Sopilagartas? o_O XDDD La voy a añadir a mi vocabulario para todas aquellas que me andan peleando a Elsa XDDD Sopilagartas éstas O_O Ella es mía y solo mía :( Anna… ay es que hasta yo me quiero comer a Anna *—* Es tan hermosa *—*

**Tasiakrood:** ¿Segura que Aurora no puede ganar? ¿Segura, segura? Aurora, más adelante, sacará otro as bajo la manga, de hecho, viene en el próximo capítulo ;—)

**A****—****littler****—****death****—****for****—****you:** Uff… en las que me veo cada vez que lo escribo XD ¡Wow! Tu _review_ ha estado fantástico es de esos que abres y te emocionas porque no sabes todo lo que te van a decir ahí *—* Yo también creo que Aurora merece su oportunidad, la chica es medio malvada pero vamos, no podría ser tan distinta a Elsa, y ambas han caído por Anna, ¿no? Y ambas quieren luchar por ella, solo que una no lo lleva a la práctica y para colmo, es a la que la pelirroja prefiere o_o No tiene sentido. También me gusta Eugene y, me encantó todo lo que me escribiste, que ya sabes que tu historia me tiene atrapada asimismo también. Así que, estamos conectadas en ese punto tú y yo ;—) Contestaré tu mensaje privado en cuanto mi madre me deje usar la laptop por buen tiempo :—) Beso.

**Frank Lester:** eres el lector que más me preocupa :'I Es divertido leerte pero también es :'I Que sos tan observador, muchacho :v Yo también adoro el conflicto, y habrá un poco aun, pero espero salir pronto de eso porque no quiero caer en el "están juntas hoy, mañana no, pasado sí, después otra vez no" :I Espero que esto… te guste, #puej (u_u)/

**Madh****—****M:** Pero Aurora es divina :I ¿No es cierto? Y fíjate que en efecto, también me fascina ésta Anna, mi Anna XDDD Tiene un lado tan ahg 3 Me encanta que ame a Elsa y que Elsa tenga eso con ella… no hay ninguna cosa más bonita ahora que el Elsanna, fregado \o/

**Nerr:** ¿Diosa nórdica? o_O ¡Qué verdad tan acertada, querida/o! \o/ Esa mujer es una diosa, nuestra diosa *—* Sí, #puej, Aurora tenía que tener algo extraño :I Y debía saber lo de Elsa para darle unos cuantos problemas, y ya verás lo que se avecina a causa de eso, porque la rubia cereza (así leí que era el color de su cabello), está dispuesta a poner a prueba sus poderes, solo para evidenciarla u_u Maldita (u_u)/ Tú no, claro, ella (u_u)/

**Copito:** si te digo que te veo mucho más tierna ahora que me has dicho que eres mujer, ¿me envías más besos tronados? u.u Aurora tendrá más tiempo en pantalla, lo verás, pero no te aseguro que vaya a salir victoriosa, o tal vez sí, o tal vez no, quién sabe, el caso es que pondrá a temblar a Elsa :I

**Crhismas****—****Machine:** Un placer haberte hecho recordar a tu mejor amigo. Siempre he visto a Eugene como un potencial amigo de Elsa, me parece muy impulsivo y algo temerario, por lo que encaja perfecto en el orden pulcro de Elsa. Además, creo que, al ser su mejor amigo, podría llegar a convertirse en un cómplice de peso para Anna. Qué bueno que sigues interesado en éste proyecto. Pronto voy a responder tu mensaje privado y te explico por qué de la tardanza. Recibo un beso hasta donde te encuentres ahora, amigo :—)

**JeffFrozenRedWizard:** Agradezco sobremanera tu admiración a mi obra, hermano, y que me hayas leído y comentado al tiro, sos un gran seguidor Elsanna y mereces un reconocimiento especial, Jeff. ¡Abrazos! \o/

**DattebayoC:** ¿Y qué puedo decir del tuyo? Que suelto mi alma cada vez que te leo, estoy a la misma expectativa, el aprecio es mutuo :'D Un beso, porque todo lo demás te lo diré en privado y en los _reviews_ que yo misma te deje :'D

**AaronVS3:** Muchas gracias por tenerle agrado a mi fanfic, yo te agradezco por la lectura y el comentario, es lo mejor que los escritores podemos recibir, inspira, motiva… es… wow… Te mando un abrazo apretado donde te encuentres :—)

***Se pone la capa y se prepara para ir a salvar la ciudad* Les aprecia… LindsayWest… (coman frutas y verduras). **


	10. Chapter 10

Si saben lo que es perder todos sus documentos de un _usb_, comprenderán mi devastada situación por la que en parte, andaba desaparecida de estos lares u_u Y peor, si pierden dos años de tesis trabajados, la depresión se vuelve más horrible, eso fue una de las malas situaciones que pasaron, la _peor_, _peor_, _peor_, de hecho *inserte voz de Anna*

Un capítulo con más de quince mil palabras espero pueda compensar mi ausencia por aquí, y para no hacer más largo el asunto: **ofrezco una disculpa y acepto las mentadas, sin chistar (u_u)/**

**Declaración:** _**Frozen**__ no me pertenece_, ni ninguno de los personajes populares que encuentren por aquí, **todos son pertenecientes/salidos de la factoría mágica de Disney**. Gracias Disney (u_u)/

**Capítulo X**

_**Bajo el delgado suelo**_

**xxx**

Amanecieron nubarrones que pintaban el cielo de un azul grisáceo esa mañana, a pesar de la entrada de la primavera. Los surcos que se formaban por el viento golpeteaban los gruesos cristales que adornaban las paredes de la oficina de aquél edificio construido a finales del siglo pasado, y remodelado con la vanguardia de la lujosa vida que ostentaba el personal inmerso en su imponencia.

El viento era cosa de nada, innecesariamente preocupante para la relajada joven que echada sobre la silla reclinable, en una postura que indicaba un claro desenfado de sus ocupaciones, se impulsaba para girar sobre el objeto, con las manos caídas ceremoniosamente sobre el regazo. La trenza rubia platina le caía majestuosamente hacia el lado izquierdo, adornando el perfil refinado con los destellos solares que contrastaban con la tenue luz de la oficina, proyectando hermosas sombras de las figuras que ornamentaban el elegante recinto, y tiñendo de gloria el suave cabello platinado en un armonioso juego con los ceremoniales ojos azules de la chica, que no se podían ver más hermosos esa mañana.

—Elsa, hay una chica allá afuera que desea hablar contigo.

Elsa volvió el rostro hacia Mérida, con un gesto que la escocesa no supo descifrar del todo, como si Elsa estuviera pensando y apenas fuera consciente de la información que acababan de proporcionarle. Tenía un adorable surco entre las cejas y si hubiera sido posible, Mérida habría tomado una captura de ese rostro pensativo y lo habría enmarcado en una imagen que presumiría sobre su escritorio.

—Que pase.

Por el sonido de los tacones al chocar contra el suelo, la oficinista dedujo que se acercaba una importante mujer, y ya se estaba preparando para recibir a una posible ejecutiva que intentaría zanjar negocios con _ArendCorp_. No estaba reacia a escuchar ofrecimientos, de hecho, se sentía con ánimo de entablar una buena discusión cualquiera fuera el tema ofrecido.

Aurora entró con mucha clase a la majestuosa oficina, con ese andar seguro que solo es capaz de mostrar una chica de su respetado nivel diplomático. La rubia cereza era hija de un flamante y reconocido hombre de la moda en Noruega, mismo que tenía fijado su impresionante negocio en la capital del país, Oslo, con la detestable característica que la residencia la ubicaban en Arendelle por cuestiones de salud, ya que la ciudad era mucho más propicia para una persona que padecía de consecuentes enfermedades respiratorias. Esa era la razón por la que Aurora estudiaba en la misma Universidad que Anna.

Calzada en lindas zapatillas color rosa, la joven era una belleza típica de su nación, por supuesto, y su aire seguro le aportaba cierta imponencia a su paso. El único problema era que tal vez, vestía demasiado de rosa; Elsa lo atribuyó a su escondida homosexualidad, quizá si Aurora era la chica "ordinaria" que la sociedad demandaba para su estatus, su oscuro secreto se mantendría donde debía estar: oculto, privado. Claro que tuvo sus romances, la platinada lo sabía, Agdar solía contarle algunas cosas que sucedían en Arendelle cada vez que la frecuentaba, y los rumores corrían aun entre la clase alta, pero las revistas pronto se encargaban de borrar toda evidencia que implicara a la hija mayor de Enar Paulsen. Aun así, Aurora tuvo sus tropiezos en la preparatoria, y a una persona como Elsa, no se le podía engañar ni ocultar información tan fácilmente.

El cabello rubio cereza suelto sobre los hombros se agitó delicadamente con un leve movimiento de su mano que lo llevó hacia atrás, y se alisó el vestido corto a juego con las zapatillas y el bolso de costoso diseñador en ese odioso color rosa que Elsa tanto detestaba. Podría tenerle respeto, si no pareciera la pantera rosa anclada frente a ella en su oficina.

Aurora miró a la rubia de manera escrutadora, como si lo que fuera a decirle ya tenía por principio, una premeditada y acertada respuesta.

—Vengo a hacer negocios contigo.

Elsa expresó una media sonrisa y se colocó las manos entrelazadas bajo el fino mentón, con ese surco engalanando aun su despejada frente. —¿Sí?

La joven Paulsen no esperó la cortesía, tomó asiento y encaró a la platinada, con los ojos azules anclados en el otro par de hielos —. En cuatro meses me gradúo, tengo todo liberado, un buen promedio, una carta de buena disciplina y otras varias de recomendación firmadas por preparados profesores. Mi padre me ha dicho que apoyará mi iniciativa de iniciar una pequeña empresa de cosméticos… pero para eso necesito de _ArendCorp._

—¿En qué medida? —Elsa trató de no hacer pausas en la conversación, tenía demasiado interés en todo lo que Aurora tuviera qué decirle, así que cerró la carpeta que había estado preparando para la ejecutiva que esperaba se presentase delante de ella, misma que fue reemplazada por la mayor de los Paulsen.

—En la medida de que eres muy lista.

La rubia no se inmutó, siguió mirándola sin cambiar el gesto de autosuficiencia que tenía enmarcado celosamente en la cara. —¿Explicación? Si eres tan amable.

La otra rubia lanzó un hondo suspiro, a sabiendas que requería toda la paciencia que los dioses, cualquiera fuera la cultura en donde se veneraban, pudieran facilitarle —. Tú y tu familia implementaron un sistema de calidad empresarial, donde todas las empresas en Noruega debían regirse a base de procesamientos ecológicamente sustentables y en la industria de perfumería y cosmetología con productos que no fueran tóxicos sino que tuvieran propiedades medicinales.

—No es una forma de ser "listos", Paulsen, eso fue a beneficio de todos. La sustentabilidad del medio ambiente debe ser una regla primordial entre las políticas empresariales, sobre todo para las que trabajan con residuos tóxicos como la cosmetología.

—No objeto nada contra eso, Arendelle, sólo señalo que ustedes iniciaron la propuesta, misma que les fue concedida abiertamente, y ahora todas las empresas del país deben regirse por ese sistema de calidad.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Ya te lo dije, eres muy inteligente… y no creas que te estoy haciendo un cumplido —. La joven rubia la miró con los ojos expectantes, preparando su siguiente discurso, Aurora no era tonta, y conocía perfectamente que con Elsa no se podía jugar con las palabras —. Si alguien en Noruega quiere emprender una empresa en cosmetología, necesita de la farmacéutica, sin evasiones, ¿y quién se ha asociado últimamente con empresarios de ésta línea?

Una sonrisa se fue dibujando de a poco en los labios de la chica de los fríos ojos azules, una sonrisa que bien podía acentuar la máscara de teatro dedicada al género de suspenso o terror —. ArendCorp —respondió sin más.

—Exacto. Por lo que ahora me veo en la necesidad de requerir de tus… amigables servicios.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Elsa, levantándose por fin de su asiento para coger otra carpeta de documentos situada sobre un archivero y ocupar de nuevo su lugar, evidentemente restándola importancia a su visita —Hay muchas otras empresas farmacéuticas en Europa que te ayudarían.

—¿Acaso crees que fuiste mi primera opción?

La rubia pasó las hojas de la carpeta, inspeccionado sus notas, de las que no estaba leyendo nada, pero disfrutaba el frenesí de Aurora por captar toda su atención, la chica se la estaba jugando, era obvio. Aurora tuvo que bajarse del altísimo pódium en el que estaba situada con todo y su orgullo, de otra manera no estaría rebajándose a esa conversación, de hecho, ni siquiera hubiese puesto un pie en los escalones de la recepción de esa oficina, ella no lo necesitaba, al menos, no lo necesitaba hasta ese día. —Pues claro que no. Soy nueva en esto, iniciaré mi empresa y mi padre solo me apoyará en algunos asuntos financieros, no más; quiere que yo vea por mí misma. Si consigo socios por fuera de Arendelle me saldrá muy costoso y no tengo presupuesto para invertirlo todo; me resulta forzoso tener que limitarme. No desperdiciaré el ahorro de mis inversiones en una empresa que incluso puede llegar a fracasar mucho antes de lo previsto.

—¿Tan pronto lo das por perdido?

—Es una posibilidad, y lo sabes. En los negocios debes arriesgar casi hasta… pero también ser inteligente —. El frenesí de la chica fue disminuyendo, hasta encontrar esa zona cálida de la calma que había llevado en el bolsillo para cuando le resultara necesario, y sabía que tratándose de Elsa la llegaría a necesitar en cualquier momento —. ArendCorp está aquí… y lastimosamente tiene el mejor servicio de compra-venta en Europa. No solo se ajusta a mi presupuesto, también… le dará estatus para comenzar, lo que podría ser muy benéfico para mi negocio.

Y luego de su punto, Aurora esperó pacientemente la respuesta de la muchacha que inspeccionaba sus improvisados documentos con las cejas ceñidas; esperó, hasta que la rubia finalmente cerró la carpeta y volvió a su postura inicial.

—¿Por qué te ayudaría?

Paulsen suspiró de nuevo, armándose de más paciencia, si es que aún quedaba algo de ésta en la fuente inagotable de cada uno de los dioses a los que se había encomendado esa mañana antes de salir de casa —. Porque eres empresaria, y eres inteligente, no mezclarás asuntos personales con tus negocios.

—¿Quién te dijo que no?

Esto sí que no lo podía creer. Definitivamente Aurora se estaba equivocando si pensó que Elsa sería una persona más fácil de tratar si se limitaba únicamente a las cuestiones empresariales, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar del buen juicio que la rubia solía presumir de manera petulante, pateara a quien pateara.

—Elsa… por favor, no eres tan_ perra_ como quieres mostrar. Tanto tú, como yo, somos exactamente de la misma calaña.

—Yo soy todo lo que quiera ser, Aurora, no deberías timarme.

—¿Esa es tu última palabra?

—Tal vez… ¿En qué me beneficia a mí nuestra asociación?

—Tendrás un nuevo socio dependiente de tus decisiones, lo que implica más poderío hacia tu parte.

—¿Crees que me gusta el poderío?

—Creo… —respondió la muchacha, con aquella solicitud confiada en su buen razonamiento, en el análisis de la persona de Elsa, de la que estaba segura no era tan diferente de sí misma —que te gusta tener siempre una razón para doblegar la voluntad de los otros.

Otra sonrisa indescifrable se dibujó en el bello rostro de la platinada, una sonrisa tan digna de enmarcar dentro de un cuadro terrorífico, colgado en alguna pared de una residencia de arte gótico —. Bingo —murmuró, como el siseo de una serpiente a la caza —Y mi beneficio es… —arqueó una ceja, esperando que Aurora terminara la frase.

—No te dejaré libre a Anna si eso es lo que esperas.

—Entonces no hay trato.

—¡Ay, por Dios, Elsa! —La exaltación que aquello le produjo, obligó a la joven a levantarse intempestivamente de su silla, como un huracán enfurecido —¡Tú ya saliste de su vida! ¡Supéralo!

—Creo que me encuentro muy cerca de ella ahora.

—¿Y para qué quieres estar cerca de ella? De todos modos no vas a ofrecerla nada más allá de tu pura "amistad". Entiéndelo, tú la dejaste, te fuiste; la abandonaste, Arendelle, así sin más.

Esos eran los golpes bajos que la platinada nunca esperaba le dolieran como entonces, le escocían el alma, como un garra de fiera salvaje que se daba un festín con todo el complemento de su adormecido cuerpo mutilado —. Déjala ser feliz, tú nunca vas a poder darle una vida normal, lo sabes.

—Tampoco creo que tú le convengas, eso es lo que me preocupa sobre Anna. ¿Por qué de pronto te muestras interesada en ella? —Elsa de repente había abandonado su respetado asiento, para acercarse un poco más Aurora, rodeando el escritorio de madera tallada —No es porque la quiera para mí, sé que no puedo. Pero sí quiero que ella salga con una persona digna, nadie que la lastime.

Elsa trató de contener todas las emociones que la embargaban en ese momento, porque Aurora tenía razón, ¿para qué Elsa quería a Anna libre? ¿Acaso pretendía volver a construir esa vida que soñó tantas veces con ella? ¿Elsa pretendía dejar sus miedos y comenzar algo con la pelirroja? ¿Estaba segura que sería lo suficientemente madura como para no volver a rechazarla? ¿Como para mantenerla cerca? ¿Como para decirle que la quiere y mantener su palabra, sin jugar al "hoy te quiero, pero no podemos estar juntas"? ¿Para qué la quería libre entonces?

—Eso no te importa, Elsa… Pero si de algo estoy segura, es de que tú no puedes ofrecer nada mejor que lo que yo puedo darle a Anna.

Aurora comenzó a sentir una corriente fría que le puso los vellos de punta, y rápidamente entendió por qué —. Ahí está la prueba —le escupió con acusación a la platinada —A tu lado ella solo tendrá frío todo el tiempo. No puedes ofrecerle amor, Elsa, porque tú no lo tienes por nadie, y eso es porque tu alma está congelada, y tu corazón es un témpano de hielo. No puedes amar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Tú eres solo… frío.

La rubia se puso de pie lentamente y por un momento vio en los ojos de Aurora una opacidad de temor cuando una corriente de nieve se formó sobre ellas como un remolino dando vueltas antes de debilitarse y caer. Aurora tenía miedo, pero no se acobardó ante su firmeza.

—Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer negocios contigo. Te rogaré que te retires.

Sin esperar nada mejor de su parte, ni pensar en el arrepentimiento, la rubia cereza cogió su bolso de diseñador y abandonó la oficina. Sabía que las cosas se le pondrían muy difíciles y sin el trato con la chica Arendelle, técnicamente su negocio quedaría a voluntad de los más sanguinarios compradores, quienes si no encontraban la calidad demandada, le darían pocas probabilidades de éxito, así que prácticamente Elsa de Arendelle la estaba hundiendo, sin siquiera comenzar.

**xxx**

Cuando vio salir a Aurora de la oficina de Elsa, los peores escenarios posibles vinieron a la cabeza de Anna. De todos los lugares donde esperaba encontrarse con la chica, ese era el menos probable, y sin embargo, Aurora estaba ahí, caminando hacia el ascensor. Anna pronunció su nombre con un tono lo suficientemente justo como para que la joven la escuchara y volviera la cabeza, sin devolverle nada más que una sonrisa llana y un saludo con la mano.

Sin saber por qué, los nervios invadieron hipotéticamente a la pelirroja y enseguida se apresuró a alcanzarla. Ese escenario no le estaba brindando paz a su razón, y ella tenía qué averiguarlo.

—¿Qué hacías en la oficina de Elsa?

Aurora sonrió. El semblante de la chica pecosa le hizo denotar que a Anna no le había parecido apropiado el saludo, antes que eso, la practicante necesitaba saber qué cosa hacía ella ahí, o más bien, qué cosa había estado tratando con Elsa, pues todo lo que tenía que ver con Elsa, Aurora sabía que a Anna le importaba más que si el sol no volviera a salir sobre la tierra —. Nada relevante, solo vine a hablar con ella algunas cosas, algunos tratos.

—Entonces sí estabas haciendo algo importante. ¿Qué cosas viniste a tratar con ella? Y siento si ahora me veo como la peor entrometida del mundo pero… es que… ya sabes… hay que…

Aurora posó sutilmente un brazo sobre el hombro de Anna y la miró, con mucha gracia en los ojos, ella no podía hablarle de otra forma a Anna, tampoco podía ignorarla y mucho menos, negarle algo —. Solo fue una entretenida charla sobre negociaciones.

La menor de los Von Bjornson tuvo que digerir esas palabras, pues ese era otro escenario poco probable dentro de su mente. Resultaba obvio para la misma deportista que Elsa y Aurora no podían habitar el mismo espacio, eran materia que jamás, jamás, incluso si eso rompía las leyes de la química, podían mezclarse. Anna no podía hacerse una idea con la imagen de esas dos muchachas reunidas en una sala para discutir de acciones empresariales, era imposible y… de cierta manera, patéticamente gracioso —¿Vas a hacer negocios con Elsa? —La pelirroja preguntó, sorprendida y con un atisbo enorme de impaciencia.

Aurora sonrió socarronamente, porque no le quedaba de otra, y porque no se sentía con la suficiente seguridad para explicarle a Anna lo que había sucedido dentro de esa oficina. Se preguntó si aún estaría nevada. No obstante hizo el mayor esfuerzo por ocultar su enfado y mantenerse en una actitud relajada —No, eso es un imposible.

Los ojos verde azules de Anna se dilataron, mirando fijamente a su _amiga_ e intentando deducir qué otra respuesta se hallaba oculta entre las débiles palabras de la joven Paulsen —. Ella se negó a hacer negocios contigo.

No era una pregunta, y Aurora era bastamente inteligente como para darse cuenta la frustración que la chica Von Bjornson había tenido de repente contra su jefa.

—En el mundo empresarial, Anna, las cosas a veces vienen… así. Una persona no siempre va a darte luz verde. En ocasiones tienes éxito, en otras solo es no; tienes qué intentar de otra manera.

—Pero es posible que ella no quiera hacer tratos contigo por otras razones.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué razones?

El semblante de la pecosa dio un cambio brusco, obligando a sus mejillas a tornarse de un escarlata encendido, pero no de ese escarlata que denota pena o nervios, sino rojo de coraje, de enfado, de frustración contenida a punto de ser liberada, explotada mejor dicho.

—No quiero pensar cómo ella tiene esa… glacial imagen… tan fría y estoica y todo este poderío… y a la vez se comporte como una ridícula y tonta niña.

Apuñó las manos y sin decir nada más se alejó de Aurora trazando un camino recto hacia la oficina de Elsa. La rubia estaba de pie, señalando a Mérida algunas notas en un reporte que la secretaria acababa de entregarle.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué de repente te comportas como una niña ridícula?!

La más sorprendida de todas fue Mérida. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Elsa, jamás había visto a nadie hablarle así, nunca, nunca; y el único que en alguna ocasión se atrevió a confrontarla, fue Hans, pero el mismo pagó muy caro las consecuencias y ahora lidiaba con el recuerdo de una vergonzosa humillación al verse envuelto en una espantosa imagen de súplica a la rubia para que volviera con él, una tortura que se prolongó por tres meses, luego de los cuales, Elsa ni siquiera lo perdonó, solo volvió a responderle las llamadas y poco a poco, accedió de nuevo a salir con él, sin que nada volviera a ser lo mismo. De hecho, los labios de Hans jamás volvieron a besar los de Elsa.

Mérida miró confusa a la rubia, como si esperara que ésta le diera la debida orden de llamar a seguridad para que echaran a Anna de ahí, pero la empresaria simplemente cerró la carpeta con toda calma y fijó su vista en la chica que había comenzado a desafiarla.

—Lo corregimos más tarde, Mérida, ahora déjame a solas con Anna.

Sin estar plenamente convencida, la pelirroja de cabellos rizados tomó la carpeta y salió del lugar, como si aún esperara que Elsa revocara la orden. Al ver que la joven no miraba más que a Anna, cerró la puerta y se alejó.

—Me hubiese gustado decirle que sí, pero no se hacen negocios a la primera con cualquier persona, Anna.

—Bien sabes que ese no es todo el problema.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cuál? —Preguntó la rubia, con una desafiante ceja enarcada que Anna hubiese querido abofetear ahí mismo. Definitivamente, ella no conocía ese lado petulante de Elsa, y lo que más dolor le causaba, es que ni siquiera le resultaba una razón para dejar de admirar a esa chica, ni un motivo para sentir que la apreciaba menos, sino todo lo contrario. Y le dolía estar ahí, tan furiosa con ella, apretando los puños cerrados, pero aun admirando esa arrogancia de la empresaria.

De hecho, ese gesto le hizo pensar que Elsa no se preocupaba por ocultar lo que ella era, porque si la rubia deseara algo de Anna, se mostraría diferente, tal y como hacen las personas rapaces cuando necesitan conseguir alguna cosa de un inocente, se disfrazan de ovejas, siendo unos lobos. Pero Elsa no, Elsa le estaba dejando ver a Anna lo que ella era. Y eso le pareció… adorable… aunque no estaba segura de utilizar ese término para describir el sentimiento que le embargaba justo ahora.

—Se trata de Aurora, es eso, y no me digas que me equivoco porque estoy segura que he dado en el clavo.

La rubia relajó su semblante, aun se sentía poderosa. Luego de la conversación con la chica Paulsen el sentimiento de superioridad no se le había esfumado de la cabeza a la platinada, y viendo a Anna ahí, con sus pecas esparcidas limpiamente por todo el rostro, veía en ella la imagen de la inocencia, porque si la inocencia fuera personificada en una persona, esa sería Anna y sus pecas, y ella la maldad cerniéndose a su alrededor para instarla a cometer un crimen.

—¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque te estoy conociendo —. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban chispeantes, Elsa nunca los había visto tan peligrosamente oscuros, tan siseantes y avasalladores; ese color particular de los ojos de Anna siempre le había inspirado confianza y ternura, irradiaban brillo, pero en ésta ocasión ese par de orbes verde azules lucían furiosos y las brasas ardientes que hacían fulgurar le inspiraba más a Elsa erguirse y mantener su postura dominante, porque Anna se daría cuenta quién era ella, precisamente, y por qué Elsa de Arendelle no era cualquier persona, y por qué no se podía jugar con ella como con quien sea que le viniera a la mente —. Y para mi desgracia, me doy cuenta que efectivamente eres una reina de hielo, como todos dicen de ti.

Más que molestarse a Elsa le pareció divertido, ¿de verdad así la llamaba la gente? Estaba segura que ese era un sobrenombre marca "princesas", y esa es la razón por lo que Anna lo conocía, seguramente lo habrá escuchado de labios de Rapunzel y, por primera vez, Elsa se detuvo a reflexionar sobre su actitud, pero no porque le resultara preocupante, sino porque exactamente era eso lo que pretendía que la gente interpretara de ella. Mientras más agria fuera considerada, menos personas querrían estar con ella o hacer tratos con ella, y eso le funcionaba muy bien, eso estaba bien para ella.

Se acercó a la pecosa con una media sonrisa dibujada en el fino rostro, otra vez esa sonrisa fatal que a Anna le asemejaba a un grotesco personaje de terror. Involuntariamente, la deportista dio un paso atrás —Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

Elsa se detuvo y nuevamente fijó la mirada en ella, en silencio. La frase tuvo su función como una barrera que le impidió seguir avanzando, pero Anna se preguntaba de dónde le había venido la idea, si todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era que esos labios rojos y arrogantes de Elsa se posaran en los suyos. Y otra vez Anna tuvo esa sacudida emocional al sentirse tan confundida por todo lo que la rubia le provocaba y se obligó a ceñirle las cejas, porque de otro modo no podría contener los suspiros ante lo deliciosamente linda que se veía la joven esa mañana, con los mechones del cabello rubio platino sobre la frente, como si se los hubiese revuelto con la mano, y ese rostro petulante enmarcando en un cuadro de honor toda su belleza… Anna quería esos labios petulantes, sí que los quería.

Pero la rubia no dio un paso más, con un admirable y muy envidiado autocontrol, total y pleno, adoptó un tono muy suave para continuar hablándole a Anna —. Es tarde, debemos ir a la universidad.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que tienes un partido importante hoy, le pedí a Meg que te avisara que podías ausentarte.

Anna no se podía creer aquél brusco cambio de conversación. Habían estado discutiendo sobre Aurora y de repente Elsa dejaba el tema zanjado, la pelirroja no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, seguía furiosa, pero confundida. Esa rubia era una sinvergüenza, sin ninguna duda, ¿cómo sus padres podían tenerla en un pedestal tan reconocido siendo presuntuosamente antipática y engreída? ¿Y por qué Anna no lo había visto antes? "_Es porque eres tan ingenua, que te fijaste en sus virtudes antes que en sus errores, y ahora te sorprendes de lo que miras_", le respondió su subconsciente.

Y peor aún, esos errores eran más perfectos que todo lo bueno que le había visto en un precario principio.

No obstante, el tono que Elsa había usado fue tentadoramente dulce, y Anna estaba luchando ahora por responder de una manera diferente, solo porque no podía permitirse que Elsa mirara su recién descubierto orgullo caído en la ignominia; pero le resultó lo contrario, simplemente no pudo mostrarse agria ante la amabilidad repentina de esa rubia sinvergüenza, "_patana_" —. Es mi responsabilidad, tenía que venir —Y luego cayó en cuenta de que todo ese teatro tuviese un origen tramposo, una trampa muy sucia por parte de la líder empresarial —. No iré contigo a ningún lado —Bajó las manos y volvió a su gesto molesto, decidida a darle la espalda a la otra chica.

—No llegarás a tu partido a tiempo y te recuerdo que juegas tu pase a la final.

—¿Desde cuándo estás pendiente de mis asuntos?

—¿Desde que me importas?

—¿Yo te importo?

—Ya basta, Anna, no vamos a volver a entrar en una discusión, se hace tarde. Andando.

Cogió del brazo a la pelirroja y avanzó dos pequeños pasos hacia la puerta, antes de que la deportista se detuviera en seco y lograra zafarse con un violento tirón.

—Iré por mi cuenta. Así que, si no se le ofrece nada más, señorita de Arendelle —dijo, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras y conteniendo el bufido que casi podía vérsele emanando de su nariz —me retiro.

—Anna… —Elsa intentó tomarla nuevamente por el brazo pero la muchacha se volvió con una furia ya poco contenida y la miró con esos orbes chispeantes.

—No me toques.

Elsa la soltó.

—Y ya no estás invitada a mi partido.

**xxx**

—_Toca aquí… ¿Qué sientes?_

_La joven rubia ciñó las cejas centrando su mirada penetrante en los azules ojos de su padre, al borde de esbozar una sonrisa solo porque la situación le parecía demasiado graciosa._

—_¿Qué quieres mostrarme con esto?_

—_¿Sientes algo? _

—_Solo siento los golpeteos de mi corazón… _

—_¿No sientes nada más?_

—_Agdar, admítelo, no estás enseñándole nada con eso —. Idun habló del otro lado de la mesa._

—_Aguarden, claro que hay algo._

_Madre e hija se lanzaron miradas sonrientes, ninguna de las dos podía encontrar el significado de las palabras que el hombre de rostro serio y bigote muy bien recortado, llevaba media hora tratando de explicarles._

—_¿Entonces? ¿Sientes algo más?_

_La joven rubia decidió dar un último esfuerzo y centró toda su atención en cualquier sensación extraña que tuviera justo en la posición donde su corazón solamente estaba palpitando, como su cuerpo vivo demandaba, sin ninguna cosa alterando el orden natural de su cuerpo; sabía que su padre intentaba enseñarlo algo importante, una enseñanza ejemplar, pero Elsa no lograba entender a qué venía toda esa actuación de Agdar, él nunca se había caracterizado por ser un maestro, precisamente, él solo daba órdenes y si quería enseñarle algo a su hija, simplemente le hablaba claro; para Agdar, dos más dos sumaban cuatro y eso era todo, él era el típico arrogante que menospreciaba la sabiduría de una ecuación tan básica. Sin redundancias. Pero ahora el guapo negociante tenía un entusiasmo como nunca antes visto y Elsa estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo por el tiempo necesario._

—_Tal vez… ¿frío? —respondió la muchacha, insegura de su respuesta, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera sentir sino solo frío alrededor de ella. Llevaba cuatro días batallando con la dificultad de controlar su habilidad con la nieve y el hielo. Inesperadamente esta extraña particularidad se vio proyectada de manera desmedida, y Elsa se había sumido en un temor hacia su propia persona, no quería incluso, salir de su habitación y se había excusado exitosamente con Anna alegando que tenía tareas de final de curso._

—_Exacto —le afirmó el hombre con vehemencia —. Frío. _

_Idun carraspeó y bebió de su copa de vino, con una media sonrisa divertida en los labios._

—_Papá… por favor, sé que eres genial, pero ahora no te estoy comprendiendo…_

—_El frío es una particularidad en ti, Elsa —la interrumpió el hombre —. Es parte de ti. Tú no eres como todas las personas, no eres una chica normal._

—_Gracias, padre, necesitaba que alguien me recordara lo diferente que soy para "sentirme menos mal"._

—_Tú eres extraordinaria. Y debes creértelo. _

—_¿…Y eso en qué me beneficia?_

—_Cuando entiendas que tienes una cualidad que los demás no pueden entender y que los demás no posean, para lo único que debe hacerte sentir diferente es para usarla a tu favor, no en tu contra. Nadie debe dominarte por eso, tú eres la única persona capaz de subestimarte a ti misma. La gente puede pensar que eres miserable pero solo serás miserable si tú crees que eres miserable. Si alguien te dice que eres idiota porque tienes una cualidad diferente al resto, serás idiota si te lo crees, pero si no te lo crees seguirás intentando con aquello diferente hasta darle un uso que cierre la boca de aquellos que quisieron subestimarte, de los que te creyeron idiota._

—_Entonces… lo que me quieres decir es que…_

—_Lo que te quiero decir es que te patearé el trasero si no representas mi apellido con orgullo. Eres mi hija y exijo que seas digna de mí. Así que bajar la cabeza no te está permitido, ante nadie, sea rey o gobernante; eres mi hija y porque yo creo que eres extraordinaria es que me siento un hombre extraordinario y tú no deberías sentirte diferente._

—_¿No crees que me exiges demasiado?_

—_Ya te lo dije, __**eres**__ extraordinaria. No te estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas conseguir porque sé perfectamente que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas._

_De repente las sonrisas de Idun cesaron y miró a Elsa con un rostro capaz de trasmitirle su acuerdo total hacia las palabras de su esposo. Idun bajó la copa que sostenía en su mano y observó a su familia en silencio._

—_Eres mi hija, Elsa… y yo confío en ti. Y aun cuando tú no tengas fe en ti misma, siempre seré consciente de todo lo que eres capaz de demostrar. Tu madre no me ha hecho padre de ninguna tonta. Créelo._

Elsa acarició la superficie lisa de la pipa de la paz que perteneciera a Agdar, él no fumaba, pero a Elsa le causaba gracia mirarlo con ella, así que Agdar nunca se deshizo de ese instrumento que le sacaba sonrisas a esa niña alta de ojos tristes, su hija. Su orgullo.

Por ese orgullo Elsa no se había presentado al partido de Anna. Era doloroso de cierta manera, pensar cómo acabarían las cosas entre ambas chicas tarde que temprano, y todo provocado por ella, por su necedad, por sus miedos que parecían estarle ganando la batalla de nuevo. Y aun resonando en ella las palabras de su padre, no era capaz de mantenerlas como un soporte, seguía teniendo temor. Su padre siempre la había alentado en cuanta cosa veía que las fuerzas le faltaban, pero Agdar no estaba ahora y ella se sentía frágil, lo único que le quedaba a la mano era su espíritu débil y no el racional. Así que si Anna le pedía que se alejara de ella, Elsa iba a obedecerla, porque su espíritu débil no le permitía pensar las cosas.

Cuando Megara y Eugene felicitaron a Anna por su última victoria en el partido jugado, ella solo fue capaz de mirarla a través de una pared de cristal que dividía el único sueño que no podía obtener, de ese personaje oscuro en el que ella se había convertido, bebiendo agua fría para quitarse la jaqueca que le producía el solo hecho de estar a pocos metros de Anna, y conformarse con verla únicamente como ese sueño difuso que cae en el vacío sin poderlo rescatar.

Esa tensión en el ambiente puso en alerta los muy bien desarrollados sentidos de Mérida, pero la escocesa supo esperar el momento adecuado para hacer las preguntas que su cerebro procesaba desde la primera vez que conoció a la menor de los Von Bjornson. Mérida podría pecar de coqueta y vanidosa, pero no era tonta, y si de algo estaba segura, es que Anna era esa chica con la que Elsa siempre la llamaba en aquellos momentos en los que la rubia, entrada en estados de melancolía o en medio de una borrachera improvisada, se dejaba acariciar por la de cabellos rebeldes.

Fritz decidió terminar con su tiempo de espera, y cuando Anna salió de la oficina de Elsa aquella mañana, se levantó de su lugar con pasos seguros porque era el momento correcto de encarar a la rubia, había esperado lo suficiente y después de todo, si bien no tenían ningún compromiso formal de por medio, la escocesa era su amante, ¿no? Merecía saber quién era ella, quién era Anna, merecía alguna explicación por parte de la rubia, lo que fuera, como viniera, y aunque le partiera una vez más como siempre, el corazón.

—¿Qué sucede?

La platinada preguntó, cuando el silencio de Mérida se hizo palpable. La joven había ocupado una silla frente a ella y llevaba rato guardando un inusual silencio —¿Me vas a contar acerca de ella?

Sin la necesidad de aclarar quién era "ella", la empresaria suspiró y se recargó contra la silla giratoria, adoptando una actitud sombría, con las manos enarcadas frente a su rostro —¿Por qué estás interesada en saber sobre Anna?

—Porque es obvio que hay algo entre ella y tú. Lo noto... Es esa la chica, ¿cierto?

Arendelle se permitió la respuesta hasta después de varios segundos, no tenía nada que esconder ante Mérida, pero tampoco ensuciaría el nombre de su pelirroja favorita contando sus intimidades solo porque su amante se lo había pedido —Sí.

Y la amante bajó brevemente la mirada hacia sus manos y continuó —¿Aun sientes algo por ella?

Ahora fue Elsa quien se miró las manos, esa no era una pregunta difícil, pero la empresaria jamás había declarado estar enamorada de nadie, su imagen era la de un personaje estoico, empoderado, ártico, no la de una mujer enamoradiza que en cualquier momento podría tropezar por un ridículo escándalo de amor, o a la que podría vincularse en las revistas envuelta en polémicas de relaciones frustradas. Elsa nunca hubiera declarado nada como aquello, pero ahora estaba metida en su oficina, su reino, y la pregunta había sido hecha por su secretaria, su mano derecha y su amante, o examante, así que no había porqué negarse a responder algo que ya estaba resultando demasiado obvio. Tomó aire y al fin lo reveló —. Fue por Anna por quien hui de Arendelle. Éramos adolescentes, me enamoré de ella y ella de mí cuando estábamos de… "amigas"; pero yo no podía seguir alimentando esos sentimientos.

—¿Por qué?

Esa sí era una pregunta difícil, porque Elsa no estaba preparada para contarle a Mérida sobre sus poderes de hielo, lo que había sido, por principio de todo, el punto fulminante que acabó por alejarla de su sueño romántico. Pero Elsa también sentía la cada vez más creciente necesidad de ser sincera con la chica, sobre todo porque sabía que Mérida sentía algo por ella —. Creí que le estaba fallando a la familia de Anna, ellos confiaban en mí, yo era un "modelo ejemplar" que ponían siempre delante de ella y de su hermana… Saber que a sus espaldas sostenía amoríos secretos con la menor de sus hijas no me parecía para nada digno. Éramos dos chicas con bastantes situaciones en contra… Cuando la oportunidad de estudiar en Nueva York me llegó a las manos… no lo pensé dos veces, era mi oportunidad para alejarme de Anna.

—¿Huiste de ella para evitar fallarle a los demás?

—Sí, sobre todo a ella —se levantó de su silla para acercarse a la ventana, recordar todo aquello no la hacía sentirse orgullosa y ciertamente le escocía más que ayudarle, pero ya había comenzado así que debía concluir —No soy la mejor persona, Mérida, tú lo sabes. Anna merecía a alguien mejor que yo.

—¿No eres buena?

—Eres mi amante —respondió bruscamente, soltando una risilla sarcástica —o eso es lo que has sido antes de venir acá.

—¿Eso te vuelve una persona malvada?

—Se supone que estoy con Hans.

—Elsa, por favor —se burló la muchacha, sonando demasiado áspera para ella misma —es idiota todo el que crea que estás con él porque te resulta interesante. Admítelo, su relación está más fría que la Antártida —. "_No más que yo_", pensó la rubia —Así que no me parece que estés… "pecando".

—Moralmente no debería de hacerlo, aunque tú y yo sabemos que Hans no es ningún santo tampoco.

—Ciertamente. Y de hecho creo que lo moral dejó de importarte hace mucho, pero es tu historia, así que estoy dispuesta a seguirla escuchando.

—El hecho es… que mi "relación" con Hans es "oficial". Y se supone que debería respetarlo, pero no lo hago porque los sentimientos de Hans me importan una mierda así como que él se entere que no le he sido nada fiel.

—Entonces, eso te hace menos santa que al resto, según tu propia biblia.

La rubia se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cómoda silla giratoria, llevando su mirada perezosamente hacia el techo cuidadosamente ornamentado de la oficina.

—He hecho cosas peores.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? Se me antoja saber.

La platinada clavó la vista en Mérida, con un brillo jactancioso en toda la cara —¿Como imaginarme que me follo a Anna cuando en realidad estoy follando contigo?

"_Definitivamente, eres una perra_". Mérida tuvo que tragar saliva y permitirse unos segundos antes de que su orgullo herido fuera liberado como una fiera salvaje a la que le han comido los cachorros.

—Supongo que no puedo culparte por eso… —levantó la vista, Elsa seguía mirándola, esperando encontrar en sus reacciones la aprobación que la clasificaba entre los seres más perversos del infierno —desde el principio dejaste todo claro conmigo… —la respiración la tenía entrecortada. La rubia se sintió satisfecha al ver comprobada su teoría acerca de que su alto grado de maldad hacia las personas era justo colocado entre los más miserables del mundo —. Siempre he tenido en cuenta que lo nuestro era solo… sexo. Nada más. No voy a negarte que deseé pelear por tu corazón, pero una voz en mi cabeza me repitió mil veces que eso era un imposible y que no debía traspasar la línea, no si deseaba que siguieras amaneciendo en mi cama.

—Eso no honra para nada tu persona.

—Tampoco es que yo lo sea. Y lo sabes. Nunca me ha preocupado conquistar a nadie ni que me conquisten, has sido la única pero ya sabemos cómo son las cosas entre tú y yo, así que esperanzas no tuve. Mis relaciones se basan en periodos cortos donde se vive lo que se tiene que vivir y luego solo las cosas… vuelven a ser lo que son.

—No mereces eso, eres una buena persona.

—Me ha funcionado bien hasta ahora, así que no me quejo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti.

La escocesa observó a la rubia, nunca esperó verla en esa estado de convalecencia emocional, ante ella siempre se había mostrado imperiosa; aun en sus momentos de debilidad Elsa sabía ser dominante y precisa, pero Anna simplemente la debilitaba, el poder que ejercía la pelirroja en ella era digno de admirarse.

—¿No vas a darle otra oportunidad a Anna?

—Es ella quien debería dármela a mí… si tan solo recordara… —susurró para sí misma —. Y no, Mérida, tenemos vidas paralelas muy distantes ahora.

—Está claro que te enloquece.

Los mechones platinados se revolvieron cuando la rubia dejó su comodidad en la silla giratoria para inclinarse sobre el escritorio y hablarle a su secretaria con si describiera un capítulo revelador de su serie favorita.

—Es más que eso, Mérida… ella se lleva mi aire. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir sin ella si solo su recuerdo descompone todo a mi alrededor…? La comida me sabe putrefacta si no la tengo a ella. Estos años que me mantuve alejada solo viví como un zombie, caminaba por las calles y hacía cada cosa como si solo fuese un robot programado que no tiene ningún otro objetivo que ser un puto robot servicial. Es la estrella que no puede ser alcanzada… solo puedo admirarla desde mi limitado espacio terrenal… es un ser divino que vivirá solo entre páginas gastadas de mis libros personales.

—¿Y si llegaras a alcanzar la estrella? —preguntó la rebelde en un susurró. El siseo de Elsa le golpeó más que la afirmación que había antes herido su siempre sostenido orgullo.

—La devoro en un instante.

Hubo otro silencio sepulcral entre las dos, donde sus miradas se cruzaron y Mérida pudo ver en su jefa un destello inquietante de algo que nunca antes le había reconocido: peligro. Era como si de repente sus ojos se convirtieran en las retinas delgadas de una serpiente. Le dio escalofríos, y realmente tendría Mérida que ser masoquista o zoófila como para desear que los colmillos de ese animal venenoso y perturbador, se clavaran en ella.

—Sabes que siempre que necesites consuelo, puedes acudir a mí, ¿cierto?

La rubia alzó los ojos para mirarla cuando la secretaria se puso de pie para retirarse. Asintió.

**xxx**

Anna se revolvió inquieta en el asiento trasero, luego de echar una mirada hacia uno de los lados del angosto camino y observar cómo la nieve lo cubría todo y lo desprotegidas que estaban en ese lugar, decidió esconder el rostro entre el cierre alto de su gruesa chaqueta impermeable. Se frotó las manos para entrar en calor hasta que unos desconocidos y largos dedos las sujetaron.

—No estés nerviosa, todo va a estar bien.

Los ojos verde azules siguieron la silueta de las manos de Aurora, hasta la cara pacífica que tenía en ese momento su amiga. Anna no entendía de dónde venía tanto miedo. Estaba acostumbrada a la nieve, Arendelle era un lugar frío, con nevadas intensas en invierno, algo que a ella solía divertirle _más que suficiente_, hasta hace un par de años, cuando la nieve y el frío se convirtieron en espasmos de temor, en enemigos de su paz. Y no tenía una explicación para eso. Le sonrió a su compañera, débilmente.

—No nos quedaremos mucho, Anna, no seas aguafiestas. Patinar no es difícil y estas aventuras no las tenemos cada fin de semana.

—Pensé que ya habías aprendido a patinar.

—Aún no, apenas consigo dar unos pasos y caigo al suelo. Lo hacía bien cuando era niña pero…

Aurora aprovechó que Anna escondió su bello rostro sacudiendo la pelusa invisible de sus guantes de algodón que tenía sobre el regazo. Los ojos azules de la joven Paulsen vagaron de los sedosos cabellos cobrizos, hasta su boca, pasando más de dos veces la mirada sobre las infantiles pecas de Anna, que siempre le habían parecido una particularidad ejemplar y digna de inmortalizar en un retrato. Aurora quería llegar más lejos con ella, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo.

Días antes, estuvo sugiriendo ciertas respuestas a Rapunzel sobre el tema de _homosexualidad cercana*_, tema tabú para el grupo de chicas. Ninguna había expresado antes interés alguno sobre esa discusión, pero sus actitudes habían dejado claro que tal vez no sería bienvenida, probablemente habría que expulsar del grupo a quien violara el código de ética de heterosexualidad obligatoria. A Paulsen no le importaba ser desterrada incluso de Arendelle si con eso podía tener una oportunidad con la menor de los Von Bjornson, pero era difícil, tenía que admitir que era difícil acerca de Rapunzel. La ojiverde la respetaba de cierta manera; aunque sus inclinaciones amistosas no la hacían su amiga más cercana, le tenía respeto, ambas se lo tenían, y Aurora no encontraba una vía fácil para tratar el tema con la rubia.

Por indicaciones de Érick, Rapunzel detuvo la camioneta cuatro por cuatro a mitad de la carretera.

—A partir de este punto sigue un camino montañoso, debes tener cuidado, no vayas a más de veinte —sugirió a Rapunzel, la rubia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza —Si necesitan algo, solo toquen el claxon y la caravana se detendrá.

—¿Hay hielo sólido en pleno marzo en la montaña? —se encontró preguntando la pelirroja, con un atisbo de preocupación en el aniñado rostro.

—Es la montaña del Norte, siempre está nevada; y para que te relajes un poco, tu amigo el montañero estará vigilando.

—¿Kristoff vendrá?

—Sí, su padre es quien realiza éstas excursiones. Así que no hay nada qué temer, Anna, estaremos seguros —dijo Érick, revolviéndole el cabello a la chica.

Con Kristoff como guarda Anna optó por mantener un mejor semblante, aceptó la mano que Aurora le ofrecía y se dedicó a disfrutar del resto del camino.

**xxx**

—¿Ahora dices que dé vuelta por aquí?

—Sí, el camino es más allanado por ese sendero. Fácil podríamos ir por la vereda izquierda que es mucho más corta pero igual terminaríamos demorando por lo montañosa que está; este lado es más largo pero tiene la estupenda característica de ser más seguro. Nada en la vida es sencillo, ¿no es cierto?

Terminó la empresaria, con una sonrisa limpia en sus labios, mostrando esa perfecta dentadura que bien podía ser la protagonista de un comercial de dentífricos de alta calidad.

—Conoces bien el camino, eh, rubia.

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Siempre que solíamos acampar por aquí, papá quería que viniéramos en helicóptero, pero mamá y yo siempre peleamos para llegar conduciendo, no consentíamos en perdernos la aventura del camino en carretera. Claro, era mucho más fácil sobrellevar la situación para nosotras que para él... De todos modos la bifurcación es una guía exacta.

El muchacho la miró con una sonrisa, él mismo se sentía enteramente complacido por ver a su amiga emocionada. Pocas veces Elsa tenía esa expresión en el rostro, Eugene no lograba recordar alguna imagen en la que su amiga bailoteara como niña tan solo por pasar un rato entre la nieve; era muy raro que la rubia se interesara por alguna cosa que implicara el ocio, sus intereses siempre se centraban en incrementos empresariales, es decir, nada divertido.

—Yo no sé patinar, nunca lo he hecho.

—No seas mentiroso, te llevé una vez a una pista en Nueva York.

—Sí, pero fui un desastre y jamás olvidaré cómo quedó de roja mi cara después de esa caída contra el hielo. Me debes una operación estética, Arendelle —alegó el muchacho, pasándose una mano sobre el mentón mientras revisaba su rostro en el espejo retrovisor del vehículo.

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo Elsa vagamente, centrando su atención en el mapa impreso.

—¿Qué? ¿Caerme? Te acepto esa, porque todo el mundo se rio de mí.

—No fue todo el mundo, exagerado. Solo los estudiantes de preparatoria que estaban de excursión.

—Sí, de todas las escuelas del Estado.

—Deja de lloriquear. Vas a divertirte.

—Wow… —se escuchó la voz rasposa de Mérida en el asiento trasero, interrumpiendo una típica discusión de la pareja adelante. La pelirroja había permanecido en silencio gran parte del camino, concentrándose en un grueso libro que había tomado de la biblioteca de la casa de Elsa —no sabía que Arendelle había tenido una monarquía anteriormente.

—Sí, hace bastantes años.

—1840.

—No, Eugene, en 1840 fue el reinado de la reina Elsa, valga la redundancia.

—Cierto, tu ancestro, Els.

—Reina Elsa de Arendelle —, leyó Mérida —1818-… ¿1900…?

—Es que no se sabe exactamente cuándo murió, el dato es impreciso, porque ella solamente un día… desapareció tras… internarse en la montaña, exactamente la misma montaña a la que vamos ahora… Eso pasó después de la muerte de su hermana Anna.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no se sabe si murió realmente?

—Dudo mucho que exista una persona inmortal, Eugene, así que en algún momento ella pasó por la muerte… o la muerte pasó por ella.

—¿Encontraron su cuerpo en algún lado?

—No.

—¡Ajá! —Elsa lo miró con recriminación.

—Eres su reencarnación, _Elsie_, son extraordinariamente parecidas.

Para defender el argumento de Eugene, Mérida le mostró la foto. El cuadro original engalanaba la sala de su enorme casa; la reina tenía, tal y como lo había señalado el joven, exactamente el mismo parecido con Elsa, solo que aquella misteriosa mujer vestía con el ropaje de la realeza, y Elsa estaba ahora envuelta entre gruesa ropa que la cubriera del frío.

—Creo que es porque ella sería algo así como la tatarabuela de mi padre —dijo la rubia, como algo muy obvio.

—Pensé que no se había casado —Eugene discutió, sorteando el volante ante el camino.

—No se casó, sólo tuvo un hijo.

—Agdar.

—No, Agdar fue el guerrero que venció a los bárbaros que atacaron la parte Norte, donde hoy está fundada Arendelle, él fue el abuelo de la reina Elsa. La reina tuvo después un hijo llamado Harald y de esa línea descendía mi padre.

—De esa línea desciendes tú.

—Exacto.

—¿Quiere decir entonces que, si la monarquía aun existiera en Arendelle, tú serías una princesa?

Elsa asomó al camino antes de emitir una respuesta, luego volvió a su posición en el asiento del copiloto —Reina, para ser exactos; mi padre acaba de morir, mi madre renunció a todo, así que prácticamente el trono sería mío ahora.

—¡Ahh…! —Exclamó la chica de cabellos rizados —Eso me convierte en amiga de la realeza.

—Me alegro que el padre de mi padre, o sea mi abuelo, decidiera acabar con la absurda monarquía, de otra manera estoy segura que jamás hubiera estado ni preparada, ni interesada en ser reina… Solo de pensarlo… estar atrapada en un mismo lugar… siendo responsable de todo… me habría hecho claudicar de buenas a primeras.

—Pero es lo que haces ahora, estás al frente del imperio de tu corporación.

—Es diferente, Eugene. Tú no dependes de mis decisiones, y tampoco el resto de la gente que no trabaja en ArendCorp. Si fuese reina ahora… _ahs_, simplemente sería distinto.

—Eso es verdad —Eugene miró a Mérida por el espejo retrovisor, con las cejas ceñidas, como si estuviera concentrándose demasiado en procesar la información que mantenían sobre la mesa.

—Oye —, finalmente el joven se animó a preguntar —¿no dice la historia que la reina Elsa estuvo enamorada de su propia hermana?

La mirada glacial de la empresaria se posó fríamente en el camino, a Eugene no le gustaba esa mirada. Eugene asociaba siempre los ojos de Elsa como si fueran su corazón, el estado emocional de la joven se revelaba en el color de sus ojos enmarcados con la mirada. Había aprendido a distinguir los distintos tonos de azul en los ojos de ella, una característica de la que podía presumir ser el único conocedor, así fue como logró ganarse poco a poco su confianza. Elsa se sorprendía cada vez que el joven la abordaba adivinándole por poco el pensamiento, en realidad, a Eugene solo le bastaba descifrar el color de los orbes de la rubia para deducir si se encontraba de buen humor o estresada, y aunque Elsa intentara por todos los medios esconder tras una máscara cada una de sus emociones, sus ojos eran una ventana a sus sentimientos, eso es lo que veía Eugene. Pero ese era su secreto y jamás pensaba revelarlo. El puertorriqueño estaba seguro que aquella persona que lograra descubrir esa característica tan particular de su mejor amiga, él mismo acompañaría a la chica para que pidiera su mano.

Y ahí estaban esos orbes azules, mirándolo en ese estado de confusión, de incomodidad. Él escondió la sonrisa que amenazaban con dibujar sus labios.

—No es un decir, todo apuesta a que sucedió de verdad. Y no solo se cree que estuvo enamorada, sino que ellas vivieron toda su vida en una relación clandestina, aun cuando la princesa Anna se casó con aquél montañero cuyo nombre no recuerdo porque se ha perdido en la historia… Al menos eso es lo que cuentan los datos no disponibles al público. Jamás lo verás escrito en los libros de texto porque eso perturbaría la mente de los niños.

—¿No es extraño? —Preguntó de nuevo el chico —Elsa… Anna…

Mérida alzó la vista y entonces el muchacho calló —¿Por aquí, dijiste?

**xxx**

—Muy bien, repasemos: —Érick sacó punta al bolígrafo de tinta fina y procedió a hacer anotaciones en la libreta que sostenía en la mano, tenía un aire encantador, jovial y alegre. Dos hoyuelos caracterizando sus bronceadas mejillas sonrientes —. Aquí solo está la gente importante —Phillip, su mejor amigo, le devolvió el codazo, esos dos formaban la típica pareja que suele sacar de sus casillas a la universidad, los populares, la piedra en el zapato de la comunidad docente —. Salimos cuarenta personas de la ciudad en siete coches…

Mientras Érick repasaba el itinerario del día, Anna observó el lugar. Situada en la orilla más recóndita de Arendelle, engalanando con majestuosidad una extensa área montañosa cuyas superficies se adornaban con una muy limpia y suave nieve, se alzaba con asombrosa imponencia la Montaña del Norte, la más alta y emblemática de la ciudad, rodeada de misterios ancestrales que contaban montones de leyendas históricas y cuentos nórdicos. Una de las leyendas más populares que muchas veces escuchara Anna en sus clases de nivel básico, era aquella que narraba la historia de la enigmática Reina Elsa, quien según los rumores que habían sido transmitidos de boca en boca a lo largo de decenas de años por cada generación de pobladores, relataban la desaparición de la joven mujer entre sus heladas tormentas invernales, penetrando por las faldas de la montaña, donde nunca más se le volvió a ver; las más extrañas y atrevidas historias continuaban sus relatos acrecentando la fama de ese sitio como mortal, afirmando que nadie, hasta la fecha, había logrado escalar hasta la punta, pues todos los atrevidos perecían en el intento, y sus cuerpos quedaban atrapados entre la sólida nieve que se encargaba de sepultar con honores a los amantes del hielo.

Anna recordó esta y otras historias de las que incluso su madre le leía por las noches, haciendo hincapié en los particulares poderes de hielo y nieve que poseía la reina, y cómo los dibujos que reproducían las leyendas, enmarcaban el fino rostro de una chica cuyo parecido tenía una sobrenatural semejanza con el de otra joven mujer a la que ella había conocido recientemente.

—¡Anna! ¡Vamos!

La pelirroja detuvo sus pensamientos y caminó hasta el grupo que ya se dirigían con mochilas y patines al cuello rumbo a la pista. Escalaron la pequeña colina de pocos metros justo a la mitad de la montaña, con la emoción casi cristalizando sus ojos cuando visualizaron el lago congelado. Anna imaginó lo hermoso que se vería aquél paisaje cuando el invierno terminara por llevarse los últimos vestigios de nieve en esa parte alzada, dejando serpentear las cálidas aguas de ese lago ahora guarecido bajo gruesas capas de hielo sólido, pero el paisaje provisto para el grupo a esa hora de la mañana de ninguna manera se consideraba baja competencia para la montaña en verano.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana y el sol estaba proyectando una luz que descomponía los colores en matices ligeramente rosados, seguramente más temprano se vería mucho mejor, pero las expresiones de cada estudiante concordaron en que el universo era una maravilla en cada partícula que componían todo su sistema, otros posiblemente glorificaron a Dios por semejante creacionismo.

—¡Bienvenidos a la majestuosidad! Admiren la belleza que nuestra amable naturaleza nos ofrece a la vista.

Anna reconoció la voz grave de Pabbi, el abuelo de Kristoff, un anciano de cara redonda y bonachona que dedicaba su vida a la vida campestre. Anna sabía que Kristoff pasaba todas sus vacaciones con él, desde que su amigo quedara huérfano. Pabbi era un buen amigo de los Von Bjornson, de ahí que emplearan a Kristoff en su casa desde que este tuvo edad para decidir que quería ganarse el dinero con sus propias manos. Los padres del chico eran un misterio, él se conformaba con narrar el iluso fin de dos seres que un día se elevaron al cielo como un acontecimiento místico. Anna también aceptó la historia.

El anciano hombre se acercó con un andar poco vigoroso, apoyándose de un cayado y cargando una pesada mochila a sus espaldas. Tenía puesta una gorra verde fluorescente y botas que a su vez, le hacían más sencillo el paso por la nieve; llevaba consigo además, algunas estacas que se usaban como indicadores para delimitar la sección de peligro. Se sacudió la nieve de la gorra y le sonrió al grupo. Justo detrás de él, Kristoff le hacía sombra.

—Buenos días, Pabbi, Kristoff —el rubio le guiñó un ojo a Anna y se distrajo cuando Érick se soltó la mochila para acercarse a los dos hombres, con una impecable sonrisa en el bello rostro. El muchacho intercambió algunas palabras con los montañeros y entonces volvió de nuevo al grupo. A pesar de que Érick tenía fama de casanova y que estaba al acecho de Elsa, a Anna le caía bien, era muy amable con todo el mundo y al parecer, un buen amigo de Kristoff y de Pabbi, y sin la intención de ser displicente, Pabbi y Kristoff no se destacaban por ser personas muy articuladas, y definitivamente no asistían a los mejores eventos sociales, por lo que el hecho de que Érick mantuviera esa amistad con los hombres Bjorgman le dictaba a Anna que el chico era de buenos sentimientos, un asunto nada discutible cuando incluso el joven, tenía un especial cuidado hacia ella, solo por ser la hermanita de su "novia". Así que Anna confiaba en Érick.

—Antes de que entren a la pista tenemos que darles algunas indicaciones —, habló fuerte y claro el hombre de la montaña, dando un paso firme hacia el grupo —no es necesario que se den cuenta de los listones amarillos, están ahí para marcar la división donde el hielo está sólido, que marca el área que ustedes usarán… —indicó, señalando la pista blanca y despejada en el centro —y donde el hielo es débil. Deben tener cuidado de no pasar más allá de la contención marcada.

—Muy bien —dijo Érick, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hay por lo menos cuatro metros de hielo sólido después de los listones, de manera que si por alguna razón alguien traspasara el límite, tiene un breve espacio para mantenerse a salvo y lo podamos sacar…

—¿Qué pasa si por casualidad caemos en la capa delgada?

Cada par de ojos se volvió a la pelirroja. Anna nunca había sido muy amante del peligro, era valiente y osada, pero no iba por la vida buscándose la muerte a cada suspiro, y el hielo ciertamente la ponía demasiado nerviosa; a pesar que le gustaba el frío, por alguna razón, ella se sentía expuesta ahí, en ese lugar, como un ser desnudo que vaga por una calle transitada llena de transeúntes sospechosos.

—Mejor que lo evites, Anna; si llegaras a caer ahí, el hielo se rompería y estarías entrando a aguas bajo cero que en cuestión de minutos paralizarían tus sentidos y órganos vitales llevándote a una feroz hipotermia. El hielo volvería a formarse de inmediato y sería muy difícil poderte rescatar, difícil, pero no imposible. Nunca venimos a este lugar sin estar preparados, las sierras son para salvar vidas.

Rapunzel se movió del lugar donde estaba recargada y todos las miradas se fijaron ahora en las pesadas sierras que los montañeros habían llevado —. Esperamos no tener que usarlas.

—Perfecto. ¿Alguna otra recomendación, abuelo Pabbi?

—Por mi parte sería todo. No traspasen los límites, chicos; diviértanse.

—¡De acuerdo, grupo, ya escucharon a Pabbi, de preferencia, intenten mantenerse dos metros lejos de los listones amarillos!

—O congelarán sus traseros —añadió Phillip, Érick le devolvió el comentario con una risa jovial que hizo suspirar, varios metros adelante, a una soñadora Ariel. La pequeña pelirroja llevaba una eternidad enamorada de Érick. Sus familias eran cercanas, pues ambas se dedicaban a las producciones pesqueras, y Ariel había crecido prácticamente de la mano de Érick, solo que el chico no la miraba más allá que como una amiga muy cercana, casi hermana, aunque él en ocasiones se refiriera a ella como prima.

—Es tan perfecto —suspiró de nuevo Ariel.

Rapunzel dejó caer los brazos que había mantenido cruzados hasta entonces, con la mirada ceñida y recelosa hacia Érick. Ellos habían discutido y esta vez, al parecer, su relación no veía otro punto de encuentro —. Es un idiota —dijo al fin, comenzando a sacar los patines de su mochila de campo.

Anna aún se encontraba nerviosa por la excursión. Con las manos sobre sus piernas y la mirada contemplando todos los artículos dentro de su propia mochila, ignorando qué acción debía emplear primero; mantenía la mente incontrolablemente trabajosa en una cruda imagen de ella sumergiéndose entre aguas heladas rodeada de bloques de hielo. La visión la tenía perpleja, no era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de haber vivido una situación como esa. A menudo Anna se despertaba por las noches agitando los brazos y respirando con dificultad, la pesadilla era recurrente: ella, luchando por salir a flote de entre un mar de agua congelada. Y literalmente, Anna despertaba temblando y con frío. No podía volver a conciliar el sueño entonces.

Una mano delicada la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Tienes tus patines?

La pelirroja asintió, todavía sintiéndose perdida entre bloques de hielo y mar antártico —P-Pero no estoy segura de usarlos, yo no…

—No tengas miedo —, le dijo Aurora, tomándola de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie —yo voy a cuidarte.

Con la ayuda de Aurora Anna logró colocarse los patines y se dejó conducir, con bastante dificultad, hacia una de las orillas de la pista, el resto del grupo decidió no perder tiempo y disfrutar la belleza de un suelo blanco y firme rodeado de nieve fina.

—Escucha, solo mantén el equilibrio, haré el resto del trabajo.

Anna dio un trastabilleo y estiró las manos para equilibrarse, lentamente pudo mantenerse en pie y alzó el entusiasta rostro, con las mejillas enrojecidas furiosamente y el resto pálido, tan pálido por el frío, los nervios y el temor. A mitad de esa sonrisa, las mejillas de Anna se tornaron doblemente carmesí cuando sus ojos se posaron en la etérea imagen de su conocida más rubia: Elsa.

Eugene estacionó la camioneta todoterreno junto a los coches del grupo, que yacían varados frente a los cúmulos de nieve que rodeaban y ocultaban la pista. Se dirigió al lado del copiloto para darle gentilmente la mano a Elsa y ayudarla a bajar del monstruoso vehículo.

Las miradas se volvían hacia ellos.

—Que no, Eugene, no es como estás pensando.

—Pero si lo piensas, tiene mucha lógica, Els. Tu nombre, más el de Anna…

Mérida puso los ojos en blanco tras la insistencia del chico en el tema de la reencarnación de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, en la Elsa de la actualidad.

—¿No decían que la Reina Elsa tenía poderes de hielo? —preguntó.

Eugene se detuvo intempestivamente y su silencio fue un claro indicio de que le estaba siendo revelada información extra y clasificada que estúpidamente no había considerado antes —Es cierto —murmuró, con un susurro mecido por el viento. Elsa clavó su mirada en él, Mérida desconocía la particularidad de Elsa para dominar la nieve —. Decían que tenía poderes de hielo.

—Que podía controlar la nieve y el hielo —reiteró la pelirroja.

—Es un mito, una leyenda, qué se yo; es obvio que esas cosas son absurdas, no suceden de enserio. Son… bonitas historias para contárselas a los niños.

Eugene le devolvió la mirada —¿Estás segura?

—Sí, Eugene, completamente —afirmó.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso? —preguntó Mérida, dando los primeros pasos con las manos metidas en la gruesa chaqueta de lana que llevaba cerrada hasta el cuello.

—Porque es un actor frustrado que quiere vivir sus historias de ciencia ficción conmigo como protagonista.

—Oye, no soy un actor frustrado, pronto me verás triunfar en los mejores escenarios de Hollywood.

—¿En serio? Eso pensé que haría yo, luego me convencí que los escenarios no eran lo mío así que… decidí ser la asistente de una magnate de negocios ultra-millonaria —la pelirroja le lanzó el anzuelo; aunque no estaba realmente dolida, quería hacerle notar al latino que la ignoró deliberadamente a la hora de bajar del coche, así que algo debía encontrar ese día para poner iracundo a Eugene. De alguna forma, le parecía divertido crispar las emociones del chico.

—No te creo que hayas sido una actriz —abordó él.

—Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

La escocesa no lo miró, siguió avanzando con ese paso seguro de quien tiene la vida resuelta—¿Cuál es tu actriz favorita? —Fitzherbert se adelantó para encararla, caminando hacia atrás para no perderse un solo gesto de las dos muchachas al frente.

—¿Con esa pregunta piensas a evaluar mi talento sobre los escenarios?

—No es lo mismo decir Dakota Jhonson a Meryl Streep.

Mérida giró los ojos, haciendo énfasis en lo torpe que le parecía la pregunta del latino —Ya te daré clases de actuación, niño bonito.

—¡No soy un niño!

—Sí, seguro. Y yo no soy pelirroja —. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios seductores de la chica y aminoró el paso para alcanzar a Elsa —¿Cómo dicen que ella obtuvo sus poderes? —Eugene esbozó una evidente cara de fastidio contra Mérida, una muy graciosa que casi hace reír a la rubia, pero se contuvo para no seguir hiriendo el orgullo ya cerca del suelo, de su amigo.

—¿Qué dice el libro que venías leyendo, genio? —Fritz estuvo tentada a responderle, pero optó por la misma decisión que Elsa: no seguir hundiendo al _mesero_, como ella lo llamaba despectivamente para hacerlo enojar, haciendo alarde al trabajo de Eugene en el _Starbucks_ de Nueva York.

—Según el libro dice que nació con ellos, pero la mayoría de los historiadores lo relacionan con una profecía en la que una poderosa reina con poderes de hielo nacería bajo la corona Nórdica.

—En serio, chicos, son personas mayores, deberían dejar de tomarle importancia a relatos que se alimentan esencialmente para mantener el interés de los niños. La reina Elsa no tenía poderes de hielo, solo es una creencia. Falsa, por cierto. Y deberían dejar de comportarse como infantes.

—¿Y qué me dices de ese periodo de congelación en el que Arendelle quedó sumido cuando la reina escapó del palacio justo la misma noche de su coronación?

—Mitos, Eugene, solo mitos.

Elsa se pasó delante de él para evitar que hiciera más preguntas, aun cuando sabía que no tendría éxito en lograrlo, y en efecto, no lo tuvo.

—¿Y qué me dices de Anna?

Elsa vio a Érick venir y detuvo el paso, esforzándose por mostrar su sonrisa más sincera.

—La historia dice que eran hermanas, y si te sirve de algo, yo ya investigué la línea de sucesión de Anna y ella y yo no tenemos un solo lazo familiar.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Érick!

—¡Hey! ¡Viniste, Arendelle!

Érick escaló el corto espacio que alejaba la pista del resto de la nieve para recibir a los recién llegados.

—Mérida y Eugene, amigos y colegas.

Érick sonrió y les dedicó un cálido saludo a ambos. Eugene lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Desde que lo vio venir, supo de inmediato la amenaza que representaba, porque físicamente no eran muy distintos. Érick le llevaba quizá por algunos centímetros y parecía el tipo que se quitaba la camisa para cortar leños y preparar una fogata ante la admiración de las chicas, porque eso era algo que Eugene procuraría evitarse para no dañarse la manicure. Érick era guapo, pero no ostentaba ninguna vanidad, al menos, no como la de Eugene. Y lo que menos le gustó al puertorriqueño, fueron las miradas que le dedicó a su rubia amiga, sabía qué tipo de mirada era, porque él mismo la había visto así cuando recién la conoció. Si Érick osaba por pasarse de listo, Fitzherbert ya estaba seleccionando la parte de su cara donde le adornaría mejor un puñetazo.

—Acabamos de recibir las indicaciones; solo… no hay qué traspasar los listones amarillos —señaló, apuntando hacia los gruesos listones que se extendían en un perímetro bastante bien delimitado.

—Sí, no debes preocuparte, Eugene sí distingue el amarillo.

"_Me beberé todos tus refrescos de cola_", decidió el americano, dentro de sus pensamientos, orgulloso de ser conocedor de una de las grandes debilidades poco manifiestas en público de la rubia. Eso era mejor que decirle que se bebería a Anna. Si eso hubiese dicho, estaría sumergido ahora varios metros en el fondo de ese lago congelado que fungía como pista.

—¿Y esos quiénes son? —preguntó Ella.

—Quién sabe, pero miren a ese chico… justo como me lo recetaron.

El comentario poco ingenioso de Blanca pasó desapercibido para los oídos de Rapunzel, cuyos ojos verdes se envolvieron en el vaivén que eclipsó su respiración junto con sus sentidos… dejó de ser consciente del tiempo y el lugar y los labios se le fueron separando de a poco. Cuando se dio cuenta, la vergüenza pudo más que su admiración.

—Otro _frikie_ —resolvió la mayor de los Von Bjornson, pero algo se había removido en su interior.

Eugene por fin se olvidó de su enojo con Mérida y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a saltar hacia la pista, después se ocupó de Elsa, aprovechando que Érick había sido llamado por Pabbi. El latino se sintió aliviado de su retirada.

Por su parte la empresaria no podía sentirse menos que ridícula llevando todas esas prendas encima para "cubrirse del frío", fácilmente podía andarse por el lugar sin nada más que los pantalones cortos que tanto amaba y si ella lo quería, sin zapatos, pero había qué seguir el protocolo y ocultar su característica resueltamente inigualable, de cualquier forma, ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Anna alejó las manos que tenía entrelazadas con las de Aurora cuando los aros azules de Elsa se fijaron en ambas. Aurora sonrió y se obligó a mantener controlada sus emociones. El gesto lo sintió doloroso, cada esfuerzo realizado hasta el momento por ganarse la simpatía de Anna, le costó un repiqueteo por el sonrojo que la pelirroja había mostrado apenas mirar a la rubia. No es que Anna no quisiera pasar el rato con Aurora, pero ciertamente Aurora estaba consciente de dónde y con quién prefería estar la pecosa.

—¿Seguimos? —logró decir.

La deportista asintió con una sonrisa, pero aun con la ayuda de Paulsen era muy difícil para ella dar un paso, o era, mejor dicho, que de repente sintió los nervios como dos fieras manos que le sujetaban las rodillas, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento y mantenerse firme sobre el hielo.

Pero entonces una seguridad comenzó a imperar en Anna, y se sintió tonta por eso, porque sabía cuál era la causa de que de repente el temor que sentía por deslizarse sobre el hielo, se fuera disipando apaciblemente, como si un dios de las nieves estuviera mirando desde su trono helado para ir a socorrerla cuando ella lo necesitara, y encontrar en él la calma. Era una tonta por pensar en aquello, pero ver a Elsa ahí, con su ceremonioso estilo para andar sobre esa solidificada capa de agua, con su porte regio y elegante, le hacía imaginarse a Elsa con vestiduras de reyes. Con una corona dorada sobre su cabeza y un cetro en sus manos. Toda blanca, incluso el cabello platinado ayudaba a representar la imagen divina de la rubia como una diosa de la nieve, como una reina del hielo que la rescataría ante cualquier peligro.

Anna sabía que Elsa provenía de la realeza de Arendelle, sus padres lo mencionaban a menudo y Anna leyó y memorizó toda aquella historia de la familia en sus libros de texto, por eso tenía presente la delicada imagen de Elsa ataviada en vestiduras reales.

—Sólo deja caer ligeramente tu peso sobre la pierna que estás deslizando, Eugene; lo más importante de esto es que no te pongas nervioso porque perderás el equilibrio y entonces te irás de bruces contra el suelo. Es como cuando aprendes a nadar, debes relajar tu cuerpo, porque mientras más pesado lo dejes ser para mantenerte a flote, más pronto vas a hundirte.

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, Mérida los observaba paciente. Tampoco era una experta patinando, pero ciertamente no se encontraba en la misma mala situación que Eugene, así que echó una mirada perezosa al resto de la multitud reunida, hasta que sus ojos claros se clavaron en Belle, y lo que fue una mirada vaga, pasó a convertirse en un interés apremiante. El carraspeo agudo y discreto de una garganta le desvió la atención de su objetivo.

—Con ella no, Mérida, es de las pocas personas que me caen bien.

—¿Me crees poca cosa para ella, acaso?

—Es hetero.

—Aguarden, aguarden, aguarden… —interrumpió Fitzherbert, con las palmas de las manos extendidas sobre su cabeza —¿me están diciendo que tú también… —señaló a Mérida —eres lesbiana?

—Yo no soy lesbiana, Eugene —le reprendió Elsa con un ligero enfado.

—Yo sí.

La pelirroja respondió, echando de nuevo su mirada sobre el grupo —¿Qué me dices de ella? —preguntó y Elsa entornó los ojos hacia la otra chica producto de la fijación liberal de su secretaria.

—No lo sé… Se llama Jane Porter, juega en el equipo de volibol y es una muy buena amiga de Anna.

—Y está guapa… ¿La apruebas? —Una extensa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la escocesa, tratando de chinchar a la rubia, ésta le devolvió la mirada con un grado mucho más alto de soberbia.

—¡Esperen, esperen… esperen! ¿Cómo es que las chicas más guapas son todas lesbianas ahora? ¿Se dan cuenta del problema que eso representa? Cada vez son menos las opciones para nosotros.

—Pues lo mismo pasa de nuestro lado, querido —respondió Fritz.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hemos hecho los hombres para que ahora las chicas no quieran saber nada de nosotros?!

—Excelente pregunta, repítetela cada vez que te mires frente al espejo, y luego se las compartes a tus amigos simios —Mérida concluyó, palmeándolo en la espalda —Si los tienes.

—Ya, deja esa cara, Fitzherbert.

—¡Es que no es justo…! ¡Te juro que no es nada justo! —Repetía incrédulo —Tú, Anna, Mérida, la rubia que quiere follarse a Anna…

—¡Eugene!

—Déjalo, Elsa, el chico está frustrado porque hace mucho que no ha podido usar a su amiguito —la rubia tuvo qué bajar el rostro hacia el suelo para evitar extender más el sonrojo que le produjo el comentario y el ademán que Mérida utilizó para decir aquello, sacudiendo su mano.

—¡Eh, te quitaría lo lesbiana en una noche conmigo!

—Bien dicho, genio, esa es una de las razones por las que cada vez hay más lesbianas en el mundo. Razón número uno por la que no tengo novia: todo lo queremos remediar con sexo. ¿En serio crees que las mujeres solo vivimos pensando en un buen "_acostón_" para resolver nuestra vida?

Ante el palpable y crudo silencio de su mejor amigo, Elsa se permitió dar crédito al comentario recién expuesto de su secretaria.

—Recuérdame subirte de puesto por esa respuesta, Mérida, lo has noqueado.

—Lo siento, Els, pero yo no soy de esos tipos que se dejan vencer por argumentos "bien" armados de mujeres de mundo —Mérida soltó una risotada que, para su gusto, fue más divertida que molesta —lo que tengo es indignación, mera indignación como hombre.

Los ojos azules de la rubia chispearon divertidos, le encantaba siempre que Eugene intentaba mostrar esa cualidad artística suya para la actuación. Estaba tentada a dejarse escuchar cuán realmente divertido le parecía su argumento, pero la parte noble de su mente le dictó que por el bien del ego del americano, se mantuviera reprimida.

—Sé que también quieres reírte, no veo por qué no lo harías, rubia. No es bueno contenerte, anda, toma vuelo y ríete también de mí, es una costumbre que deberé tom…

Calló, sus ojos castaños de repente cruzaron mirada con un par de orbes verdes que lo estudiaban a lo lejos, el par de orbes verdes se giraron para susurrar alguna cosa a otra chica pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado —¿Quién es esa belleza?

Elsa miró hacia donde los ojos de Eugene estaban clavados —Uh, ni se te ocurra, "esa belleza", es Rapunzel, la hermana mayor de Anna.

Eugene abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula, en plano exagerado —¿Oh, en serio? ¿Te gustaría que todo quedara en familia, Els? —sonrió.

—No, esa chica no está disponible para ti, puedes apostar por quien quieras, pero no por ella.

—¿Vas a reprimirme igual como has hecho con tu secretaria de quinta?

—No, Belle es amable; en todo caso, Mérida puede amistarla, pero Rapunzel es diferente, ella solo es… complicada.

—Yo tengo mis encantos, Arendelle.

—En serio no, Eugene, y por favor, no discutamos sobre eso.

—¿Te preocupa que yo me acerque a ella siendo quien soy? ¿O es acaso por la cercanía que existe entre Anna y ella?

—Me preocupas tú. Rapunzel en serio, en serio, Eugene, es muy difícil. Y si las cosas no han cambiado, ella está saliendo con Érick, porque toda la vida ha estado enamorada de él.

—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

Elsa lanzó un hondo suspiro y por un segundo pensó en pedirle ayuda a Mérida, la chica era buena para sentar las cosas donde no había más oportunidades en cuanto a las relaciones personales de la gente cercana. Al final, decidió que ser sincera con su mejor amigo era lo más ideal —Érick y tú no tienen ninguna comparación, ambos tienen sus encantos y tú no eres menos que nadie. No es cosa de posición; pero Rapunzel no ve las cosas como nosotros las vemos, ella ha sido educada de una forma donde jamás ha tenido que pelear por nada y las cosas le llegan solo pedirlas. Y tú no eres ese chico que irá por la vida cumpliendo caprichos, porque no mereces eso y porque yo no te dejaré, así patees contra el suelo… Solo… no permitiré que te hagan daño.

—¿Y Rapunzel me haría daño?

Elsa no contestó. El único sonido que hubo fue el de Mérida colocándose los guantes, y la ausencia de su comentario mordaz fue atribuido como un acuerdo hacia el reciente discurso. Con la mirada le indicó al joven que podían seguir con la discusión más tarde.

A lo lejos, Elsa vio a Anna acercándose hasta donde estaba situado el grupo de Rapunzel, y pareció que la pelirroja les estaba poniendo al tanto de algo, Elsa casi podía jurar que le estaban preguntando por Mérida y por Eugene.

La empresaria dejó de prestar atención al resto de la multitud y se dedicó a enseñarle a su mejor amigo la manera más sencilla de patinar, la ventaja es que Eugene, si bien nunca se destacó como atleta, era joven y aprendía rápido. Arendelle se sintió orgullosa cuando lo vio alejarse de ella y mantenerse exitosamente todo el tiempo de pie, casi aplaudía.

Se quedó parada donde mismo, cuidando que Eugene no trastabillara e hiciera el ridículo en medio de todos, cuando de pronto sintió unas delgadas manos en su espalda que la empujaron al frente varios centímetros.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ups… lo siento. No quería… yo no… —y entonces la pelirroja resbaló, Elsa solo tuvo unos segundos para que su sentido de la percepción actuara y consiguiera sostenerla suavemente por los codos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que Mulán me estaba ayudando pero… no aprendo.

Arendelle levantó la vista hacia el frente, Mulán estaba llegando hasta ellas para reclamar a Anna —Se me escapó de las manos —dijo a modo de disculpa —Le rogué a Aurora que me permitiera darle lecciones, pero fallé vergonzosamente.

—¿Puedo? —Sugirió Elsa —Eugene ya aprendió y dentro de poco presumirá ser un maestro, creo que tengo cualidades profesionales para impartir esta materia.

—Ah… claro. Sí, seguro —murmuró Mulán, poco convencida.

—Ahm… yo…

Antes de que Anna replicara cualquier cosa, Elsa la sujetó fuerte de las manos y la condujo hasta el centro de la pista, alejándose a propósito del resto de la multitud que se formaba incómodamente alrededor —Bien, solo debes mantener una alta concentración para no perder el equilibrio.

¿Alta concentración? ¿Elsa hablaba de concentración? ¿Concentración siquiera? ¿Y cómo carajos iba Anna a mantenerse concentrada con ella justo en frente, sujetando sus manos?

—Concentrada. Sí, concentrada, nací más que concentrada… aunque… no es lo mismo que jugar volibol. Pero, estaré concentrada.

La rubia sonrió —Sí. Ahora inclínate un poco, es parte de la aerodinámica, es decir, estás muy rígida, y así no vas a conseguir la velocidad para desplazarte, debes inclinarte un poco para conseguir el impulso requerido, y luego das un paso yendo hacia un lado y luego al otro con movimientos armónicos, como si siguieras un vals —. En esa parte, Anna dejó de escuchar. Perdida entre los finos labios que le dictaban la lección de deportes, de repente recordó aquella vez que Elsa estuvo en la cocina de su casa y un hilillo de agua fría resbaló por la delgada y fina piel de la boca de aquella joven, junto a eso también recordó cómo es que ells había deseado lamer ese hilillo de agua. Invadida por un deseo descontrolado que atrajo a la vergüenza, se obligó a volver a la realidad.

—Anna, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, claro. Concentrada.

Anna dijo, aunque solo eran palabras vanas, pero se lo repitió en la mente para convencerla. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos —por su propio bien— era alejarse de Elsa cuanto antes, sobre todo porque no quería seguir mirando a sus ojos azules para perderse en ellos, porque solo la paralizaban y le hacían sentir más frío recorriéndole la columna vertebral y erizándole los vellos de la piel. Y porque la imagen del hilillo de agua fría corriendo por sus labios todavía la tenía perpleja.

—¿Sigues enojada conmigo? —la suavidad de la entonación proferida en las palabras le hizo volver la cabeza hacia arriba, para encontrarse torpemente con los ojos fríos de los que fervorosamente intentaba huir.

—Creo que siempre voy a estar enojada contigo.

—Entonces aun no me perdonas.

Anna bajó la mirada, reservándose su siguiente respuesta hasta haberla meditado lo suficiente. Sabía que podía herir como arma de doble filo con lo que sus labios la empujaban a confesar, pero si no era de esa forma, ¿cómo? Si no hoy, ¿cuándo? Elsa había sido clara con ella sobre su relación y lo lejos que quería mantenerse de la pelirroja, y eso no era lo que Anna quería, por supuesto, pero tampoco podía quedarse en la línea de espera a que Elsa cambiara de opinión, porque siendo sincera con ella misma, no conocía del todo a la rubia; nada de lo que tuvieron en el pasado había vuelto por arte de magia a su mente, así que la platinada seguía siendo una total desconocida ante sus ojos, y Anna no podía arriesgarse por algo que casi estaba segura, jamás llegaría a ser. Tenía qué armarse de valor y comenzar a levantar la cabeza del suelo, mirar otras perspectivas, trazar otras líneas y darse la oportunidad de ser feliz por ella, sin dependencias. No tuvo qué retenerlo por más tiempo, su maestra aguardaba por una respuesta y ella ya la tenía —. Quiero comenzar algo con Aurora, ¿vale? Y necesito que me dejes en paz —mintió.

—¿Es en serio? —los ojos de la rubia vagaron por todo su rostro, intentando descifrar la mentira en sus gestos, en el contorno de sus labios, en su mirada fija en otro punto menos en ella, en sus manos nerviosas y en el equilibrio que estaba perdiendo.

—¿Dijiste que solo me inclinara un poco? Bien, eso haré —Con mucha dificultad, porque los nervios seguían siendo un ente poderoso que la sujetaba de las piernas. Se soltó del agarre de la platina y dio los primeros pasos, complicados, pero al menos no se cayó. Esa fue una victoria inesperada y suficiente.

Unos metros a la distancia, Aurora se removió incómoda desde su posición.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondió Paulsen, desviando la vista de las muchachas en el centro, perdidas de la multitud, en su propio mundo.

—¿Es Elsa, no? Siempre siendo el centro de atención —la rubia, esta vez, se abstuvo de argumentar cualquiera afirmación avalando el comentario irritado de Rapunzel, aunque tenía una lista de cosas qué replicar en contra de la platinada —Sé que te estás llevando bien con Anna, pero cada vez que Elsa aparece acapara su atención, ¿no es cierto?

—Son amigas desde pequeñas… supongo que es normal que quieran recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Sí, pero no es justo que apenas haya regresado, quiera quedarse con todo lo que nos pertenece.

—¿Lo dices por Érick?

—Él ya no me importa, es un imbécil.

—Como sea, Arendelle me tiene sin cuidado.

—¿Estás segura? —No, definitivamente Aurora no estaba segura, pero no iba a decirle eso a Rapunzel porque implicaría confesar sus verdaderas y oscuras intenciones hacia su hermana, y aun no era el momento, sobre todo porque la ojiverde no estaba en el mejor de sus días.

Ambas siguieron la línea trazada por Anna cuando esta se deslizó exitosamente sobre el hielo, manteniendo a la perfección el equilibrio hasta llegar junto a Melody y Jane que aplaudieron su hazaña. Anna se apoyó del hombro de su amiga amante de la selva y saludó a Mérida que se encontraba a su lado, a continuación, el grupo comenzó una charla seguramente divertida, porque las cuatro comenzaron a reír al instante.

—Y siempre tiene que ser la perfecta señorita al rescate de todos, ¿cierto?

—Parece que Arendelle nos está arruinando el paseo, ¿qué hay si nos divertimos un poco con ella?

La incansable y poco amable Ella sonrió maliciosa a su grupo de amigas. Aurora conocía esa sonrisa de complicidad, estaba familiarizada con ella aunque realmente no siempre estuvo tentada a participar de lo que sea que siguiera a esas sonrisas cómplices, Aurora era más bien, del tipo de mujeres vanguardistas a las que les tenía sin cuidado la vida del resto de la gente que no tuviera nada que ver con ella; pero esta vez tenía que admitir que era distinto, porque sin duda el grupo estaba tramando cobrarle factura a Elsa, por todos esos años que su sola presencia opacó el brillo de las demás; y Elsa estaba implicada con Anna, su Anna, y eso inmiscuía a Paulsen directamente en el juego.

—¿Qué tienen en mente? —Blanca preguntó.

Blanca era la menos destacada del grupo, su cerebro no presumía de grandes cantidades derramadas de ingenio, pero cuando se trataba de hacer maldades, ella seguía las instrucciones y jalaba del gatillo, y ese día particularmente, estaba harta de intentar llamar la atención de Ferdinand y que este mantuviera la atención fija en Jane, por lo que cualquier tipo de actividad le caería como anillo al dedo.

—¿Qué tal un poco de hielo frío? —sugirió perversamente Ariel. Ariel podría ser pequeña y con rostro inocente, pero al igual que Blanca, cuando se trataba de realizar tareas que no fueran las involucradas con la academia, también fungía a la perfección el papel de ejecutora precisa.

—¿Hielo?

—Sí, la señorita Arendelle podría pescar un resfriado por caer al agua congelada, y todo por no respetar los límites de contención.

—Eso sería demasiado peligroso, Ariel, podríamos provocar un accidente grave. Definitivamente no.

Aurora alzó las cejas, decidida a ser partícipe quizás, por esta única ocasión —¿Mm? ¿Qué puede pasar? Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para evitar que algo grave suceda, ¿no? —Señaló las sierras que el abuelo Pabbi había mencionado.

—Tu boca está llena de razón, Paulsen.

Paulsen tenía aun la aguja clavada del rechazo de Elsa hacia su iniciativa de negocio, las palabras de su padre le retumbaban aun en la cabeza.

—_Lo siento, hija, pero no añadiré un monto financiero extra a tu presupuesto, así que, por tu bien, tendrás que emplear una mejor estrategia para conseguir hacer negocios con ArendCorp, si quieres una empresa independiente y alcanzar el éxito que deseas. Ese fue el modo como yo lo logré, tendrás qué seguir mis pasos._

La venganza giraba por su conciencia como una llamada de auxilio, una necesidad casi fisiológica que se apoderaba de ella. Pero nada era fácil, nada. Elsa la tenía cogida de las uñas y era doloroso siquiera recordarlo. No obstante la rubia, por muy temperamental que se mostrara, también tenía una parte racional de su conciencia funcionando, y de verdad que no quería lastimar a nadie, ni siquiera a Elsa. El veneno que más daño le hacía era ese que tenía que tragarse cada vez que bebía la imagen de Anna sufriendo por su rival de amores, llorando por ella. Y Anna era importante, en serio que ninguna otra persona le importaba tanto a Aurora como esa chiquilla de cabellera cobriza.

Pero Paulsen tenía también una ventaja, una clara, una fuerte y contumaz que las otras chicas no: Aurora sabía que Elsa tenía poderes de hielo, o alguna habilidad extraña para dominarlo.

—Hagámoslo —dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie —. Y probemos cuánto poder tiene la señorita reina de las nieves —siseó luego para sí misma.

¿Pero quién asegura que las cosas en la vida, por muy planeadas que parezcan, obtengan el resultado esperado? El cuchicheo de las amigas puso en alerta la basta intuición de la pecosa, que desde no mucha lejanía las estaba mirando.

Y tuvo miedo.

Esa misma sensación que trajo con ella durante el camino y la había seguido hasta que Elsa apareció.

Anna tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

Un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole la piel la movió a actuar de inmediato, sin saber cómo ni por qué, sin conocer con certeza cuál sería el plan de aquellas. Anna simplemente se movió de su sitio para deslizarse, como no lo había hecho, sobre los metros de hielo que la separaban del juego infernal que Ariel y Blanca habían comenzado, tomadas de la mano en el centro de la pista, riendo a carcajadas mientras imaginaban lo divertido que sería ver su plan cumplido a la perfección, mientras daban vueltas cada vez más descontroladas.

Anna tuvo un instante, solo un pequeño instante, como una exhalación para poder reaccionar a tiempo y llegar hasta Elsa. Y como la misma Elsa le había enseñado, se inclinó hacia el frente para darse el impulso y deslizarse sobre el hielo, en el instante que Ariel se soltó del agarre de Blanca y se dirigió hacia la rubia que en ese momento miraba distraída a Eugene. Un toque, solo un toque lo suficientemente fuerte como para empujar un cuerpo que, sin tener la mínima idea, era el blanco de cinco mentes retorcidas que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

El golpe sonó seco, Elsa cayó con una fuerza descontrolada sobre la helada superficie, mientras que una cabellera pelirroja se perdía lejos de la línea marcada por los listones amarillos.

—¡Anna!

Se escuchó gritar a Rapunzel a lo lejos.

La ojiverde intentó llegar hasta ella pero los brazos fuertes de Érick le detuvieron el paso. Entonces con un sonido gutural vio a Anna detenerse a mitad del hielo, quedándose completamente estática, como una estatua propia de los fríos elementos que ese día pintaron la cruenta naturaleza, con el miedo reflejado en toda la cara.

Apenas Elsa incorporó parte de su adolorido cuerpo y su cabeza estuvo por fin liberada de los mareos sufridos por el repentino embiste, se obligó a fijar su atención en lo único que de verdad le preocupaba, solo para alcanzar a divisar la pelirroja cabellera de Anna desaparecer hacia abajo.

La pecosa se había hundido bajo el delgado suelo.

**xxx**

**Por favor, no se olviden de votar por los fanfics Elsanna que participan en el concurso de FanFiction titulado "Mi pareja favorita, del Mundo Frozen". ¡No permitas que Helsa domine el mundo, nosotros somos los buenos…! ;—)**

No quiero subir este capítulo sin antes dejar un comentario para cada uno de los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme una review por aquí, pero antes agradezco a todos los lectores que me leen en anonimato, su lectura me es de mucho agrado, personas… simplemente no se puede estar más que agradecida de manera infinita.

_**AaraBlack**_**, **_**Danamagalii15**_**, **_**Dichiro**_**, **_**HannisG**_**, **_**LDiamond25**_**, **_**LaMafer**_**, **_**MichiriAngel**_**, **_**Rykaskimo**_**, **_**Erivip7**_**, **_**Parches**_** y **_**kariuchiha**_**… ¡Gracias por añadirme a sus favoritos y seguirme y, por sus follows!**

**Passenger: **lo sabemos, está en el cielo de cachorritos :—) Me estoy acostumbrando al "morra", eres la única que me llama así :')

**DattebayoC: **yo te agradezco a ti por tus capítulos largos. AMO eso, en serio lo amo, y más cuando escribes tan genial 3 Simplemente encantador *—*

**Ichui: **zopilagartas, entendido. Zopilagartas… ¡Zopilagartas! XD

**Frank Lester: **¿Qué puedo decir de ti, muchacho? *Suspira* Ya estoy buscando tu dirección para secuestrarte, de este año no pasa, así que, cuídate, muñeco ;—) Amo tus reviews, siempre son tan… ahgs, cómo describirlos, tan geniales *—* Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme algo tan emocionante escrito, hace que todo valga la pena, en serio :')

**Tasiakrood: **¿Mente retorcida? ¡Presente! (._.)/ ¿Qué sería el mundo sin nosotros retorcidos? :—D

**Jeffry: **es que Anna es una niña *—* Así me lo parece a mí, es tan… comible *—* Elsa quiere comérsela *—*

**Guest2: **¿Verdad que sí? Yo también amo a Anna en este fic, aunque mi favorita siempre será Elsie, Anna me resulta adorable *—*

**Madh—M: **Ya lo sabes, Anna se lleva su aire… simplemente esas dos nacieron para estar juntas y morir juntas *—*

**Copito:** mándame el anillo de copitos de nieve en diamantes incrustados y me caso *—* XDDD

**LaMafer: **Ya te respondí en privado y ya me he leído tu fanfic :—D Ya sabes que, para cualquier cosa, acá andamos ;—)

**Crhismas—Machine: **Ya sabemos cómo es Elsa, las cosas simplemente con ella no pueden ir fácil. Cuando parece que todo acomoda, vuelve todo a empeorar… tan difícil pero tan perfecta, nuestra rubia *—*

**Nerr: **A todos les agrada Eugene XD Hasta a mí ._. Ja, ja, ja, de hecho, Elsa es bipolar ._. ¡Nah! XDDD Solo le gusta fastidiarse la vida, todo lo vuelve difícil porque… bueno, es Elsa, ella no se obtiene fácil porque es un premiesote, ¿a poco no? :—D

**Loreley: **Si quierer venir por mí pero, ¡ya llegué! XDDD ¿Esto estuvo bueno? :I

**Dichiro: ¡**Muchas gracias! Por leer mis otras historias y por finalmente decidirte a comentar y leer este. La verdad, es el que creo que me ha salido un poco mejor XD Amé tu review, en serio :'D Es bello que la gente reconozca el esfuerzo que haces en venir aquí y… pues pasarlo padre :'I Mereces un abrazo de oso \o/


	11. Chapter 11

Si les digo que soy un personaje importante y famoso a nivel mundial, y que por eso no me di cuenta que habían pasado alrededor de tres meses desde la última vez que actualicé, ¿ustedes me lo creerían? Hacen bien u.u Yo realmente tuve tres meses horribles de trabajo en los que ni siquiera pude abrir mi carpeta de tesis (documentos importantes), y para verme más odiosa, todo este capítulo ya estaba escrito, excepto que durante este tiempo estuve acomodando unos detalles. Igual, no quiero alargar esto, les he quedado mal, espero no tardar para el siguiente.

Les agradezco mucho a las personas que continúan en la lectura de este proyecto, sepan que una parte de mí escribe para complacerme, y la otra mitad escribe para ustedes, así que, toda lectura es una grata alegría, y un _review_ es una bonita cereza de su parte en mi pastel, les agradezco cualquiera de las dos, pero realmente sus opiniones son más motivantes para continuar.

_**Frozen**_ no es de mi propiedad, nada que salga de la película en esta historia me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que ustedes reconozcan de otros filmes, todo es propiedad de _**Disney**__**.**_

**Capítulo XI**

_**Pequeñas rubias de ojos azules**_

**xxx**

Escuchó un agudo sonido bufando alrededor de ella, mientras sus ojos aguamarina se cerraban de a poco, perdiendo la glacial vista de las altas montañas y la nieve. Pronto, las siluetas claras de las personas que la contemplaron segundos antes, quedaron difusas, convirtiéndose en sombras barridas como una pintura de óleo.

Dejó de mirar las caras. Los rostros contenidos de una agonía sorpresiva. De pánico. El calor de la voz de _Punzie_, su hermana mayor, llamándola a grito abierto por su nombre comenzaba a desvanecerse para darle paso al frío. Los sonidos quedaban congelados, mientras que su propia carne ya no se sentía parte de su cuerpo, como si hubiese caído en un profundo lago anestésico.

Anna vio su cuerpo mutilado, visualizaba una grotesca imagen de sus brazos y piernas desprendidos de su infantil cuerpecillo adolescente, como si de una muñeca rota se tratara. Se lamentaba por eso, porque no podría volver a abrazar. Se lamentaba porque no tendría más esas piernas de atleta que siempre le admiraban y que le hacían encontrarle el significado correcto al término felicidad. ¿Tendría suplente digno en el equipo? Seguramente sí. Y solo esperaba que quien sea resultara beneficiado con esa tan amada labor suya, fuera lo suficientemente apto para ganar el campeonato de volibol, que ella tanto había añorado. Se lamentó porque se lo perdería. Hubiera sido su primera vez de gloria, su primera vez sintiéndose divina.

¿Qué haría Punzie luego de Anna? ¿Sus padres tendrían otro hijo? ¿Borraría el nuevo Von Bjornson el recuerdo supremo de la pelirroja de las pecas? ¿Encontrarían paz tras su muerte? ¿Volverían a reír algún día? ¿La extrañarían? ¿Iría Anna al cielo? ¿Existía el cielo?

Por primera vez, Anna pensó en el lugar celestial del que hablaba el sacerdote de la iglesia local de _Arendelle_, a la que sus padres trataban de asistir con la mayor frecuencia posible, cada domingo. Sus dos jóvenes hijas acostumbraban acompañarlos y aunque a Anna no le parecía incómodo, desde pequeña, se había asustado con las imágenes de Jesucristo crucificado. Las historias que les contaban a los niños sobre su muerte en la cruz, lejos de llenarla de afecto, le producían el temor del que se llenaría una pequeña de ocho años si su padre le dejase abandonada su suerte, golpeada y sangrando por las orejas.

A Anna no les gustaban aquellas historias, pero le enseñaron a creerlas. Y más tarde, cuando tuvo noción de las cosas buenas y malas de la vida real, decidió que aquello simplemente no formaba parte de su vida. Aun cuando sus padres se mostraban medianamente religiosos, Anna y Rapunzel tuvieron la libertad de elegir sus propias creencias, siempre y cuando estas no rebasaran el límite de lo permitido para las señoritas de su clase, lo que dejaba fuera los tatuajes de cualquier tipo y la biblia de Satán.

Pero Anna nunca haría algo como aquello, si bien no creía, tampoco descartaba las posibilidades de que existiesen. Y ahora mismo, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el agua congelada, toda la vista que quedaba ante sus ojos era aquel cielo claro de una bonita mañana que tenía que haber sido todo menos trágica. La luz del sol dejó de ser luminosa para difuminarse junto a las siluetas de todos aquellos que alguna vez habían reído junto con ella. El hielo roto por el que había caído comenzaba a formarse de nuevo y solo quedaba una mancha blanca apenas traslúcida por la que todavía podía vislumbrarse un poco de vida.

Anna volvió a pensar en el cielo. Se preguntó si sería verdad el arcoíris que figuraba a espaldas del gran trono blanco del Dios del que hablaba la catequista de turno. Se preguntó si los ángeles hacían morada sobre las nubes y si de hecho, existía un mar de cristal y si allá arriba estaba todo embarnecido por oro, oro puro y joyas preciosas, como siempre le habían dicho para resaltar las esperanzas de la magia del cielo, al que todos deberían soñar con ir. Ahora comenzaba a verlo todo tan real, cuando su mente asoció la pureza de aquello que sus ojos poco a poco iban olvidando, con la pureza de los ángeles, y ella ya había creído que estos, de hecho, existían. Y conocía a uno.

La inefable imagen de Elsa le vino a la mente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder verla de nuevo, apreciar los ojos azules de aquella rubia. Deseó acariciar los espesos mechones de cabellos platinados a los que se había rehusado pasarle los dedos por temor a que resultara ser una falta grave para la chica. Se arrepintió por no llamarla aquella noche, mientras se daba vueltas en la cama pensando en ella, y en lo bien que le lucían las blusas blancas de botones y mangas largas. Ansiaba un momento, un destello para poder contemplar la belleza de esa joven de piel pálida. Incluso en su letargo clamaba porque hubiera en el cielo un ángel como Elsa, o Elsa misma ahí, en su forma angelical. Porque Anna creía que ella no pudo solamente llegar a la tierra como uno más de entre todos los mortales, ella tendría que haber venido del cielo, y de paso, ser hija especial de alguno de los dioses de los que relataba su propia cultura nórdica. Quien sabe, el hecho es que aquella rubia le parecía una real majestad fuera del mundo ordinario que evolucionaba de a poco en la tierra donde vivía, hasta entonces.

La contempló con sus alas, y ataviada en largas vestiduras blancas como ella misma era, sus ojos azules destellando como dos piedras preciosas y su sonrisa reluciente entonando cánticos de gloria… o su nombre: Anna; con el cabello rubio engalanando mucho más que celestial la asombrosa imagen que tenía la muchacha.

—_Elsa_ —pensó Anna. Y dentro de ella, murió con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, creyendo que la encontraría en la otra vida, de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

Antes de que los ojos se le cerraran por completo, escuchó un sonido fracturarse, y el movimiento de las aguas heladas movió su entumecido cuerpo empujándolo hacia los lados. Y entonces, una silueta caer, más clara, muy cercana.

Al parecer, sus deseos la acompañarían en su otra vida, después de todo.

Y luego, silencio.

**xxx**

Elsa no reaccionó durante los primeros cuatro segundos. Era la primera vez que sus manos experimentaban el frío con toda su peligrosidad inmersa, le traspasó los guantes de grueso algodón. Le caló los huesos.

Vio a la multitud moverse, a Rapunzel correr y ser abruptamente interrumpida por Érick. Vio a Pabbi asirse del cayado de roble, a Kristoff pasar a su lado en carrera apremiante. Vio el círculo de estudiantes que le impidieron la vista hacia la otra parte del lago. Y entonces finalmente, reaccionó.

Se puso de pie, con los labios fríos y castañeteándole los dientes. En verdad que hacía frío. En verdad que el frío no parecía ser siempre bueno. Se sentía torpe cuando dio los primeros pasos hacia la multitud, pero con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir de la escasa que le quedaba logró hacer a un lado a unos cuantos mirones que no podían hacer nada más que eso: mirar. Y comenzaron a estorbarle.

Rapunzel estaba tendida de rodillas contra el hielo, llamando a Anna desesperadamente, las lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro se sentían heladas y visibles, el cabello lo tenía mojado, como si todo lo que sintiera por dentro le quemara y provocara un sudor incontenible que humedecía su quebrantado rostro.

—¡Anna, Anna!

El pronunciamiento agonizante de ese nombre despertó más los sentidos de Elsa. No tenía reparo en el hilillo de sangre que corría por el costado de su frente, ni siquiera sentía la punzada que produjo el fuerte golpe cuando cayó sobre el endurecido suelo. Su mente estaba ocupada trabajando en la mejor manera de solucionar una de las peores situaciones que nunca le pasó antes por la mente, ni se hubiera imaginado; sacar a Anna de ahí era su único enfoque.

—Tranquilas, tranquilos todos, por favor. La sacaremos.

Elsa empujó con fuerza a una de las chicas desconocidas que miraba formada en el círculo, pero no le importó si de hecho la hubiese tirado, todo lo que sus ojos buscaban era cualquier indicio que revelara la figura de Anna, pero el agujero por el que la pelirroja había caído, ya estaba cubierto de vuelta por una delgada capa de hielo.

Lo ordinario que debía de hacerse ya había comenzado sus labores, Pabbi, Kristoff y otros chicos se estaban acercando con las pesadas sierras siendo arrastradas con cuidado sobre la capa sólida, pero el tiempo para Elsa era insuficiente, casi podía escuchar los _tic tacs_ del reloj retumbando en sus oídos. Su cuerpo funcionaba diferente, pero sabía muy bien que con la temperatura bajo el suelo, Anna tenía poco minutos para mantenerse con vida, y Elsa no estaba confiando en la ayuda voluntariamente humana de los expertos.

Si había alguien en ese lugar que podía hacer algo mucho más eficiente con ese poder desencadenante de la nieve y el hielo, era ella. Era Elsa.

No tuvo qué pensarlo mucho, las opciones para la rubia no existían, todo lo que deseaba era sacar a Anna de aquellas aguas independientemente de que eso determinara el futuro incierto de sus días.

—Kristoff —llamó débilmente. Y pese al casi susurro de su voz, el muchacho pudo oírla, se echó un mechón de cabello rubio hacia atrás y la miró, batallando entre enfocar la mirada en la otra rubia y el esfuerzo de cargar una de las pesadas sierras rompehielos.

—Por aquí, Kristoff, aquí —señaló con el pie —. Haz un agujero lo suficientemente grande para dos personas justo aquí.

Kristoff la miró, confundido, Elsa seguramente se habría reído con aquella mirada del montañero, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para sentirse ofendida sobre cualquier cosa que pensara la gente de ella, aunque eso implicara que la tildaran de demente.

—Sí, eso haremos, pero ahora…

—Aquí, Kristoff —demandó con vehemencia, con una autoridad que no daba permiso a la negación —Tienes tres minutos y no más. No te pases un minuto, Kristoff, por tu maldita vida, no te pases un minuto.

—Elsa…

La mano enguantada de Eugene se posó sobre su brazo, pero la rubia no le dio la menor importancia, se sacó sus propios guantes y los patines, echándolos a un lado sobre la pista.

—No —dijo el chico, pero él sabía que ni aun haciendo uso de toda su fuerza la detendría. Las intenciones de la platinada le brillaban en los ojos, fijos y decididos, no iba a detenerse hasta ser ella misma quien sacara a Anna de aquellas frías aguas invernales —Por favor… no.

—Ayúdalos —pronunció la platina como una orden, cuando no quedaba más que en ropa ligera —Y dile a Kristoff que radié por un helicóptero, que se comuniquen por la operadora a _ArendCorp_ y envíen el nuestro —se detuvo y entregó la chaqueta a su amigo —. Diles que por cada segundo que pierdan para llegar aquí, se irá todo un año de su trabajo a la basura.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Elsa.

Pabbi y el resto de la multitud habían ignorado lo que ocurría en la otra parte de la pista, hasta que las sierras se desviaron del sitio donde ya debían estar cavando y notaron a la rubia deshaciéndose de sus gruesas prendas. La preocupación se cernió entonces en la mente del anciano montañero.

—Elsa, si entras ahí tendremos dos chicas a quién sacar ahora. No podemos…

—No les voy a pedir permiso.

Y antes de que cualquiera tuviera tiempo de respirar, la empresaria se alejó corriendo de la multitud hasta llegar a la capa delgada cerca de donde Anna había desaparecido, dar un salto y dejarse envolver por las mismas aguas heladas por las que su pelirroja tan querida se había hundido.

—¡Elsa!

Eugene sostuvo la mano de la secretaria de cabellos rebeldes, halándola hacia sí y evitar que fuera corriendo tras la rubia. El muchacho se había quedado estático, pero a diferencia del resto de la multitud —y a excepción de Aurora—, Eugene sabía que Elsa estaría bien, que Elsa no podía actuar de otra manera y de que ella sacaría a Anna a como diera lugar.

—Rápido, Mérida, hay que urgirlos —fue su demanda.

Eugene tomó la sierra que Kristoff hundía en el hielo y empujó junto con él. Érick y Phillip ya se estaban haciendo cargo de otra, sus rostros estaban enrojecidos por el esfuerzo, pero tenían un gesto de coraje en él como si estuvieran luchando contra una bestia salvaje. Pabbi había despejado la zona para evitar más accidentes o el entorpecimiento del rescate.

A lo lejos, en una de las orillas, una asustada Ariel se comía las uñas. A pesar que el daño no era propiamente dirigido hacia Anna, ya no se sentía como una villana victoriosa. Dentro de ella, el miedo invadió sus pensamientos y realmente se sintió mal por la situación. Ya no quería ver a Elsa metida en ese problema, ya no quería provocarla, ya no sentía la necesidad de hacerle daño. Si pudiera, ella misma habría escarbado para rescatar a Anna. Lo hubiera hecho. Estaba arrepentida.

Pero no era la única.

Los años en los que una infantil pecosa corría tras ella para llamar su atención pasaron intempestivamente por la mente de Rapunzel. Valoró las comidas que compartieron juntas, aun aquellas donde Anna solía abrir la boca mientras masticaba los alimentos para causarle náuseas a su hermana mayor por la comida revuelta. Valoró los tiempos en la misma cama, mientras Anna hacía sus tareas, leyendo en voz alta enfurruñada en su infantil aspecto, y la rubia fingía que la escuchaba. Y echó de menos otras cosas; echó de menos las tardes en el florido jardín de la casa que las recibiera a cada una en sus respectivos nacimientos, con Anna correteando alrededor de ella mientras que ella se perdía en la lectura de una de sus tontas revistas de belleza. Echó de menos los partidos de volibol que ponían a su pequeña hermanita tan feliz cada vez que salía triunfante… Echó de menos sonreír cuando veía sus pecas, y sus ojos que no tenían un color en específico. La echó de menos solo a ella.

A Anna.

Se sentía la peor de las tontas. Se sentía una imbécil. Se sentía como si toda su vida la hubiera pasado buscando un tesoro en el jardín del vecino, cuando tenía uno mucho más valioso al otro lado de su habitación, uno que correteaba alrededor suyo, intentando llamarla, hacerse parte de su vida. Pero Rapunzel simplemente la había ignorado. Nunca antes la creyó más digna que ella. La amaba, eso lo sabía, nunca se perdió uno solo de sus partidos; tuvo un gran contentamiento cuando la pelirroja ingresó a la misma universidad que ella y de manera triunfante, pero nunca se lo dijo. No le decía que la quería, o que era importante para ella. No se reía de sus chistes, no le decía que era bonita. Y Anna era todo eso. Anna era increíble. Solo deseaba ahora tener en sus manos el _giratiempo_ de Hermione Granger, volver atrás y entrar a la penumbra de la habitación de Anna, con una caja de galletas _óreo_ en las manos para compartirlas con su hermanita, a la que de manera ruin se las había arrebatado a base de mentiras infantiles. Tal vez invitarla a ver una de sus películas que la mayor consideraba ridículas, tal vez jugar, tal vez reír con ella.

Un momento. Rapunzel solo pedía un momento con su hermana. Un destello de ella.

—Sálvala… Elsa.

Fue su rezo, y literalmente Rapunzel juntó las manos y clamó.

**xxx**

Como era de esperarse, Elsa no sintió el piqueteo de las aguas congeladas como cualquier mortal las hubiera sufrido, como agujas clavadas en todo el cuerpo, como navajas mortales. La temperatura estaba bien para ella, de hecho, no la sentía para nada irregular a pesar del frío que había experimentado momentos antes. La única corriente que le calaba los huesos, era la de un pánico atándole el corazón, como si en cualquier momento la presión lo fuera a hacer estallar.

Abrió los ojos luego de sumergirse y buscó desesperadamente cualquier indicio que revelara el menudo cuerpecillo de Anna, y no tardó en encontrarlo. El destello naranja, que se había liberado del gorro abrigador, se extendía alrededor de su cabeza. Ella ya no se movía.

No era una experta en el nado, como en ningún deporte, pero en ese instante no podía hacerle competencia ningún ser que hubiera nacido con aletas bajo ese hábitat. A nado veloz, logró llegar hasta la joven y la sujetó fuerte por la delgada cintura. Quería hablarle, quería que ella le hablara, quería que pudieran conversar en ese instante, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que le dijera Anna sería jubiloso para Elsa, pero el cuerpo de la chica estaba inerte, pálido, cerrado, y obviamente frío.

Alzó la vista, esperando encontrar el agujero que las sacaría de ahí, pero solo alcanzaba a divisar pisadas borrosas.

Veía las sierras haciendo su trabajo, y sabía que los chicos trabajaban con el esfuerzo destilando sudor de sus frentes, pero aun así resultaban muy lentos, y Elsa se desesperaba; ella podía dominar el frío, pero no estaba exenta de ahogarse y Anna tampoco, los _tic tacs_ volvieron a resonar en su mente y sus ojos azules aguardaban despiertos, mirando de un lado hacia otro.

Finalmente una sierra se hundió, la rubia vio el filo de la herramienta penetrar la capa de hielo e intentó esperar, con la poca paciencia y oxígeno que les quedaba en sus pulmones. No era suficiente. Nadó un poco más hacia arriba y miró el cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirroja sostenido por ella.

No importaba lo que pasara, por Anna siempre valdría la pena.

Alzó la mano que tenía libre con un movimiento recto y en milésimas de segundos, el hielo se rompió, haciendo un agujero más grande que el que podían haber logrado cavar los chicos. Sin perder tiempo la rubia se desplazó hacia arriba llevando a Anna asida con fuerza por la cintura. Al hacer contacto con el aire respiró con fuerza y de inmediato expuso a la pelirroja para que fuera sacada del agua.

El primero en moverse fue Érick, quien junto a Eugene halaron el cuerpo de la deportista para tenderla lejos del agujero. Kristoff y Phillip se encargaron de Elsa, aunque prácticamente, ella hubiera podido salir sola.

La ropa le goteaba pesadamente, tanto que le quitaba el equilibrio, pero eso no impidió que los primeros pasos de la rubia la condujeran a Anna, su Anna. Los cabellos cobrizos estaban tendidos sobre el hielo, ella permanecía inerte, aun. La piel se le había puesto del mismo tono pálido que la de la propia Elsa, los labios morados. Pabbi le estaba dando los primeros auxilios y junto a él, una llorosa Rapunzel le sujetaba fuertemente una de las frías manos.

Elsa se arrodilló justo enfrente de la descomunal pareja, su mirada enfocada particularmente en la única persona que la mantenía a la expectativa.

—Tiene los signos vitales demasiado bajos, posiblemente haya entrado en fase dos de hipotermia, a unos 36°. Necesito ropa seca, necesito calor para tratar de hacer fricción con su piel e intentar mantener menos fríos sus órganos vitales. Es complicado, debemos llevarla rápido al hospital.

—El helicóptero…

—Acaba de hacer aterrizaje en la superficie alta. Ya vienen por ella —el anciano hombre desvió su vista a la rubia y la examinó —. Elsa, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí —dijo ella, sin notar siquiera la pregunta. El montañero la miró por otros breves segundos hasta que la atención se centrara en los paramédicos que bajaban la colina de nieve.

Los ojos de la rubia vagaron de Anna hacia Rapunzel. La mayor de las Von Bjornson estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, su rostro tornado en carmesí, los orbes verdes centrados en el cuerpo de la deportista. Rapunzel le limpiaba el rostro con una mano, pasando gentilmente los dedos por las innumerables pecas de la niña.

—Abrázala —susurró Arendelle—, debes darle calor.

—Elsa —profirió la ojiverde, en un débil susurro.

Elsa se acercó a la muchacha y le extendió su brazo —Tranquila —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, aunque ella permanecía mortalmente asustada —. Estará bien.

Rapunzel dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro húmedo de la platinada. No esperaba encontrar calidez en la chica que la había atormentado en sus años más juveniles, pero sintió el abrazo sincero y aun cuando se sentía una reina malévola, Rapunzel la necesitaba. Necesitaba el consuelo de alguien, necesitaba el consuelo de Elsa. Si había una persona ahí capaz de entender su situación, era esa rubia que lo único malo que había hecho en su vida, fue pararse delante de Érick alguna vez, cuando todavía era una niñita de mirada triste y tímidos modales, y este cayera prendido de sus indescriptibles encantos.

El pulso de Anna se volvía débil, Elsa lo notó mientras sujetaba ligeramente una de sus manos, a pesar de la ropa seca que ya tenía encima y de los primeros auxilios recibidos.

Sintió la presencia de otra persona y desvió la vista de la joven Von Bjornson. Aurora se había abierto un espacio al lado de Anna y la abrazó cubriéndola por encima.

—El calor corporal es mucho más eficiente para contrarrestar el frío —profirió.

Los ojos y la fuerza mental de la joven Arendelle cayeron hasta la ignominia.

_Ella no era calor_.

_Ella era_ _frío_.

Ella no podía estar cerca de Anna.

Soltó la mano de la chica y se incorporó para ponerse de pie. La ropa mojada no le había quitado el equilibrio de tal forma como en ese momento hicieron las palabras de Aurora. Elsa sabía que Paulsen tenía razón.

La vida de Anna no podría restablecerse con ella cerca, necesitaba alejarse. La metáfora de aquello le repiqueteó en el corazón, le dio de puntapiés, incluso un dolor más agudo y atroz que el que podían haberle producido a un humano cualquiera caer en las aguas congeladas en las que Anna había permanecido por algunos minutos. No era lo mismo. Era peor. Doloroso como una bomba explotando y llenándolo todo de una feroz radiación que tardaría años en ser limpiada.

Se separó de Rapunzel con un movimiento suave para no alterar más las emociones derrumbadas de la mayor de los Von Bjornson —Ella te necesita, es importante que le brinden todo el… calor posible.

La ojiverde le hizo caso, como si todos los años de enemistad hubieran desaparecido para no ser más que recuerdos difusos, cada vez más inexistentes.

Elsa siguió la trayectoria de la rubia cuando esta se recostó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó, pasando por encima de los brazos de Aurora. El dolor en la empresaria seguía punzante. No era algo novedoso, pero eso solo terminaba por confirmar que ella era nociva para Anna, que ella no debía siquiera atreverse a tocarla. Pensó que sus decisiones, aunque dudosas, habían sido las mejores al alejarse de ella. Posiblemente nadie lo entendería, posiblemente quien no conociera su historia la tacharía de cruel, de falta de tacto, de idiota. No diría que no era todo eso, pero las razones tal vez estarían equivocadas. Ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Anna, incluso si eso consistiera en arriesgar su propia seguridad y en abandonar para siempre ese amor que tenía por ella. El amor era, después de todo, así: sacrificial.

Elsa vio venir a los paramédicos vestidos de rojo, haciendo señales y trayendo una camilla consigo. Le resultaba increíble todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, y cómo esa camilla se usaría para transportar a Anna.

Anna. ¿Cuántas veces no se había repetido ya ese nombre en tan poco tiempo? Pero así hubieran sido montones de veces, seguían pareciendo insuficientes para la gentil rubia.

Si ella no lograba recuperarse, Elsa no podría quizás sobrevivir, nada en su ya —de por sí— triste vida tendría más sentido. De alguna forma, no compartir sus años junto a Anna era doloroso, pero si la pelirroja sobrevivía, al menos Elsa sabría que ella andaría por ahí, enjundiosa, natural, implacable. Elsa podía evocar a sus recuerdos y entender que la pelirroja sería feliz donde estuviera, que tendría hijos y que, de hecho, ella podría llegar a conocerlos; quizás tendrían la misma buena suerte de salir tan hermosos como su madre, inquietos, algo torpes y radiantes, con todas esas lindas pecas diseminadas por sus angelicales rostros.

Elsa se conformaría con eso. Y sonreía solamente imaginar que alguna vez podría abrazar a esos chiquillos, aunque no le pertenecieran a ella, aunque ningún lazo de sangre ni acuerdo legal los uniera con la rubia, sería tan feliz de que solo existieran. Y sería mortal para Elsa que Anna no volviera a abrir sus gloriosos ojos para ver llegar aquellos días.

—¡Van a trasladarla al hospital central! —Gritó el hombrecillo de montaña entre el ruido de las hélices del helicóptero.

—¡No! El centro de bacteriología se sitúa justo bajando la montaña… llévenla ahí.

—¡¿Al centro de bacteriología?!

Elsa se acercó al grupo de rescate y a Pabbi, bajando un poco la voz, mientras que un par de los camilleros auxiliaban a la deportista.

—Trabajan con partículas nucleadoras de hielo, es el lugar indicado para hacerle contrarrestar la hipotermia —Y luego se volvió a tomar la mano de Rapunzel, que aguardaba a sus espaldas, atenta —Créeme, no hay otro sitio más seguro para ella.

La rubia asintió —. Sí, lo que tú digas —Y se apartó para cederle el mando.

—¡Dense prisa, por favor, porque ya se están demorando lo suficiente!

Elsa se alejó de la multitud, directamente a la camioneta que Eugene había conducido hasta las montañas, no deseaba escuchar más, ni se atrevía a presenciar el momento en el que Anna sería transportada al helicóptero, en ese instante, solo deseaba hundirse de nuevo en aquellas frías aguas para huir de todo.

**xxx**

—_Los guantes te ayudarán —le dijo Agdar, mirando resueltamente al hermoso par de ojos azules que lo contemplaban inseguros. Elsa siempre había confiado en cada cosa que su padre le dictara, para ella, Agdar era la imagen infalible de ninguna otra persona que ella conociera y llegara a conocer jamás._

—_Pero… papá, tú sabes que puedo congelar hasta los metales… yo no…_

—_Créeme, cielo, estos guantes tienen un poder especial que neutralizará tu habilidad para que no congeles accidentalmente las cosas._

_Y por varios años, el placebo funcionó, hasta que una alta y risueña Elsa de ocho años estuvo lista para controlar lo que su padre llamó "poderes especiales"._

—_Ni siquiera Superman puede hacer estas cosas, eres única, cariño._

_La sonrisa de la pequeña se curvó ampliamente cuando la mirada enternecida de su madre, que permanecía atenta desde el fondo de la habitación, brilló con ese amor que pocas veces era expresado con palabras, afirmando las palabras de su esposo. A pesar de su situación, ella era feliz._

El Centro de Bacteriología era propiedad de la familia de Arendelle. Agdar lo había adquirido varios años atrás como una forma de mantener en privado las investigaciones realizadas a la extraña habilidad de su única hija para manipular la nieve y el hielo. Elsa había pasado en ese sitio los primeros años de su infancia; sus primeros pasos los había dado entre aquellos largos pasillos de paredes grises, y recordaba haber despertado muchas mañanas bajo un techo claro, impecable, sin ninguna mota de suciedad, en una habitación construida especialmente para ella, rodeada de paredes azules —su color favorito— y adornadas con copos de nieve cazados por las delgadas manos de un muñeco de nieve al que ella había llamado cariñosamente Olaf, y con el que solía hablar a menudo, preguntándole cosas que nunca le eran respondidas, compartiéndole cucharadas de su taza de yogurt. Le gustaba su habitación, porque tenía además una enorme ventana a través de la cuál podía vislumbrarse la imponente Montaña del Norte, la pequeña rubia amaba los amaneceres contemplando la belleza natural de aquella mítica montaña cubierta de vestidos blancos; a menudo solía contarle a Idun que algún día subiría hasta la cima para construir un enorme y bonito castillo de hielo y Elsa de hecho, lo había dibujado.

En el camino para dirigirse hasta ese lugar, la rubia se preguntó si aquél dibujo permanecía enmarcado en el cuadro que Agdar había colgado al lado de la puerta, y si ese pequeño lugar en aquella parte remota del planeta, seguiría siendo tan acogedor como sus padres lo habían acondicionado para su hija.

Esos eran los misterios que la gente jamás conocería de ese enigmático sitio, nadie en la calle se preguntaría la causa esencial que lo llevó a erigirse justo a las faldas de esa montaña. Nada, ni nadie que conociera la poco creíble historia y se conmoviera de sus desafortunados hechos, podría alterar ahora los recuerdos de Elsa, sus padres habían invertido tiempo y esfuerzo suficiente solo para ayudarla a ella, y esto tenía ocupado parte de su corazón.

El movimiento brusco de la camioneta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Eugene conducía sorteando los caminos lo más veloz que le fuera posible. De cierta forma, él también estaba preocupado por Anna, no la conocía completamente, no como conocía a Elsa o a Mérida, pero había escuchado tanto de esa joven a lo largo de dos años que prácticamente sentía como si hubiera crecido de la mano de esa chiquilla de las pecas. Elsa la amaba, y lo que Elsa estimaba, Eugene también lo hacía. Así que si Anna era importante para su mejor amiga, también lo era para él.

—Estará bien, Els. Lo sabes.

Elsa destensó los largos y finos dedos que llevaba torturando hacía minutos —Es lo que creo, pero no voy a mantenerme tranquila hasta verla de nuevo golpeando balones en una cancha de volibol.

La rubia desistió de acompañar a Rapunzel en el helicóptero, lo que menos quería era provocarle más bajas temperaturas a la deportista, así que cedió su lugar para Pabbi, Érick, la rubia y… Aurora, que no se le despegó a Anna en ningún momento.

Las instrucciones de Elsa habían sido lo suficientemente claras para que al llegar al Centro de bacteriología, la pelirroja fuera sometida de inmediato por las mejores manos que pudieran atenderla, Elsa no confiaría en nadie que no fuera su propio doctor, y cuando ella, Mérida y Eugene atravesaron casi corriendo los pasillos, se encontró con los padres de su amor secreto esperando en una de las elegantes y llamativas salas del hospital.

—Elsa —llamaron ellos cuando la rubia reveló su presencia —Nos hemos enterado. Anna va a ponerse bien, ella va a recuperarse.

—Ella… estará bien, Eridan, sí… la hemos traído a un lugar seguro. Te prometo que… —desvió la mirada de Eridan, que la sujetaba por los hombros, para girar la vista a toda la familia —les prometo que no saldré de aquí hasta que se haga por Anna lo infinitamente necesario para restablecerla.

—La están reanimando ahora —dijo Érick, quien había prestado más que su simple ayuda en cada momento que le fue permitido, Eugene, de hecho, estaba comenzando a estimarlo —. Escuché que los médicos han dicho que solo es necesario regular la temperatura de sus órganos vitales para que salga del _shock_, pero que las esperanzas son confortables.

—Sí, mamá —completó la rubia, tomando de las manos a la menuda mujer que comenzaba a resquebrajarse —, ella va a estar bien. Debemos confiar en que se está haciendo lo mejor y solo es… cosa de esperar… Y es todo —sonrió —. Dios, ha pasado tanto en apenas unas horas de la mañana.

El meticuloso Olsen se había reservado en el silencio, esperando en su propia meditación cualquier avance en el estado físico de Anna. Estaba seguro que Elsa no mentía, estaba seguro que Anna volvería a ser la chica risueña que él sentaba en sus piernas para contarle horripilantes historias de monstruos que tanto le fascinaban a la pecosa. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien para su hija, confiaba en Elsa.

No obstante, siempre había tenido dudas acerca de qué tantas prácticas se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar. Olsen sabía que Agdar lo había adquirido e invertido en él más que una justa cifra para modificar su estructura y que estas quedaran a su diseño ideal, el sujeto acostumbraba a darse ese tipo de lujos.

Al principio, tenía entendido que Agdar le estaba costeando un significativo regalo a su esposa, que repentinamente se había obsesionado con estudiar las bacterias de hielo. Lo que nunca le fue revelado, es por qué Elsa tuviera qué pasar el tiempo ahí, jugando entre sombríos pasillos que no eran el sitio ideal para una pequeña que comenzaba su crecimiento y necesitaba experimentar la libertad que todo niño merecía para ser feliz.

Él apenas conocía a la pequeña Elsa, la pareja de Arendelle se había tomado la molestia de presentarla en dos eventos formales ante personas de la más íntima confianza, no más, y la niña rubia les había robado el cariño desde que sus ojos azules les sonrieron a él y a Eridan cuando le acariciaron los dedos y ella cerró su pálida manita alrededor del índice de Olsen. El viejo Von Bjornson tuvo el presentimiento de que esa pequeña no era una niña ordinaria, aunque siempre atribuyó esos pensamientos a la sangre real que corría por sus venas, según el noble linaje de su familia.

Pero además de su sangre azul, Eridan había hecho hincapié en el descomunal aspecto de la niña, resaltando su cabellera platinada, tan brillante como una cálida puesta de sol; no eran como los de Rapunzel. La hija mayor de los Von Bjornson tenía la peculiaridad de poseer dorados mechones de cabello, lacios y hermosos, pero los de Elsa resultaban pálidos, como el color de la luna quizás, tan pálidos como su curioso tono de piel, Olsen le había preguntado a Idun si la niña estaba completamente sana, la respuesta había sido positiva, pero el joven de aquellos tiempos siempre se preguntó si la temperatura corporal de la pequeña Elsa, era normal que estuviera tan fría. Idun ignoró esa pregunta y Olsen no volvió a hablarles de eso, pero una vez finalizada la recepción, Eridan le había contado el repentino frío que sintió cuando las ojos azules de la niña la miraron sonrientes.

Una niña hermosa, decidió la pareja, nacida bajo extrañas condiciones y prácticamente desaparecida del ojo público por varios años. Cuando Olsen le preguntó a Agdar por esta rareza, él le dijo que necesitaban tratar los efectos que el accidente —del que poco hablaban— había dejado en su esposa, y la niña solo debía estar ahí, con ellos, cerca de su madre.

Ahora que Elsa estaba parada delante de él, con la ropa emanando una fría humedad, los recuerdos de todo aquello que lo inquietó por aquél entonces le habían resurgido, y con ellos las dudas que nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a su amigo Agdar, pero antes de que pudiera proferir cualquiera de ellas, una enfermera —o lo que parecía una enfermera—, les salió al encuentro, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la rubia platinada.

—Señorita de Arendelle, el doctor Oaken me ha enviado para atenderla —Olsen dejó las preguntas para después.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó la muchacha, aturdida, no había reparado en sus propias necesidades desde que Anna cayera en aquél hoyo congelado, porque claro, ella no importaba —Yo-yo estoy bien.

—Caíste en aguas bajo cero, Elsa, eso no le debe hacer bien a nadie —Rapunzel habló, con un tono de voz tan suave que Elsa nunca le había escuchado para dirigirse a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergida en el agua? —Preguntó de nuevo la ácida mujer, anotando números en su tableta laminada, sin prestarles la mínima atención visual.

—No lo sé. Tres, cinco minutos, no estoy segura.

—Nadie fue consciente del tiempo —. Replicó Eugene, sintiéndose irritado por el trato duro de la enfermera —¿Quién va a estar contando el tiempo cuando su vida corre peligro?

—¿Fue usted quien se metió al agua, o fue ella?

—Claro está, ¿no es así? No soy yo quien está destilando gotas de hielo.

—Entonces limítese a mantenerse callado, por favor.

Eugene titubeó, pero el enojo le hizo ahogar las ásperas palabras que deseaba gritarle a aquella sádica mujer. Rapunzel le lanzó una breve mirada y el chico alcanzó a notar una media sonrisa dibujada en su enrojecido rostro. No era el momento de hacerse el payaso.

—No puedo decirle cuánto tiempo estuve sumergida en el agua, pero no fue mucho, porque me siento bien.

—Tome asiento, voy a tomarle la temperatura —ordenó de nuevo la enfermera, sin mucho tacto, y las manos del joven puertorriqueño se empuñaron crispando los dientes. Ahora la que sonreía era Elsa.

—Puedo asegurarle que me encuentro bien.

—Puedo asegurarle que no hay una chica ahora dentro de la cámara microondas, y eso no significa que sea verdad, porque, de hecho, hay una chica en la cámara de microondas justo ahora.

—Sí —dijo la rubia —ella es la razón por la que todos estamos aquí.

—Bien, como podrá darse cuenta, señorita de Arendelle, asegurar una cosa no es la verdad absoluta, así que siéntese y permítame revisarla, que no quiero tener confrontaciones con el doctor Oaken a causa de una niña malcriada.

—Elsa…

—Está bien, Eugene —lo calmó la rubia, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones color hueso que adornaban la elegante y cómoda sala de estar.

El centro de bacteriología no era un hospital, pero a menudo se usaba para atenciones especiales, así que el equipamiento era minimalista y muy pulcro, y el ambiente bastante hostil y frío. No se esperaba otra cosa.

La enfermera era joven y con una belleza diferente a las costumbres noruegas, alta, delgada y con una piel morena bastante llamativa; posiblemente rondaba los treinta años, pensó Elsa. Y quizás sería una practicante en especialidades de intercambio, tenía un ligero acento francés y el cabello poco concordante con el resto de las mujeres que ella pudiera traer a la memoria, porque Elsa casi conocía a todo el personal de ese edificio, y ella no recordaba a esta joven enfermera de ojos verdes.

La muchacha colocó un instrumento helado dentro de la boca de Elsa y otro bajo su axila, y esperó. El silencio se hizo un acompañante más dentro de la sala, con la atención de todos centrada en las indicaciones clínicas de la peculiar enfermera.

La joven alzó ambas cejas una vez comprobada la temperatura de uno de los instrumentos médicos, y todavía fue posible enarcarlas más cuando comprobó el resultado con el otro termómetro. Observó su reloj de mano con movimientos torpes.

La temperatura estaba bajo cero.

—E-estás… completamente… fría —esbozó, con una voz diluida en todo el asombro reflejado en su morena cara —In-incluso más que la… chica que acabamos de ingresar a la… ¿Cómo es que no has perdido tus sentidos?

Cada par de ojos se fijaron extrañados en la mujer. ¿Qué había dicho? Eugene estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Las carcajadas de Eugene no eran discretas. Elsa lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo es que… sigues viva?

—Tengo un organismo fuerte y resistente al frío… al parecer —mencionó la empresaria débilmente. El puertorriqueño se volvió del otro lado para contener la risa, sufriendo espasmos.

—No, chica… me refiero a que tú estás congelada por dentro… eso no es normal, eso es mortal, eso…

—Es la adrenalina, Esmeralda… —un sujeto alto y robusto, con los ojos azul cielo y rostro bonachón, apareció por el pasillo y se acercó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca —A veces la adrenalina hace que las condiciones del cuerpo se alteren, pero no quiere decir que sean fatales.

—Doctor Oaken —la enfermera llevaba su mirada entre Elsa y el doctor, los ojos abiertos como platos —ella está…

—Ella está helada —resolvió el hombre, con un tono divertido en la gruesa voz —. Yo la atiendo, Esmeralda, muchas gracias. Ocúpate de las observaciones en la cámara microondas.

La enfermera lo obedeció, pero seguramente más por inercia que por voluntad propia, claramente ella no había salido del asombro y caminó de espaldas hacia el pasillo, con los abiertos ojos todavía puestos sobre Elsa, estupefacta. Hasta que se perdió de vista.

Oaken sonrió de medio lado —Si me disculpan, se las devuelvo en un momento.

La rubia se dejó conducir hasta una de las orillas de la sala, unos considerables metros lejos del resto de los visitantes. Una vez cómoda sobre el reposabrazos de otro sofá forrado en piel, la muchacha bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, esperando sin duda, un bien merecido regaño.

—Elsa —resopló el médico.

Elsa levantó tímidamente la cara, con un gesto notablemente preocupado, Oaken pudo ver en aquellos claros ojos a la enternecida niña que corría por los pasillos seguida de una estela de hielo tras de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír ocultamente, Oaken sabía que aquellos años habían sido resguardados en la profundidad de un baúl de siete candados para ser suplantados por esa calculadora mujer que tenía ahora delante.

—Te juro que estoy bien, Oaken, y que solo lo hice porque se trataba de Anna, ella me necesitaba y yo no la iba a dejar ahí; no tienes qué preocuparte por mí, ahora solo quiero que veas por ella. A mí solo me importa Anna, Oaken.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé?

La mirada del corpulento doctor era todo menos ceñida, miraba a Elsa de manera consoladora, como si estuviera metido dentro de sus zapatos, pero también tenía ese tono que implicaba que su charla tampoco iba a ser muy amable.

—Entonces sabes que no podía evitarlo.

—No. Y que no pudiste pensar en algo mejor que meterte en el agua —Elsa iba a protestar, pero él la acalló —. No es un regaño, es una afirmación, Elsa —se incorporó un poco en todo su largo y robusto cuerpo, para relajar y destensar los indiscutibles músculos bajo su blanca bata —. Anna va a estar bien, no te preocupes por eso. En éste momento solo le están aplicando ondas calientes para equilibrar su temperatura, es cosa de esperar lo que son minutos para tenerla de vuelta. Has hecho bien al traerla acá.

—La mejor noticia que puedes darme.

—Me preocupas tú. Te has expuesto demasiado hoy.

—Lo sé, pero no había opción. Se trata de Anna. No me importa nada más, Oaken, solo quiero que ella esté bien. Es todo, te juro que es todo lo que me importa. Puedes encerrarme aquí para siempre, el mundo puede mandarme a un estúpido circo vistiéndome con un patético traje de colores, y los dedos pueden acusarme de lo que quieran, pero si esto volviera a ocurrir, yo iría de nuevo por ella.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Elsa? —Continuó el médico, más relajado —Me alegro que te hayas alejado de Anna aquella vez, era necesario, de otra manera hace mucho que tu naturaleza hubiese quedado al descubierto.

—No me fui para protegerme a mí, Oaken, lo sabes, lo hice para protegerla a ella.

El médico la observó, pasando una de sus gigantescas manos por su pálida frente.

—Es increíble lo poderoso que se ha vuelto.

Elsa quiso decirle algo a Oaken, pero justo en ese momento escuchó sonar su teléfono móvil en los pantalones de Eugene. Eugene enseguida le dio acceso a la llamada. Era su madre.

—¿Sí…? Lo sé, madre, aunque no imaginaba que se hubiera hecho noticia tan rápido… Yo-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. A Anna la están estabilizando…

Hubo otro cargado silencio, en el que solo la pluma de Oaken se escuchó garabatear en su tabla —. Sí, por supuesto, no había otro lugar mejor para disponerla… No, no te preocupes, Oaken se está encargando de todo… Sí, claro… Seguro que sí, madre… También te amo.

Elsa suspiró. Luego bajó la mirada y se puso de pie para acercarse a los conocidos que aguardaban en la sala —. Mi madre ha dicho que cuentan con ella para lo que necesiten, y desea que Anna se recupere pronto. A ella le gustaría estar aquí para apoyarlos.

—Ya lo hace, Elsa —dijo Eridan, acercándose a la joven para sujetarla por los hombros y poder hablarle de frente, casi, porque Elsa era notoriamente más alta que Eridan — Tú eres su hija y hoy has salvado la vida de nuestra pequeña niña.

Elsa parpadeó.

—No es válido si se trata de Anna… haría lo que sea por ella… lo que sea.

Luego se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no se dio tiempo para componerlo, Rapunzel cortó cualquiera de sus aclaraciones —Estás húmeda, podrías pescar un resfriado. Necesitas ropa seca.

—Tengo la chaqueta de Eugene.

—Pero no lo demás, Elsa. ¿Cómo has podido andarte por ahí con la ropa mojada y fría? Cielos, querida, estuviste en aguas congeladas, tú no deberías estar tan campante como ahora.

—Elsa tiene un organismo muy resistente al frío, el loco de su padre la traía frecuentemente acá cuando era niña porque quería que aprendiera sobre una de sus ocultas pasiones: la bacteriología del hielo. Así que la pequeña Elsa se expuso de manera exagerada a las bajas temperaturas prácticamente, desde que era un bebé.

—¿Eso es posible? Suena de… fantasía.

—Yo me esperaría cualquier cosa del loco de Agdar —rugió Olsen —Cuando le entraba algo a la cabeza, difícilmente le salía, hicieras lo que hicieras para cambiarle la opinión. E Idun no es tan distinta, eh. Mira qué pasarse la vida metida entre cavernas de hielo.

—Suena fantasioso —lo interrumpió Oaken —pero es real. Sin embargo lo que Elsa tiene ahora es un bloqueo por la adrenalina que la invadió en el momento del accidente, su organismo se contrajo y sus órganos trabajaron con el calor que su actividad le produjo. De todos modos, Elsa, no está demás que te cambies esa ropa, porque cuando los efectos de la adrenalina comiencen a ceder, entonces podrías cambiar el papel con Anna.

—Voy a pedir una bata…

—No, tonta, necesitas ropa seca.

Las manos delgadas de Rapunzel se pasearon por el cuerpo húmedo de la empresaria, palpando. Mérida, que hasta entonces se había quedado junto a uno de los pilares, abrazando su cuerpo y en un silencio exitoso, se puso de pie.

—Vamos a pedir esa bata para quitarte la humedad, Eugene puede ir a casa y traerte lo que necesites.

—Claro —dijo el chico, adelantándose unos pasos, cuando fue impedido por otra débil voz, una que ya le estaba haciendo nido en alguna parte importante de su cuerpo.

—Uhm… yo te acompaño.

Los cabellos del joven puertorriqueño revolotearon ante el jalón que sacudió su cabeza, no se esperaba de ningún modo aquello, y de algún modo aquello le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.

—Vamos —Rapunzel entregó su mochila a su madre y caminó delante de Eugene, rumbo a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó al chico balbucear.

—N-no tienes qué molestarte, yo-yo…

—Es una chica — dijo ella —, necesita cosas de chica, no creo que estés familiarizado con eso.

La media sonrisa que Rapunzel le dirigió, de nuevo, estaba volviéndose mortal para Eugene, y a pesar que él tenía bastante conocimiento de las necesidades que podían apremiar a la rubia —pues bastantes veces él le preparó un equipaje adecuado—, fue movido discretamente por la mirada de la platinada para que se quedara callado y simplemente aceptara la compañía. Así que guardó silencio y le entregó a Mérida las cosas de Elsa, buscando las llaves de la camioneta en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Todo está en el armario — indicó Elsa a Rapunzel —, no necesitas llave para nada; solo dile a Kai que necesitas algunas cosas y él no opondrá resistencia a que busques donde lo requieras.

—Perfecto. ¿Vamos, Eugene? —Expresó la chica, otra vez, con esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado que tantos estragos causaba al estómago del puertorriqueño.

Eugene siguió a la rubia hasta la salida, quien antes de perderse por los pasillos, volvió su rostro sonriente para dirigirse a Elsa.

—Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermanita —Y se fue.

Mérida aprovechó para tomar por el brazo a Elsa, que ahora debatía entre comenzar una charla con los padres de Anna, o continuar la examinación con su médico —. Vamos a conseguir una habitación.

—Bien —Elsa respondió de buena manera, agradeciendo el detalle y la oportunidad para alejarse de las personas en ese momento, y echó una rápida mirada a su doctor, que seguía de pie junto a ella —Oaken nos mantendrá informados de los mejoramientos de Anna… solo debemos esperar.

—Dentro de pocos minutos estará volviendo en sí. Me retiro para corroborar el proceso. Elsa… después paso a revisar de nuevo tu temperatura. Con permiso.

Luego de que el médico se retirara, la rubia lanzó una esforzada sonrisita a los padres de la pelirroja, mismos que le devolvieron el gesto, urgiéndola para tomar el merecido descanso. Y al fin Mérida se la llevó.

**xxx**

Anna cerró el libro y leyó el título de la portada por tercera ocasión, comenzando a dar los primeros sorbos a la taza de yogurt que Eridan le había llevado hace poco. No se sentía cómoda con todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, su recuperación mejoraba a grandes pasos y ella se sentía con todas las energías para salir al jardín a jugar con Sven, pero aun lo tenía prohibido, así que Rapunzel le facilitaba todo el material con el que Anna podía entretenerse, haciendo a un lado los videojuegos para interesarse curiosamente en alguna buena lectura recomendada. Y al parecer la actividad le estaba gustando.

—¿Lo has terminado tan pronto? —Preguntó la hermana mayor, recostándose a su lado para beber de su propia botella de yogurt.

—Es el mejor libro que he leído en toda la vida.

Rapunzel rio —Lo mismo dijiste de _Harry Potter_ cada vez que te leías un nuevo volumen.

—¿Sabes? —Reflexionó la pelirroja, bebiendo de su taza —De alguna forma, Harry tiene una ligera similitud con _Oliver Twist_: ambos eran huérfanos, y también eran ingleses.

—Wow… admiro mucho tu asombrosa manera de profundizar en las historias, ya puedes postular para el nobel de literatura —se burló la ojiverde. Anna le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Me he leído seis libros en esta semana, compréndeme un poco.

—Entonces deberías parar.

—¿Y morirme del aburrimiento?

—¿Por qué eres tan exagerada? —Rapunzel se incorporó, revisando la mensajería entrante en su teléfono móvil —Podemos decirle a mamá que estás lista para salir a caminar al jardín.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Chilló la pelirroja emocionada —Dile ahora.

—Ahora no, Aurora acaba de llegar y desea verte.

La emoción de Anna se evaporó en un instante, pero pudo ocultarla tras esos brillantes ojos aguamarina que permanecieron falsamente sonrientes.

—Uh… vale.

La rubia caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, se volvió para mirar a la chica que ya estaba tumbada de nuevo sobre los gruesos almohadones de su cama, hojeando el libro que hace rato había abandonado con pereza.

—No me morí, Rapunzel.

—No, no lo hiciste, tonta, pero me metiste un susto de muerte.

La pelirroja no supo qué responder, solo fue capaz de arrugar la nariz y expresar su sonrisa más encantadora de medio lado.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—Por mucho que te odie a veces, o me saques de mis casillas —sonrió —, te quiero mucho, Anna. Siempre voy a estar agradecida con Elsa por haberte salvado.

Y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Anna sumida de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Habían girado tantas veces hacia todas direcciones, pero el punto particular es que aterrizaban siempre en donde mismo: en Elsa. Anna podía recordar casi todo a la perfección.

No se habría esperado que las cosas resultaran de aquél modo. Fueron segundos, segundos en el que los papeles se habían invertido de tal forma, que la salvadora se convirtió en la necesitada, en la víctima. Y le resultaba ridículo y vergonzoso aceptar aquello. Anna iba a rescatar a Elsa, y al final, Elsa terminó arriesgando su vida por ella. Qué mundo tan irónico. No sabría cómo es que iba a mirarla de nuevo a la cara la próxima vez, si había una próxima vez.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y volvió a pensar en lo mismo, la sensación de caer en el agua congelada, la entumición de todo el cuerpo, la luz de la mañana perdiéndose mientras el hielo se formaba de nuevo ante sus ojos adormilados, luego la silueta de Elsa caer —aunque en aquél momento había creído que formaba parte de sus desvaríos a causa de su estado—, tuvo una sensación de vida, como un despertar de entre los muertos, cuando aquella rubia cabellera iluminó de nuevo su vista, como si de una lámpara muy refulgente se tratara.

Eso fue todo lo que vio, después solo sintió, o creyó sentir un jalón hacia arriba, pero para ese entonces sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, y su mente la llevaba a un lugar de ensueño donde la luz no se difuminaba, donde todo era más claro que las aguas a donde había caído, y donde se había encontrado de nuevo con su ángel de rubio cabello platinado.

Lo que supo después, es que había entrado a una cámara que lanzaba efectos de ondas para restablecer su temperatura y traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, y una vez que despertó, habían pasado dos semanas recuperándose en casa, dos muy largas semanas donde la gente entraba y salía de su habitación. Rostros diferentes, de personas con las que nunca había hablado antes y de familiares desconocidos hasta entonces.

Siempre buscando a un solo par de peculiares ojos azules cada vez que se abría la puerta, y sintiéndose cada vez más decepcionada por no verlos aparecer, aunque Rapunzel le había dicho que pasaba con frecuencia para preguntar por su estado de salud, rehusándose a entrar a su habitación para conversar con ella, alegando por toda ocasión la llamada del trabajo.

Anna prefería no escuchar esas partes, así que cuando Rapunzel se las comunicaba, ella fingía estar entretenida con algo más, y minimizar el dolor que golpeteaba dentro de su cuerpo. ¿Para qué la había salvado Elsa, si no quería ni siquiera volver a ver su rostro?

Anna estaba llorando cuando Aurora entró a su recámara.

**xxx**

Aurora era buena, esa mañana le había llevado un par de pastelillos de nata que a la pelirroja tanto le fascinaba degustar. También le ayudaba con algunos deberes y le ponía al tanto de las cosas que Mulán y Jane no la enteraban, aunque estas eran mínimas porque sus jóvenes compañeras de clase eran profesionales a la hora de captar cada nueva noticia; de ese modo se enteró que de la noche a la mañana le habían salido admiradores por doquier que deseaban conocerla más "íntimamente", señaló Jane entre comillas, un hecho que a Mulán no le había causado ninguna gracia, según Anna creyó ver; Jane y Mulán estaban tan cansadas de eso que le dijeron a algunos que Anna era lesbiana, la travesura le sacó a la pecosa trocitos de pan de queso que recién había comido, lanzando una risotada que a sus padres tampoco les había agradado, y prohibieron a las chicas que volvieran a mentir sobre ese asunto. Este acto puso triste a la deportista.

Nunca antes de aquello se había cuestionado su sexualidad como había hecho durante esas dos semanas, porque tenía tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas; pero un día, mirando aquella serie nueva de una sexy vampira que comenzaba su relación romántica con una mortal, Anna decidió que simplemente ella era diferente, y que le gustaba Elsa, y que eso la convertía en una chica gay, una cualidad que no le molestaba si no fuera porque no parecía estar en gracia de sus padres ni de Rapunzel, y había días en los que Anna se sentía valiente y otros días en los que solo se ponía a lloriquear por pensar en aquello. Luego se preguntaba si sus padres la rechazarían aun si ella les decía que la chica que amaba era Elsa, la hija de sus mejores amigos, la mujer que acaparaba los titulares de economía, un excelente partido para cualquier persona, pero entonces su semblante decaía cuando su mente la sentaba sobre la silla de clavos y un verdugo con el rostro oculto bajo una grotesca máscara de cuero le dictaba amargamente que Elsa no sería para ella. Entonces Anna lloraba de nuevo, porque luego de aquellas mortales clases imaginarias ella no se miraba con ningún chico, por lo que debía aceptar que definitivamente iba a tener problemas con sus padres, y buscaba el modo de decirles que ni siquiera era gay cuando les hiciera frente, que ella solo era "Elsasexual".

Mientras mordía su panqué de nata pensaba y sonreía sobre sus pensamientos, sin saber qué exactamente le decía Aurora, Anna solo sonreía y masticaba, después se inmolaría por aquella burla, ya que estaba segura que Aurora realmente sentía algo por ella, y por eso estaba ahí, casi todos los días.

—… Por lo que ahora ya es oficial que Rapunzel y Éric no volverán a estar juntos.

—¿Qué?

Finalmente, algo había captado la atención de Anna.

—Lo que escuchaste, es oficial, Éric y tu hermana han roto relaciones definitivamente.

—¿Pero eso por qué?

—¿No me escuchaste? Ellos han acordado llevarse como amigos y en serio lo están cumpliendo, esta vez parece creíble. Además… hay otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ahora sí me vas a prestar atención?

—Te la estoy dando desde que llegaste.

—Va a crecerte la nariz hasta Australia, pequeña Pinocho.

—Solo dime.

—Bien —dijo Aurora lacónicamente—, se rumora que Rapunzel ha comenzado a salir con otra persona.

—¿Qué cosa?

La joven Paulsen resopló —Tus padres deben dejarte salir de aquí ya mismo. Tú lo conoces, es ese chico amigo de Elsa.

—¿Eugene?

—Fitzherbert, exacto.

Anna giró los ojos hacia arriba, dejando de lado el panqueque e imaginando cómo se vería Rapunzel de la mano de Eugene, ella creyó que se veía genial y asintió.

—Lo apruebo, Eugene es guapo y encantador, quiero ser su cuñada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Aurora, estudiando el semblante jovial de Anna —Nadie sabe nada de él, y parece que tu padre ha comenzado a investigarlo.

—Es el mejor amigo de Elsa, debería de ser suficiente. Y yo sé algunas cosas sobre él: es latino, rico y encantador, ¿qué más quieren?

—Además de que supongo que ser latino, rico y encantador no me parecen cualidades suficientes para salir con una persona, he sabido que tus padres difieren hacia él.

—¿Que cómo?

—No sé mucho, así que no preguntes, pero de estas veces que me he pasado a verte me ha tocado escuchar algunas charlas. Elsa no ha dicho mucho sobre él y eso desespera a Olsen, Eridan está en el medio pero sabes bien que tu padre es quien finalmente toma todas las decisiones en tu hogar.

—Rapunzel es mayor, ella decide con quién salir.

—Dile eso a tus padres.

Anna colocó el panqué sobre el buró y pasó sus brazos sobre su regazo, mirando escrutadoramente a Aurora —Ellos deben entender, no les pertenecemos, nuestras vidas no son como una masa de plastilina a su merced para que ellos las amolden. Si Rapunzel está dispuesta a ser feliz con un chico del que no se conoce nada excepto que es el amigo de una mujer de mucha confianza para ellos, entonces eso debe bastar para que ella luche por… su amor o lo que sea que tenga con Eugene. A mí me agrada, es muy simpático.

—¿Y crees que ella lo haga? La conoces mejor que nadie, debo suponer.

—Yo lo haría.

La rubia observó a la pelirroja, que había vuelto a devorar su panqué. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios y endulzó su voz para hablarle de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿ya les piensas salir tú del armario?

Decenas de trocitos de panqué volaron por el aire y cayeron a los pies de Aurora.

**xxx**

Anna se dio vuelta en la cama por trigésima vez, titiritó de frío y se echó la sábana hasta el cuello, con las manos aprisionadas entre sus piernas.

¿Así que Aurora se había dado cuenta de lo suyo con Elsa? Bueno, acerca de que ella estaba enamorada de la rubia, la verdad es que no le importaba que lo supiera en lo absoluto, pero era raro hablar particularmente de ese tema con otra persona, si apenas sus sentimientos se iban esclareciendo como el cielo se despeja de las nubes luego de una fuerte tormenta.

—No deberías preocuparte porque esté enterada —había dicho la rubia, alisándose los pliegues de su fina falda de diseñador—, no deberías preocuparte por mí de ninguna forma, sino por ti. A tus padres no parece gustarles la idea de que alguna de sus hijas salga con otra mujer. Y como recién has dicho que Rapunzel debería revelarse, pues simplemente yo…

—Cuando crea necesario que mis padres deban enterarse, yo se los diré, pero ahora no tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo —fue la respuesta de Anna, observando su panqué, ya sin apetito, solo para evitar la pregunta del cómo Aurora había llegado a esa conclusión, pero eso lo preguntaría en otro momento.

—¿Ni por Elsa?

—Menos por Elsa, yo no tengo nada con ella, ninguna oportunidad, y tampoco creo tenerla en el futuro.

Aurora no sabía si enojarse por aquello, porque ciertamente le escocía el corazón, o reír por el puchero inconsciente que la pelirroja había dibujado en su rostro. Se decidió por sonreír sin que la estudiante lo notara.

—¿Ninguna?

La pelirroja suspiró —Elsa no me quiere en su vida. Fin del tema.

Los ojos azules de la joven Paulsen se cernieron fijos sobre la pecosa, en un silencio breve que comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo —¿De verdad lo crees?

—Ella me lo dijo.

—¿Y tú lo crees? ¿Después de que te salvara la vida de esa forma? Sabes lo que pasó, apuesto que la cronología de eventos te fue contada tal cual sucedió y ahora hasta su nombre resalta entre los sublimes héroes históricos de Arendelle, no me extrañaría que de pronto tenga un monumento con su imagen o sea canonizada, ¿y tú realmente piensas que lo hizo solo por "echarte la mano"?

—Bien, Aurora, estoy segura que Elsa me quiere; de algún modo, a su manera, me quiere, pero ella no lo hace lo suficiente como para sacar su vida del armario, y ciertamente no deberíamos estar hablando de ella cuando no está presente, no es correcto.

—¿Así que tú piensas que Elsa te rechaza porque no quiere aparecer en los medios con un titular sacándola del clóset nada menos que con la hija menor de los Von Bjornson? Que de paso, fueron los mejores amigos de su difunto padre, para variar. Sería un escándalo, ¿no es así?

—Algo así.

—No imaginé que eso te importara —Paulsen se preguntó internamente si a Anna le importaría lo mismo si se tratara de ella y no de Elsa, porque de verdad que a Aurora no le preocupaba ninguna estúpida nota que hablara de ella con Anna, Aurora estaría orgullosa de haberla conseguido, de hecho. Eso era algo que definitivamente iba a preguntarle.

—Es claro que no es por mí, yo no tengo la fama de Elsa.

—Bueno… —musitó la rubia —¿entonces a ti eso no te afecta?

—¿Tú qué crees? Más de lo que debería.

Aurora se tomó de nuevo su tiempo, pero Anna supo que ella no perdería la oportunidad de decirlo, sintió los cálidos dedos de la única descendiente Paulsen y luego su delgada voz inundó su espacio cada vez más espeso —¿Y eso te cierra a otra mujer?

"¿Qué demonios me vio Aurora?" Se preguntó esa noche la pelirroja, mientras deambulaba con sus pensamientos en aquella gruesa oscuridad de su habitación, recostada de lado sobre la cama, aun tiritando de frío. "¿Qué demonios?".

Anna se creía insignificante, insignificante al lado de aquellas dos rubias mujeres que de alguna forma pusieron sus azules ojos en ella; para variar, rubias y de ojos azules, las dos. No podía decir que aquello no la sonrojaba, pero era obvio que Anna quería hacer sentir aquello en Elsa, y no en Aurora, porque ciertamente Aurora no le gustaba para algo más allá que una sólida amistad, como la que había sido por ese tiempo. Y Anna era honesta con la gente, así que eso fue lo que le dijo, de cualquier forma, intentar esconder que Elsa tendría su corazón bajo llave por mucho tiempo sería imposible.

"Maldita rubia", pensó Anna, "maldita rubia y malditos hermosos ojos que tiene". "Maldito cabello plateado, maldita sonrisa, malditos labios… maldita toda, maldita ella". Se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió sonoramente.

—Ojalá te comiera una vaca y no te volviera a ver, pero estás ahí, con ese perfecto rostro y esa perfecta figura que se balancea cuando caminas como si demandaras la atención de cada persona en cualquier lugar donde te presentas… Un metro, ochenta centímetros, setenta kilogramos, te he calculado… zurda…

—Espero que no estés hablando de mí, porque sinceramente no quiero ser comida por una vaca con siete hileras de dientes, nunca he soñado con ser masticada lentamente siendo confundida con heno. Ah, y no mido un metro con ochenta, son ochenta y dos centímetros y setenta y dos kilogramos. A menos, claro, que te refieras a otra persona de maldito cabello plateado.

—Elsa… ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia se sentó sutilmente a la orilla de la cama de la pelirroja, sin haberse ocupado de encender la luz, Anna había tenido el rostro cubierto y musitaba cuando la empresaria abrió la puerta y se internó en la habitación de la menor de los Von Bjornson.

—Vine a verte.

—Son las dos de la mañana.

—Son las nueve, Anna, deberías ajustar ese reloj.

—¿En serio? —Anna miró su reloj de mano —Rapunzel —gruñó —. No importa, ¿a qué has venido?

—Ya te lo dije, a verte.

—¿Después de un siglo?

Elsa titubeó, confundida —No ha pasado un siglo.

—Ash, no entiendes una exageración. Es obvio que no, ¿acaso tienes Asperger?

—No, pero podrías centrarte en lo racional y…

—Tengo diecisiete, fantasear es parte de mi vida, ¿tengo permiso de ser infantil lo que me resta de mi adolescencia? En unos días seré mayor de edad y ya puedo ponerme a pensar sobre las verdades exactas del universo y las matemáticas avanzadas.

—¿Estás en tus días?

La pelirroja resopló y se dejó caer de espaldas contra las almohadas, mirando hacia el techo.

—Si estuviera en mis días ese panqué estaría embarrado ahora en toda tu linda cara.

—Me alegro que el panqué siga en su sitio. Y que consideres linda mi cara.

—Desespero por quitarlo de ahí y desmenuzarlo sobre algo liso. Y tampoco eres tan linda, no te sientas súper modelo.

—Está bien, Anna, ¿qué te tiene en este estado?

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —Anna se incorporó quedando de frente con Elsa, no muy apartada de la empresaria —No has venido a verme en semanas y estoy segura que tu problema no era el trabajo.

—Contraté a una sexy y joven asistente hace pocos días y te entero que a la muy insensata se le ocurrió meterse a nadar en aguas frías, ¿querías que estuviera contenta? La improvisada casi muere por la hipotermia que pescó, ¿qué diablos pensaba que era? ¿Un pingüino con pecas?

Anna bufó, cayendo de nuevo sobre las almohadas —No sabía que podías ser tan odiosa. He sido infantilmente engañada por tu bonito rostro. La etiqueta debía advertir: apariencia de ángel, quítele la máscara y ha comprado usted un demonio.

Una sensación helada se posó sobre sus labios, y de pronto Anna creyó ver estrellitas dando vueltas sobre su cabeza, y después… de nuevo esa soledad en su boca, el vacío en su estómago; aquél beso había durado apenas unos instantes, que si la joven tuviera el poder para encapsular el tiempo, el mismo hubiera sido guardado en una bonita esfera navideña.

—Silencio, tonta —dijo Elsa, y Anna fue envuelta en unos cálidos brazos que se ajustaron a ella por detrás, en un astuto movimiento que la dejó mirando hacia la ventana, mientras el tibio aliento de Elsa le golpeaba delicadamente la nuca —. Me quedaré a dormir contigo esta noche, porque tu padre ha dicho que me extrañas y que a menudo te despiertas a mitad de tus pesadillas llamando mi nombre.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Eso… —respondió, besando sus pelirrojos cabellos —es lo que Rapunzel y tu madre han confirmado.

—¿Por qué te llamaría?

—¿Por qué me extrañas? —un sonido de réplica le hizo esbozar una sonrisita a la rubia y continuó hablándole quedamente —Tú querías salvarme de aquellas temibles villanas, gritaste mi nombre antes de empujarme contra el hielo y luego te hundiste en aquellas aguas que casi te arrebatan la vida.

—Pero no lo hicieron, me salvaste. Y no son para nada temibles.

Pasó un segundo en el que solo se escuchó la orquesta sinfónica de una familia de grillos en el jardín, la pelirroja sintió un apretón posesivo sobre su cuerpo, que le fue más efectivo que las sábanas —Pero tuve miedo… fue… la sensación más terrible que he experimentado en la vida… tuve mucho miedo, Anna.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Porque no me importa dónde estés y con quién estés, mi vida siempre va a estar conectada a la tuya, si tú me faltas, también me muero. Yo no puedo existir si tú no lo haces, es tan difícil de explicar como la física cuántica.

—Eso no está bien, no deberíamos depender de ese modo.

—No deberíamos, Anna, díselo a mi corazón, porque el necio no quiere hacerme caso.

Sin pretenderlo, Elsa comenzó a arrullar a la pecosa, Anna no se dio cuenta del efecto tan tranquilizador que solo la voz pacífica y dulce de la rubia provocaba en ella.

—¿Y aun así no quieres que estemos juntas?

—Solo puedo venir por instantes, no puedo quedarme para siempre contigo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque cada vez que me acerque a ti, será como repetir aquél fatídico accidente; cada vez que siquiera te toque, será como una caída a esas aguas heladas que por poco te arrebatan de mí.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—No tienes qué entenderlo ahora, solo confía en mí. Créeme.

Anna comenzó a sentirse adormecida, aun en contra de sus intentos para mantenerse despierta, alcanzó a lanzar otra pregunta —¿Elsa… tú me amas?

—Ssshh… —musitó la rubia, besando de nuevo sus cabellos —duerme.

—Elsa… ¿y si morimos juntas? Si ambas no hubiésemos salido de aquellas aguas, y solo te hubieras quedado ahí… conmigo…

—No… yo de verdad anhelo conocer a tus hijos, Anna. Tú siempre fuiste bonita, con esas pecas, y esos ojos de ningún color y todos los colores al mismo tiempo… ¿no te gustaría ver reír a un pequeño pelirrojo mientras corre de la mano de su traviesa prima de ojos verdes?

Anna sonrió, con los párpados cada vez más pesados.

—Sí… pero también he soñado con pequeñas rubias de ojos azules… —una risita se escapó de los labios cerrados de Elsa —pequeños platinados de ojos azules… —bostezó —y poderes de hielo…

Los ojos cobalto se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo?

—Luego los veo corriendo por pasillos de pareces grises… y una luz al final… Olaf… una luz… en una noche estrellada… tú a mi… lado… y luego ya no estás…

—Anna, ¿qué?

—¿Aun tienes… ese… esa cicatriz en forma de copo de nieve cerca de tu pecho…? Rapunzel dice que tengo un copo de nieve en mi espalda… por el cuello…

—A-Anna…

—No te olvides de descongelar la habitación antes de irnos a dormir… mis padres podrían descubrir que… tú… y… también mira hacia abajo… dejas escarcha por donde ca… minas…

—Anna… —llamó Elsa, levantándose para enfrentar su rostro.

Pero finalmente Anna se había rendido al sueño…

**xxx**

**En serio muchas gracias por guardarme paciencia y continuar por acá, si tú eres de los lectores que solo les gusta leer y aun me sigues, de verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Agradezco expresamente a todas las personas que han dejado un comentario en el capítulo anterior:**

**Dichiro:** gracias por entenderme :') Sí, por favor, un abrazo de consolación \\(u.u)/

**Loreley:** la intimidad viene, solo que no deseo algo arrebatado, todavía me queda esclarecer algunos puntos acerca de por qué realmente Elsa quedó prendida de Anna, si me esperas un poco, esa parte vendrá :—) Y yo de verdad necesito a una matemática en mi vida ahora, ese ofrecimiento es tan lindo de tu parte :') ¡Gracias! P.D. ¿Dónde te pido la ayuda? Ja, ja, ja.

**Elsa-ookami:** Gracias :—)

**Passenger:** ¿me extrañaste también esta vez? :—/

**Ichui:** tengo esa palabra en mi lista de palabras por usar, y no te miento, realmente tengo una lista de esas palabras XD Así que gracias por el aporte ;—)

**Rawr-Uke:** me encanta tener nuevos lectores y cuando son hombres me resultan tan enternecedor *-* Bienvenido a la familia Elsanna :—)

**Frank Lester:** 3 Sos un amor enorme, y tan fijado en los detalles que yo te extrañaría si un día te llevaran los extraterrestres 3

**Lore:** me encantó tu review, lo he leído tres veces porque creo que va a servirme para los capítulos que vienen. Muchas gracias por venir a leer mi historia, espero que esta siga manteniendo tu atención. ¿Has leído a FrostDan? ¿A Fran Lester? ¿Ese fic llamado Talismán? Son realmente buenos, están todos en español, si no los has leído, venga, te los recomiendo :—)

**Shiryuu Celas:** Ja, ja, ja, ¿puedo decirte que amé tu review también? XD Ha sido muy gracioso leer todo eso, de verdad, una espera ser leída, pero cuando un lector/a viene a expresarte lo que tu escritura le ha gustado es… wow… simplemente es como un café por las mañanas :') ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia :-D

**DattebayoC:** como puedes ver, he andado un poco apartada por acá que no he podido pasarme por tu historia, espero compensarte la ausencia. ¿Por dónde quieres que le den a Aurora? XDD

**YiyeCX:** Sí, Elsa es toda una cabrona XDD No puedes describirla mejor, aunque yo la llamo sutilmente "perra" XDD Y creo que se pondrá más cabrona en adelante… espero :—I Ahora, ¿puedo saber qué personita te ha recomendado leerla? :-D Dímelo, ¿sí? :-D

**Karlakym:** acá tienes otro, espero que te guste :—)

**Nerr:** sobre Hans… hum… bueno, él tiene una segunda aparición prevista, y no va a ser buena :—/ Espero que en este capítulo se entienda un poco las razones de Elsa por ir y venir con sus decisiones u.u No es tan mala, solo está algo… ¿Qué opinas ahora de las principerras? XDD

**StrabGirl:** espero que ya no odies a Elsa… ¿la odias aun? :—O Espero que se le comprenda un poquito :—/

**Guest:** la historia tiene un final, solo que yo tardo por el trabajo, pero por supuesto que jamás la dejaré colgada :—) Gracias por escribirme :—)

**Por su atención: MUCHAS GRACIAS \ :—D / —Se levanta la capa y se eleva en el aire— ¡Escóndanse, villanos!**


	12. Chapter 12

Yo sé que no tengo perdón alguno, he tardado demasiado en actualizar y sé que por eso muchos pierden el hilo de la historia, pero en serio que han sido meses de trabajo imparables, por lo cual solo me queda disculparme con ustedes, y decirles que aunque lo parezca, esta historia no quedará jamás abandonada, es mi proyecto más ambicioso en _FanFiction_ hasta el momento y a mí más que nadie me interesa completarla, para eso faltarían cuatro capítulos aproximadamente después de este, y claro que serán publicados, no piensen que quedará inconclusa, solo me tardo mucho por causa de las ocupaciones y como ya fue demasiado de explicaciones, no me queda más que agradecer que sigan acá, leyendo esta historia; agradezco también sus siempre motivadores comentarios, me pesa mucho leerlos y no poder actualizar pronto cuando me escriben por el próximo capítulo, quisiera poder complacerlos pero, es difícil u_u

Por lo demás, espero que este les resulte interesante, intento mejorar cada vez aunque mi cabeza es un lío y al final, esto es lo que sale. Cualquier pregunta, siempre las respondo por acá o por privado, un abrazo a todos \\(n_n)/

_**Frozen no me pertenece, es de nuestro querido Disney n_n **_

_**#GiveElsaAGirlfriend**_

**Nota: **En capítulos anteriores la inmunda de yo… puso otro apellido a Hans, eso pasó porque ignoraba que tuviera un apellido conocido, así que una vez me enteré, a partir de este capítulo, el apellido de ese desgraciado cambia de Southern, a Westergard, el original.

Soy la peor escritora del mundo :'I

**Capítulo XII**

_**Hans Westergard**_

— ¿Puedes dejar en paz ese teléfono?

Los ojos azules se giraron hacia la chica rizada que aguardaba con los brazos cruzados desde varios minutos atrás, mirando el ir y venir de la rubia dentro de la habitación, con los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra de terciopelo claro, a medio vestir. La empresaria le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio —Por supuesto, señor Baptiste, no es necesario que su presentación sea tan elaborada si considera cada uno de los rubros que señala la cláusula para evaluar su proyecto, tome la opción que usted ha creído conveniente pero no pase por alto estos puntos.

Mérida puso los ojos en blanco y continuó limándose las uñas. Estaba muy guapa, perfectamente ataviada con un largo vestido verde botella que hacía resaltar su voluminoso pecho, el cabello rebelde suelto sobre un pronunciado escote en la espalda; era una de esas chicas sobre las que cualquier mortal volvería la cabeza a su paso, y que representaba un honor llevarla cogida de la mano en una noche de gala como la que se llevaría a cabo en la casa de los de Arendelle; pero esa guapa mujer de cabello encendido, llevaba tiempo eclipsada por la gallarda figura de su jefa, aquella rubia quien por su parte, estaba perdida de amor por otra mujer, una que definitivamente no era como Mérida.

—Como ha dicho, no hemos parado de trabajar, las labores no se han detenido ni siquiera por la… muerte de mi padre —suspiró—; solo… debemos esperar a cubrir el porcentaje total de inversionistas para que el proyecto comience su primera etapa.

Los ojos de Mérida siguieron la esbelta silueta de la rubia mientras hurgaba los cajones por las prendas que ya tenía colocadas sobre la cama, no era la primera vez que veía a Elsa actuar de ese modo, de hecho, era una de las cosas por las que le gustaba estar despierta la mañana siguiente que la empresaria se quedaba a dormir en su departamento, el espectáculo de verla andar, perdida entre sus ocupaciones y preocupada por vestirse, era digno para grabar en los más oscuros de los recuerdos.

—Eso es seguro. Sí, con toda certeza vamos a tener tiempo de discutirlo esta misma tarde… Es un placer… no tiene qué agradecer nada, señor Baptiste. Hasta luego —. Finalmente el teléfono aterrizó sobre la almohada.

—Todo tuyo —le dijo a Mérida. Se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando el tiradero que había dejado por todos lados de la habitación: las prendas salidas de los cajones y la joyería sobre la silla y el tocador desorganizado.

― ¿Podrías presentarte tú sola a la reunión de esta tarde?

—No.

—Voy a concederte todo mi poder, te lo juro, serás mi representante, todos esos sujetos de corbata amadores del dinero te respetarán, tu voz será lo único que deberá escucharse al final de cada discusión.

—Bueno, ¿sabes? Pasé toda la mañana eligiéndote un bonito vestido que pudieras usar hoy, y Eugene fue más una carga que ayuda, así que por consideración a toda la paciencia que tuve, levántate y ayúdame a terminar de vestirte.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Mérida?

—Volverte loca, pero eso lo discutimos en un aumento más tarde.

—No, en serio —dijo la rubia, sujetándola firmemente por los hombros y clavando su intensa mirada azul en los ojos de su secretaria — ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

La pelirroja barboteó —Me gustaría que… hicieras algo conmigo… aquí —siseó, guiñándole un ojo.

La atenta mirada de la pelirroja se desvió de nuevo a la silueta etérea que le dio la espalda, Mérida se recargó contra el respaldo de la cama admirando de nuevo los contornos pálidos de la joven rubia, mientras la bata de baño de Elsa caía al piso; largas y hermosas piernas terminaban de adornar la delicada cadera que para Mérida resultaba una perdición, un suspiro se le escapó en el aire; la escocesa había dormido con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna le había cautivado la expresión como la chica de Arendelle.

Elsa estaba consciente de eso, pero había depositado tanta confianza en Mérida que no le causaba ninguna incomodidad pasearse semidesnuda delante de los orbes esmeralda que la escrudiñaban con morbosa intensidad. Se colocó las medias y subió el vestido hasta la cintura, contoneando sus caderas para que éste resbalara por su nívea piel, era un hermoso vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada una de sus finas líneas corporales.

La platinada sintió las manos de la pelirroja en su espalda cuando ésta se acercó para ayudar a subir el corpiño del vestido y atar las cuerdas que dejarían al descubierto una espalda demasiado tentadora, y Fritz no se distinguía por controlar su recato, así que estiró sus largos dedos para trazar con las yemas líneas imaginarias que sabían a sangre, como aruñazos que dejan una marca de días; la empresaria ni se inmutó, concedió el permiso con un concentrado silencio mientras se ocupaba de acomodar las finas telas del vestido, el gesto le fue apreciado por la chica detrás, quien solo se mordió el labio y continuó atando las suaves cuerdas de la prenda, eso era todo a donde podía llegar en ese momento.

Cuando Elsa dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente, lo único que deseaba Fritz era besarla. Los ojos azules de la chica la miraron profundos, venenosos, malditos, y Mérida tuvo qué hacer gala de su máximo esfuerzo para centrar su atención en el corpiño que aun debía ajustar, si conseguía evitar clavar su mirada en el hermoso rostro que adornaba un flequillo rubio desordenado, ya podía sentirse la mujer más poderosa del mundo. Pero no fue así, perdió, se dejó vencer por tiernos labios de color escarlata. Mérida siempre había pensado que Elsa era un diseño divino, no era capaz de asimilar que esa muchacha de mirada tímida llegara a la tierra como cualquier infante, la escocesa estaba segura que la chica había sido esculpida como una pieza de arte excepcional por el más prestigioso de los escultores europeos. ¿Dios? ¿Un talento humano? Quien sabe, bien podría tratarse solo de un lindo accidente de la naturaleza.

—Lista —dijo al fin, y se permitió un tiempo adicional para contemplar la belleza que tenía delante, ahogando otro resoplido —Por Dios, Elsa… estás hermosa.

La rubia se distrajo poniéndose las zapatillas mientras miraba a su secretaria —Gracias. ¿Crees que deba recogerme el cabello?

—No, por ésta vez déjalo suelto, se te ve divino —y la pelirroja volvió a suspirar.

**xxx**

Detrás del cristal que su padre mandara construir para escudriñar visualmente a todos sin ser él mismo previsto por nadie, Elsa observaba a las personas que se reunían en el salón; desde ahí la pequeña rubia conoció a los más allegados socios de Agdar, cada uno con un sobrenombre que él mismo se inventaba para entretener y divertir a su joven heredera mientras el empresario aguardaba para hacer presencia en cualquiera de aquellos actos a donde pocas veces había llevado a la menor, la muchacha se retiraba a la cama siempre a las ocho en punto, guiada por Idun; luego venía un cuento nórdico y la pregunta frecuente: ¿por qué no podía Elsa estar en aquella reunión? El rostro de Idun y el gesto que expresaba para responder seguían siempre el mismo patrón: cuando seas mayor querrás venir a acurrucarte en esta cama en lugar de estar allá afuera. Y qué tino tuvo la mujer, porque eso era justo lo que Elsa quería en esos momentos. Sin embargo las palabras de su madre fueron proféticas: ella era la cara de la familia ahora, y el deber estaba desfilando por sus ojos.

Varios de los primeros socios de su padre ya no llegaron a esa reunión, se quedaron en el camino antes que lo hiciera Agdar; pero otros, aunque ya entrados en años, hicieron acto de presencia. Y ahí estaban: el "señor escarabajo de puertas abiertas", el noruego que tenía las orejas más grandes que la pequeña Elsa haya visto jamás; la "señora me pesa todo", que jamás sostenía nada, ni siquiera su propio bolso; el sueco "ojo de gusano", un viejo que caminaba tan jorobado que siempre miraba al suelo; y por supuesto, el que no faltaría nunca a una reunión de semejante índole, el socio mayor de ArendCorp: Weselton, o como lo llamara su padre, _Weseltonio_, un viejo de baja estatura, canoso y calvo a quien Agdar comparaba frecuentemente con las comadrejas.

—Parece que vienen todos, ¿no?

Mérida depositó los documentos sobre la larga mesa de pino y echó un vistazo hacia abajo, donde un elegante e irreconocible Eugene recibía a cada persona que entraba a la sala —Es de esperarse, ArendCorp pasa por la mejor temporada de su vida y nadie quiere perderse la oportunidad de hacer negocios con la empresa.

―Eso, o que todos quieren llevarse una tajada ahora que la cabeza principal ya no está presente.

Los ojos esmeralda la contemplaron con incertidumbre.

―Prácticamente soy nueva en el negocio, seguro hay quiénes solo están esperando que de un mal paso para devorarme como cuervos hambrientos.

―No lo eres.

―Claro que sí, Mérida; el hecho de que lleve tiempo dirigiendo una de las empresas más grandes de mi padre no me convierte en la experta para ocuparme de todo el Consorcio, es… enorme, quizá demasiado para una chiquilla de veintiún años que seguramente apenas ha dejado atrás los berrinches de la adolescencia.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios de Fritz ―No eres inexperta, lo sabes, Arendelle, y no acabas de dejar atrás los berrinches de la adolescencia, aun sigues siendo una mocosa encaprichada de veintiún años que solo lleva puesta una máscara de: mírenme, soy una perra; tú no, tú no me mires, no eres digno de poner tus ojos en mí.

Elsa se pasó una mano por la frente, haciendo caso omiso del comentario mordaz de su secretaria, un comentario que sabía bien la estaba divirtiendo por dentro, porque era verdad después de todo.

— ¿A cuántos vamos a rechazar hoy, Mérida?

—A los necesarios, cariño, no te preocupes por nimiedades —le guiñó.

Elsa bajó la mirada a los documentos que recién habían sido abandonados en la mesa, los observó hablando en un tono más bajo —Pérsil Vartok tenía solo una vaca cuando conoció a mi padre, en un comedor cerca de la montaña del norte, llevaba la leche que extraía de ella y de la cual también elaboraba quesos; no tenía nada más que a su vaca y sus manos para trabajar, y mi padre solo… puso oro en sus manos y el hombre en un par de años ya tenía un negocio bastante rentable. Ahora puedes verlo ahí, es el viejo del bastón plateado, camina del brazo con una de sus nietas, la heredera de su negocio nacional.

—Bonita historia.

—Más que la historia… se debe al hecho de que mi padre le dio la oportunidad de crecer; decir que puso oro en sus manos es solo una metáfora, él solo le dijo que llevara su vaca a los establos que pertenecían a la familia, ahí podía obtener la comida gratis para el animal, también podían preñarla, así que en poco tiempo la vaca se convirtió en una docena, y él pudo invertir los ahorros de la comida del animal en la renta de una granja que pronto pudo comprar y hacer fructificar con otros animales. Tiempo después Vartok invirtió en las empresas de mi padre y entonces, ya te harás una idea del resto. Me siento un poco… rara estar aquí, donde tantas veces vi cómo Agdar movía la cabeza afirmativamente, dando la oportunidad a todos, por mínima que esta fuera. ¿Seré capaz de… ver en una empresa lo que mi padre vio en una vaca?

Ya entendía, el mensaje implícito en la reflexión estaba claro —Tú… —le acarició el platinado cabello —no eres tu padre, y no tienes que serlo, así que ese no es tu problema. Todo es tuyo ahora, tú sabes cómo lo conduces, tú sabes a quién decirle sí, y a quién decirle no y si tu padre no supiera lo buena que eres para hacer negocios, no te habría dejado a cargo de todo lo que él construyó. Ahora anda allá y diviértete ―le guiñó.

Elsa respondió con un bufido —Ya qué —suspiró, resignada.

Pero entonces se detuvo, su vista vagando entre las catorce personas que irrumpieron en la sala, elegantes, pelirrojos.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Ves eso? Todos los Westergard están ahí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Viene Hans? ―asomó.

—No lo sé, no lo veo. No lo creo, espero que no, la última vez me encargué de ser lo suficientemente clara con él para que entendiera que no debería estar molestando. Se fue tan indignado como toda una señorita de alcurnia y no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces.

― ¿Por qué no supe de eso?

―Discusión a puertas cerradas, nadie se enteró, por supuesto.

—Creí que lo habías terminado.

—Yo no tengo nada con Hans, solo… frecuentábamos salir.

—Nunca desmentiste que fuera tu pareja.

—Pero tampoco dije que lo era.

—Bien, pues, Elsa, no es así como la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, ¿sabes? Hay un orden.

— ¿Eso importa? —Preguntó la rubia, como si fuera natural lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

—Elsa, escúchame ―Mérida lanzó un suspiro exagerado, haciendo notar que el mensaje que daría debería ser tomado como una importante lección de vida ―, no todas las personas tenemos la firme voluntad de hielo que posees tú como para pensar que podemos _catafixiar_ nuestros sentimientos; no conocemos lo que estás pensando, carajo, parece como si no tuvieras corazón.

—Haz dicho que tengo sentimientos de hielo.

—Solo… solo es una forma de decirlo. Ahg… Si no… si no niegas algo —manoseó en el aire—, es que entonces eso es.

—Mérida, eso es ilógico, no puedes…

—Sí, sí, sí… la gente no funciona como funcionan las leyes físicas universales, cerebro, en el ser humano las cosas no siempre cuadran o… se alinean siguiendo un mismo patrón por ley…

—Pero psicológicamente…

—No me exasperes ahora, Arendelle, ahí está la cabeza pelirroja que buscabas.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué el imbécil de Hans no capta a la primera mis lindos mensajes?

—No me refiero a Hans, sino a ESA pelirroja.

Olsen y Eridan caminaban tomados del brazo y Rapunzel cogía la mano de Érick, pero los ojos azules se detuvieron atentamente en la menor del recién llegado grupo, en la del vestido verde botella, en la de las pecas.

—Andando ―la empujó.

El cuarto de estudio tenía un acceso interno al salón, pero había un protocolo qué seguir, así que las dos muchachas se dirigieron al jardín de la casa donde la prensa aguardaba para capturar las imágenes que al día siguiente engalanarían las primeras planas de la sección de sociedad y economía.

Elsa estaba acostumbrada a eso, y eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de la vida, ¿no podía acaso una muchacha de veintiún años amante de la soledad permanecer en el anonimato de los curiosos? Si tan solo fuera invisible en aquellos momentos donde los flashes le inyectaban unas severas ganas de golpear con su puño a la primera persona que tocara su hombro, por lo pronto esa persona era Mérida y ella no tenía la culpa de su inherente irritabilidad. _"Hay que tomar al toro por los cuernos_", le decía Agdar. Miró su reflejo en los cristales de las ventanas y suspiró, ahora debía enfrentar al mundo sin la cercanía siempre ventajosa de su padre. "Deberías estar aquí, papá", pensó la rubia.

—Señorita de Arendelle, ¿es cierto que no piensa renovar la sociedad con el Duque de Weselton?

"¿Por qué habré imaginado que eso sería lo primero que me preguntarían?", cuestionó para sus adentros —Todavía no se decide, estamos en el proceso medio, para eso es esta reunión, precisamente.

—Todos se preguntan por qué quiere dejar fuera a tan importante socio de sus empresas…

—No quie… no se ha mencionado tal cosa al respecto, se dijo que se someterían los viejos proyectos a evaluación de calidad continua porque es una norma de las nuevas políticas industriales, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaremos fuera a Industrias Weselton justamente.

—¿Qué la ha llevado a interesarse esta vez por la farmacéutica? —"¿Acaso no leen?" Volvió a preguntarse la rubia.

—ArendCorp siempre ha estado interesada en la farmacéutica, mi padre, Agdar de Arendelle, adquirió la franquicia de varios hospitales y laboratorios desde hace… mucho tiempo atrás, nosotros solo… estamos renovando proyectos, como ya he mencionado en otras entrevistas.

—¿Es verdad que ha negado su apoyo a la empresa que Aurora Paulsen quería iniciar dentro de la Cosmetología?

Elsa clavó su mirada en la reportera, preguntándose cómo esa información había llegado tan pronto a los medios y, a menos que Aurora lo revelase, no podía pensar en otra persona que haya traicionado a la rubia.

—Eso es algo que…

Su respuesta fue interrumpida, porque en ese preciso momento un joven alto y de ojos verdes se abrió paso entre la multitud, con una arrogancia dibujada en la cara; sonrió a las cámaras y tomó a una desprevenida Elsa por la cintura.

De inmediato las entrevistas se vertieron hacia la pareja, era la primera vez que a la joven soltera más codiciada de Noruega se le veía con alguien que pudiera nutrir las noticias rosas con un posible compromiso en puerta.

Elsa se paralizó.

— ¿Continúan saliendo?

—Señor Westergard, ¿es verdad que habían terminado?

— ¿Qué representa en la vida de Elsa de Arendelle?

— ¿Van a casarse?

Las preguntas bombardearon la cabeza de Elsa. Estaba construida para soportar cuestionamientos sobre negocios, finanzas, inversiones, hasta política, pero definitivamente no sentía la necesidad de ventilar sobre su vida privada; una pregunta más sobre su intimidad y la reina de hielo explotaría.

Hans se aclaró la garganta —Elsa y yo no hemos terminado nuestro roman…

—¡Caballeros! En éste momento se ha dispuesto la entrada al auditorio para efectuar la conferencia de prensa previo a la reunión de asociados, sus célebres invitados están por tomar su lugar a la mesa, les recomiendo que ocupen sus puestos justo ahora si quieren obtener las primicias del evento. ¡Adelante!

Una más que se añadía a la larga lista de deudas pendientes con Mérida, si las cosas seguían así, no habría manera de pagarle tantos buenos favores. La pelirroja del cabello alborotado le hizo un guiño y de inmediato los vigilantes llevaron a Elsa dentro del auditorio. La empresaria no era creyente, pero agradeció a dios por tener a esa secretaria de su lado.

Intentó, y todos los ángeles sabrán que así fue, hacer de su llegada la cosa menos llamativa al salón de eventos ―terminada la audiencia―, lo intentó de todas las maneras que pudo traer a su mente, pero le fue imposible; apenas puso un pie dentro, las miradas se cernieron en ella, no había una sola persona en esa sala que no supiera quién era aquella rubia mujer de etérea imagen, y más tarde darían fe todos los involucrados, que no se exageró en la narración de los hechos que las revistas y programas del corazón emitieron para llamar la atención de cualquier sector de sus audiencias.

Lo que resultaba peor, es que definitivamente tendría qué vivir con la incertidumbre respecto descifrar si ser una de las mujeres más poderosamente bellas en cualquier lugar donde se hiciera presente, era una maldición o una bendición. Y no es que Elsa se sintiera de ese modo, era tan solo el hecho de conocer que su composición física, aun siendo europea, resultaba llamativa.

Llevó la mirada azul cobalto al suelo, unos breves segundos antes de suspirar y recordar que ella no estaba hecha para mirarse los pies, Agdar le había enseñado algo completamente diferente, le había enseñado a ser estoica, y un poco de esta enseñanza y otro poco que ella era, terminaron convirtiéndola exactamente en lo que su padre asentiría mientras aguardaba al pie de la escalera para tomar su mano y presumirle a todos los presentes que ella era su hija, impasible y digna. Por algo eran otras personas quienes bajaban la mirada ante su paso, por algo Aurora la había llamado "perra", y por algo los diarios informativos estaban comenzando a emitir las primeras imágenes de la chica en sus medios digitales con el título de siempre: la reina de hielo.

De los pies a la cabeza, sería un mentiroso quien se atreviera a encontrar una sola imperfección en aquella muchacha. Enfundada en unos tacones —que aumentaban su ya de por sí sobresaliente estatura— del mismo color que su vestido: negro, haciendo resaltar la palidez de esa piel que a simple vista, parecía de la más fina porcelana europea; el vestido largo hacia el suelo con una abertura en la pierna derecha que llegaba más arriba de la rodilla; un corsé delineando su espectacular y esbelta figura, el rubio cabello platinado cayendo suelto y revuelto por su espalda y los ojos… los ojos… los ojos más azules y fríos que cualquier mortal pudiera admirar en su vida estampaban una figura de ensueño.

Y si Anna hubiera sido una escritora de aquellas revistas, su descripción habría ahondado más profundamente en aquella belleza. Por ejemplo, habría descrito el tamaño y la profundidad de su hoyuelo izquierdo cuando sonrió para los invitados, y un aproximado de cuántos cabellos le caían por los hombros semidesnudos; también hubiera profundizado sobre la tonalidad del azul de sus ojos en esa noche, o de las pecas que por esta vez le estaban siendo muy visibles; y por si no fuera suficiente, Anna habría descrito a la perfección lo largo de aquellas excelsamente torneadas piernas níveas, y los centímetros que medía la circunferencia de su estrecha cintura, y la talla que debía ser el sostén que ella usaba; porque todo eso fue capaz de observar la pequeña pelirroja, oculta a varios metros de distancia entre la multitud. Fue ella una de las tantas personas que quedaron boquiabiertas con la angelical imagen de la chica de Arendelle en medio del palpable silencio que había inundado el salón por algunos segundos, los suficientes para que se notara lo incómoda que debía haberse puesto la anfitriona; entonces algunos caballeros rodearon a la dama y la menor de los Von Bjornson tuvo qué beberse de un trago la copa que había robado al mesero a su paso.

— ¿Estás bien, Anna?

—Hm-hm —carraspeó —… completamente, padre —dijo con la voz más elegante que se hubiera propuesto jamás, se acomodó el flequillo y suspiró.

Kristoff acercó una servilleta a la comisura de sus labios y secó el líquido invisible, luego le cerró la boca. La pelirroja lo miró enojada —Perdóname, si no supiera que estabas bebiendo VODKA —enfatizó —, pensaría que te estaba chorreando la baba y, si seguías con la boca abierta, pronto tendríamos una laguna a nuestros pies.

— ¿Qué? Tú estás mal, Kristoff.

— ¿Yo estoy mal? Sé que tienes esa… particular admiración por Elsa pero, ¿no te parece demasiado cortar la respiración ante su presencia?

—Yo no corté la respiración.

— ¿Y la baba?

— ¡No estaba babeando!

—Por supuesto, pequeña, lo que tú digas.

—Oh, te has puesto molesto ahora —frunció las cejas —, regresaré cuando te hayas hecho un lavado de cerebro.

Alisó su bonito vestido de pliegues y se encaminó apresurada para situarse oculta entre la multitud y las grandes macetas que adornaban la sala, satisfecha de haber encontrado el lugar más apropiado para pasar la velada inspeccionando cada detalle de la escultural rubia a quien no dejaban de rodear las personas, finos hombres de corbata y caros pantalones. Anna se preguntaba cuántos de ellos conseguían totalmente llamar su atención, Elsa no se distinguía por ser particularmente sociable sino todo lo contrario, esa era una de las cosas que la hacían sentir especial: su pase libre hacia Elsa. Imaginó caminar a mitad del salón, firme y segura, contoneando sus caderas juveniles y haciendo sonar sus tacones de manera seductora, hasta llegar al círculo de hombres maduros que rodeaban a la empresaria, mirarla fijamente a los ojos, con una media sonrisa tentadora dibujada en los rojizos labios, arrastrar su mano por el pálido brazo hasta el tirante que colgaba del ligero escote de su vestido y atraerla hacia sí, y sin más, plantarle un beso que hiciera temblar a toda la sala, y después, salir huyendo en motocicleta y perderse entre las calles que atravesaban los fiordos para pasar el más romántico de sus cumpleaños. Al volver en sí se preguntó si Elsa le prestaría su atención por encima de las personas que la rodeaban, y la tentación por comprobarlo le carcomía los deseos. Afortunadamente no tuvo que tomar una decisión para ejecutar su plan.

— ¿Es bonita la vista?

Gotas carmesí se derramaron sobre el vestido verde seco de la deportista, las sacudió con la mano y alzó los ojos verde azules para mirar a Eugene.

—Siempre he… admirado el buen gusto de los de Arendelle. Este salón, principalmente, me recuerda a los bailes que mi padre me cuenta se suscitaban por parte de la familia real, es como… un sueño de princesas.

—Sí, claro, el salón ―dijo Eugene, echando un vistazo alrededor ―No, preciosa, yo no me refiero a eso, aunque, la vista de las curvas son lindas ¿no? Tiene bonitas montañas al frente.

Anna se sonrojó como nunca en su vida — ¡Eugene!

—Ahora sí estaba hablando de los montes allá afuera, pequeña —bromeó. Anna lo miró fijamente —Claro que no, hablo de Elsa. Esa rubia puede provocar un paro cardiaco a cualquier persona, ¿no te parece? Pero tú deberías tener cuidado, eres muy joven para eso. ¿Te conté que quise llevármela a la cama? ―soltó, bebiendo de su copa.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, perdóname, eres menor de edad, olvidaba ese detalle.

—En unas horas cumpliré dieciocho —sonrió la joven, orgullosa de sí misma.

— ¿En serio? Yo te sigo viendo de doce, hasta pareces un gnomo… verde.

—No tengo doce. Y no parezco un gnomo verde.

—Lo sé, preciosa —le guiñó, y agregó luego de un par de segundos —. Nunca lo logré.

— ¿No lograste qué?

—Elsa no dejó que la llevara a la cama.

El sonrojo volvió a invadir las mejillas de la pecosa.

—Al parecer, siempre ha estado encantada por alguien que no soy yo, cosa rara, soy hermoso.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella? — la deportista se encontró preguntando con un hilillo de voz.

Pero el chico ya no pudo responder, su mirada quedó fija en la pareja que se acercó hasta ellos, con unos tímidos ojos verdes brillando como las estrellas de esa noche.

— ¡Eugene! ¿Cómo has estado, amigo? —Éric extendió la mano para saludar de forma muy familiar al puertorriqueño, y además le dio un abrazo sincero que el otro joven supo apreciar en medio de su dificultad para captar al resto de las personas que no tenían tímidos ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué tal? —respondió.

—No sé si ya estás enterado, supongo que Elsa te lo habrá dicho. Mañana es el cumpleaños de esta… pequeña pelirroja —informó Éric, abrazando a Anna por los hombros y besándola en el cabello —, así que hemos pedido el permiso —dado que ya será mayor—, para ir a celebrar esta noche la llegada de sus dieciocho primaveras, en un bar, y queremos invitarte. Solo que Rapunzel es demasiado tímida para pedírtelo, ¿qué dices, amigo? ¿Nos acompañas?

—Me encantará ir con ustedes. Eh, si Anna está de acuerdo, claro ―la pelirroja asintió, aun confundida por lo que Eugene le había soltado apenas hace segundos.

—Excelente, nos vamos en cuanto Elsa esté libre de toda esta… vanidosa recepción.

—¿Ustedes bailan?

—No es mi mejor cualidad, pero a Punzi se le da perfecto, ¿te gustaría guiarla en una pieza?

—Éric…

—Si me permites una pieza con ella.

—Eso debes preguntárselo a la dama.

Si Anna fuera hetero, estaba segura que querría a Éric como su pareja; el joven, pese a su fama de don Juan, no dejaba de ser un caballero, uno muy atento y educado, sin una pizca de duda, y le encantaba la manera como trataba a las mujeres, por eso entendía perfectamente todos los años que Rapunzel moría por sus atenciones, hasta ahora, porque si su intuición no le fallaba, Rapunzel se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa delante de Eugene, y eso era la prueba del por qué le brillaban los ojos, y cuando le brillaban los ojos, Rapunzel estaba exteriorizando sus sentimientos.

— ¿Usted qué dice, mi dama? ¿Querría bailar esta pieza conmigo?

Los orbes verdes se alzaron del suelo, hasta los morenos de Eugene, y luego Rapunzel aceptó la mano extendida, y ambos muchachos se alejaron hasta la pista de baile. Anna suspiró.

—¿Y ahora con quién bailarás tú?

—Pensaba raptarte un momento, princesa, pero primero debo subsanar esta inoportuna necesidad de mi padre, si me lo permites, regreso en dos segundos, luego que haya _nockeado_ a esas feas personas.

Anna le sonrió a Éric, el muchacho le besó la mano y se retiró. La pelirroja tomó otra copa de las charolas andantes y bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo trago, y se aclara solo la mitad porque las frías manos que se posaron en sus descubiertos hombros la hicieron sobresaltarse de manera que de nuevo vertió líquido espumoso en su elegante vestido de noche.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Elsa tomó una servilleta de la mesa más cercana y limpió los labios de la pequeña deportista, luego se ocupó de las ligeras y poco preocupantes manchas de su vestido; con ambos gestos, Anna sintió calientes las mejillas.

—No debes preocuparte.

—Creí oportuno venir a prevenir de no beber una copa más esta noche.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he estado observando, y no eres todavía mayor para que acabes con la reserva especial de mis vinos, para los pequeños como tú tenemos gaseosa y jugo de limón —bromeó la rubia.

—Muy graciosa. Te recuerdo que no falta mucho para que den las doce y me convierta en una mujer.

—Uh, cierto, no vayas a olvidar tu zapatilla en las escaleras, princesa.

—No me parece nada divertido que hagas mofa de mí.

—Qué curioso, a mí sí me parece divertido —Anna le hizo un gesto grosero, que solo provocó la risa ligeramente audible de Elsa —Pensé que no vendrías.

—O querías que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué no lo querría?

—No lo sé, eres tan Elsa que nunca se sabe lo que quieres en realidad. Un día pides una cosa, y otro día solo la deshechas.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como un reclamo?

—Tómalo como quieras.

Los ojos azules de la mayor se detuvieron fijamente en las facciones de Anna, por un momento, luego suavizó su voz para hablarle de la manera como solía hacerlo cuando eran niñas, y tan solo emplearlo, Anna se sintió derretir.

—Creí que estarías preparándote para ir de fiesta con tus amigos, por tu cumpleaños —Elsa acarició uno de los mechones sueltos del lacio cabello de Anna, y la delicada caricia, junto a la suavidad de su voz, comenzaron a destruir los nervios de la pelirroja.

—Pensé que… —tragó —estabas enterada que iremos a… un bar terminando esta reunión.

— ¿Así que estoy invitada?

—Aish —bufó la pelirroja —, tampoco creas que fue idea mía.

— ¿Entonces de quién?

¿Qué estaba haciendo Elsa? Su parte inteligente le gritaba que se alejara de ahí, que atendiera a los invitados que todavía necesitaban intercambiar asuntos de negocios con ella, que se mostrara digna, refulgente, autoritaria; pero la otra parte de su cerebro estaba siendo arbitraria, a la primera orden de acercarse a la deportista, allá fue ella; a la primera que le ordenó suavizarle la voz, eso hizo Elsa, y cuando las dos partes de su cerebro peleaban a golpes violentos, ella simplemente ignoró ambas y llevó su mano hasta el cabello de la estudiante, y ahora la estaba mirando como si fuera la escultura más admirable que haya visto en una galería jamás.

—De Rapunzel, es obvio.

—Pues estoy de acuerdo, quiero ser la primera en felicitarte.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el acalorado rostro de la pelirroja, y por más que se esforzó en mantener su vista en algún sitio alejado de la chica que estaba al frente, sus ojos no la obedecieron. Con discreción pasó la mirada por toda la delicada figura de la platina y se sonrojó todavía más cuando llegó al borde del corpiño de su impecable vestido, éste ceñía la parte de sus pechos y hacía notar las buenas proporciones que la acompañaban. Entonces su mirada se detuvo en la figura tan perfectamente geométrica de lo que parecía un copo de nieve justo donde se escuchan los latidos del corazón.

—Elsa —murmuró la joven, sin quitar la vista de la rojiza mancha o tatuaje de su compañera más alta—, deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, ¿está bien?

Eso fue suficiente para que sus sentidos se corrigieran de tal manera que casi se paraliza como una estatua de hielo delante de ella.

—Lo siento —esbozó —, no sé qué me pasa, te juro que no… quiero hacer esto pero… a veces solo no puedo controlarlo. Y te he visto aquí, sola, bebiendo como si se fuera a terminar el coñac en el mundo, y vestida de esta manera tan… Te ves hermosa, Anna.

"No más que tú", pensó la chica, pero en lugar de decírselo se mordió el labio, y ese gesto casi hizo que Elsa se lanzara encima de ella y la besara, lo hubiera hecho, así sin más, sin siquiera pensarlo; lo habría hecho de no ser porque fue justo el momento en el que Rapunzel, Eugene y Éric decidieron regresar.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya se armó la comitiva para el festejo? ¿Pasamos lista?

— ¿Por qué siempre tu necesidad de querer organizarlo todo? —Preguntó molesta Rapunzel, Éric se encogió de hombros.

—Porque nadie lo hace tan perfecto como yo y hoy, es el cumpleaños de nuestra princesa favorita y debemos darle la mejor bienvenida a la mayoría de edad que pueda recordar.

—Solo cumplirá dieciocho una vez, genio.

—Lo sé, pero los recordará como nunca. ¿Con quién más vienes, Elsa?

La rubia se quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque justo cuando iba a responder, el hijo menor de los Westergard apareció en medio de todos y acaparó el momento.

—Estaba procurando tener un tiempo a solas contigo, amor, pero en vista de que no estás un solo minuto sin amigos rodeándote, decidí venir a interrumpir, lamento ser imprudente —el muchacho besó la cabeza de Elsa y miró con altanería al resto de los jóvenes a quiénes ya les estaba cayendo de poca gracia.

El silencio incómodo que se produjo, mientras los concurridos se cuestionaban internamente quién era ese arrogante pelirrojo, obligó a Elsa a presentarlo.

—Disculpen, Hans Westergard, de las Islas del Sur.

—Tú eres…

—El novio de Elsa, claro.

El único par de ojos verde azules se abrieron como platos y la dueña de ellos comenzó a toser.

—Anna…

—Estoy bien… —tosía —estoy bien…

— ¿Anna?

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada.

Hans sonrió de manera altiva.

—Rapunzel Von Bjornson —la rubia le dio la mano, que Hans tomó con caballerosidad para besarla —y ella es mi hermana Anna, un placer.

—El placer me corresponde, mi apreciada dama. Pueden llamarme solo Hans.

— ¿Solo Hans? —Se rio la pelirroja —, es decir, ¿nombre y apellido? Solo Hans; hola, ¿cómo le va, señor Solo Hans? Bienvenido, Solo Hans. ¿Gusta una gaseosa de cola, señor Solo… Hans? —y continuó riendo desmesurada.

Rapunzel se cubrió el rostro —Lo siento, creo que ha estado bebiendo más de lo que le permitieron beber esta noche.

—Descuida —el ojiverde ignoró las risas burlescas de Anna y la miró ceñudo —. Así que Von Bjornson… ¿Anna Von Bjornson?

Su gesto dubitativo llamó la atención de Elsa, quien clavó su fría mirada en Hans, como si él le hubiese pinchado, ¿acaso conocía Hans a Anna? ¿De dónde? ¿Ella la habría mencionado alguna vez? Según recordaba, jamás lo hizo, ¿pero entonces por qué él la miraba como si la reconociera? Elsa se preocupó.

—Me parece que nos conocemos.

—No… no lo creo —dijo la muchacha, echándose aire con la mano, intentando terminar de sofocar sus risas —, Elsa nunca nos había presentado.

Su respuesta sonó a reclamo y la empresaria terminó de hacerse a la idea de que los problemas más graves con Anna comenzaban recién.

—Disculpen —dijo la pelirroja. Depositó la copa sobre la mesa más cercana y se apartó del grupo de muchachos retirándose lo más rápido que le fue posible.

—Ya regreso.

— ¿A dónde…? ―Westergard tomó el brazo de Elsa, quien se había movido para retirarse también; la rubia se volvió en un primer momento, con la mirada furiosa hacia el chico, pero la suavizó al instante, ya hablaría con él, ya tendría tiempo de mandarlo al demonio.

—Ya vuelvo, Hans… ya vuelvo —respondió, soltándose del brazo fuerte del joven, de una forma tan educada que para Hans representó el sonido agudo de una espada desenfundada.

Y Elsa de Arendelle salió tras Anna.

Logró darle alcance antes de que la pelirroja se perdiera en uno de los amplios jardines laterales que adornaban la complaciente mansión de la familia, por suerte la salida tenía barandales diseñados para una caminata lenta, por lo que la deportista no pudo huir a tiempo.

—Anna, quiero explicarte.

— ¿Explicarme qué, Elsa? No tienes qué explicarme nada.

—Es que no es…

— ¿Cómo me lo imagino? Siempre la misma historia ¿no? ¿Qué es, entonces? Escucharé tu historia, cualquier invento que estés armando en tu cabeza justo ahora.

La rubia se quedó callada, mirándola y buscando las palabras que sonaran más convincentes, pero no había palabra que cumpliera ese propósito, porque aun siendo convincentes, no dejaban de ser mentira. ¿Qué iba a decirle Elsa a Anna? ¿Que se dejó envolver por Hans mientras superaba su amor por ella? ¿Qué no lo amaba? Lo cual era verdad pero, ¿Anna se lo creería? ¿Sería capaz de hacérselo ver si una vez más estaba rompiendo su corazón? ¿Qué cosa estaba buscando para explicarle?

—Es…

—Ah, está usted por aquí, Elsa.

El hombre de corta estatura y feo peluquín que tenía ese porte elegante y altanero justo como Anna podía recordar recientemente en Hans, llegó hasta las chicas y encaró a la muchacha platinada —La estaba buscando, hay algunos puntos que me parece conveniente tratar en privado con usted.

—Creo que fui bastante clara cuando le dije que puedo recibirlo mañana en mi oficina y…

—Mi vuelo sale muy temprano, Elsa, no tendré tiempo de pasar a su oficina, le ruego tenga la amabilidad de prestarme los minutos que le pido.

—Ahora estoy en algo muy importante, si me disculpa, Weselton…

—Elsa…

Cuando la rubia volvió la vista hacia donde había dejado a Anna, se dio cuenta que la pecosa había desaparecido. Frunció el ceño con severo disgusto y no le quedó de otra más que atender la petición de Weselton porque, de paso, conocía a ese hombre y sabía muy bien lo que podía estar chinchando hasta conseguir su atención. Decidió buscar a Anna más tarde, de cualquier forma, necesitaba calmarse los nervios y encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que la encararía.

La chica pelirroja se desvió de la salida hacia la primera puerta que encontró dentro de la casa. En segundos se halló dentro de una biblioteca que estaba atiborrada de libros del suelo al techo, enorme y totalmente recubierta de madera, y a eso justamente olía; tenía los sillones forrados en piel y la pequeña resopló cuando sus manos tocaron libros de principio de siglo y quizá mucho antes. Era uno de los que tan celosamente guardaba Agdar, tenía indiscutiblemente su sello, Anna la había conocido de niña, Elsa la llevaba a ese sitio para leerle cuentos y mostrarle imágenes de las historias que tan fervorosamente le contaba.

Escuchó girar la perilla y enseguida le acompañó el chasquido de la puerta abriéndose, volvió la vista, preparada para debatirle a Elsa su innecesaria disculpa, pero apenas se volvió, se dio cuenta que no era la rubia la que acaba de entrar, sino un hombre, uno alto y fornido.

— ¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó el muchacho, con voz exageradamente educada.

—Hans —murmuró para sí misma —. No, no interrumpe usted.

—Usted… —el muchacho caminó por el interior, haciendo rechinar la madera del piso con la suela de sus zapatos, sigilosamente, como si estuviera preparando algún discurso; se detuvo cerca de una de las grandes ventanas, la única que permanecía abierta, la luz de la luna reflejaba su plateada silueta entre las sombras, hasta entonces Anna se percató que ninguno de los dos había encendido las luces al entrar, la poca iluminación venía de algunas tenues lámparas sobre dos pequeños burós a los lados del sofá más largo —No creo ser tan mayor, Anna, quizás solo te lleve por algunos cuántos años, un par o poco más, a lo mucho —Continuó hablando, vueltas sus espaldas a la chica —. Te vi entrar aquí, estaba siguiéndote la pista, y decidí venir a intercambiar algunas palabras contigo. Si no te molesta.

Volvió el perfil, anguloso, y la sombra que se proyectaba entre la oscuridad exterior y la media luz de las lámparas visualizaban una imagen que le pareció siniestra a la niña, ¿qué quería ese hombre? Entonces las imágenes vinieron a su mente, como un álbum pasando las hojas de prisa.

—No entiendo por qué —habló—, sé que nos topamos casualmente en el aeropuerto pero fuera de ahí…

—La ética de Elsa es muy distinguida, Anna, ¿sabías eso? —la interrumpió, y Anna vaciló, confundida —Creo que no lo habías notado —el chico estaba mirando de soslayo a Anna, pero fue solo un breve momento antes de regresar su vista a las oscuras aguas del lago que podía apreciarse en el jardín —. Es una ética impecable, un código de honor excelso que ha sido propio de los de Arendelle desde el principio de sus tiempos. Admirable, ¿no te parece?

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto, señor.

—Mm… ya te dije que no me llamaras señor, tengo 23 años, Anna. Pero, volviendo al tema —fue entonces que el joven decidió por fin mirar de frente a la asustada muchacha, asustada pero temeraria; ella también lo miró —. Elsa no es de las personas que dejan un asunto importante a medio terminar nada más porque sí... Ella no recibe llamadas de nadie cuando está ocupada con asuntos de interés empresarial, ¿me explico?

—No, Hans, me temo que usted no está siendo claro.

—De nuevo el "usted".

—Si me permite, apenas nos conocemos, me disculpo si no puedo dirigirme… a usted —enfatizó —, de forma más relajada.

El muchacho hizo una mueca y caminó hacia otro lado de la habitación —Como quieras. El caso es que, el quién eres tú, me intriga.

—Creo que nos encontramos en la misma situación, y ni siquiera nos hemos dado la mano.

—Tienes razón. Ya te explico… Anna —Hans tomó asiento en uno de los elegantes sillones forrados en piel que se encontraban al centro de la biblioteca, y cruzó las piernas en una posición elegante para un varón de su clase —. Verás, el día que yo fui a visitar por primera vez a Elsa a su oficina, aquí en Arendelle, ella, mi hermano Hammer y yo, estábamos hablando de asuntos de negocios muy importantes. Yo he visto a Elsa en reuniones así, la conozco, es mi novia, conozco a su familia. Es tan profesional que atiende cada caso dándole la importancia que se merece —antes de que la pelirroja emitiera cualquier palabra, el joven lo impidió con un movimiento cortés de su mano —. Entonces, estábamos Hammer y yo ahí, cuando de repente entró… Mérida Fritz, la conoces, ¿cierto? —No esperó a que respondiera —Bien, pues Mérida le dijo que tenía una llamada; revoltosa es esa Mérida ―rio, un recuerdo local, seguramente que los implicaba a ambos―. Entonces Elsa se enojó y dijo que no podía atender el teléfono, como siempre suele hacer; pero entonces pasó una cosa, Anna —el joven hizo un gesto como si estuviera saboreando sus palabras —, sucedió que a Mérida se le ocurrió mencionar quién estaba al teléfono, y ella dijo, y créeme que no lo olvidé, porque desde entonces deseé saber quién era esta misteriosa interlocutora, quién era Anna Von Bjornson, el nombre de la persona por la que Elsa prácticamente había saltado de su silla y a quien se apresuró a responder el teléfono, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí botados en esa oficina, como nunca antes había sucedido desde que tengo memoria. ¿Encuentras la contrariedad del caso?

Las cejas de la pelirroja se contrajeron; entendía las hoscas palabras de Hans, lo que no comprendía era el punto al que el muchacho quería llegar. Por suerte, no tardó en averiguarlo.

—Busqué tu nombre por toda la red, pero jamás llegué a una sola referencia que me llevara hacia ti, al menos no con ninguna de las personas que trabajaban cerca de ella, y además hubo muy pocas opciones, así que lo más preciso que tuve hasta el momento en que tu encantadora hermana Rapunzel se presentó, sorpresa, has sido tú, y estoy seguro que las probabilidades de fallo son groseramente mínimas, ¿cierto?

—Llamé una vez a Elsa cuando ella se encontraba trabajando, pero desconozco el resto de la historia, desconozco lo que estaba haciendo antes de responderme.

—Bueno, eso hacía, conversaba con mi hermano y conmigo… su novio.

La muchacha se miró los dedos antes de plantear su siguiente pregunta — ¿A qué ha venido todo su discurso?

Hans provocó un silencio largo y se dedicó a mirar fijamente a Anna antes de responder —A que quiero saber quién eres tú, en la vida de Elsa.

—Somos amigas, o… lo éramos, algo parecido; lo que sea que fuéramos ya no tiene importancia.

—Hum ―sonrió el muchacho ―¿Las amigas se enfadan cuando una le presenta su novio a la otra? A menos que sea el novio de las dos —y luego soltó una carcajada —Pero no es el caso, ¿verdad, Anna? —Y entonces abruptamente su tono de voz se ensombreció — ¿Por qué huiste cuando supiste quién era yo? ¿Por qué te siguió Elsa? ¿Cuál fue la causa de que discutieran hace unos minutos? Y ahora, ¿qué te ha traído a ocultarte aquí, huyendo de ella, como quien anhela perderse de la traición de su amante?

Las cejas de Anna se enarcaron, pero entendió que si el joven estaba intentando jugar sucio y psicológicamente con ella, le costaría trabajo, el suficiente hasta que Anna perdiera la voluntad, de la cual ya no le quedaban grandes cantidades.

—No me gustan las reuniones, yo no pensaba venir…

—No, Anna, no me estás entendiendo… —el chico se levantó todo lo largo que era y se acercó a la joven deportista, lo más provocativamente que le fue posible — ¿Cuál es la relación que TÚ llevas con Elsa?

—Me parece que está usted insinuando cosas que no son.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a decirme que me equivoco? ¿Te atreverías, Anna? —Sus verdes ojos penetraron, hurgaron y parecían manosear el rostro tímido y nervioso de la niña, que comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda y asustada —Conozco muy bien a Elsa, ¿sabes? La conozco muy bien, demasiado, para mi desgracia. Y sé que a ella no le vienen mal las chicas.

La pelirroja levantó el rostro lleno de pecas y observó escrutadoramente al joven —Como lo oyes. Mérida, esa chica que trabaja contigo, es su paño de lágrimas y su cama de consuelo.

Los ojos verde azules se abrieron como si acabaran de mirar el peor asesinato de una película psicópata —Ajá, cuando yo no estoy, nuestra querida rubia se consuela en los brazos de Mérida Fritz, ellas dos son amantes, Anna, ¿no lo sabías?

—Yo no…

—Tranquila, no tienes qué decir nada ahora. Yo solo quería ponerte al tanto de esto porque… —se acercó todavía más a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, Anna sintió los vellos de la piel erizándose de miedo —veo que eres muy joven, una niñita, y creo que Elsa te está corrompiendo —la pelirroja no podía pronunciar una palabra —. Y también porque quiero advertirte que, si bien puedo ser permisivo con mi novia, eso no significa que la vaya a dejar andarse siempre libre por ahí, así que tómate ésta amenaza, Anna Von Bjornson: mejor es que te alejes de ella, Elsa es como el rey Midas, si bien todo lo que toca lo convierte en oro, también lo deja inservible, sin vida. No vaya a pasarte eso a ti, no me gustaría, tienes un rostro precioso, odiaría que se viera marcado feamente por un "accidente" de gravedad.

El aliento a vino del joven, aunado a su advertencia, hizo que la joven tuviera ganas de vomitar. Pero no era nada más eso, Anna sabía que parte de su debilidad de ahora y los mareos repentinos que le sucedieron, se debía a esa verdad que se había revelado ante sus ojos esa noche: acababa de conocer la verdadera cara de Elsa, y ella era una mentirosa, algo que ya sabía, pero se negaba, pendiendo de un hilo, a creer por completo.

Ambos muchachos volvieron las miradas hacia la puerta, cabellos platinados brillaron detrás de la media penumbra, hermosos y malditos.

—Anna —se dirigió a la menor—, te estuve buscando por toda la…

Pero Anna no la dejó continuar, se acercó a ella y con toda su fuerza y coraje reunidos, la abofeteó, después salió huyendo. Hans se rascó la barbilla, mirando altivamente a Elsa que se pasaba una mano por la mejilla carmesí.

**xxx**

Elsa no volvió a encontrarse con Anna durante el resto de la recepción, tanto como se escondía la niña, como que Elsa no tuvo otro momento libre de las personas que tenían algún asunto qué tratar con ella, y Weselton todavía cazándola a la mínima duda. Sabía que ese tipo de recepciones no la dejaban feliz al final de la velada, pero esta definitivamente se estaba llevando el título a la más desastrosa de todas.

La cabeza parecía a punto de reventarle cuando finalmente el último de los invitados incómodos se fue, hasta entonces se sintió libre para tomar la primera copa de vino tinto y beber un par de tragos mientras intentaba respirar aire fresco en uno de los balcones externos, justo el mismo donde no hacía muchos minutos había tenido un encuentro con su pelirroja favorita.

—Elsa —escuchó que la llamaban. Volvió la vista y sonrió animada, ¿no podían el resto de las personas ser tan agradables como estos dos? Se preguntó la rubia.

—¿Se retiran ya?

—Solo Eridan y yo. Rapunzel dijo que acompañarías al grupo a festejar el cumpleaños de Anna.

—Oh… sí.

—Por favor, Elsa, me es menester pedirte encarecidamente que veas por ellas solo por esta noche, Rapunzel no es precisamente la chica mejor portada que conozco y Anna… bueno, tú sabes cómo es Anna. No las dejes beber demasiado.

—¿Demasiado?

—Sí, bueno… —razonó Olsen—Eridan y yo podemos ser unos padres un tanto… "conservadores", pero esta noche mi esposa y yo iremos a casa, beberemos _champagne_, tendremos un momento a solas y entonces… dormiremos.

Las mejillas de Elsa se tornaron carmesí.

—No nos daremos cuenta de nada —le guiñó Eridan.

Elsa imaginó, por un momento, que esas serían las palabras que escucharía de los Von Bjornson el día que supieran del amorío secreto que la célebre y admirada heredera de la respetable familia de los de Arendelle, mantuvo con su hija menor —si acaso aquello llegara a ocurrir—; ¿la verían de la misma forma luego de eso? Por buenas razones que venían a su mente justo en el momento, la rubia deducía que no, y que ese 'no' significaba algo cero positivo en qué pensar ahora.

—Yo las cuidaré —sonrió, y luego emergió un hondo suspiro de sus fríos labios —. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, saben lo mucho que significa para mí y lo que significaría para mi padre que estuvieran presentes en este momento.

—Si te es útil que lo vuelva a repetir, Elsa, para nosotros, eres una hija más, prometimos a tu padre que veríamos por ti cuando él no estuviera, aunque no nos necesitaras. Y bueno, además ahora somos socios, ¿no? Es mi deber velar también por todo lo que he puesto en tus manos, el futuro de mis hijas pende de tus estrategias ahora, no defraudes a ninguna, menos a Anna porque te hará difícil cada día de tu vida si eso sucede.

Elsa rio jovialmente, sintiendo que algo se le desbarataba por dentro, velar por los intereses de Anna era algo para lo que había nacido y que tenía qué hacer desde la distancia. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba lo que ella podría ofrecerle a la pelirroja si no tuviera todos esos obstáculos ridículos de por medio; el sol era poco para la pecosa, ella merecía algo más grande, algo que iluminara más sus ojillos verde azules, podría darle lo que le pidiera, al fin que el dinero no le era ningún problema a la rubia, y podría conseguir más si tan solo supiera que sería con este que le sacaría más alegrías a la joven deportista. Y tan pronto como pensó en aquello, como que se le oprimió el corazón, no eran las riquezas lo que Anna pediría, seguramente; si se le concediera la libre oportunidad de preguntárselo, la pequeña querría otra cosa; ella querría el corazón y la compañía de Elsa, y eso era algo que por el momento y tal vez nunca, Elsa le podría dar.

—ArendCorp está complacida con nuestra asociación, Olsen. Espero que tengan una velada magnífica.

—Diviértanse, Elsa.

Cuando los padres de Anna se retiraron, la empresaria dio la orden a Kai, su guardia personal, para que terminara de desalojar el salón, que estaba ya semi vacío, a excepción del grupo de muchachos que permanecían de pie alrededor de una de las mesas, conversando animadamente.

—Subiré a cambiarme la ropa, si me permiten, no tardaré más de cinco minutos —echó una mirada vaga a la joven pelirroja que miraba hacia otro lado, aparentemente distraída —Ya regreso.

A Anna le parecía una lástima que ese vestido tuviera qué desaparecer, le quedaba tan a la medida a Elsa. Se imaginó sus manos vagando por las líneas esbeltas de la rubia, se imaginó sus manos llegando a esas tiras de listón que impedían que el vestido se abriera por el frente y dejara al descubierto esos pechos que tanto luchaban por salir; se imaginó que esa noche sería de Elsa y Elsa sería suya, pero entonces comprendió que la realidad era totalmente distinta a sus deseos, que con unas copas encima, afloraban cada vez más intensos.

Así que se dedicó a esperar. Esperar a que los últimos invitados terminaran de marcharse; esperar asintiendo a todo lo que Kristoff y Aurora le decían sin entender de qué le hablaban exactamente, y sin que esto le importara; esperar hasta anunciar —sin meditar con certeza el siguiente movimiento—, que tenía la falsa necesidad de ir al baño. Entonces se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el tocador para damas, pero pronto sus pasos se desviaron hacia aquél otro sitio donde había visto perderse unos minutos atrás a la rubia platinada. Sin saber si estaba consciente de lo que hacía o no, y sin importarle si alguien la miraba, Anna pronto se encontró vagando entre amplios pasillos rodeados de habitaciones y ventanales que proyectaban la única luz nocturna que se filtraba a través de la negrura de la noche: la de la fría luna.

Solo tres veces en su corta vida Anna había caminado por ese pasillo. La primera, tenía tal vez alrededor de cinco años, un Kai varios años más joven y menos corpulento la llevó de la mano para buscar a Rapunzel, que había quedado con Elsa para hacer una tarea, la ojiverde se encontró con la pequeña pelirroja antes de que terminara el recorrido a la habitación de la única hija de los de Arendelle.

La segunda vez, Anna estuvo ahí cuando Elsa la llevó, recordaba haberse detenido frente a una puerta blanca de madera, con algunos dibujos de plantas típicas del país, pero por más intentos que hacía, no lograba recordar qué había hecho pasando aquella puerta, todo quedó encerrado en un misterio que repentinamente comenzó a fastidiarla, porque ahora que tenía la oportunidad de pensar en esas cosas, más la inquietaba el hecho de ignorar todo lo que respecta a su rara amistad con la rubia, y que Elsa callara estaba comenzando por sacarla de sus casillas y a nadie le gustaba ver enojada a la pelirroja.

La tercera ocasión que vino a sus vagos recuerdos, fue por una invitación de Agdar hecha directamente a sus amigos Von Bjornson. Era el cumpleaños de Elsa e Idun quería su aprobación respecto colgar un par de pinturas mandadas a hacer especialmente para su joven cumpleañera, se colocarían en la habitación de la rubia como una sorpresa cuando esta fuera a la cama más tarde; Anna había quedado fascinada al ver plasmado en óleo el paisaje nevado que tanto había enamorado a la rubia una mañana en la que las dos niñas recibieron la puesta del sol, después de una noche de desvelo aguardando por la vista que ya Elsa le había contado con mucho entusiasmo a la pecosa; aparecía cuando la estrella de la mañana se iba poniendo sobre la nevada montaña del Norte, en invierno, los cientos de colores descritos por la platinada contagiaron a la pelirroja de la misma emoción. Y ahora estaba ahí, en el lienzo, la popular montaña erguida al frente, nevada de pie a punta y entre esta, densas nubes blanquecinas cubriendo justo donde la platinada imaginó que se posaba un castillo hecho todo de hielo, hielo azul, su color favorito, y el color favorito también de Anna, porque pensar en él era recordar los ojos de Elsa, y a la niña le encantaban los ojos de su amiga más grande. La joven Arendelle le permitió a la pelirroja añadir un trono en el salón de baile trasero, elegante, majestuoso, y en su puesto, la figura enervante de una preciosa reina de las nieves, alta y estilizada, y con una mirada congelante que eclipsada la voluntad de sus centenares de soldadillos de hielo, que en realidad eran muñecos de nieve pasmosos y simpáticos. Así fue como Idun mandó a hacer el cuadro, era la misma imagen que la niña rubia había dibujado en la habitación de aquél lúgubre hospital de investigaciones, pero eso era algo que la pequeña Anna no sabía, esa era una de las cosas que nadie podía conocer en su momento, así que la pecosa chilló de la emoción cuando el empleado colocó la pintura a la cabecera de la cama de su amiga, y no suficiente con eso, aportó la idea para que la puerta de la alcoba de la futura empresaria fuera adornada con copos de nieve, a los que el artista añadió unos toques elegantes que la hacían lucir hermosa e inspiradora, justo como la menor de los Bjornson miraba a la de los ojos cobalto.

Esa puerta es la que ahora tenía delante suyo, tal cual la recordaba, con los copos de nieve espigados, púrpuras y azules sobre un fondo blanco y liso; pasó sus delgados dedos por los estilizados dibujos y colocó su frente sobre la tallada madera, algunas cosas comenzaron a darle vueltas alrededor, como un carrusel frenético, escenas de una memoria perdida que giraban tan violentamente en su cabeza que no podía cazar alguna para examinarla con detenimiento, visiones y voces que la llamaban en sentimientos perdidos.

Suspiró hondo y se obligó a recobrar la compostura; abrió los ojos y antes de girar la perilla se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. No iba a pedir permiso para entrar si ya había pasado el límite de no llamar antes, así que solo la empujó. La pálida espalda de Elsa le dio la bienvenida, se había quitado los zapatos y se probaba otro par de zapatillas negras, parecía cansada. Anna observó todos sus movimientos. Los orbes esmeralda perdidos en la cascada platinada que cubrió la media espalda semi desnuda de la rubia, que solo llevaba puesto el sostén. La pelirroja terminó por adentrarse en la alcoba y sin el menor cuidado cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose sobre esta.

―Déjalo suelto, o recogido en una trenza como sueles llevarlo, en ambos casos o con una simple coleta te verás genial, siempre te ves genial.

Elsa dio un saltito y la miró.

—Anna, ¿qué haces aquí?

Anna no respondió, su mirada vagó descaradamente por el cuerpo de la rubia, para quedarse detenida en el vientre unos instantes, y posteriormente subir al pecho. Elsa titubeó, nerviosa.

―Te hice una pregunta ―resolvió la rubia, desviando su vista a todos lados buscando la blusa de lino que había seleccionado momentos antes y que oportunamente había desaparecido delante de sus ojos ―, me gustaría que tuvieras la amabilidad de responder y, por si aún conservas un poco de la buena educación que se han esforzado en transmitirte tus amables padres, entonces sabrás que se toca a la puerta antes de entrar.

―¿Mérida la toca?

No era la respuesta que la hiciera feliz, pero es la que había esperado desde que se encontró con aquella escena en la biblioteca, con las dos personas que más había rogado no llegaran a conocerse jamás.

―Hans te ha puesto al tanto, ¿no?

¿Dónde estaba la maldita blusa? Sentía la mirada encendida de Anna sobre ella y la estaba poniendo muy vulnerable, ante escenas así, Elsa podría perder y detestaría si eso ocurría en aquél momento.

―¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? O mejor dicho, ¿me lo pensabas decir?

Elsa se detuvo, estaba teniendo suficiente de todos, pero era de Anna de quien de verdad le importaba. Cada palabra que la chica decía, le carcomía la razón, y no podía encontrar una manera inteligente para encarar a la joven, ninguna excusa; no, no podría ser diplomática con ella, no más a partir de entonces, porque aunque Elsa insistiera en mirar a Anna como si todavía fuera una niña, lo cierto es que la pecosa no debía, ni por error, ser subestimada de su intelecto, a pesar de que eso es precisamente lo que Elsa llevaba haciendo desde que volvió, un desafío del cual, por primera vez en su vida, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

―No había pensado en eso antes, si me permites ser sincera.

―Quiero saber una cosa: ―dijo la niña, y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en sus rosados labios todavía infantiles para Elsa― ¿es porque es pelirroja? ¿De alguna forma estás con ella porque sus ojos te recuerdan a los míos? ¿O porque su cabello es del mismo color?

Se acercó hasta la rubia, piel con piel, atrapándola entre el tocador y su pequeño cuerpecillo, era groseramente graciosa e inútil aquella escena: la gallarda rubia, semi-desnuda, atrapada entre el infantil cuerpecillo de la chica y una mesa de madera.

―Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

―Oh, vamos, Elsa de Arendelle, no intentes ser tan estoica conmigo, yo conozco tus debilidades. Hace un rato morías por besarme en el salón, lo vi en tus ojos, el calor de tus manos me lo dijo cuando me acariciaron, ¿ahora intentas demostrar otra cosa?

―No estoy tratando de demostrar ninguna cosa, estoy eludiéndome del juego improvisado de una niñita ebria.

―No estoy ebria.

―Seguro que no ―intentó suavizar la rubia, tenía qué hacer el esfuerzo para no claudicar; no conocía sus reacciones, hacía mucho que no era Anna quien conseguía exasperarla sino cualquiera, y cualquiera no era importante, Anna lo era ―, no habrá más cervezas para ti esta noche, ¿está bien? ¿Me… pasas la blusa que está detrás de ti?

―Hmm… ―sonrió de nuevo la niña―, y haces como que no sucede nada, pero te persigue Hans, te persigue Mérida, te persigo yo y cada uno de nosotros arrastrando con una historia acerca contigo, solo que la mía la ignoro por completo porque no recuerdo quién eras para mí antes de… no lo sé, no recuerdo nada de ti en toda mi vida antes de que volvieras.

Elsa llevó la mirada al suelo.

―No te has perdido de nada.

―Eso no lo sé, Elsa, porque eso es todo lo que ignoro y es todo lo que quiero conocer y todo lo que tú no quieres revelarme; puedo armarme mil historias diferentes en la cabeza y jamás voy a estar segura si acerté a alguna porque… ¿por qué? ¿Qué se oculta detrás? ¿Es tan sucio? ―rió a carcajadas, con el sarcasmo dibujado en el pecoso rostro ― ¿Acaso me violaste?

―Claro que no ―respondió molesta la rubia, pero el carmesí de sus mejillas tiñó también sus pensamientos, porque era eso precisamente lo que ella llevaba cargando consigo todos esos años, como una pesada mochila al hombro que le quitaba el sueño por semanas enteras.

Tenía casi dieciocho años y Anna catorce la noche que conocieron sus cuerpos; Elsa se sintió una intrusa en los brazos de la chiquilla, sentía que le había robado una parte importante de su ser que por más ridículo que le pareciera, no era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado a tomar sin permiso, no para una chica como Anna. Anna era pura, Anna era inocente, la familia de Anna conservaba principios de siglos pasados y Elsa, por muy acomodada que fuera su familia, por muy importantes que fueran los de Arendelle, no era nadie para quitarle a Anna aquella virtud que posiblemente necesitaría en el futuro, sobre todo porque en el plan de Elsa el futuro de Anna no figuraba al lado suyo; pero la otra adolescente desconocía ese plan, así que aquella noche Anna le entregó todo pensando que estarían siempre juntas, y todo lo que Elsa hizo fue llevarse su virtud, que se convirtió en el vino que la embriagó cada noche de ansiedad. Todas las ocasiones que se hallaba sola en su departamento en Nueva York y los pensamientos la conducían hasta Arendelle, el aroma de Anna la reconfortaba, sus risitas, los ojos brillantes, el sonido de su voz mezclada con los gemidos de su adolescencia pura y perdida entre las manos de Elsa.

Y no todas las veces la rubia estaba en su cama para mitigar su necesidad de embriaguez, la muchacha no podría olvidar jamás el bochorno que precedió con aquella mujer que se sentó a su lado en la sala de reunión, al girar la cabeza, su cabello olía a Anna, Anna en aquella noche en el bosque; y luego vino un mareo que la desestabilizó por breves segundos, lo suficientes para que el resto de la comitiva le preguntara si quería continuar la importantísima junta. Se prometió que por nada del mundo una situación como aquella debía repetirse, pero le sucedió bastantes veces luego de la primera y le precedía siempre la culpa, justo como ahora, la culpa de haber disfrutado de cada parte y rincón del cuerpo de la adolescente, con toda la alevosía y ventaja que le concedía conocer lo que su joven novia de aquél entonces ignoraba, como hoy; Elsa conocía todos los pormenores, pero a Anna la mantenía en la ignorancia total.

―No-no lo hice ―los ojos de la pecosa se abrieron como platos, lo máximo que su débil ebriedad le permitía.

―Entonces sí tuvimos sexo ―rió, afirmando una verdad que quedó pesando en el aire.

―Anna…

―Tú lo has dicho, con todo tu silencio, y yo consentí. Por lo visto estuve de acuerdo.

―Es momento de irnos, van a preguntarse por nosotras y debemos…

―¿Qué es esto que tienes aquí, Elsa? ―dijo Anna, haciendo caso omiso del evento que más había preocupado a la empresaria por años, seguramente, para su alivio, la pequeña solo estaba ebria y olvidaría todo pasando las horas, pero nada de eso la salvaba de esa nueva interrogante: ¿qué era eso? La marca rojiza y geométrica en el pecho de Elsa.

―No es nada, una marca de nacimiento.

―Parece un tatuaje, uno muy perfecto, muy simétrico.

―Estás pasándote de ebria. Vámonos ya.

La empresaria hizo a un lado a la pelirroja para tomar la blusa y terminar de vestirse.

―Creo que tengo uno igual, detrás de mi cuello. Rapunzel lo ha fotografiado y se parece, mis padres me riñeron una vez pensando que me había tatuado pero yo jamás he hecho eso y ahora…

―Elsa ― llamó Kai ―, la señorita Von Bjornson ha preguntado por usted y por Anna.

―Ya bajamos, Kai ―se apresuró a responder la rubia, con los nervios todavía crispándola. Escuchó los pasos de Kai alejarse por las escaleras y se volvió de nuevo a su joven conocida ―Has oído, vámonos.

La dulce mirada de la niña pequeña la observó, una vez más, con el brillo que la caracterizaba siendo opacado con lo que ya parecía la madurez más fortalecida de la joven ―Un día, Elsa de Arendelle… ―musitó la muchacha ―un día me lo vas a tener que contar todo… y quizá no te permita que pase de esta noche; o terminas confesando, o verás lo que una chiquilla tonta e infantil como yo, es capaz de hacer cuando está harta de que la engañen.

La niña le entregó la blusa y se alejó para reunirse antes que ella con el resto de los chicos. Anna lo decidió, sería esa noche el momento justo en el que su pelirroja conocería toda la verdad; lo que sucediera después no importaba, de todos modos, como cuando tuvieron su primera vez, Elsa no había vislumbrado en sus planes un futuro en el que ambas terminaban felizmente juntas. No eran sus poderes sobre la nieve lo que la hacían maldita, sino aquél amor que jamás podría llegar a disfrutar con su joven amada.

**xxx**

**No prometo volver pronto, hasta aquí terminan mis capítulos adelantados, los siguientes tendré qué construirlos desde el principio, pero aunque tarde, ustedes saben que esta historia será completada. Por tenerme la paciencia siempre esperada de su parte: ¡muchas gracias!**

**Virshy:** me parece que la palabra sacrificial no es un término correctamente usado, aunque tampoco encontré una referencia que me la marcara como errónea, volveré a buscar porque hace mucho que investigué y no lo recuerdo justo ahora, de cualquier modo, si fue así, una disculpa. Muchas gracias por señalármelo.

**Dichiro:** ahora siento que no avancé mucho con este capítulo, la historia va lenta, pero tampoco está ideada para acabar en diez capítulos con todo realizado a la fuerza, espero no agotar tu paciencia con su lentitud. Muchas gracias por mantenerte ahí, aguardando : ― )

**Azu Rush:** parece que Anna va recordando de a poco, con cosas que se cruzan en su camino, este capítulo sirve como un puente para conectar con lo que Anna ignora, hacia la verdad, la cual se perfila para el próximo capítulo, espero que te queden ganas de seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Loreley:** bueno, no me dejaste ninguna forma de contactarte XD Agradezco mucho tu apoyo y es emocionante leer cómo te ha gustado esto, por lectores como tú, una se anima a mejorar en las letras, espero estar lográndolo, déjame tus impresiones si es así o lo contrario :―/

**Morena vp:** Pues… sigue \\(n.n)/

**Elsa-ookami: **¡feliz cumpleaños! ―cinco meses atrasado― u_u Perdóname, pero podría ser un buen mes para recordar, ¿no? :―/ ¿Cómo lo pasaste en tu cumple? Espero que muy bien, ¿obtuviste regalitos Frozen?

**Elizabeth von Lahnstein:** aoooww… tu comentario me dio tanta ternura que pensé que me ablandó algo por dentro, y eso es algo que casi nunca sucede :') Muchas gracias por esas palabritas, Elizabeth; por cierto, tienes un muy bonito nombre, quiero llamar así a la hija que quizá tenga un día.

**Passenger:** oh, genial. Bueno, yo no leo SwanQueen, dicen que son buenos, espero que su lectura te sea más que entretenida :-) ¡Me deseaste feliz navidad! \\(n_n)/ Y yo que no tengo dónde dejarte mis comentarios más que por aquí, y por aquí tardo mucho u_u Pero bueno… ¡muchos abrazos para ti por todas las celebraciones pasadas! \o/

** :** ¿de verdad? Muchas gracias n_n Lo que sea que me escribas, siempre es muy bueno para mí, es motivante, inspirador y me inyectan ganas de seguir trabajando en este proyecto, espero no decepcionarte.

**RutCatrun:** ¿en serio te gustaría Anna con Aurora? XD ¿Te agrada Aurora? Bueno, le tengo reservado más escenas, espero que me queden bien, le tengo fe a ese personaje, incluso me encanta que ponga cabreada a Elsa y sí, me gusta que le guste Anna XD Estoy contigo n_n

**Shiryuu Celas:** bien, para ustedes con mucho cariño, te adelanto que el próximo capítulo es de revelaciones, así que sí, finalmente Anna podrá saber todo lo que Elsa le ha estado ocultando pero… quizá ni siquiera Elsa sepa toda la verdad :―O

**SofíaDaniel93:** bueno… tardé más de la cuenta, espero que este capítulo valga la espera, tienes derecho a cortarme una mano si no es así u.u

**SnowQueen18:** claro que sí, lo he dicho, esto no se acaba, hasta que se acaba \\(n_n)/

**¡BESOS PARA TODOS! ―Se amarra la capa y sale volando para seguir salvando la ciudad de los malechores―.**


End file.
